Subastados
by Anyara
Summary: "La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. Pero no siempre puedes cumplirla." Bill Kaulitz/Tokio Hotel
1. Capítulo I

Título: **Subastado**

Autor: Anyara

Fecha Inicio: 06 de Febrero de 2012

"**La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. Pero no siempre puedes cumplirla."**

**C****apítulo I**

"¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, les deseamos todos, que los cumplan feliz!"

Las voces de Georg, Gustav se escuchaban claramente en medio de la habitación de hotel, celebrábamos nuestro número veintitrés y como regalo, nos habíamos aventurado a venir, nada menos que a Las Vegas. Tom y yo nos sentíamos rebosantes de alegría. La última vez que habíamos estado aquí, ni siquiera habíamos podido entrar a un casino, más que para hacernos fotos, simulando que estábamos en uno.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de parodiar la canción, apagamos las veintitrés velas. Miré a mi hermano, estaba pidiendo mi deseo más profundo, poder disfrutar finalmente del amor. Tom estaba pidiendo también el suyo, aunque seguramente no se parecía en nada al mío. Observé a los demás y les agradecí con una sonrisa.

—¿Y los regalos?—pregunté animado, luego de beberme parte de mi copa de champagne.

No solíamos hacernos regalos, pero era una forma de molestar un rato y comenzar la fiesta.

—¿Regalos?—pregunto Georg a Gustav con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿A no ser que quiera los cordones de mis zapatillas?—respondió Gustav, mostrando una escasa sonrisa, pero que yo sabía que era la suya cuando se divertía.

—¡Que tacaño!—Exclamó Tom—encima tendremos que compartirlos.

—Para mí el derecho—dije siguiendo el juego—parece más largo.

—Claro… necesitas compensar otras cosas ¿no?—se carcajeó Tom y Georg le siguió.

Georg siempre le bailaba las bromas a Tom, aunque la mayoría de las veces era víctima de ellas.

—Tú no digas nada, que no soy yo el que toma viagra—me defendí, estirándome en la silla.

—Ya salió el temita otra vez—dijo Tom fastidiado.

A mí se me cortó el estiramiento, cuando solté una carcajada, acompañándome de las carcajadas de Georg.

—Tú calla—le dijo Tom a Georg—que te he sacado del anonimato.

Georg seguía riendo.

—Le hemos—aclaré yo en medio de las risas.

—Nah—me hizo un gesto con la mano Tom—tú eres mi apéndice, no cuentas.

—¡Idiota!—reclamé riendo.

—Esto degenera—escuché decir a Gustav desde su lugar, pero no lo miré, tomé un paquete con servilletas de papel y se lo arrojé a Tom. Éste lo desvió con el brazo sin hacerme caso.

—¡Ya, ya, seguro que mi habilidad con el bajo no cuenta!—reclamó Georg, intentando ser escuchado en medio de las risas.

—¡Cuando yo toco la guitarra, a ti no te mira nadie!—siguió Tom.

—Sí, sí… como tú digas—le cortó Georg.

—¡Perdona! – Exclamé poniéndome de pie, para ser oído por encima de los gritos de los demás—¡Pero cuando yo estoy en el escenario ustedes tres desaparecen!

Realmente me estaba divirtiendo. Esta clase de discusiones tontas, nunca sabíamos a dónde nos iban a llevar. Tom, Gustav y yo, lo llevábamos muy bien, nos lo tomábamos como era, pero a Georg sabíamos que podíamos molestarlo hasta que se quedaba callado, eso significaba que se había fastidiado, y su fastidio era difícil de desenmarañar. Los otros tres podíamos arrojarnos cosas a la cabeza, que a los veinte minutos estaríamos compartiendo una película y riéndonos con ella.

-¡Ahhh!... – grité, mientras huía fuera de la sala, cuando los otros tres chicos se me venían encima. Me detuve en el umbral de una puerta, cuando vi que se habían detenido.

—Cobarde—me dijo Tom.

—Pero vivo—me reí, desde mi lugar.

Comencé a caminar al interior, cuando vi que se habían calmado un poco los ánimos.

—¿Y cuándo podré probar el pastel?—preguntó Gustav, acomodándose en una silla.

—Pues yo lo que quiero, es bajar—anuncié con entusiasmo.

Me sentía eufórico, completamente entusiasmado. No estaba seguro de si sería el champagne con el que habíamos brindado o la libertad que parecía otorgar el lugar, a pesar de la cantidad de personas que circulaban por todas partes.

—Come algo primero, luego bajamos—me habló Georg, cortando el pastel para los cuatro.

—Gracias.

Aparte mi plato a un lado en la mesa, pero no le hice demasiado caso. Me perdí en las luces que brillaban desde todos lados, como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en tierra.

—¿Están listos?—me giré y les pregunté.

Encontrándome con los ojos de Georg que tenía la boca abierta y el tenedor con tarta a punto de comer. Gustav no me respondió, concentrado en su plato y Tom revolviendo su propio trozo, en el plato, con el tenedor.

—Si que tiene prisa—comentó Geo, antes de meter la tarta a su boca.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Es Bill, ¿qué esperabas?

Yo sonreí de camino a la puerta.

.

—¿A dónde iremos primero?—preguntó Gustav, con su andar pausado y si expresión indolente.

—Yo voy a aquella tienda—les avisé, sin mirar si alguno me acompañaba o iba sólo.

Una vez dentro y cuando había mirado algunas de las prendas expuestas, fue cuando reparé que el único que venía conmigo, era Tom.

—Los chicos fueron a las máquinas—me avisó, mirando lo que yo.

—Ajap…—fue lo único que me salió decirle, demasiado eufórico por todo lo que podía hacer en este lugar. Más aún, por la libertad que sentía que tenía ahora mismo.

—¿Tardarás mucho?—preguntó.

—Sólo una vuelta a la tienda.

—Voy fuera a fumar.

—Ok.

Rato más tarde y con un par de compras a cuestas, me encontré con Tom.

—¡Al fin!—se quejó, apagando a la mitad, el cigarrillo que fumaba—pensé que tendría que ir por otro paquete.

Lo vi tirar la caja de cigarrillos vacía. Antes de comenzar a caminar hacía el sitio en el que estarían los chicos.

—Lo siento, salí lo antes posible—me disculpé.

—¿Compraste algo?—miró mis manos libres de bolsas.

—Algo, sí…—acepté sonriendo.

—Recuerda que pusimos un límite para el gasto de hoy.

—Sí, ya lo sé… no me dejarás olvidarlo…—contesté con cierta displicencia.

Tom, siempre era el encargado de poner orden en las finanzas, no es que yo fuese particularmente desordenado, pero él sabía que cuando perdía la cabeza, la perdía del todo. Sin medio tiempos.

—Dijeron que estarían por aquí…—comenzó a decir Tom, pero al ver la cantidad de máquinas que había ahí, supinos que sería imposible encontrarlos, al menos en poco tiempo.

—Llamemos—me apresuré a decir, sacando mi teléfono y marcando el número de Gustav.

Luego de un segundo intento, ya que al primero no respondió, la voz de Gustav se escucho.

—¿Gus?

—¡Tienen que venir aquí!—Escuché que gritaba por encima de el ruido de fondo.

—¡¿A dónde?—le grité también, pensando que si no lo hacía no escucharía. Tom arrugo el ceño sin comprender.

Hablo, pero no llegué a comprenderle, Georg habló también, justo en ese momento.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Pregunta por la subasta!—gritó Gus y me cortó el teléfono, en el momento en que me pareció escuchar a Georg silbar.

Miré a Tom, que me hizo un gesto que claramente me preguntaba qué pasaba.

—Dicen que pregunte por ¿una subasta?—le dije a Tom, preguntando más que respondiendo.

Mi hermano rió.

—¿No querías venir a Las Vegas?—me instó, mirando alrededor, comenzando a caminar cuando visualizó a un guardia.

Pocos minutos después, estábamos entrando en un enorme salón, que parecía un sitio de espectáculos, con un escenario central y mesas de póker franqueándolo. Las personas gritaban, silbaban, reían y bebían como si no hubiese mundo después de hoy. Yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, ante tanto escándalo.

—¡Busca a los chicos!—gritó Tom en mi oído.

Comenzamos a mirar alrededor y a internarnos en medio de las personas, buscando a Georg y Gustav, con poco éxito. En tanto la voz de un animador, se escuchaba por todo el salón, gracias a los amplificadores estratégicamente instalados.

_¿Quién será el valiente, que entré en la siguiente subasta?_

A la distancia me pareció ver el cabello de Georg, así que me abrí paso un poco más entre las personas, para llegar junto a él. Aún no lograba ver a Gustav.

_Recuerden que están en Las Vegas, un lugar para arriesgar y ganar_

Continuaba vociferando el hombre sobre el escenario, aún no comprendía bien que era lo que estaban haciendo.

—¡Georg!

Grité, en cuanto lo tuve a la vista. Él alzó la mano, con una amplia sonrisa.

_Usted señorita, acérquese. La señorita necesita un caballero que comience la puja, para que ella salga de la quiebra._

—¡¿Y Gustav?—pregunté, cuando estuve junto a Georg.

—¡En la barra!—me indicó tras él. Encontré a Gustav, luego miré alrededor buscando a Tom, deteniéndome un momento a observar el escenario.

Una chica de largo cabello oscuro y pantalón ajustado, se encontraba junto al hombre, haciendo gestos a alguien bajo el escenario con ahínco.

_¿Cómo te llamas, señorita en apuros?_

Volví a mirar alrededor, buscando a Tom

_Morgana_

—¡Ayúdame a ver a Tom!—le pedí a Georg.

_¿Un interesado en acompañarse de Morgana?_

Hasta que finalmente a la distancia divisé a mi hermano. Le hice un gesto, alzando la mano, para que nos viese.

_Ahí veo a un interesado_

Tom me vio y me hizo un gesto con la mano.

_¿Señor?, acérquese, sin timidez, esto es Las Vegas._

Escuché que las personas aplaudían de pronto.

—¡Bill!—llamó mi atención Georg. Lo miré.

—¡¿Qué?

Me hizo un gesto con los ojos, para que mirara a mi espalda, encontrándome con cientos de ojos puestos en mí. Debería estar acostumbrado, pero nunca te acostumbrabas del todo.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Gustav, llegando junto a nosotros.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vamos, aquí está esta señorita esperando, no la hará esperar ¿verdad?—se dirigió, directamente a mí, el animador.

¿Esperando a qué?

Miré a los chicos tras de mí y les hice un gesto.

—¡Ve!—me empujó Georg. Creo que lo miré esperando a que mis ojos lo agujerearan.

No entendía nada.

Caminé, por el espacio que las personas, que una vez más comenzaba a aplaudir, algunas incluso silbaban, me dejaron para llegar al escenario.

Sonreí con poca gana, cuando me encontré sobre el escenario. Tom tenía una sonrisa que parecía imposible de borrar, me dieron ganas de alzar mi dedo e insultarlo, pero había demasiadas personas mirando.

—No sé qué es esto—le dije al hombre.

—Muy simple—me animó sonriendo—¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Bill.

Contesté, con la certeza de que no sería el único Bill en el salón.

—Bill, esta es Morgana—le sonreí desconfiado, ella me respondió casi del mismo modo—ella está aquí, para ser subastada—¿Y qué tenía yo que ver en eso?, no había entrado en ninguna subasta, al menos de forma consciente—y tú, Bill, comienzas la puja.

Alcé ambas cejas, ella me miró con su mejor semblante de inocencia. Ya, inocente.

—¿Y si nadie más ofrece?—pregunté con cautela.

—Se va contigo, por la suma que hayas ofrecido—respondió el hombre—¿Cuánto vale, para ti, Morgana?

Vaya pregunta. Miré a Tom que continuaba sonriendo, ya e iba a encargar de borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes.

—Doscientos dólares—dije, sin saber si estaba bien o no la cifra.

Ella puso ambas manos en su cadera y me dio una mirada ladina. Me encogí de hombros.

—¡Bien señoras y señores, se abre la puja en doscientos dólares!—vociferó el hombre, dejando a Morgana a mi lado.

—¡Yo doy trescientos por él!—escuché una voz, desde el grupo de personas.

—¡Vaya! ¡¿Tenemos una subasta doble?—preguntó el hombre al público.

—¡Helena!—reclamó Morgana junto a mí. Al parecer la conocía.

La chica bajo el escenario, era una muchacha rubia de ojos claros, bonita por lo que pude ver. Me sentí de pronto animado con todo este jueguecito.

_¡Cuatrocientos, por Morgana!_

Se oyó una voz en medio de la multitud. Ella sonrió.

_¡Quinientos por Bill!_

No pude evitar mirar a Morgana a mi lado, de alguna manera, esto se había convertido en una competencia, y a mí me encantaban las competencias.

—¡Quinientos cincuenta por Bill!—escuché la voz de la chica rubia.

—Gracias—modulé sonriéndole.

—Te voy a matar—escuché que mascullaba Morgana, entre dientes.

—¿A mí?—le pregunté divertido.

—A esa traidora—no dejó de mirar a la chica rubia.

—¡Mil por Morgana!—fijé, de inmediato, la mirada en mi hermano, cuando reconocí su voz.

—¿Mil?—me preguntaba si había escuchado bien, ¿no era él, quién imponía mesura?

—¡Gracias!—agitó su mano Morgana, con entusiasmo y Tom le sonrió, con su mejor sonrisa de galán.

Así que quería jugar.

_¡Setecientos por Bill!_

Se escuchó en medio de los asistentes. Yo miré a la chica rubia y le hice un gesto con la mano, para que subiera su oferta.

—¡Setecientos cincuenta por Bill!—gritó, ¿pero qué insulto era ese?

_¡Mil doscientos por Morgana!_

Se oyó.

—¡Dos mil!—se atrevió a decir Tom.

Miré a la chica rubia y moví mi mano con más ahínco. Ella arrugó el ceño, observó a Tom y pareció comprender nuestra pequeña batalla personal.

—¡Dos mil…—vaciló, observándome. Yo le indiqué que subiera—¿trescientos?

Asentí suavemente.

Continuará…

**Bueno. Aquí comienzo una nueva historia que no aspira a ser una super producción, ni mucho menos, su única aspiración es divertirnos, para que liberemos la carga emocional tan densa que tuvo la anterior. Así que espero que me acompañen y que la disfruten.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por continuar acompañándome y por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

.

Notaba la boca seca, el cuerpo dolorido y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Apreté un poco más los ojos cuando comprendí que la luz entraba por la ventana, a raudales.

—Mierda —murmuré contra el colchón, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

¿Quién sería el idiota que dejó las cortinas abiertas?

Ante esa pregunta, la respuesta fue obvia, era mi habitación, el idiota tenía que ser yo. Pero hasta ahí llegó mi razonamiento, el dolor de cabeza que tenía era tal, que me lastimaba hasta pensar. Me acomodé para seguir durmiendo, pero noté una punzada en el vientre, mi mano bajó de forma instintiva, para investigar aquello, encontrándome con una tela plástica puesta en el sitio.

—¿Pero qué?

Me obligué a medio abrir los ojos y observar lo que ya suponía. Tenía puesta una protección que se usaba a la hora de hacerse un tatuaje. Volví a cerrar los ojos, que parecían pegárseme, obligándome a abrirlos nuevamente, sentándome en la cama e intentando recordar cómo mierda tenía un tatuaje ahora, justo bajo la estrella.

No fui capaz de seguir buscando la respuesta, ya que me encontré junto a mí en la cama, con una figura femenina, cuya larga cabellera oscura cubría parte de su desnudez evidente.

El nombre salió de mi boca, apenas murmurado.

—¿Morgana?

Ella no respondió, sumergida en el sueño, como se encontraba. Sólo en ese momento reparé en mi propia desnudez. Me llevé una mano abierta, hasta los ojos, cubriéndome con ella de la luz, intentando recordar cómo era que estaba ahora aquí, con ella y con un tatuaje más en el cuerpo.

—Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda…

Resoplé.

No había manera de recordar el tatuaje, menos aún lo demás. Pero, ¡si ni siquiera estaba con ella durante la noche! Con quien sí me divertí, me reí y coquetee fue con Helena, con la amiga. ¿Y dónde estaba ella ahora?

—No…

Expresé negando ante mi propio monólogo interno. ¿Con Tom?

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, encontrándome con ropa de ambos por todos lados, tenía que separar la mía, pero ponerme en pie fue un suplicio, peor que encontrarme en una montaña rusa, haciendo espirales y sin cinturón de seguridad. Extendí una mano, buscando una pared para sostenerme, mareado de tal manera, que la primera arcada no se dejó esperar.

Me llevé una mano a la boca, intentando recordar en dónde se encontraba el baño. La lógica me hizo entrar, desnudo como estaba, por una puerta lateral. En cuanto entré, solté todo lo que mi estómago expulsó fuera, en el lavamanos, imposibilitado de llegar al retrete. Una segunda y luego una tercera arcada, hasta que me dolían los músculos del estómago. Respiré y eché a correr el agua. Sentándome luego, lentamente, sobre la tapa del retrete.

Recordaba el vodka que habíamos tomado, el tequila. Arrugué un poco el ceño intentando recordar algo más, pero el resto eran imágenes difusas y ni mi estómago, ni mi cabeza, estaban para esfuerzos.

Resoplé, cuando el estómago se me revolvió nuevamente.

Tenía que encontrar a Tom, mi teléfono, al menos tenía que encontrar mi ropa interior. Respiré profundamente y me puse en pie endureciendo el estómago, para evitar una nueva arcada, pero causando una punzada en mi vientre, en el sitio del tatuaje. Me miré en el espejo que tenía en frente, se alcanzaba a traslucir una palabra escrita bajo la venda, ¿qué me había escrito?

Comencé a tirar de uno de los bordes, para remover lo suficiente como para mirar.

—Mierda.

De todas las cosas que podía tatuarme, tenía que poner el nombre de ella. ¡Si no pensaba verla más!, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era que estaba en esta situación. ¿Me habrían drogado?, me moví y la miré dormida sobre la cama. Al menos ahí no parecía peligrosa.

Entrecerré los ojos y salí del baño, observando las prendas en el suelo, sin mover demasiado la cabeza, necesitaba un par de analgésicos de forma urgente.

Cuando visualicé, algo parecido a mi ropa interior, la removí con el pie para confirmarlo. Bien, estaba ahí, pero ahora venía el segundo paso, agacharme para tomarla. Quise inclinarme, pero el dolor en mi cabeza me lo impidió, así que flexioné las rodillas, hasta que, con el tronco completamente recto, pude alcanzar la prenda. La acomodé en su sitio, escuchando en ese momento un aviso de mi teléfono, perdido en algún lugar de la habitación. Intenté dilucidar la procedencia, observando a Morgana sobre la cama, que se removió ligeramente.

Perfecto, bajo la cama.

Mierda.

Me agaché apretando los dientes ante el dolor, mascullando una oración, en la que todos mis parientes cercanos salían mal parados y encontré el teléfono. Estaba sin batería. Lo dejé sobre la cama, ya me encargaría de él después.

Volví junto a la cama, con algo más de resignación y costumbre, me agaché, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, tomando la ropa de Morgana que encontraba en el camino y dejándola sobre la cama. Incluyendo la lencería, que era bastante sugerente, a pesar de que no recordaba, ni siquiera, si se la había quitado yo.

Quise negar con un gesto de mi cabeza, pero me abstuve.

Después de todo sí era mi habitación, ya que mi bolso estaba sobre una silla. Me vestí, cuidando de no sacudir demasiado mis escasos pensamientos. Miré a Morgana, con la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada y medio cuerpo descubierto, meditando en dejarle una nota.

No, no podía ser tan impersonal.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté junto a ella. Se removió cuando lo hice, con un suave sonido de molestia.

—Morgana… —le hablé, con la voz casi apagada, no quería que resonara dentro de mi cabeza, pero ella no respondió—Morgana... —intenté con un poco más de voz, arrugando el ceño por el dolor.

Cuando vi que no respondía, la toqué con dos dedos en la espalda. Era extraño, se suponía que ella y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos, pero tocarla ahora mismo, era algo casi inapropiado.

—Mmm... —se quejó, girando la cabeza, bajo la almohada, en mi dirección.

Lo siguiente, fue ver sus ojos apenas abiertos por un segundo, como si quisiera comprobar de quién se trataba.

—Morgana…—murmuré nuevamente— me voy… —ella no dijo nada.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me lo he pasado muy bien?, pero si ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo me lo había pasado.

Después de todo, la nota no era tan mala idea ¿no?

Me puse en pie.

—Yo dormiré un poco más… —la escuché murmurar.

—Bien… la habitación se puede ocupar hasta media noche —hablé en bajo tono.

Ella volvió a abrir un ojo y me miró, podría decir que casi inquisitiva.

—Tú no eres Tom —dijo, como si acabara de reparar en ello.

—No —quise soltar una sonrisa sarcástica, pero ni eso me podía permitir.

A saber cómo pensaba volar de vuelta a Los Ángeles.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y metió, más, la cabeza bajo la almohada.

La miré unos segundo, antes de comprender que a eso se limitaría nuestra precaria conversación. Al menos me había despedido, así que eso no quedaría en mi consciencia.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación, encontrándome en medio del pasillo, completamente desorientado. Lo lógico sería que recordara la posición de la habitación de Tom, pero no era así. Escuché en ese momento, una puerta a mi derecha y miré, encontrándome con mi hermano, enfundado en unos enormes lentes oscuros.

—La cabeza me está matando —murmuró apenas.

—Hasta en eso nos parecemos.

Miró hacía la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Con quién estabas? —preguntó, como si esperara descubrirme en algo.

—¿Con quién estás tú? —lo interrogué. Tom suspiró descubierto.

—Con Helena.

—Morgana.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —lo insté a decidir, después de todo era el más experimentado de los dos en estas situaciones.

—Helena está dormida… —pareció meditar—le dejé una nota y a casa.

—Eso es un poco… —no encontraba la palabra para definirlo.

—¿Frívolo? —preguntó.

—Pues sí.

—Lo siento hermanito, pero no creo que estuviésemos aquí para entablar una relación de otro tipo.

Suspiré dándole la razón. No es que lo mío hubiese sido muy diferente.

—¿Dejaste una nota? —me preguntó con un susurro.

—Algo así.

Tom se quedó de pie, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

—¿Hacía dónde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos? —preguntó.

Una pregunta que nos tomó unos segundos largos, responder.

.

El viaje de vuelta a Los Ángeles, me pareció compuesto de los cuarenta y cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida. La cabeza me bombeaba la sangre con tanta intensidad, que me preguntaba, si no se me había cambiado el corazón de sitio, además de no permitirme ni siquiera dormir.

Gustav y Georg, murmuraban y se reían acomodados en sus asientos, atrás de los nuestros, pero ni mi hermano ni yo, éramos capaces de replicar nada.

¿Qué mierda habíamos tomado? Ya llevaba dos analgésicos y todo seguía igual.

—¿De qué tanto se ríen estos dos?—le pregunté a Tom

—Me parece evidente… de la cara que llevamos…

Me quedé en silencio un largo momento más, reacomodándome en el asiento y reaccionando ante la pequeña punzada en la herida del tatuaje.

—Tom…

—Mmm…

—¿Recuerdas cómo es que cambiamos…?

—¿De chicas?

—Sí.

Tom no respondió de inmediato, parecía estar buscando la respuesta igual que yo.

—Mi memoria llega, hasta que Georg y Gustav nos dejaron —me explicó.

—Bueno… yo recuerdo que salimos de ese salón y nos fuimos a otro… pero…

—Ah, sí… tú ibas con Helena y Morgana conmigo…

Volvimos a silenciarnos, creo que para él y para mí, el resto estaba envuelto en una densa neblina. Recordaba risas, copas, el ruido de las fichas, la música, la mano de Helena explorando mi pecho ¿Cómo es que había terminado con la chica de Tom? Arrugué el ceño, cansado de pensar, quizás cuando la cabeza dejase de dolerme, podría recordar un poco más, seguro que ahora mis recuerdos, estaban apresados por la inflamación de mi cerebro.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de casa, cada uno se fue a su habitación, sabía que dormiríamos sin ponernos un límite. Por mi parte, ni siquiera me quité los zapatos, dejándome caer sobre la cama.

De pronto, escuché el timbre de la puerta sonando de forma insistente, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba acostado, creo que apenas medio minuto, aunque claro, mi percepción del tiempo no era demasiado exacta ahora mismo.

Gruñí, removiéndome sobre la cama, tapándome la cabeza con todo lo que encontré a mano. La colcha, los cojines, las almohadas. Buscando crear un pequeño refugio, dejando sólo espacio para respirar.

Luego de unos minutos el timbre continuaba sonando, ¿quién podía ser tan insistente? Luego fue el teléfono de casa el que comenzó a sonar.

Mierda.

Pateé y agité los brazos, desperdigando las partes de mi refugio por todos lados.

—¡Tom! —grité furioso, sin que me importase el dolor de cabeza, ¿es que no escuchaba el timbre?

Me fui de camino a la puerta, pero de paso le di un par de golpes a su puerta.

—¡¿Quién?

Pregunté con muy poca cortesía, cuando levanté el teléfono.

—David, abre.

No había petición implícita. Era una exigencia clara.

Abrí la puerta de entrada y me fui a la habitación de Tom nuevamente, en tanto David estacionaba su coche.

—¡Tom! —toqué y abrí, cuando no obtuve respuesta.

Me lo encontré sobre la cama, metido en su propio refugio anti ruidos. Tiré de la colcha que Tom sostenía con fuerza. Me eché atrás, cuando comenzó a patalear furioso, arrojando todo.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no me dejan dormir?—se quejó.

—Estás expresando mis pensamientos —dije, saliendo a la sala, encontrándome con David que me miró como si quisiera acribillarme.

—¿Qué pasa?—me dejé caer en un sillón y me tapé los ojos con un cojín.

—Yo no vengo a dar explicaciones, vengo a pedirlas —contestó.

Me destapé un ojo y lo miré, sí que estaba furioso. No es que su carácter fuese demasiado amable, la mitad del tiempo estaba estresado, pero ahora parecía tener motivos reales.

—¿Qué quieres que te expliquemos?—apareció Tom por el pasillo— fuimos a Las Vegas, eso ya lo sabías.

—Ya… ¿pero se puede saber qué hicieron allá? —preguntó con cierta ironía.

Tom y yo nos miramos, no hablamos, pero ambos pensamos en Georg y Gustav. ¿Le habrían contado a David de nuestra aventurita?. Y aunque lo hubiesen hecho, ¿por qué estaba David tan enfadado?, ni que tuviésemos diecisiete años.

—Nada que tengamos que contar—quise cortar el interrogatorio.

David volvió a darme esa mirada acribilladora, tan intensa, que me sobé el pecho instintivamente. Luego sacó su teléfono, buscando algo en él, Tom y yo volvimos a mirarnos.

—De esto, ¿no tienen nada que decirme? —preguntó, extendiendo la pantalla del teléfono hacía mí, que estaba más cerca. Tom se arrimó para mirar.

Me quedé helado.

—¡¿Cómo, mierda, me hacen esto? —preguntó.

En la pantalla de su teléfono, aparecía una foto de Tom, con Morgana, besándose apasionadamente, ella llevaba una corona en la cabeza, de la que salía un pequeño velo blanco. Tom mostrando en la foto, un certificado matrimonial extendido en Las Vegas.

—Es una broma ¿no? —le pregunté, ante la imposibilidad de Tom, para hablar.

David achicó los ojos e hizo un movimiento en la pantalla de su teléfono, para poner frente a mí otra imagen.

No pude, ni siquiera quejarme. Ante mí, la imagen de Helena, con su mano metida bajo mi camiseta, mientras nos besábamos como si fuésemos dos moluscos, ante la bendición de un juez vestido de Elvis.

—Y lo peor no es que lo hicieran —comenzó a dar vueltas erráticas David. Luego se detuvo y nos miró—lo peor es que lo subieron a la aplicación.

El hielo que me recorrió la espalda fue tal, que hasta me olvidé del dolor de cabeza.

"La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. Pero no siempre puedes cumplirla."

Continuará…

**Jjajjajajajajja… lo siento, me he divertido haciéndoselos pasar mal a estos dos. Creo que tenemos una madeja de hilo enredada en esta historia ¿eh?**

**Espero que la estén disfrutando tanto, como yo escribiendo. Lo cierto es que no me ha costado nada poner a los chicos en este aprieto, a ver como avanza.**

**Un beso y muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me divierto mucho leyendo lo que experimentan ustedes cuando leen.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

.

¿Cómo era posible, que un dolor de cabeza durase tanto tiempo?

Llevaba más de doce horas, desde que habíamos vuelto de Las Vegas, y la cabeza aún me estaba matando. Eso, sin contar la punzada de dolor que tenía en la parte baja del vientre, justo en el centro, sobre el crecimiento del vello.

¡¿Pero cómo me había puesto un tatuaje justo ahí?

De verdad, necesitaba que alguien me explicara, cómo había degenerado tanto la noche. Y como si mi dolor de cabeza, no fuese suficiente castigo, el teléfono sonó. Repté por la cama, hasta la mesa y tomé el teléfono.

—¿Sí?—respondí, con mal tono, como advirtiendo a mi interlocutor, que más le valía que fuese algo importante.

—¡Has despertado! —escuché la voz de Helena al otro lado— Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Me llamas para reírte de mí? —le pregunté, buscando el reloj, para mirar la hora.

Las diez.

—En parte —sonrió.

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese tan fresca y yo tan maltratada?

—Esa parte ya la has cumplido —le contesté, pero antes de alcanzar a ironizar un poco más sobre el tema, recordé que era lunes—¿Es lunes?

Abrí los ojos con premura, tenía que levantarme.

—¡Tengo que trabajar! —le grité al teléfono, al menos la cabeza parecía haber mejorado ligeramente, ya que aún se me revolvían los pensamientos, pero no tanto, como para no poder expresarme.

—Tranquila, para eso te llamo —dijo Helena, deteniéndome de camino al baño.

—¿Cómo que tranquila? —la interrogué. Ella susurró.

—He avisado que tenías cita con el médico y que llegarías más tarde —suspiré aliviada, después de todo, sí parecía mi amiga.

Ante ese pensamiento, recordé otras cosas que ya arreglaría con ella.

—No creas que te voy a disculpar tan fácil —le advertí, pero con la voz mucho más tranquila.

Helena se rió.

—Pero si te lo pasaste bien —quiso defenderse, yo me miré en el espejo que tenía junto a la pared y me toqué suavemente la piel, alrededor del vendaje que tenía en el vientre.

Un pequeño respingo de dolor me tensó la espalda.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —la interrogué, y ante mi propia pregunta, le hice otra—¿qué viste?

—Bueno… simplemente, que no parecías enfadada —quiso bromear—nada enfadada.

—¿Hasta dónde recuerdas tú? —mis recuerdos ahora mismo no se extendían a mucho más, que los últimos tequilas y los besos que me estaba dando con Tom.

Llegada a este punto, no podía más que suspirar. ¿Cómo era posible que terminara en la cama con Bill?

—No mucho más que tú —respondió rápidamente—y ahora tengo que cortar, dejé café hecho —me avisó—ven pronto —murmuró y cortó la llamada.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono. La prisa de Helena era, como poco, sospechosa. Resoplé y me masajeé la frente.

—Una ducha…

Me dije a mí misma, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

.

Dos horas más tarde, con mis lentes oscuros y esperando que nadie me dirigiera la palabra, entré en la agencia. No había puesto aún mis cosas sobre el escritorio, cuando Alexander, mi jefe, me habló.

—¿Qué tal con el médico? —preguntó, desde la puerta.

¿Qué le decía yo ahora?

—Bien, sólo era… —mierda, debí hablar con Helena primero.

—Alergia ¿no? —Su mirada inquisidora, de jefe desconfiado, no la borraba, a pesar de sus hermosos ojos claros.

—Sí —me apresuré a responder—pero estaré bien en un día, dos como mucho.

Sonreí. Sonreír siempre servía ¿no?

Alex me miró y luego de un instante de meditar mi respuesta sonrió también.

—Te traigo algunas de las tareas que hay para esta semana—me extendió una memoria USB. La recibí—tenemos algo de prisa con el tercer archivo, ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Claro, lo miraré enseguida.

Alex se retiró y yo resoplé suavemente, sintiéndome aliviada. Bien, lo primero sería un café. Me fui a la máquina de café y me pedí uno fuerte, la cabeza había dejado de molestar bastante, luego del último analgésico. Creo que, o bien había olvidado lo que era una resaca, o estaba experimentando la más larga de mi vida.

—Uno igual para mí —escuché a Helena, la miré de reojo y le saqué un café.

—¿Has recordado algo más? —la insté, mientras el café iba llenando el vaso.

—Que insistente estás con ese tema —me dijo, alcanzando su café— ¿Porqué no te lo tomas cómo es?, un fin de semana en Las Vegas y ya está. Lo pasamos bien, conocimos a unos tipos muy simpáticos, nos sacudimos el estrés con ellos y ya está.

—Hablas, de sacudirnos el estrés y el problema no es ese, el problema es que no me acuerdo —me quejé— Si tú puedes vivir con eso, yo no.

Helena se rió sonoramente, llevándose luego una mano a la boca, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de no haber llamado la atención de nadie.

—Por mí parte, utilizando el buen ánimo que cargo como argumento —bajo un poco el tono de su voz— creo que tiene que haber sido un polvo magnífico.

Negué con un gesto.

—Yo no me conformo con eso —me encogí de hombros.

Lo mínimo que esperaba era recordar un buen polvo, aunque dado el estado de mi cuerpo, debía de dar las gracias, de no sentirme abierta por todos los frentes.

—Y tengo un tatuaje… —me quejé.

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó Helena y se echó a reír, como suponía que haría.

—¿Ves? —la señalé con un gesto de mi mano— sabía que, harías eso…

—¿Y qué es? —quiso saber.

—No lo sé, no he querido mirarlo —confesé.

Lo cierto es que para cosas como esta, era una cobarde.

—¿Y dónde está? —insistió Helena.

Me toqué la zona, por encima de la ropa.

—Wow, algo muy íntimo… —la miré.

—¿Es que nada te tomas en serio? —le pregunté— Además, aún me debes una explicación por lo de la subasta.

Helena bebió de su café y me miró mientras lo hacía.

—¿Diversión? —intentó.

Yo sólo la miré.

Conocía a Helena desde la escuela, por una razón u otra, siempre terminábamos juntas. Primero en la misma clase y ella sentándose en el sitio tras de mí, luego, cuando estuvimos en la escuela de modelaje, ella entró también, cuando lo dejé, no pasaron ni tres meses, para que ella lo dejara también. Con el tiempo, decidí estudiar para relaciones públicas, y aquí estaba compartiendo trabajo con ella, además de piso.

Era mi amiga, y quizás justamente por ello, seguía compartiendo todo con ella. Hasta el chico de una noche, por lo visto.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste los tres mil quinientos dólares que pagaste por… el chico ese? —no quise llamarlo por su nombre, prefería que se quedara en aquella especie de anonimato.

—Me los dio él—se encogió de hombros, bebiendo nuevamente de su café. El mío se estaba quedando frío.

Arrugué el ceño.

—¿No te parecen extraños? —insistí.

Helena soltó el aire.

—Que agobio contigo… —se dio la vuelta—si lo hubiese sabido, no te llevaba a Las Vegas.

La seguí.

—El problema no está en ir a Las Vegas —murmuré a su espalda, ya que íbamos circulando por el pasillo central, que daba acceso a todas las pequeñas oficinas acristaladas.

—¿Y en qué parte está la equis de tu ecuación? —me miró un instante, sin detenerse.

Ahí me había dado un golpe bajo. Ella sabía que yo era imparable, que una vez que mi cabeza generaba un conflicto, me rebanaba los sesos intentando disipar la incógnita de la ecuación.

Suspiré.

—Tengo trabajo —balbuceé, deteniéndome frente a mi oficina.

Se detuvo.

—Y yo… cerros de él… —sonrió— ¿nos vamos juntas?

—Ok.

—¿Y me dejarás mirar eso, en casa? —me hizo un gesto, indicando mi tatuaje. El primero que me hacía, por cierto.

Negué, riendo. Sabía que Helena estaba siempre conmigo, pero a veces me preguntaba si era yo la que le allanaba el camino a ella, o ella a mí.

—Ok… lo miraremos…

Me senté frente a mi escritorio y comencé a encender todo. Me masajeé la sien, el dolor de cabeza iba remitiendo, al menos podría tener un día lunes, a media máquina, sin morir en el intento. En cuanto la USB estuvo instalada, comencé a abrir los archivos que me había dejado Alex.

Me perdí en un recuerdo que sí tenía claro. El día que había llegado a presentarme para este trabajo.

Había terminado la carrera hacía sólo unos meses, de eso hacía ya tres años. Alex había comenzado con la agencia hacía muy poco, así que al principio sólo estábamos él, una asistente y yo. Poco a poco, el negocio había funcionado y nos habíamos hecho de una cartera de clientes.

Cuando Alex me había entrevistado, y luego de hacerme una serie de preguntas sobre el trabajo, me había dicho algo que, hasta ahora, se había mantenido entre nosotros.

"_Tengo un único problema_ —me había mirado y yo pensé, no lo consigo— _si trabajo contigo, no podré invitarte a salir"_

"_Quiero el trabajo_ —le había dicho, sin saber si era lo que quería oír.

Sonrió, observando el lápiz que mantenía entre sus dedos.

"_Y yo quiero una buena relacionadora…"_

De ese modo se había marcado la línea entre ambos. Durante los primeros meses, aquella línea había sido muy fina, pero con el paso del tiempo, y con el exceso de trabajo, se hizo férrea. Últimamente estaba difuminándose otra vez. Quizás por eso, había aceptado escaparme a Las Vegas, para sacar de mi cabeza a Alex, por el fin de semana.

Pestañee un par de veces y me obligué a centrarme en el trabajo.

Los archivos tenían el nombre del evento en cuestión. La exposición de un pintor, el desfile de una tienda de moda que se abría en el boulevard, el inicio de la gira de una banda, la apertura al mercado de una marca de productos para el cabello. Resoplé ante lo último, no me gustaba nada tratar con los estilistas, parecían muy amables, cuando ibas a que te atendieran, pero no había forma de mantenerlos contentos, cuando quién ofrecía los servicios eras tú.

En ese momento sonó, apareció un mensaje en el buzón de entrada, que usaba en el trabajo.

Alex.

_Ven a mi oficina._

Me quedé mirando el mensaje. ¿Tan pronto quería un plan de trabajo? Si apenas llevaba un café.

Resoplé y me puse en pie, con el ipad en la mano, dispuesta a comenzar la semana de trabajo. A pesar del tatuaje, a pesar de tener, la mitad de, mi visita a Las Vegas borrada, y a pesar de querer sacar de mi cabeza, al jefe con el que me iba a encontrar ahora.

—¿Alex? —pregunté, asomándome en su oficina, que era la única que no era acristalada.

Me miró y no puedo negar que parecía molesto. ¿Se habría enterado de la mentira del médico?

—Pasa y cierra.

Fueron sus únicas palabras. Así que obedecí.

—Estaba revisando lo que me dejaste… —comencé a explicarme.

—Morgana—mi nombre dicho en tono serio. No me miraba a los ojos, sólo observaba el lápiz en su mano.

—Alex —usé el mismo tono de voz.

Aquí, hace tiempo, él y yo estábamos al mismo nivel en el trabajo. Él era el jefe, porque había apostado sus recursos en la empresa, pero ambos trabajábamos codo a codo.

Me miró fijamente.

—¿Conoces a Tom Kaulitz?, ¿Tokio Hotel? —me preguntó.

La verdad es que no comprendía muy bien la pregunta. ¿Kau…qué?, ¿Tokio Hotel?, ¿Tom?. Cuando mis pensamientos llegaron a ese punto, me asusté. Alex me miró, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

Giró el portátil que tenía sobre el escritorio y me mostró una imagen. Sentí como la sangre se me bajaba a los pies de un solo golpe.

—Mierda…

Expresé casi sin aliento.

—Mira, lo mismo que pensé yo.

.

"**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, ¿Se queda en Las Vegas?"**

**.**

Continuará…

**Jojojojoojojojoj… me gusta, me gusta. **

**En este capítulo, nos hemos situado, un poco, en la vida de las chicas. Son amigas, trabajan juntas. Ya sabemos que a Morgana, le hace 'tilín' su jefe, no sabemos qué piensa el jefe. Helena parece la menos complicada con la vida, para ella todo es vivir y disfrutar.**

**Espero que les gustara y les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me he reído mucho con ellos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Para la que no entienda "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas", es un dicho popular.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

.

Estaba nuevamente frente al espejo, mirando el nombre tatuado en mi vientre, buscando quizás, encontrar el recuerdo de ese momento en que debí decidir hacerlo.

—Mierda…

Mascullé cansado, volviendo a poner le parche en su sitio y acomodándome la ropa. Me masajeé la frente, saliendo del baño, sin saber qué iba a hacer con este problema. David había dicho que teníamos que encontrar a esas chicas, pero lo único que teníamos eran un par de nombres de pila y, claro, un par de certificados de matrimonio extendidos en Las Vegas. El problema es que ni siquiera sabíamos en qué 'juzgado' nos habíamos casado.

Resoplé, dejándome caer boca abajo en la cama, con la cabeza casi colgando y una mano tocando el piso. ¿Cómo era posible que Tom y yo, terminásemos casados? Intenté centrarme, otra vez, en los recuerdos, pero siempre llegaba al mismo punto, Tom y Morgana, abrazados como si se conocieran de toda la vida, algunos pasos por delante de Helena y yo, que íbamos tomados de la mano. Me sentía mareado, muy mareado, pero lo cierto es que me sentía también, extraordinariamente liberado, como si todos los problemas, los inconvenientes y las obligaciones, se hallaran en una especie de mundo paralelo, al que no tenía pensado regresar.

—_¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?_ —me había preguntado ella, sonriendo con esa mezcla de dulzura y complicidad que había llamado mi atención desde el principio.

—_¡Claro!_ —respondí, sin siquiera pensármelo. Ella tomó mi mano, con las dos suyas y tiró de mí, al interior de un nuevo salón de juego, sin dejar de mirarme, casi como si me invitara a pisar en la cornisa del infierno y mirar en su interior.

No podía negar que recordar aquella mirada me extasiaba nuevamente. ¿Tan prisionero me sentía, que en cuanto encontré una puerta de escape, ya no medí mis acciones?

—Estaba borracho —me recordé en voz alta, girándome para mirar al techo blanco.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió sin previo aviso.

—¿Qué?... —alcancé a preguntar, antes de que Tom me hablara con una expresión extraña y un grito contenido.

—¡Bill! —me extendió el teléfono de casa.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté nuevamente, recibiéndolo.

—Mamá—respondió Tom, alejándose del teléfono, como si tuviese un virus.

—¿Y por qué me la pasas a mí? —le reclamé, tapando el auricular, pero escuchando claramente la voz de mi madre gritando mi nombre.

Estaba furiosa.

Mi expresión de pregunta, para Tom fue obvia. ¿Quién le había contado a mi madre?

—No sé… —alzó las manos Tom.

En ese momento la voz de mi madre se escuchó, preguntando por mi hermano. Tom se encogió sobre sí mismo. Me acerqué el teléfono al oído.

—Mamá.

Lo siguiente fue alejarme el teléfono unos cuantos centímetros, porque mi madre estaba que rebotaba de enfado.

—¡Cómo es posible que me entere por la televisión, de cosas como estás! —escuché claramente.

—¿Cómo que por televisión? —pregunté mirando a Tom, ¿tan lejos había llegado todo en, prácticamente, un día?

—¡Tú abuela quieres subirse a un avión y traerlos de las orejas a ambos! —mi madre no estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

—Mamá… —intenté.

—¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo Bill Kaulitz! —continuaba. Yo sentí un frío hilo recorrer mi columna. Mamá era capaz de tomarse un avión y llegar a casa a reñirnos. Era una mujer muy práctica, pero siempre nos había enseñado a que nuestra vida era eso, nuestra, pero esperaba que usáramos el criterio que nos había enseñado a tener, y esto, claramente, se salía de dicho criterio.

—¿Y Tom? —pregunté intentando dar largas.

Mi hermano me miró con ganas de estrangularme, yo me encogí de hombros, ¿qué esperaba?, no me iba a llevar el regaño yo sólo.

—¡Dame con tu hermano! —exclamó mi madre y yo le extendí el teléfono a Tom.

—Serás… —me arrebató el teléfono—mamá.

Escuché las exclamaciones de mi madre, a pesar de que era Tom quien sostenía el teléfono. Mi hermano suspiró y esperó, pacientemente.

—Lo arreglaremos mamá… —dijo y luego me sonrió—Te paso con él.

Miré el teléfono que me extendía y luego a él. Tomé el aparato y se lo arranque de la mano.

—Sí —respondí a mi madre, que ya estaba tomando aire, para dejarme caer otra serie de reclamos—Lo solucionaremos mamá, ya estamos mayores, si metemos la pata tenemos que afrontarlo y ya está.

—¿Afrontarlo?, ¡¿afrontarlo? —cerré los ojos, no lograría que se callara—¡¿qué harás?, ¡¿traerás a tu esposa a casa? —habló con tono irónico, pero no fue eso lo que me puso la espalda como escarpias. Fue la palabra 'esposa'.

.

.

—No puedo creerlo —expresó Helena, cuando vio el tatuaje que me había hecho. Pero en realidad, la que no podía creérselo era yo. ¿Cómo diablos era que tenía el nombre de Bill tatuado casi en la pelvis?

Resoplé.

—Esto es el colmo —manifesté mi enfado, mientras me acomodaba nuevamente la ropa— si ni siquiera me caía bien.

—Por el tatuaje, no parece que te cayera tan mal… —indicó ella, callándose ante la mirada que le di, a través del espejo del baño.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme el cinturón del pantalón, volví a hablar.

—¿Cómo es que terminamos acostándonos? —expresé la pregunta que llevaba haciéndome desde que Alex me mostrara la imagen.

—¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa? —me preguntó Helena. La miré nuevamente, tenía razón. Lo que ahora tenía que preocuparme era conseguir ese divorcio.

—Al menos sé quién es… —hice una mueca expresando mi escasa conformidad, mientras me acomodaba el cabello en el espejo del baño.

Había estado en la oficina de Alex, hasta hacía un momento y me había sentido tan agobiada, que había detenido la discusión a la mitad, con la promesa de regresar.

—Y al menos sabemos que son hermanos… —murmuró Helena. La miré. Sus palabras me habían resultado demasiado curiosas.

—¿Tienes interés en el hermano? —cuyo nombre llevo tatuado, agregó mi mente.

—Bueno… digamos que… —vaciló. La observé más atentamente, ya sospechaba yo que había algo que me ocultaba.

—¿Qué?... —la insté implacable.

Las palabras de su boca, salieron con tanta rapidez, que tuve que pensarlas un momento, luego de oírselas.

—Me casé con él.

La miré, parpadee y cuando comprendí lo que eso significaba, tuve ganas de estrangularla.

—¡¿Lo sabías?

Helena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se comió las palabras.

—¿Serás?... —sentía que iba a estallar de lo furiosa que estaba, pero aún así no encontraba calificativo suficiente, en todo el repertorio de palabrotas que me sabía, para calificarla— ¡mala amiga!

Gruñí de rabia.

—Ay, Mor... no es tan terrible, ya sabemos quiénes son. Vamos, nos divorciamos y ya está —alzó las manos, como los magos cuando muestran que las tienen limpias de trucos.

Enfaticé cada palabra, intentando que en su minúscula cabecita entrara ese hecho.

—Pero no sabíamos quienes eran.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora sí, era cuestión de tiempo —le quitó relevancia, como si estuviese hablando de comprar leche desnatada o semidesnatada.

Eché el aire fuera, hasta que se me vaciaron los pulmones. Y aún tenía que regresar con Alex.

Volví a mirar a Helena.

—Ahora te irás conmigo a ver a Alex —le advertí, de camino a la salida del baño.

—¿Yo?, ¿por qué? —reclamó a mi espalda— la casada que le importa eres tú.

Me detuve y la observé. Sus ojos claros me miraban del mismo modo que habían hecho, cuando con trece años, me dijo que le había escrito al chico que me gustaba y que este le había respondido. Como si no viese nada malo en ello.

—Vamos —le dije, ya sin capacidad para alterarme.

Caminar, desde el baño, hasta la oficina de Alex, me hizo sentir como el recorrido que hacen los condenados a muerte. Sabía que una vez entrara en esa oficina, tendría que confesar todos mis pecados, a excepción del tatuaje, ese no se lo diría ni loca.

Di dos golpes en la puerta y abrí. Alex estaba hablando por el teléfono y me hizo un gesto con la mano, para que entrara.

—Sí, sí… nos encargaremos de llevar la situación —hizo una pausa, escuchando a su interlocutor— desde luego, si hay algo, ya lo comentaremos—otra pausa, me indicó una silla, pero no me senté—le llamaré señor Jost, descuide—me miró directamente, yo le mantuve la mirada, aunque se me estaban poniendo los nudillos blancos, de tanto apretar el respaldo de la silla—adiós.

Cortó la llamada.

—Helena… veo que Morgana ha traído a su abogada—habló Alex con sarcasmo.

—Las dos estamos metidas en el lío, ella se casó con el hermano —le solté sin anestesia.

—¿Qué?

Suspiré, éste estaba siendo un día demasiado largo.

Alex se puso en pie y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, con ambas manos en la cintura, observando los objetos sobre su escritorio.

—No preguntaré cómo ha pasado esto… —comenzó a ordenar los dos lápices que había sobre el escritorio, alineándolos con la libreta y el portátil—porque me temo que no me va a gustar —respiró profundamente y nos miró. Primero a mí, luego a Helena, para volver a fijar su mirada en mí—esa cuenta es muy importante para nosotros y no quisiera perderla por esto —nos mantuvimos en silencio—no sé cuál es el plan del manager, para acallar las voces de la prensa, que en este momento está dilapidando la imagen de la banda —comenzó a agitar la mano en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras—por no sé qué cosa del alma gemela de uno de ellos, del otro no he sabido nada.

¿Alma gemela?, pero ¿qué cursilada era esa?

—¿Ellos saben qué…? —comencé a preguntar, con tanta cautela, que no terminé la frase.

—No… —negó mirándome— no saben que trabajas en esta agencia. Trabajan —corrigió de inmediato— Pero no podré ocultarlo, David Jost, el manager —aclaró, ante mi interrogante silenciosa, ya que aún no interiorizaba nada de la información que me había dejado para el trabajo—está que se sube por las paredes intentando encontrarlas.

Me sentí, de pronto, intimidada. Pero como si lo hubiese adivinado, Helena sacó la voz.

—Entonces nos presentaremos con ellos, nos verán, nos divorciaremos y ya está —se encogió de hombros, como era habitual en ella, todo parecía sencillo desde su prisma de la vida.

—Helena —dije su nombre en tono cansino, esperando que comprendiera que no era tan fácil.

—Morgana espera… —habló Alex— no es mala idea…

Me quedé observándolo, esperando que complementara aquella aseveración, porque mi cabeza no comprendía, en qué universo podía ser buena idea presentarme ante mi ¿esposo?, con el tatuaje de mi cuñado de camino al paraíso.

—La fotografía en la que sales, la obtuve por la prensa, Jost no sabe que la he visto y de esa manera dejamos el problema en sus manos.

Complemento, demasiado bien, su afirmación.

—¿Ves? —me sonrió Helena.

Yo sentía la sangre cada vez más fría. Creo que iba de paso a convertirme en lagartija.

.

Mantenía las manos sobre el volante del coche, apretando con tanta fuerza, que se me estaba cortando la circulación de la sangre. Notaba la boca seca y el estómago hecho un nudo. Antes todas estas sensaciones, prefería mil veces, la resaca que había pasado hacía unas horas atrás.

—Cálmate—me pidió Helena, junto a mí.

—Me pides demasiado.

Habíamos conseguido una cita de trabajo con la banda, una cita que había sido programada en la casa de dos de ellos, suponía que los dos que estaban enlazados legalmente a nuestra vidas. Se suponía que íbamos a tratar el tema de la promoción de la gira y que, probablemente, nos informarían de su situación con la prensa. Aunque bien sabía yo, que no llegaríamos a esa parte, en cuanto nos vieran todo sería un torbellino.

—Toca el timbre y salgamos de este lío de una vez —me instó Helena— ¿qué nos puede pasar?

Ante sus palabras, un trozo de mi cabeza, que no estaba ocupado por la aprensión, se sintió aliviado.

—Vamos, total, ya estamos casadas ¿no? —dije, tocando el timbre.

—¡Así se habla! —me animó ella. Le sonreí.

Después de todo, habíamos ido a Las Vegas, para tener unos días de aventura, lejos de las presiones de la realidad.

"_¿Sí?"_

Escuché una voz, al otro lado del portero automático, pero ante la sola idea de entrar ahí, el nudo que tenía en el estómago apretó un poco más y la voz no me salió.

"_¿Sí?"_

Insistió la voz, que de alguna manera pareció infiltrarse, en esos recuerdos que no lograba reflotar del mar de alcohol de esa noche.

—Venimos de 'Revolution' —salió en mi rescaté Helena.

"_Bien"_

El sonido del intercomunicador dio paso a otro sonido, el de la puerta de entrada abriéndose para nosotras.

.

**"La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. Pero no siempre puedes cumplirla."**

.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… me encanta, qué bien me lo estoy pasando a costa de estos cuatro… jajajajjaja… **

**Les explico. En este capítulo he puesto puntos de vista mezclados, ya saben que muchas veces pongo un capítulo de cada uno, pero aquí he avanzado de acuerdo a la necesidad de la historia, así que al cambiar el punto de vista, he dejado un espacio más amplio.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

.

Cuando me bajé del coche, tuve que quedarme un momento apoyada en la puerta cerrada de éste. Sentía como me temblaban las piernas, imposibilitándome para caminar.

—Vamos —me apremió Helena junto a mí. Yo negué con un gesto y con una expresión de pánico que debió asustarla—¿Qué te pasa?

—No puedo—gemí la confesión.

Helena tomó una de mis manos y comenzó a frotar mi muñeca, como si con eso fuese a calmarme.

—Ya verás como sí puedes —me alentó.

—Tienes demasiada fe.

Sonrió, soltó mi muñeca y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Tú confía en mí —quiso animarme, pero yo murmuré caminando tras ella.

—Lo mismo dijiste cuando nos fuimos a Las Vegas.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego volvió a sonreír.

—Opss.

¿Opss?

—De Revolution ¿no? —escuché la voz de un hombre, que se acercaba. Ambas miramos, yo lo hice poco a poco, tras Helena.

Casi se me escapa un suspiro de alivio, cuando comprobé que no lo conocía.

—Sí—respondió Helena, por ambas, moviéndose para que yo también estuviese frente al hombre.

—Bien—nos sonrió con amabilidad, extendiendo la mano a continuación—soy David —estrechó la mano de ambas con cierta premura—¿entremos?

No. Pensé.

—Claro —murmuré sin voz.

Él se dio la vuelta y Helena me dio un empujón.

"_¿Qué?"_

Pregunté, modulando únicamente. Ella se me acercó al oído.

—Mejor enfadada, que con miedo.

Lo cierto es que muchas veces quería matar a mi amiga, pero muchas otras, necesitaba tomarla de la mano y no soltarla hasta que la tormenta amainara. Como ahora.

Los pasos que nos separaban de la puerta, se me hicieron pesados y muy pocos. Antes de llegar a pensar en cómo iba a enfrentarme a lo que venía, ya estaba dentro de la casa.

Fuerza Morgana. Me dije internamente, cuando vi una cabeza rubia, apoyada en un sillón, dándonos la espalda y a Tom hablando con alguien más.

—Chicos —habló David—estas personas vienen de la agencia.

Me obligué a mantenerme en mi sitio y no huir, cuando los ojos de Tom se fijaron en mí y luego en Helena, desorbitándose. Bill se puso en pie y si expresión fue exacta.

Nos mantuvimos así un instante, ni ellos ni nosotros decíamos nada. ¿Serviría eso como sorpresa?, porque se suponía que teníamos que sentirnos sorprendidas ¿no?

Lo primero que se oyó en el salón, fue una risa que parecía haber sido contenida hasta el límite, escapando cuando ya no hubo posibilidad de aguantarla más.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó David, quizás la pregunta que más temía.

Sólo en ese instante parecimos reaccionar. Bajé la mirada, imposibilitada para decir algo.

—David—escuché a Bill. Reconocí su voz de inmediato, a pesar de no estar mirando.

David se acercó a él, dejándonos en la entrada. Pero entonces intervino Helena.

—No sabía que tenían una banda —Avanzó hacia los chicos, mientras uno de los amigos, uno que recordaba haber visto antes y que estaba en un rincón, conteniendo a duras penas el ataque de risa que tenía, nos miraba como si tuviésemos la cara maquillada de payaso—¿lo sabías tú? —me preguntó entonces Helena.

Separé los labios, pero no pude emitir palabra. Negué con un gesto rápido.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó entonces David, mirando a intervalos a los chicos y a nosotras. Su rostro cambió en un segundo, cuando la comprensión lo aplastó.

—Sí, son ellas —dijo Tom y David nos miró detenidamente, como si buscara relacionarnos con las locas de las fotos.

—Necesito agua —me di la vuelta, para salir de la casa, escuchando a mi espalda una nueva explosión de risa.

Si ese chico seguía riendo así, iba a reventar.

—Espera, espera —escuché la voz de David, tras de mí.

Dios, me iba a dar algo en esta casa. Necesitaba aire. ¡Necesitaba vacaciones!

—Necesito agua… —le dije, cuando me di la vuelta, respondiendo a su reclamo.

Me tomó del brazo, con más amabilidad de la que podía esperar.

—Ven, entra y siéntate un momento —comenzó a avanzar conmigo hacia el interior de la sala.

Yo contuve el aire, hasta casi ahogarme, a medida que me acercaba.

—Tom, agua —pidió.

—Sí, claro —actuó diligente.

Sólo en ese momento me atreví a mirar más directamente a ambos chicos. Tom se encaminó hacía el fondo de la sala y Bill retrocedió unos pasos, tomando distancia de mí, pero observándome atentamente, mientras me sentaba.

La risa del amigo de cabello largo, se escuchaba al fondo.

—¡Basta Georg! —le exigió Bill.

Georg, sí, ahora lo recordaba.

—Agua —vi la mano de Tom, extenderme la botella de agua y un vaso. La tomé, abriéndola con prisa, para beberme un trago larguísimo, sin pararme a mirar a nadie a mi alrededor.

El vaso se quedó en su mano.

—Chicos —escuché a David que les hablaba. En cuestión de un instante, nos encontramos Helena y yo, solas en la sala, con un Georg y Gustav que nos miraban desde el otro lado de ésta.

.

.

David nos había llevado a Tom y a mí, a una de las habitaciones cercanas a la sala. Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones que había ahí, demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada. Tom fue el primero en hablar.

—Al menos ya están aquí —mencionó, yo lo miré sin mirarlo en realidad, recordando el momento en que ambas chicas fueron presentadas por David.

Me encontré con los ojos de Morgana y de Helena. Pero ya no supe a quién debía mirar.

—Deberíamos hablar con ella y arreglar lo del divorcio —continuó Tom.

David se paseaba por la habitación meditando, sin responder.

—Sí, lo del divorcio hay que solucionarlo ya —apoyé a mi hermano.

David continuaba sin responder. Nos miró.

—Creo que esto hay que pensarlo un poco más —sentenció.

Tom y yo nos miramos.

"_¿Qué hay que pensar?"_

Preguntamos al unísono.

—No hay que apresurarse —dijo David, mirándome directamente— ¿sabes las cosas que se están diciendo, sobre todo de ti, en la prensa? —me preguntó.

—¿Y de Tom no? —quise defenderme.

David miró a mi hermano, e hizo un gesto displicente con la mano.

—De lo que hace él nadie se extraña.

Tom rió con sarcasmo.

—¡Hey!, algo más de respeto ¿no? —reclamó, pero David sólo mostró una sonrisa floja y continuó dirigiéndose a mí.

—Eres tú el que está armando revuelo. Si bien, la mitad de los fans están que se lanzan de un puente, la otra mitad cree que quizás esta chica con la que te has casado es tu amor verdadero —ahora el gesto displicente me lo llevaba yo— por todo ese cuento del alma gemela…

—¡Hey!, que para mí no es un cuento ¿eh? —reclamé.

—Bueno, bueno… me parece muy bien que lo creas —aceptó—, pero si ahora te divorcias, a días de estar casado, no te creerá nadie más.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Las palabras de David habían sido demasiado claras.

—¿Y qué… sugieres? —fueron las cautelosas palabras de Tom.

David nos mantuvo la mirada un momento, para luego hablar con calma.

—Conservar el matrimonio un poco más —a medida que hablaba yo intentaba comprender lo que pretendía— unos meses —¿seguir casados?— hasta que comience la gira —David continuaba hablando, como si estuviese recreando la idea a medida que la contaba. Yo sólo lo miraba, sin saber muy bien a dónde iba a parar— luego comenzaran los conciertos… —comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación— y siempre podemos hablar de distanciamiento debido a la gira… imposibilidad para mantenerse juntos…

—¿Diferencias irreconciliables? —se burló Tom.

David lo miró, como si mi hermano hubiese descubierto la rueda.

—¡Eso!

Tom me miró.

—Esta es una locura.

Sentencié, sin saber cómo pretendía David que sacáramos adelante esa idea.

—¿Locura? —me preguntó David, negando con una sonrisa irónica— No, locura la que cometieron ustedes dos, par de inconscientes y a las puertas del lanzamiento del nuevo disco.

Quise decir algo, pero Tom se me adelantó.

—No me parece tan mala idea Bill.

Lo miré, meditando en la posibilidad de que me hubiesen cambiado a mi hermano, porque no me podía estar diciendo esto.

—¿No te parece mala idea? —le pregunté con cierto tono de incredulidad— ¿y con cuál de las dos esposas se supone que te quedaras? —Tom me echó su mejor mirada de 'cállate', pero yo estaba demasiado alterado para hacerlo— ¿con la legal o con la que te acostaste?, porque yo tengo mis dudas ¿sabes?

Tom llenó las mejillas, para luego soltar el aire con fuerza.

—¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ¡¿qué me he perdido? —preguntó David. Yo continuaba mirando a Tom, que alzó ambas cejas.

—Vamos, tú estás de hablador, termina de contárselo —me instó.

Miré a David, que parecía cada vez más rojo.

—Eso —dije.

—¿Eso? —preguntó David.

Resoplé.

—Que éste —indiqué a Tom—terminó acostado con la que… se casó conmigo…

Balbuceé la última parte de la frase, porque hablar de matrimonio era algo que no se terminaba de encajar en mi cabeza.

—¡¿Y tú? —saltó Tom.

Yo no respondí. David comenzó a masajearse la sien.

—Definitivamente, ustedes van a matarme.

—¿Y quién se los va a decir? —preguntó Tom, ambos miramos a David.

Su risa brotó irónica y sus palabras más irónicas aún.

—No recuerdo que para meterse en este lío, pidieran un manager.

.

.

Georg y Gustav nos miraban directamente, sentados junto a un pequeño bar que había en un rincón de la sala. El primero, había logrado dejar de reír a carcajadas, pero no dejaba de sonreírnos. El segundo sólo nos miraba, como si fuésemos una especie de animalitos exóticos a los que había que observar atentamente, para no perder detalle.

—Me siento muy incómoda —le dije a Helena, que se había sentado junto a mí— ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos?

—Bueno, tú has querido eso desde que llegamos, qué digo —exclamó—, lo has querido desde antes de venir.

—Helena, vámonos —la apremié, luego le susurré—además, esos dos nos miran como si…

—¿…fuésemos animalitos de feria? —preguntó mi amiga, terminando la frase por mí.

—Eso.

Ella y yo continuábamos mirando a los dos chicos y ellos a nosotras, entrando en una especie de batalla silenciosa. Los veíamos decirse cosas, aunque no alcanzábamos a escucharlos, como ellos no nos oían.

—¿Crees que hablen nuestro idioma? —me preguntó Helena.

—Supongo…

—Tom murmuraba cosas en otro idioma... —murmuró como si cavilara. La miré.

—Serás bruja —me miró asustada—¿te acuerdas de eso también?

Ella comenzó a balbucear.

—Acordarme, acordarme… no… pero…

Comencé a negar con un gesto.

—Debiste parar esto.

Pero antes de que ella me dijese nada, oímos la puerta tras la que se habían perdido Tom y Bill, junto con su manager. El nudo que tenía en el estómago, y que había comenzado a remitir, volvió a acentuarse.

—Tranquila —murmuró Helena— de aquí salimos con fecha para el divorcio.

David encabezaba el pequeño grupo. Tom venía tras él, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin demasiadas ganas de mirarnos. Bill quiso dedicarnos una medio sonrisa.

—Chicas… —comenzó a hablar David. Vaya, ¿utilizaban a su manager para esto también?— hemos estado hablando y bueno… esta es una situación un tanto inusual…

Escuchamos un pequeño acceso de risa a nuestra espalda, pero ninguno se detuvo a prestarle atención.

—Estamos dispuestas al divorcio, cuando ustedes quieran —saqué la voz, casi sin pensarlo, los ojos de Georg y Gustav me estaban dejando marcas indelebles en la espalda.

—Bueno… —titubeo David, mirando al par de hermanos y algo en mi espalda, se tensó— no es tan fácil —un nuevo acceso de risa, igual que el anterior se escuchó, y como antes, nadie le prestó mayor atención— tenemos algo que proponerles…

—¿Algo que proponernos? —preguntó Helena a mi lado.

David sonrió, con su mejor sonrisa ejecutiva, y nos soltó la bomba.

—Pensamos que sería mejor, para los chicos, de cara al público, que siguieran casados.

Tras nosotros se escuchó una carcajada batiente, que ninguno de los presentes pudimos ignorar.

"_¡Cállate Georg!"_

Se escuchó clara y concisa, la voz de David, Tom, Bill, Helena y yo.

.

"_**Lo que sucede en Las Vegas… puede viajar a cualquier otro lugar"**_

.

Continuará…

**Jjajajajjaja…. Qué ganas tenía de hacer callar a Georg. Pobre Tom, creo que por fin le hemos dado a Geo, algo con que sostenerlo por los… el cuello, el cuello.**

**Besos mis niñas, lamento el retraso, pero el aquí está el capí.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

.

Jugaba con el lápiz entre los dedos, sin lograr concentrarme en nada absolutamente. Cada vez que intentaba pensar en el trabajo y abría una nueva hoja para ello, mi mente volaba nuevamente a casa de Tom, y me sumergía en aquella absurda conversación.

—Seguir casados—me burlé en un susurro, que casi de inmediato rayó en la indignación— ¡y Helena, va y acepta! —me puse en pie furibunda y le hablé al cristal, como si pudiese responderme—pues que siga casada ella.

Aún no podía creer la cara con la que me había mirado y se había encogido de hombros.

"_Si los podemos ayudar bien, ¿no?"_

—¿Se puede? —escuché a mi espalda, me giré, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Alex.

—Sí, claro —comencé a remover los papeles sobre el escritorio, fingiendo estar revisando algo de eso.

—Acabo de hablar con Helena —mencionó, yo solo hice un gesto con las cejas, sin mirarlo, preguntándome por qué con Helena, antes que conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… —jugueteó con la sílaba, de ese modo que le conocía. Lo miré—dice que no les fue mal.

—Tampoco nos fue bien —sentencié, cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo atentamente. Conocía esa actitud en Alex, la persuasión, se la había visto muchas veces frente a nuestros clientes, cuando necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, o cuando quería que ellos se convencieran de que su táctica era la mejor.

Lo vi pasearse por mi oficina, buscando un resquicio para plantear lo que venía a decir. Yo no estaba para rodeos.

—Dilo.

Le solté con poca paciencia. Lo cierto es que se me había ido acabando desde que me había levantado esta mañana. Me miró y sonrió suavemente.

—He hablado con David Jost… —el hombre de la sonrisa eterna, pensé— dice que seguirá manteniendo la cuenta con nosotros… —las pausas que estaba haciendo para hablar, se me iban alojando en el estómago, como si fuesen trampas para ratones— me contó… de la proposición que les hizo…

—Ya, ¿y?

—Que creo… —seguíamos con las pausitas—que deberías aceptarla.

Clac. Todas las trampas se cerraron atrapando mis tripas.

Comencé a organizar los papeles, sueltos, sobre mi escritorio, con cierto nerviosismo.

—No creí que tú me pidieras eso —confesé, con más resentimiento del que habría querido. Quizás, una parte de mí había conservado la esperanza, de que su enfado fuese por algo más que por la cuenta.

—No te lo pediría Morgana —se acercó, buscando que lo mirara. Yo me sentí intimidada por esa cercanía, pero aún así no levanté la mirada—, pero serán solo unas semanas, hasta la gira…

Entonces lo miré.

—Y luego durante la gira, querrán que sigamos fingiendo que somos esposas a distancia ¿no?—ironicé.

—La casa en la que viven es grande, podrán tener habitaciones separadas —continuó.

Arrugué levemente el ceño. Aquí había algo más que una cuenta.

—Puedo conseguir mejores clientes —le ofrecí.

—No con la rapidez necesaria —sentenció.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —lo increpé.

Alex contrajo su expresión, hasta la de una seriedad abrumadora.

—Malas inversiones.

—¿Qué tan malas? —el tema del matrimonio falso, paso a un segundo plano, para mí, cuando noté su aprensión.

Su respuesta fue categórica.

—De las que te arruinan.

.

.

Me encontraba en el jardín, aplastando la hierba, paseándome de un lado al otro. Era el tercer cigarrillo que me fumaba al hilo, aunque ninguno de los dos anteriores llegué a fumarlos completos. Estaba nervioso, inquieto. No quería ver la televisión o revisar la prensa, quería mantenerme oculto en este jardín, a la sombra de las palmeras y los árboles.

Suspiré, apagando el tercer cigarrillo, sin llegar a terminarlo.

—¿Te queda alguno? —escuché a Tom junto a mí.

Metí la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba y le extendí la caja. Tom saco uno y me ofreció otro, que recibí sin objeción.

Ambos comenzamos a fumar en silencio.

—¿Qué crees que decidan? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé… al menos tú tienes esposa.

Era verdad, Helena se había mostrado bastante receptiva con la idea, era Morgana la que parecía renuente, Tom era el que debía intentar solucionar aquello, pero yo no podía olvidar que, después de todo, el tatuaje que cicatrizaba en mi vientre llevaba el nombre de Morgana.

—¿Llegará a un acuerdo de dinero David con ellas? —le formulaba preguntas a Tom, que había estado hablando un poco más de tiempo con David. Yo había salido de la casa en cuanto las chicas se habían marchado.

—De momento no han hablado de eso —Tom aspiró el humo, lo contuvo un momento y luego lo expulsó— quiere ver si ellas sugieren algo.

El que aspiró del cigarrillo, ahora, fui yo. Dejé que el humo jugara con mi ansiedad.

—Si dicen que sí, tendremos que preparar habitaciones para ellas —sentencié.

—Probablemente.

Era extraño imaginarnos con ellas viviendo en casa. Además, estando Georg y Gustav con nosotros ahora mismo, poco sitio quedaba libre.

—No podemos decirles a Geo y Gus que se vayan por ahí —respondió Tom, a una pregunta que sólo me formulé en mi mente.

—¿Y entonces? —lo miré casi con pánico. Tom me observó y soltó una carcajada que resonó en mis oídos como un cencerro.

—Por favor Bill —continuó riendo mientras hablaba— dormiste con una de ellas ¿recuerdas?

¿Por qué tenía Tom que ser tan diferente a mí en esto?, hasta me hacía sentir absurdo.

—¿Y qué sugieres?—lo increpé molesto— ¿que duerma con mi cuñada?

—No estaría mal, si puedo dormir yo con tu esposa —se burló.

Le di un empujón.

—¡Ahhh! —se quejó entre risas.

Lo miré y finalmente reí también, a pesar de que algo dentro, me decía que este plan era como una especie de bomba, que en cualquier momento nos estallaría en la cara.

—De todas maneras, deberíamos dejarlas dormir juntas ¿no crees? —me dijo Tom, cuando finalmente dejamos de reír.

—Eso, en el caso de que tu esposa quiera venir —apagué el cigarrillo en el cenicero que sostenía en la mano.

—Claro, en el remoto caso que acepte…

Creo que ambos recordamos la mirada asesina que Morgana puso sobre Helena, cuando esta considero que ayudarnos era, en sus palabras, una buena causa.

Tom y yo rompimos a reír nuevamente.

—Tendré que hablar con ella… —sentenció Tom.

—¿Con… Morgana? —pregunté algo indeciso.

—Sí —me miró Tom—, a no ser, que quieras hacerlo tú.

Casi me mofé en su cara.

—No, no, yo paso… ese problemita es todo tuyo —sólo me faltó alzar las manos, para remarcar las pocas ganas que tenía, de acercarme al carácter que parecía tener Morgana.

Tom sonrió.

—Mal hermano…

.

.

Me observaba en el espejo del baño, mientras el cepillo de dientes iba haciendo su trabajo, vibrando contra el esmalte. Aún era lunes, pero eso cambiaría dentro de poco, media hora quizás. La conversación que había tenido con Alex, aún daba vueltas en mi cabeza, sin permitirme un descanso.

—La ruina… —balbuceé con el cepillo metido en la boca, escupiendo cuando necesité hacerlo.

Aún no comprendía cómo era posible que Alex hubiese metido la pata e esa forma. La cuenta del grupo ese, parecía más necesaria que nunca.

—¡Mor, tu teléfono! —escuché a Helena, gritar a través del pequeño pasillo.

¿Quién podía estar llamando por teléfono a esta hora? Mi madre no podía ser, había hablado con ella durante la tarde, dando gracias al cielo, que ella desconociera la situación en la que me encontraba.

Entré en mi habitación y tomé el móvil que estaba sobre la cama. El número me era desconocido. ¿Publicidad?

—¿Sí?

—¿Morgana? —escuché una voz masculina.

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Soy Tom.

—¿Qué Tom? —por alguna extraña razón, mi cabeza no lo procesó al instante. Lo escuché sonreír y lo supe.

—Kaulitz —aclaró.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio.

—Bueno, tú dirás —le cedí la palabra.

—Para ser una relacionadora pública, no eres precisamente amable —¿me estaba regañando?

—Hay personas como yo, que trabajamos de lunes a viernes —le contesté con el mismo desparpajo que él había empleado.

—Yo también trabajo —contraatacó.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿a qué hora comienzas? —pregunté.

No emitió sonido, durante un instante.

—Creo que me estoy desviando —escapó por la tangente.

—Dime entonces, para qué llamabas.

Bien sabía yo, para qué. O al menos lo suponía. Me pareció oírlo suspirar en el teléfono.

—Me gustaría reunirme contigo, hablar sobre... —hizo una pausa—nuestra situación.

—¿Tú y yo? —pregunté y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, ante la referencia de cercanía entre ambos.

—Sí, claro…

Este era el momento. Tenía que pensar en si daría ese paso o no. Si no aceptaba la propuesta de David, era probable que nos retiraran la cuenta y con eso perjudicaría enormemente a Alex. Mi trabajo también peligraría, pero lo peor, para mí, era que Alex perdiera la agencia. Por otra parte, se trataba de unos meses, tres como mucho.

—¿Morgana? —habló Tom, ante mi silencio.

—Sí… que voy, pero… iré con Helena, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos los cuatro —condicioné— ¿estará David también?

—¿Quieres que esté? —preguntó con cortante amabilidad.

¿Lo quería?

—Me da igual, aunque creo que esto es algo que deberíamos tratar los cuatro.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —vaya, al fin nos poníamos de acuerdo en algo—, ¿te parece bien si cenamos mañana?

Ni siquiera se lo había preguntado a Helena, pero dadas las circunstancias, ella vendría.

—Bien, ¿lugar? —quise saber, para concretar los detalles lo antes posible y terminar con la llamada.

—Te avisaré mañana ¿te parece? —él también parecía querer concretar todo.

—Perfecto.

Nuevamente se produjo un silencio., mucho más incomodo esta vez, ya que no sabíamos como despedirnos.

—Nos vemos —dijo.

—Nos vemos.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro que le diste bien las indicaciones del lugar? —le pregunté e Tom, jugueteando con uno de los cubiertos de la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Sí Bill, que insistente eres —se quejó, tan molesto como yo, luego de casi treinta minutos de espera.

—Me parece… —bufé— si vamos a comenzar así, no nos llevaremos nada bien.

Tom se masajeo la frente.

—Sólo serán unas semanas… —intentó calmarme.

—Meses, querrás decir —le interrumpí. Bebiéndome el resto del contenido de mi copa.

—No bebas tan rápido —me advirtió.

Lo miré enfadado, pero comprendiendo lo que me decía. Después de todo, el alcohol nos había metido en esto.

Alejé la copa, casi de inmediato.

—¡Eh! —hizo un gesto Tom, alzando la mano. Miré a mi espalda y las vi a ambas, que caminaron hacia nosotros en cuanto nos vieron.

—Al fin… —masculle mirando a mi hermano.

—Tú sólo cálmate, vinimos aquí con una finalidad ¿recuerdas?

No respondí, cómo olvidarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, era como si me hubiese resbalado en el peldaño de una escalera y bajado el resto de esta a golpes.

—Hola —habló Morgana de pie junto a la mesa—, lamento el retraso, pero no conocíamos este restaurante.

—Además, Morgana insistía en que era del otro lado de la avenida principal —reclamó Helena, en contra de su amiga, sentándose junto a mí.

La observé, ella me miró y me sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que los problemas nunca pesaban en su espalda. Había una ligereza en sus palabras, que hasta podría decir que me resultaba agradable.

—Helena —le reprendió su amiga, aún de pie.

—¿Qué? —se encogió de hombros en respuesta— no siempre tienes la razón. Anda, siéntate.

Creo que si Morgana no la fulminó con la mirada, era porque carecía de ese super poder, pero deseos, desde luego que tenía. Intenté contener la risa.

—Sí, siéntate —la invitó Tom, junto a él.

Morgana obedeció, con ese aire altivo que solía mantener, que era el mismo que le había visto en medio de la subasta y que me parecía tan extravagante, que jamás pensaría en ella como compañera. Pero una pequeña punzada fantasma en el tatuaje de mi vientre, me recordó que aquello no era del todo cierto.

—Bien —habló Helena, de todos los presentes, la que mejor llevaba el asunto— yo tengo hambre, ¿comemos primero?

La miré y volvió a sonreírme, pero noté el peso de otra mirada puesta en mí y me fue imposible evitarla. Morgana me miraba, estaría preguntándose, igual que yo, ¿cómo había sucedido?

.

_**"La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. Pero a veces llega más lejos."**_

.

Continuará…

**Bueno, la historia va paso a paso, pero como ya dije al inicio, es una historia más bien ligera, quizás vaya perdiendo su etiqueta de "humor en todo momento" ya que tiene que ir desarrollándose, pero eso no significa que no seguiremos riendo con las situaciones.**

**Un beso enorme a todos los que leen y muchas gracias por hacerlo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

.

Observaba mi maleta, abierta sobre la cama, con sólo un par de zapatos en su interior y el cepillo que usaba para el cabello. Suspiré, por enésima vez. No estaba preparada para lo que se vendría, pensar en vivir con los chicos se me hacía, cada vez más, cuesta arriba. Al menos contaba con Helena, la que parecía tomar la situación como unas vacaciones, aunque claro, iríamos a trabajar a diario, de todas maneras.

Un par de golpes en la puerta y la rubia melena de mi amiga se asomó. La miré atentamente.

—¿Aún no estás lista? —preguntó lo evidente. Yo negué con un gesto y Helena entró—vendrán por nosotras en un momento.

Comenzó a abrir los cajones que había en mi armario, escogiendo, por mí, algunas piezas de ropa.

—Te empacaré algunas cosas —dijo, acomodando la ropa en mi maleta— si te hace falta algo, siempre podemos venir a buscarlas…

Asentí.

—¿Quieres que te ponga este vestido violeta o prefieres el marrón? —preguntó, sosteniendo ambas perchas en la mano.

—¿El marrón? —pregunté en lugar de responder.

Ella los miró y se giró para guardar uno.

—El violeta —sentenció, no debía de extrañarme, normalmente cuando hacía una pregunta, parecía dirigida a confirma, que pensaba lo contrario que yo— destaca mejor tu color de ojos.

Lo liberó de la percha y lo acomodó dentro de la maleta, ante mi total indolencia. Luego echó algunos pantalones, blusas y alguna chaqueta.

—¿Hacemos bien? —le pregunté, aun sentada en la cama junto a la maleta.

Helena me miró, removió la maleta a un lado y se sentó.

—Tienes que pensar si el motivo por el que lo haces, vale la pena —me respondió, con aquella calma, que pocas veces adoptaba. Sabía que ella me estaba enfrentando con mi propia decisión.

No estaba segura de si al hacer esto por Alex, esperaba que algo entre nosotros fuese diferente. Quizás, inconscientemente sí lo esperaba, o tal vez, más consciente de lo que imaginaba.

No respondí. Helena me miró por un par de minutos, sabía perfectamente que estaba dilucidando mis pensamientos.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie con más entusiasmo del necesario—¿dónde tienes la lencería fina?

Pestañeé un par de veces.

—No pienso llevar nada coqueto a esa casa—le advertí, poniéndome en alerta. Se trataba de mi amiga, la misma que nos había metido en este lío. Bueno, más o menos.

—¡¿Cómo que no? —sonrió, lo que desde ya me avisaba que no había una buena idea en su cabeza.

—No.

Me puse en pie a la defensiva.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, comenzando a acercarse a los cajones, sin dejar de observarme, como si esperara que mi mirada me delatara— recuerdo aquella camisola de color gris perla que compraste…

—No la llevaré.

—¿Y para qué la quieres guardada? —me interrogó, con ambas manos en la cintura, como una madre enfadada.

—Bueno… —balbuceé—algún día pienso usarla…

—¿Con quién? —continuó con el interrogatorio.

Me encogí de hombros. Ella indicó con un dedo, uno de los cajones. Yo sólo me limité a mirar, sabía que ahí no estaba.

—Te recuerdo que ahora estás en forma para lucirla —rió ante sus propias palabras, indicando con el mismo dedo, el siguiente cajón. Yo continuaba tranquila, la camisola aún continuaba en la caja en la que me la habían entregado, en la parte más alta del armario, junto con algunas de mis reliquias de juventud.

—Pero no la luciré en esa casa —dije con decisión.

—Tu marido está ahí —sonrió más abiertamente, indicando un cajón más abajo.

—¡Y el tuyo! —le solté, ella no sería la única que se burlara.

—Ya lo sé, por eso llevo el conjunto rojo —me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Se puede ser más descarada? —no pude evitar la sonrisa, pero esta se me borró de inmediato, cuando su mano comenzó a subir.

—¡Aja! —exclamó, estirando la mano y tocando hasta que dio con la caja.

—¡Deja eso Helena! —me quejé, llegando en ella con dos pasos, pero el botín ya estaba en sus manos.

Me miró, retrocediendo hacía la cama, con la caja a su espalda. Suspiré cuando la dejó caer dentro de la maleta.

—Muy bien, ponla si quieres, pero de todas maneras no me la pondré —sentencié, segurísima de lo que decía.

—Perfecto —sonrió.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, en algún lugar de la habitación. Ambas comenzamos a recorrerla con la mirada, buscando el lugar.

—Lo tengo —dije, en cuanto di con el teléfono, bajo uno de los cojines de mi cama, que era el sitio en el que solía ponerlo cuando no quería contestar alguna llamada, y esta tarde la compañía de teléfonos, había insistido más de la cuenta—¿diga? —pregunté con cierta incertidumbre, que se marcaba en mi estómago, justo en ese sitio que se llena de nudos, cuando comienzas a ponerte nerviosa. Pensé que sería Tom, avisándome que ya estaban aquí.

—Hola… —escuché la voz masculina, era Alex, así que el nudo continuó ahí, aunque por otro motivo—¿aún estás en tu departamento? —preguntó con cierta cautela.

—Sí… —asentí, mientras veía a Helena haciéndome gestos, para saber de quién se trataba.

Le susurré _"Alex", _y ella mutó inmediatamente al desinterés.

—Te irás esta noche ¿no? —continuó preguntando Alex, al teléfono y por un momento sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba un poco más.

—Sí… dentro de un momento… —respondí intentando estar tranquila. ¿Estaría Alex, finalmente, mostrando el interés real que de alguna manera había esperado?

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Helena iba cerrando mi maleta.

—Bueno… nos veremos mañana —concluyó.

—Sí, claro —respondí algo decepcionada. Esperé un par de segundos, por alguna otra palabra— te dejo.

Avisé y mi nombre salió con premura, de su boca.

—Morgana.

—¿Sí?

Pareció pensar mejor lo que iba a decir, y sus palabras salieron amistosas, pero desilusionantes.

—No importa si llegan algo más tarde mañana…

No supe muy bien qué responder a eso.

—Ok, se lo diré a Helena.

De ese modo terminamos la llamada. Yo me quedé mirando un poco más el teléfono, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de aquella extraña conversación.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó, entonces, Helena—¿persuadirte de ayudarlo? —la ironía de sus palabras me resultó demasiado evidente.

—No —respondí omitiéndolo—, me dijo que no importaba si llegábamos más tarde mañana.

Ella alzó una ceja, con cierta indiferencia.

—Vaya, que considerado, sobre todo si pensamos que con esto les estás salvando el negocio —ironizó.

Por alguna razón, siempre terminábamos enfrentadas por Alex.

—Recuerdo que tú estabas, desde el principio, muy dispuesta a ayudar a esos músicos —aclaré.

—Y lo sigo estando —dijo, mientras se soltaba el cabello y se lo revolvía—, pero tú no lo haces por ellos…

No terminó la frase, pero ambas sabíamos hacía dónde iba dirigida. Y quizás justamente por eso, detuvimos la discusión.

—Voy por mis cosas —cambió de tema—estarán por llegar, ya sabes…

—Puntualidad alemana —terminé la frase, fastidiada.

Llevé la maleta hasta la puerta y me miré en el espejo que había a un lado de esta, en aquel pequeño recibidor que teníamos. Mi largo cabello oscuro estaba revuelto, mucho más de lo habitual, así que comencé a peinarlo con mis dedos, desenredando todo lo que me era posible. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer el recorrido completo por los mechones, mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¿Si? —pregunté.

—Morgana, soy Tom —esta vez, ya sabía de qué Tom se trataba—estamos aquí abajo.

.

.

—Bien, esperaremos —terminó de hablar Tom y cortó la llamada.

—Están retrasadas —sentencié, sabiendo de antemano, que nos tocaría esperar.

—Me ha dicho que en un momento —contestó mi hermano, metiendo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Resoplé. Y Tom me miró, con aquella cara de fastidio que me venía poniendo, desde hacía horas.

—¿Qué? —lo increpé.

—Que ya me las tienes, de este tamaño —gesticuló con las manos.

Yo me limité a mirar por la ventana.

—No sé porque les has tomado tanta manía a las chicas —continuó hablando. Me giré hacía él.

—Vaya, ya son las chicas —hice hincapié en la familiaridad con que se estaba refiriendo a ellas. Y es que casi todo el día, había estado preocupado de los detalles para su llegada. Incluyendo la comida que podían desear.

—Nos están haciendo un favor Bill —intentó recordarme, pero a mí todo eso del favor, no me convencía.

—Y tú te lo crees ¿no? —le pregunté con ironía—¿cuántas veces alguien, nos ha dado algo gratis?

Tom se limitó a mirarme.

—No parecen malas personas —arrugó un poco el ceño.

—No digo que lo parezcan —aclaré algo más calmado— pero tampoco deberíamos confiar en ellas, tan a la ligera.

Mi hermano suspiró cansado, sabía que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Desde hacía tiempo, habíamos aprendido a confiar en muy pocas personas, y aunque aquello nos mantenía seguros, no dejaba de ser una pequeña cárcel.

—Ahí vienen…

Habló Tom, yo miré hacía su lado e la ventanilla, encontrándome con las dos chicas, que arrastraban sus maletas. En qué momento todo esto había dejado de ser divertido.

No respondería eso, porque ni yo mismo lo recordaba.

—Vamos, ayudémosles —le dije, abriendo la puerta, para bajar del coche, alcanzando a oir su respuesta.

—A ti, no hay quien te entienda.

Pasé junto a Tom, que acababa de bajar del coche.

—Que no confíe a la primera, no significa que perderé los modales —respondí, caminando hacía ellas. Helena sonreía, Morgana me miraba con recelo.

Me acerqué a Helena, después de todo, era mi… con quien me tocaba estar ¿no?

—Hola —la saludé con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Morgana, que no dijo nada, solo dejo entre ver una mueca que debía interpretar como una sonrisa.

—Permíteme —le dijo Tom, tomando el manillar de su maleta.

—No, no… voy bien… —se negó Morgana.

—No me cuesta nada —le escuché decir a mi hermano, utilizando su mejor tono amable.

Miré a Helena y ni siquiera tuve que pedirle la maleta. Ella ya la había dejado a mi disposición.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo.

Al menos tratar con ella parecía fácil. Una risa se escuchó en mi cabeza, ante la batalla que le esperaba a mi hermano, con su… con la chica que le tocaba estar a él.

Subimos las maletas a la parte trasera del coche y les pedimos a ambas que subieran. Una vez de camino, Tom habló.

—Hemos pensado ir directos a casa —comenzó a explicar—, para que puedan instalarse con tiempo…

—Mañana podemos ir más tarde a trabajar —comentó Helena, con cierta aniñada alegría.

—Qué bien —comenté, mirándola hacia atrás.

—¿Verdad? —continuó ella.

—Eso sólo si es necesario —habló entonces Morgana, como si la estuviese reprendiendo.

—Será necesario —le respondió Helena— yo quiero dormir.

—Oh, me encanta dormir —expresé.

—Uno de los mayores placeres ¿no crees? —me habló nuevamente Helena.

—Exacto —le concedí, con una sonrisa que fue interrumpida por la sequedad de Morgana.

—Necesitaremos pedir un taxi por la mañana —se dirigió a Tom—¿tendrán algún número de teléfono?

—¿Bill? —me preguntó mi hermano. Así que me vi obligado a responderle.

—Sí, en casa tengo alguno —dije, sin mirarla directamente. Aludiendo al hecho de tenerla sentada tras de mí, como impedimento.

Hubo un momento, durante el camino, en que el aire dentro del coche, se podía cortar con una hoja de papel.

—Llegamos —casi suspiró Tom, el anuncio, cuando estuvimos en la puerta de casa.

Las ayudamos a bajar las maletas y yo fui el encargado de abrir la puerta de casa. Una vez en el interior, nuestros cuatro chicos llegaron al encuentro, tal como hacían, cada vez que alguno de nosotros salía.

—Hola… —les saludé con caricias y sonrisas.

Cuando miré tras de mí, pude ver el rostro pálido de Morgana, que parecía mucho más rígida de lo habitual.

—¿No sabías que teníamos perros? —le pregunté, recordando que la vez anterior que estuvieron ellas en casa, los chicos habían permanecido en la parte trasera del jardín.

Morgana no me miró, pero negó rápidamente, sosteniendo el manillar de su maleta, como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

—¡Ya está chicos! —salió Tom en su auxilio, llamando la atención de nuestros perros, que no dejaban de olfatearla, a ella más que a Helena.

—¿No te gustan? —seguí interrogándola. Entonces fue Helena quien habló.

—Les tiene miedo —me avisó. Y vi como Morgana cerraba los ojos intentando controlarse.

Genial, además de mal carácter, la chica le temía a los perros y nosotros vivíamos con cuatro.

—¡Chicos! —les hablé de modo que obedecieran. Se sentaron, pero los cuatro observando a Morgana.

Entonces ella me miró y sus ojos claros, de un verde muy pálido, me observaron con algo que no le había visto antes. Me miró con agradecimiento. Y la herida de mi nuevo tatuaje palpitó.

.

"_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, nos puede perseguir por siempre"**_

.

Continuará…

**Muajajajaja?... no, yo creo que todavía no. **

**Esta historia va pausada, avanzando con cierta lentitud que me parece necesaria. Morgana está anclada a otro sentimiento y me parece que a su amiga eso no lo gusta nada. A ver qué pasa ahora que han llegado a vivir con los chicos. **

**Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Me dedicaré a responderlos pronto.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

.

La habitación permanecía en penumbra, sólo nos iluminaban las luces del jardín, que entraban por la cortina entreabierta, yo miraba el techo, sin poder dormir. Me giré, buscando mi teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, faltaban algunos minutos para las tres de la madrugada, lo que me llevaba a concluir que llevaba cerca de media hora despierta. Me puse en pie, comenzando a pasearme descalza por la silenciosa habitación. Miré el bulto que formaba Helena sobre la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, como si no estuviésemos en una casa diferente, ni en una cama distinta.

Agua, eso, bajaría por un vaso de agua e intentaría tranquilizarme, después de todo, pasaría algunos meses viviendo aquí, para acallar las habladurías, según me había explicado Tom. Puse la mano en la maílla de la puerta, cuando recordé mi atuendo. Una camisola de seda color gris perla. Apunté mentalmente, el pasarme por mi departamento, para traer un pijama, más del estilo, mata pasiones. Así que me puse el mismo jeans que traía puesto y la blusa.

Abrí la puerta con cautela, encontrándome el pasillo en absoluta seguridad. Tom había dicho que los perros dormirían en el jardín, así que la casa estaría libre de ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí mala persona, al saber que les estaba quitando parte de su territorio a esos cuatro animales, pero ¿qué culpa tenía yo, del pánico que me causaban las fauces?

Bajé la contoneada escalera, luego de pasar por la habitación que estaban compartiendo lo chicos. Era curioso, Tom parecía el más relajado de los dos, pero era Bill quien nos había cedido su habitación a Helena y a mí.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, me sentí con más libertad de acción. Encendí una luz baja que iluminaba sólo los muebles, desde las estanterías y comencé a buscar en las alacenas, hasta que di con los vasos. La casa parecía bastante ordenada, para tratarse de la que compartían un grupo de rockeros tan jóvenes. Llené el vaso con agua directamente del grifo y observé mi entorno, meditando en los prejuicios que podía crearse una persona, cuando desconocía de lo que hablaba., aunque estaba, también, la posibilidad de que me estuviese adelantando, apenas llevábamos aquí unas horas.

Y en este punto, era en el que mi cabeza comenzaba a trabajar, analizando la forma de actuar de cada uno. Tom parecía amable, nos había enseñado algunos sitios de la casa y había pedido algo para cenar. Ambos nos explicaron que eran vegetarianos, por lo que Georg y Gustav preferían comer fuera de casa. Bill sonrió durante gran parte de la improvisada cena que tuvimos, sobre todo con Helena, que parecía especialmente receptiva a todas sus bromas, e incluso nos convirtió a Tom y a mí, en sus fáciles blancos, sobre todo a mí, aunque esa actitud en ella no me era desconocida, y aunque me enfadase en ocasiones, normalmente lo llevaba bien.

Pero estos días habían sido una excepción en toda regla. Me sentía como si alguien, un ente invisible y maléfico, me hubiese sacado de mi centro, poniéndome en una barca ligera y a la deriva.

Resoplé. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, como no lo había necesitado en los últimos tres meses que llevaba sin fumar. Bebí otro sorbo de agua, llenándome las mejillas con ella, para calmar la ansiedad. En ese momento oí un ruido en la sala y una voz suave que hablaba conservando un tono bajo, para no molestar.

Me quedé en completo silencio, esperando que quién quiera que fuese, pasará desapercibida la baja luz de la cocina.

No tuve tanta suerte.

—Hola… —me habló Bill, desde amplia puerta que conectaba el comedor, con la cocina.

Sólo en ese instante, me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas infladas por el agua que no me había bebido, él sonreía suavemente, yo me tragué el agua de inmediato.

—Hola… —dije, en cuanto me fue posible.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó. Aunque no sabría definir si era preocupación real, o simple amabilidad.

—Estaba durmiendo, sólo tenía un poco de sed —me giré, vaciando el resto del contenido de mi vaso, enjuagándolo ligeramente, para poder irme.

—¿Y duermes vestida? —preguntó, con cierto tono juguetón en la voz, que quizás fue el que me despistó por un momento.

—No —me giré y me subí un poco la blusa, mostrando la tela de mi camisola, cubriéndola de inmediato, cuando me percaté de lo inapropiado que era aquello, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando?

En nada, obviamente.

Me quedé en completo silencio, Bill sonrió y por primera vez sentí, que era por algo que lograba yo en él y no Helena.

—Tú tampoco estás en pijama —le hice notar, arrepintiéndome de inmediato, cuando él alzó una ceja. Por mi mente pasó de, inmediato, la posibilidad de que Bill no usase pijama—bueno, eso a mí no me importa ¿no?

Esto no iba bien encaminado, si era yo la que formulaba y respondía mis propias preguntas.

—Bueno… mañana tengo que trabajar —dije, buscando un modo de salir de ahí. Sonreí torpemente, como me venía sucediendo estos días y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—Aún no me iba a la cama —dijo, cuando pasé junto a él. ¿Sólo a mí, me parecía la palabra 'cama', demasiado intima entre ambos?

—Oh… —respondí, mirándolo. Que alto parecía, ahora que yo estaba descalza. Volvió a sonreír.

—Que descanses —dijo entonces y no pude evitar pensar, en que parecía más amable, mientras más de noche era.

—Gracias.

Contesté sin más, avanzando en dirección a la habitación. Y mientras más lejos estaba de él, más pensaba en que debí haberle deseado, 'buenas noches' también.

.

.

La vi alejarse, de camino a las escaleras, dando pasos cortos. Su cabello oscuro, cubriendo la espalda casi hasta la misma cintura, cortado en mechones irregulares, que le daban un extraño aspecto de vivacidad que no parecía poseer su carácter.

Me acerqué al grifo y tomé el mismo vaso en el que ella había bebido, llenándolo de agua, para poder beber yo. Era extraña la sensación de tener a estas dos chicas en casa. Mientras cenábamos, mi atención estaba puesta en Helena, que me hacía reír con su simpleza y sus bromas fáciles, pero había una cierta vulnerabilidad en Morgana, que no sabía bien, como veía si ella parecía tener las defensas en alto todo el tiempo. Pero ahora mismo, con ese mínimo gesto de enseñarme su pijama bajo la ropa, había velado esa vulnerabilidad, para ocultarla casi tan rápido como había florecido.

El agua refrescó mi garganta y mi cuerpo. Debía ir a dormir, si quería ser capaz de levantarme, como quería Tom. Según él, para situar a 'las chicas', ellas luego se buscarían la vida solas.

.

Tenía el ostro oculto de la luz, con ambas manos. Los codos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina, en tanto mi boca se abría en un bostezo tras otro, como si quisiera salírseme el espíritu por la boca.

—No sé porqué mierda te empecinas en esto —me quejé con Tom, que acababa de poner la cafetera. Su aspecto parecía un poco mejor que el mío, gracias a su cabello permanentemente trenzado—todavía ni se levantan.

—Cállate—fue la respuesta adormilada que recibí de él.

—¿No se pueden hacer un café solas—reclamé, cuando un nuevo bostezo me atacó—se lo podrían haber tomado en su trabajo.

—Cállate Bill —volvió a insistir mi hermano, pero entre mis bostezos constantes y mi mal humor, no tenía intenciones de obedecerlo.

—Además, he dormido pésimo —intenté estirar la espalda, destapándome los ojos, abriendo la boca en toda su magnitud, cuando un nuevo bostezo se hizo presente—me has dado de patadas toda la noche.

—Eres desesperante —bostezó Tom, dejándose caer en la silla que había frente a mí—en casa de la abuela, dormíamos en la misma cama y no te quejabas tanto

Tom volvió a bostezar, contagiándome de paso. Me puse en pie.

—Ya, la cama era grande, como la tuya, pero nosotros éramos bastante más pequeños —alcancé a terminar la frase, sin que me atacara un nuevo bostezo, pero Tom terminó con eso, cuando liberó uno— mierda… —me quejé—necesito un café…

Me acerqué a la cafetera, que aún estaba trabajando.

Las voces de las chicas se abrieron paso por la escalera y luego la sala. Aunque la que hablaba era Morgana y Helena más parecía gruñir que hablar.

—Buenos días —dijo Morgana, al entrar en la cocina y encontrarse con nosotros. Su saludo parecía tan compuesto, que no me extrañaría que lo hubiese estado ensayando toda la noche.

—Buenos días —intentó ser amable Tom, todo lo que su propio sueño le permitía.

Yo alcé la mano en respuesta, girándome hacia la pared, cuando un nuevo bostezo me obligó a abrir la boca, como si quisiera tragarme media cocina.

—Huele a café—habló Helena, como si fuese una especie de animalito que busca la comida por el olfato.

La miré y tría los ojos medio cerrados.

—No me mires —me advirtió—, no soy persona antes del primer café.

—Ni yo…

—Y mi amiguita se empeñó en que saliésemos pronto —hizo un gesto despectivo a su espalda, indicando a Morgana, que parecía impecable, a pesar de haber dormido, ¿cuánto?, ¿seis horas quizás?

—Ya llegamos una hora tarde —avisó ella, ordenando algunas cosas en el interior de su enorme bolso.

—¡Pero podríamos haber llegado más tarde! —la increpó Helena, molesta.

Morgana la miró, como una madre mira a su hija y le advierte, que en público no le haga escenas.

¿Para todo sería igual de empaquetada? Mentalmente, me recordé, que no era bueno que me hiciera esa pregunta.

—¿Bill? —me habló entonces Morgana. La miré e intenté mantener los ojos abiertos, durante los treinta segundos de atención que podía prestarle—tenías el teléfono de un taxi —me recordó, con cierta, amable, suavidad.

—Ahí —le indiqué a su espalda, una pizarra de corcho que había en la pared, en la que solíamos pinchar mensajes.

—Bill —escuché la voz recriminatoria de Tom, quién al parecer, estaba empecinado en que fuésemos unas especie de 'esposos perfectos', ¡pero si esto era una parodia!

—¿Qué? —me encogí de hombros.

—Déjalo tranquilo Tom, tiene sueño —habló Morgana junto a mi hermano.

No me iban a decir ahora, que doña 'perfecta' y mi hermano iban a congeniar ¿no?

Resoplé, mirando la cafetera.

—Demasiado idílico ¿no? —murmuró Helena, junto a mí.

Le sonreí, al menos había alguien en casa que me comprendía.

Cuando la cafetera sonó, avisando que el café estaba listo. Morgana se había alejado para pedir un taxi. Helena se alejó hacía la mesa, mientras yo me servía una taza de café. Tom se acercó u me susurró, con su mejor tono de regaño.

—Intenta ser un poco más amable.

Lo miré de reojo.

—No te pongas exigente —me quejé—ya sabes que me pongo idiota, cuando tengo sueño —Morgana seguía hablando por teléfono— además, no tendría ni que explicártelo.

Llevé mi taza la mesa, pero cuando llegué a ella, se la extendí a Helena, intentando un poco de aquella amabilidad en la que insistía tanto Tom. Ella me respondió con un gracias algo arañado por su voz.

—¿Ves? —dijo mi hermano, cuando me acerqué por otra taza.

—Ya, déjame en paz.

Comencé a servir una taza para Morgana, cuando Tom habló.

—¿Café? —se dirigió a ella.

—Que amable, gracias —escuché su respuesta, aderezada de una sonrisa.

Le dejé la taza a Tom, servida y me fui a la mesa, para que él se hiciera el amable.

—No tienen que levantarse tan pronto, por nosotras —habló Morgana, luego de un momento de silencio.

—¿Lo ves? —le dije a Tom. Éste sólo me miró.

—Queríamos que se sintieran a gusto —explicó.

—Gracias —respondió ella y volvió a beber de su café.

Un nuevo silencio, que me invitaba a volver a la cama, se paseo entre nosotros. Hasta que Morgana volvió a hablar.

—Hoy comenzaré a trabajar en la organización de la gira —no estaba seguro de si eso debía de ser relevante. Yo en lo único que pensaba ahora mismo, era en una almohada mullida.

—Que bien… —asintió Tom.

Entonces noté la mirada de Morgana en mí, como si esperara algo. La observé, ella entreabrió los labios, como si quisiera decir algo más. Y volví a ver, por una milésima de segundo, aquella vulnerabilidad.

El sonido del portero automático nos alertó a todos.

—El taxi —sentenció Morgana, poniéndose de pie. Tom fue hasta la puerta, para responder.

Helena se puso en pie y se removió un poco, como si estuviese poniendo en su sitio todos sus huesos. No pude evitar observar los contoneos de su cuerpo.

—Helena —llamó su atención Morgana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, algo más despejada.

Morgana me miró de reojo.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde —le explicó.

—Se nos hace tarde, se nos hace tarde —repitió Helena, como una cantinela que la tenía aburrida, marchándose hacía la sala.

—Bueno… —me dijo, como si buscara despedirse.

—¿Quieres que las vaya por ustedes en la tarde? —le ofrecí, después de todo, ellas habían tenido que prescindir de sus coches por falta de sitio.

Me miró algo sorprendida.

—No, no te molestes —respondió, volviendo a aquella barrera infranqueable de responsabilidad y capacidad.

—No es molestia —dije con sinceridad.

Ella negó suavemente con un gesto y me sonrió. Había algo tras esa pared que levantaba, que tiraba de mi curiosidad, ¿sería aquello lo que me llevó a tatuarme su nombre? Y la pregunta volvió a dar vueltas en mi cabeza ¿se habría tatuado ella el mío?

—El taxi espera —dijo Tom, tras ella.

—Voy —reaccionó con apremio.

Y sentí que por aquellos segundos en los que nos miramos sin hablar, nos habíamos comunicado.

La vi alejarse, Tom lo hizo a su lado.

—A ti te gusta Morgana —me sorprendí al escuchar la voz pacifica de Gustav junto a mí, sin saber, cuándo ni de dónde, había aparecido.

—¿Qué?, ¿esa bruja controladora? —me puse en pie rápidamente, para ir por otra taza de café.

—Por eso mismo te gusta —continuó Gustav—, te gustó desde que te subiste al escenario con ella.

Lo miré arrugando el ceño.

—Tú estás loco —negué con un gesto, sirviéndome mi segunda taza de café, sin saber de dónde podía Gustav sacar una cosa así.

—Sí, claro… el loco soy yo, pero el que aún se pregunta 'por qué ella', eres tú.

Sentenció, antes de marcharse, dejándome sólo con mi consciencia. Quise seguirlo, pero la pregunta que había dejado en el aire y que ciertamente yo me repetía, no me dejó hacerlo.

"_Por qué ella"_

.

"_**La regla es; Las Vegas no es buen sitio para enamorarse"**_

.

Continuará…

**Lo que dicen las miradas ¿verdad?, a veces nos distraemos en tantas y tantas luces que brillan a nuestro alrededor, parpadean y nos marean y no somos capaces de ver, aquella única luz que se mantiene estable y siempre encendida para nosotros.**

**Besitos y me alegro un montón, de leerlas y saber que están disfrutando de los capítulo.**

**Nos encontramos en el siguiente.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

.

El tenedor se paseaba por las diferentes hojas que componían mi ensalada, las movía, las pinchaba y las reagrupaba, por colores, formas y tamaños, en tanto mi cabeza no dejaba de trabajar. No tenía pensamientos demasiado concretos, el trabajo, Alex, la nueva situación en la que estábamos, Tom, los planes de promoción para la gira de Tokio Hotel, Bill, la voz de Helena de fondo, Bill, los perros que había en casa de los chicos, Bill.

—Creo que Bill se parece mucho a mí al despertar —alcé la mirada y la enfoqué en Helena.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunté, como si de pronto hubiese dicho algo importante. Ella me observó.

—Simplemente, que Bill se parece a mí al despertar —se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, sí… se pone idiota… —acepté.

—Sí —sonrió Helena— ¿no es lindo?

Lindo. Sólo mi amiga podía considerar una actitud tan agria, por la mañana, como algo 'lindo'.

—Si tú lo dices… —no tenía deseos de discutir.

—Nos sirvió el café —se encogió de hombros.

—A ti te lo serviría, porque a mí me lo dio Tom —le aclaré.

—Como debe ser ¿no? —rió.

—No por favor… —me quejé hundiéndome ligeramente en mi silla— como vuelvas a hablar del dichoso matrimonio, me largo.

Helena me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Guillermo me invitó a bailar este fin de semana —comenzó a contarme. Guillermo era un compañero de la universidad, con el que Helena seguía manteniendo amistad y con el que nos encontrábamos de tanto, en tanto.

—Que bien… —dije, volviendo a la agrupación sectorizada, de mi ensalada.

—Le dije que iríamos —la mire nuevamente.

—¿Ambas?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros.

Sólo en ese momento pensé en los chicos. No estaba del todo segura de que fuese una buena idea, pero ellos mismos habían dicho, que de momento nuestras identidades eran desconocidas y que no nos preocupáramos.

"_Los Ángeles es muy grande"_

Habían sido las palabras de Tom.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Salir a bailar nos vendrá bien —pero eso sí, nada de alcohol, pensé.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, cuando eran las dos de la tarde. La luz del día se filtraba, tímidamente, por las pequeñas aberturas de la persiana, pero ya no podría dormir más. Me había vuelto a meter en la cama, en cuanto Helena y Morgana habían abandonado la casa, aunque no pude dormirme de inmediato, pensando en las palabras que me había dejado caer Gustav.

—Tonterías —hablé en voz baja, dirigiéndome a mi pequeña niña, que descansaba en la cama junto a mí.

Era imposible que a mí me gustase Morgana, era demasiado altiva y ese aire de 'sabelotodo' que paseaba por todas partes, no era algo con lo que yo quisiese lidiar. Sin embargo, en mi vientre había tatuado algo que me contradecía completamente. Algo agradable debía encontrarle ¿no? Pero en tanto imaginaba a Morgana, intentando recordar su forma de mirar o la forma en que se delineaban sus labios, mis propios pensamientos me traicionaban, mostrándome la voluptuosidad de Helena y el modo en que sus labios marcaban una sonrisa maliciosa.

Resoplé, acomodando mi ropa interior y lo que había bajo ella. Definitivamente compartía genes con mi hermano, aunque a mí se me diese mejor mantenerlos a raya.

Lo malo del celibato, era que siempre estabas pensando en el sexo. Y lo malo de ser sexualmente activo, es que siempre estabas pensando en repetir.

No había manera.

—¡A la ducha! —exclamé con el ánimo que me daba el sueño reparador, poniéndome de pie de un salto, para meterme al baño.

Una vez frente al espejo, mire mi apariencia nada cautivadora. La barba crecida, el cabello revuelto, los ojos algo hinchados. Miré la cicatriz del tatuaje, que ya estaba prácticamente curado, si esta fuese una situación corriente, y a su vez, éste, un tatuaje normal, no habría dudado en ponerlo en la aplicación, pero dadas las circunstancias, casi no había entrado en ella estos últimos días. Cada vez que lo hacía, era para ver una avalancha de críticas, quejas y uno que otro, buen deseo.

Me saboreé los labios, cuando el recuerdo de un beso me llegó, casi de forma inconsciente, para cuando me di cuenta de él, mis labios ya estaban húmedos. Me centré en la sensación del recuerdo, un beso apasionado, intenso, entregado. La forma de unos labios llenos, sin ser gruesos y el suspiro de Morgana al dejar de besarnos.

"_Quiero hacerme un tatuaje"_

Había dicho y yo le había sonreído.

Me quedé mirando mi propia imagen en el espejo, mi mirada encontrándose contra el cristal, mientras mi mente intentaba extender, infructuosamente, ese recuerdo. Solté el aire lentamente, cuando comprendí que no recordaría nada más.

—Maldito vodka.

No volvería a beber en toda mi vida.

Y con ese pensamiento me metí a la ducha.

.

.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Helena a Bill, que venía de copiloto, como era habitual, mientras este observaba su teléfono móvil.

—Revisar preguntas —contestó él.

—¿Preguntas? —interrogó Helena. Tom y yo nos manteníamos en silencio.

—Sí, de la aplicación —continuó explicándole Bill.

—Mmm… ¿y qué te dicen?, si se puede saber claro… —sonrió Helena.

Bill suspiró.

—De todo —por lo visto, no tenía demasiados deseos de explicarse, pero Helena parecía querer continuar con las preguntas, así que la siguiente en formular una, fui yo.

—¿Hay alguna zona para correr cerca? —cambié el tema, dirigiéndome más directamente a Tom.

—Hay un parque, no muy lejos —me respondió.

—Nosotros solemos ir a un gimnasio —agregó Bill, sorprendiéndome por su amabilidad.

—Tengo costumbre de salir a correr —aclaré.

Entonces intervino Helena.

—Pero en un gimnasio encontrarás maquinas para correr.

—Ya lo sé, pero el aire libre es un aliciente para mí —argumente.

—Eso es cierto —me apoyó Tom —si quieres, puedo enseñarte el lugar cuando lleguemos.

—Te lo agradecería

De ese modo, en cuanto llegamos a la casa de los Kaulitz, subí a mi habitación, luego de saludar más tímidamente de lo que habría deseado, a Georg y Gustav que estaban en la sala. Me preparé, con la ropa de deporte, que Helena había puesto en mi maleta, recordando de paso, que no había pasado por el departamento para recoger algo más, tendría que ir mañana. Me recogí el pelo, en una coleta alta y bajé al encuentro de Tom, que me indicaría la zona por la que podría hacer ejercicio.

—Ya estoy lista —le avisé, en cuanto llegué a la sala. Todos me observaron, sin excepción.

No pude evitar sentir cierta timidez, después de todo estaba hablando de cuatro hombres, y yo no estaba precisamente en una reunión de trabajo, que era dónde mejor me manejaba.

—Bien, vamos entonces —anunció Tom, acercándose a mí, revisando en sus bolsillos, probablemente para asegurarse de tener sus llaves—Bill… —se giró hacía su hermano—me pasaré por el gim, ¿te vienes?

—No —negó este—hoy no.

Tom hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose de todos los demás.

Avanzamos por el jardín, en medio de un silencio extraño, no alcanzaba a ser embarazoso, al contrario, era una especie de silencio pactado e incluso agradable, parecía que no necesitábamos llenarlo con palabras vacías.

Abrió la puerta de salida y el clic se escuchó tras nosotros, cuando la cerradura eléctrica hizo su trabajo. Se quedó de pie mirándome.

—Quizás debería dejarte mis llaves —meditó y no pude evitar, reparar en la confianza que estaba depositando en mí.

—Oh no, ya me abrirán la puerta los que quedan dentro —le expliqué con lógica.

—Ahora, pero si quieres moverte más libremente… —continuó analizando.

—Por ahora sólo tengo pensado ir a correr y mañana a trabajar, así que no hay prisa —le sonreí, sintiéndome cómoda con su amabilidad permanente.

—Bien… —aceptó, pero supe que la inquietud seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza—vamos por aquí —me indicó el camino a mi izquierda, y de ese modo, luego de caminar algunos cientos de metros, nos encontramos con un gran parque—puedes comenzar el recorrido por aquí, el parque es bastante extenso.

—Perfecto —me sentí animada. La luz del sol aún me acompañaba, así que no tendría problema.

Comencé a acomodar los auriculares de mi móvil en mis oídos, para ir escuchando música mientras corría.

—¿Qué música tienes? —me preguntó entonces y me sorprendí.

—Oh, bueno… de todo un poco… —le dije, esperaba que no me preguntara por música de Tokio Hotel, porque de momento ni siquiera los había oído.

—Déjame ver —sonrió, extendiendo su mano para que le dejara mi móvil.

—No, no, no… —me negué sonriendo, esperando que la relaciones publicas que llevaba dentro, fuese capaz de convencerlo de desistir— ver el móvil de una chica, es demasiado personal.

Me miró y en la comisura de sus labios jugó una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Lo aceptó por ahora, pero tendrás que decirme qué música escuchas —insistió.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —mantuve la sonrisa, que iba poco a poco, haciéndose más sincera.

—Digamos que… por cultura general… —¿me estaba coqueteando?

Morgana, Morgana, esto no era buena idea. Me dije, intentando apresar mi juicio, ya que no podía olvidar que me había divertido mucho con él, durante aquella noche en Las Vegas.

Bajé la mirada para centrarme, antes de volver a enfocar mis ojos en los suyos.

—Concedido, te lo diré… uno de estos días… —sonreí, no podía creerlo ¿ahora le coqueteaba yo?—tengo qué… —indiqué el camino.

—Sí claro, ir a correr —aceptó él.

—Eso

Nos miramos un instante más, yo retrocedí dos pasos y luego le di la espalda, echando a correr, como sabía que debía hacer. El apellido Kaulitz, era sinónimo de complicaciones ahora mismo. De todos modos miré hacia atrás, luego de avanzar unos metros. Tom se había alejado.

.

.

—Tengo que darle de comer a mis perros —le dije a Helena, que se había bebía una cerveza, sentada junto a Georg y Gustav.

—Te acompaño —sentenció, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, con aquella sonrisa radiante que parecía mantener en todo momento. Sin duda, era una chica alegre.

—A ti no te dan miedo los perros ¿no? —le dije, mientras caminábamos hacía la cocina, para sacar lo necesario al jardín.

—No, me encantan —expresó con alegría. Yo sonreí—pero no debes juzgar a Mor por ello.

Mor, era una forma cariñosa de referirse a su amiga. Era curioso, ambas discutían siempre, nunca parecían compartir el mismo punto de vista, sin embargo aquella expresión de afecto decía más que todas las discusiones que pudiesen tener.

—No la juzgo —me encogí de hombros, sacando de una alacena la bolsa con la comida.

—Es tímida, aunque intenta sobreponerse a esa timidez. Es valiente, para casi todo, menos para los perros —rió nuevamente, la miré, y sus ojos color miel se quedaron puestos en los míos— aunque debería ser ella quien te cuente estas cosas…

—Podemos hablar de otra cosa —sentencié.

—Podemos… —miró mis manos—¿les pondrás agua también?—habló refiriéndose a los perros.

—Sí, pero fuera ya hay.

De ese modo salimos al jardín y comenzamos a llenar los platos de los chicos con la comida. Ellos revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

—Se nota que son felices —dijo, entonces Helena.

—Eso procuramos —me incliné y acaricié la cabeza de mi 'niña' que comenzaba a comer.

—Mor es buena… —dijo de pronto. La miré sin comprender. Me sonrió y se mordió el labio— fui yo quien la metió en todo este lío…

Me incorporé.

—Yo no la vi forzada —aclaré, refiriéndome a la subasta y a los juegos en las salas de casino, posteriores a eso, al menos hasta dónde recordaba.

—No, claro… forzada no… —rió—bueno, un poco, por cosas… ya sabes…

—¿Saber? —negué—yo no sé nada.

Me miró, se mordió el labio como si evaluara seguir hablando.

—Bueno, yo no debería hablar estas cosas contigo —en sus ojos jugaba esa chispa de diversión que mantenía siempre intacta—, tú no eres su marido.

—Es verdad, soy el tuyo —quise probar su respuesta.

—Pues sí, el mío —aún seguía encendida la chispa de su vivacidad.

—Te recuerdo que no pasaste la noche de bodas conmigo —le sonreí, siguiendo el juego. Por alguna razón sus palabras no me resultaban mal intencionadas, Helena tenía un aire agradable, bromista incluso.

Me miró, intentando parecer sorprendida.

—¿Ah, no?, yo juraría que la pase con alguien idéntico a ti —continuó sonriendo, y yo solté una carcajada.

En ese momento escuché el timbre del portero automático, sonando insistentemente. Arrugué el ceño entrando en la casa, seguido por Helena.

Georg y Gustav me miraron con la misma interrogante. ¿Quién sería?

—¿Sí? —pregunté con un tono bastante seco.

—¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡por favor! —escuché la voz de Morgana, junto con más voces que parecían muy cerca de ella, le hablaban, le preguntaban cosas.

Mi primera intención fue la de abrir, pero si lo hacía desde aquí, para cuando me diera cuenta, estaría el jardín repleto de desconocidos.

—¡Espera!

Le pedí, dispuesto a salir a la parte delantera del jardín.

—¿Qué pasa? —escuché la pregunta de Helena tras de mí.

—Quédate dentro —le pedí—, vamos.

Les dije a Georg y Gustav, que me siguieron sin preguntar nada. Ellos ya conocían de estas cosas, habíamos pasado mucho juntos.

A medida que me acercaba a la puerta, se oían las voces más y más cerca, creo que casi pude escuchar la voz de Morgana pidiéndoles, a quién quiera que fuesen aquella personas, periodistas quizás, que se alejaran.

Cuando toqué el botón de apertura, y antes de accionarlo, miré a los chicos.

—Voy a abrir —les dije, ambos asintieron.

Accioné el botón y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, me encontré con los ojos claros de Morgana, suplicándome porque la ayudara. Las luces de los flashes nos iluminaron insistentemente, mientras las voces de aquellos que la acosaban, nos llenaban de preguntas. Su mano se extendió hacía mí y la sostuve por el antebrazo, tirando de ella hacia el interior, sintiendo su cuerpo chocar contra el mío, arrastrándola hacia el interior, sumergida en mi abrazo. Georg y Gustav cerraron la puerta.

.

"_**La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. ¿Seguro que puedes cumplirlo?"**_

.

Continuará…

**Hay muchos elementos en esta historia y eso me gusta. Estoy más acostumbrada a escribir historias más directas, sin tantos rodeos, pero me siento contenta de estar experimentando estos pequeños rodeos, creo que hacen esta historia más cotidiana ¿no creen?**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, se agradecen las sugerencias, pero les recuerdo que los personajes hacen lo que quieren con el escritor... jejjjejeje.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

.

Había pasado de escuchar varias canciones de rock, a encontrarme con una balada romántica. No era lo ideal, para mantener el ritmo mientras corría, pero me gustaba tanto, que no dudé en dejarla.

Mis pasos eran constantes contra la acera que ondeaba en medio del parque en el que me había dejado Tom, hacía unos minutos. La canción hablaba de lo poco que necesitaba, el ser amado, de la pobre chica que cantaba sus miserias. No pude evitar sentirme identificada con aquella canción, sin saber en qué momento me había convertido en la chica de las miserias de Alex.

¡Si ni siquiera me gustaba tanto hace un año atrás!

Pero así era la soledad, muchas veces nos llevaba a poner los ojos en personas que antes ni habríamos mirado. Y surgía el amor, no como un sentimiento espontaneo y necesario, más bien por necesidad, por deseos de amar. El problema era cuando nacía el sentimiento, por la fuerza o por arte de magia, estaba ahí y ya no podías negarlo, ni arrancártelo, con la misma facilidad con la que lo habías puesto.

No suspiré, por no perder el ritmo de mis respiraciones, pero mentalmente el suspiro fue largo y resignado. Me vendría bien salir a bailar e intentar despejar mi cabeza, todo lo que habíamos estado experimentando, era una locura, así que iría a bailar y descargaría toda la adrenalina posible en la pista de baile. Si al menos hubiese hecho eso, en lugar de dejarme arrastras a Las Vegas.

Ahora sí que se me escapó el suspiro.

Decidí comenzar a tararear, mentalmente, la canción que escuchaba, cuando vi a alguien acercarse por mi derecha, mantuve la regularidad, probablemente sería otra persona haciendo deporte como yo. Entonces reparé en que conservaba mi ritmo de carrera y además me hablaba. Me quité un audífono.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, con cierta cautela.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó el hombre, en medio de jadeos.

Sólo entonces reparé en que no andaba vestido para correr, al contrario, de su espalda colgaba un bolso y en su mano había una grabadora.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondí tajante, mirando tras de mí a un pequeño grupo, compuesto por unas tres personas más, que al parecer no podían mantener la carrera y simplemente nos seguían.

—Será sólo un momento —continuaba persuadiéndome el hombre.

—¡No! —frené en seco y me di la vuelta para volver a la casa de los chicos.

—¡¿Es usted la esposa de Tom Kaulitz? —escuché la voz del hombre tras de mí.

¡Mierda!

Apresuré el paso, esquivando a las otras personas, que formularon sus preguntas al paso, al igual que el hombre que había dejado atrás.

El resto, fue correr en dirección a la casa, escuchando a mis perseguidores vociferando sus preguntas.

"_¿Se casaron ustedes en Las Vegas?"_

"_¿Conoces a la esposa de Bill?"_

"_¿Están viviendo juntos?"_

"_¿Estás embarazada?"_

Ante esa última pregunta, miré hacia atrás, sin poder creer que me lo estuviesen preguntando. Aunque ya debía de saber cómo funcionaba la prensa ¿no?, después de todo, era relacionadora pública.

Decidí que lo mejor sería apresurar el paso, aunque llegase muerta, y una vez dentro de casa, ya veríamos qué debíamos hacer con la situación, aunque mi idea no contaba, con las dos personas que se habían tomado la entrada de la casa, como cuartel general. Un chico bastante alto y una mujer con una coleta como la mía, que parecía estar preparada para correr tras de mí, por todo Los Ángeles de ser preciso.

¿Y ahora?

Me detuve a metros de ellos, para mirar tras de mí y ver que mis persecutores, aunque más lentos, se acercaban sin darme tregua. Las dos personas en la puerta, se alertaron en cuanto me vieron y no tuve dudas, me acorralarían.

—Piensa, piensa, piensa… —comencé a repetirme en un susurro.

No había mucho que hacer, era obvio que ya sabían la casa a la que me dirigía y aunque le avisara a alguien por teléfono, el acoso no terminaría. Así que corrí a la puerta y comencé a llamar al intercomunicador, insistentemente, centrándome sólo en escuchar la voz, de quien quiera que me contestara. Por mucho que los periodistas insistían y preguntaban, cuanta barbaridad se les venía a la cabeza, yo me centré en el intercomunicador.

Maldición, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tardara tanto en responder?

Seguí presionando el botón de llamada, cuando escuché, entre las preguntas, una que me sorprendió. Quizás no tanto por la pregunta en sí, como por la malicia implícita en ella.

"_¿Es cierto que Bill es gay?"_

Miré al hombre que me lo había preguntado y casi de inmediato tuve junto a mi rostro su grabadora. La voz de Bill se escuchó por el intercomunicador, lo reconocí de inmediato.

—¿Sí?

—¡Bill!, ¡Bill!, ¡por favor! —le pedí, intentando que mi voz se escuchara, por encima del bullicio de los caza noticas que tenía, casi arrinconándome contra la puerta. Como me tocaran, sabrían lo que era verme enfadada.

—¡Espera! —dijo y colgó. Notaba como el corazón me latía acelerado y la ansiedad iba haciéndose presente poco a poco, confiaba en que Bill hubiese comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las preguntas continuaban, pero yo intentaba no oír, aunque me resultaba casi imposible. Todas ellas estaban dirigidas a saber mi nombre y si era una de las chicas con las que se habían casado los integrantes de Tokio Hotel. Me mordí el labio ansiosa, definitivamente me fumaría un cigarrillo en cuanto entrara.

Escuché el sonido eléctrico de la puerta y mis ojos se quedaron clavados en ella, hasta que me encontré con los ojos de Bill.

Me sentí aliviada.

Extendió la mano hacía mí y yo no tuve que pensármelo, para hacer lo mismo. Su agarre fue firme y me dio seguridad, a pesar de que casi me levanta del piso, de la fuerza que empleó para meterme dentro. Choqué contra su pecho y su otro brazo me pegó contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera evitar que me vieran. Escuché nuevamente el sonido de la puerta, esta vez al cerrarse. Sólo en ese momento reparé en que mi mejilla reposaba contra su pecho, ligeramente descubierto por la abertura que parecía haberle hecho él mismo a su camiseta. Olía a jabón, no olía a perfume, ni a esencias extrañas, olía simplemente a jabón, exquisitamente a jabón y en ese instante mis piernas se aflojaron.

—¡Mor! —escuché la voz exaltada de Helena, debía de estar asustada, ella siempre estaba asustada por mí.

.

.

—¡Mor! —escuché la exclamación ansiosa de Helena, junto a mí, cuando Morgana comenzó a desvanecerse, tuve que apretarla un poco más contra mí, para evitar que se me cayera.

—Trae agua —le dije a Helena y ella me miró y asintió. Ya sabía dónde podía encontrar cada cosa en casa.

Observé a Morgana entre mis brazos, que parecía querer reaccionar. Podía notar el pulso en su cuello, su corazón debía de estar galopando dentro de su pecho. El cabello se le pegaba, húmedo, a la sien y la frente. Apreté los dientes, de la rabia que sentía, hasta ahora, nunca, nos habían venido a molestar a esta casa, o bien porque no nos conocían lo suficiente, o bien porque no habíamos producido una noticia que les interesara. Si al menos nos buscaran por nuestro trabajo, pero no, simplemente se dedicaban a perseguirnos por otras cosas.

—¿Te ayudo a llevarla dentro? —escuché a Georg. Lo miré.

—No, tranquilo… ya puedo yo… —dije, buscando el modo de alzarla en brazos. Para todos los efectos, parecía fácil, cuando veías en una película, que el chico alzaba a la chica, parecía que era cuestión de un, dos, tres y arriba, pero cuando tenías un cuerpo, sin voluntad, entre los brazos, no sabías por dónde comenzar.

—¿Te ayudo? —insistió Georg, cuando vio que yo buscaba la mejor manera que acomodar la cabeza de Morgana, contra mi hombro, sin que ella se me cayera.

—No, ya está —le dije, cuando por fin pude alzarla. Tras la puerta, el bullicio se había detenido, pero me apostaría cualquier cosa a que habían unas cuantas orejas puestas contra la madera.

—El agua… —me encontré de camino con Helena, que traía un vaso con agua.

Cuando me vio con Morgana en los brazos, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome entrar. La senté en un sofá y ella me miró.

—Hueles a jabón —me dijo y me quedé perplejo.

—Supongo que sí —le sonreí extrañado.

Casi enseguida, pareció comprender lo que sucedía.

—¡Dios! —exclamó y todos la miramos— ¡¿cómo pueden vivir así?

Preguntó, sentándose mejor.

—Bebe Mor… —le ofreció el vaso Helena, mostrando la preocupación en su rostro.

—Gracias —aceptó ésta.

—¿Te hicieron algo?, ¿te maltrataron? —comenzó a preguntar Helena. Hacía las mismas preguntas que habría hecho yo.

Morgana negó con un gesto, mientras bebía. Casi enseguida se alejó el vaso de la boca y habló.

—Esto es denunciable ¿eh? —me miró, como esperando a que le diese la razón.

—Haremos algo, tranquila —le dije, posando mi mano sobre la suya. Ella sólo me miró, entonces me puse en pie y me dirigí a Geo y Gus— hay que hablar con David.

—Ya le he llamado, dice que viene —contestó Gus.

Asentí.

—Tengo que avisarle a Tom —dije, buscando mi teléfono— espero que no se encuentre con esta gente al llegar.

Me alejé un poco del grupo, marcando el número de mi hermano. Observé a Georg y Gustav a un lado, hablando entre ellos y a Helena junto a Morgana en el sofá. El tono de llamada sonó hasta que me salió el aviso para dejar mensaje.

—Llámame —dije y corté, seguramente estaría aún en el gimnasio.

Me di algunos golpecitos con el teléfono, en el mentón, mientras observaba a las chicas. Helena le acariciaba el hombro a Morgana, con una actitud muy maternal. Y su amiga, que solía competir con la 'dama de hierro', parecía una niña frágil y hasta podría decir que asustada.

Me acerqué.

—Quizás, deberías darte un baño para relajarte un poco —le dije a Morgana, ella me observó.

—Es buena idea —apoyó Helena, sonriéndole— vamos, yo te lo preparo.

Morgana asintió, casi con docilidad y se puso en pie con temor, como si se probara a sí misma.

.

Me terminé el cigarrillo, mientras observaba las estrellas, que esta noche brillaban claramente en el cielo. Tom se había ido a la cama hacía algo más de media hora, estaba cansado, tanto física, como mentalmente. Cuando había llegado del gimnasio, ya no había encontrado a ninguno de esos 'caza noticias' fuera, David se había encargado de pedirles, amablemente, que se retiraran o llamaríamos a las autoridades.

Me estiré y moví el cuello de un lado a otro, escuchando como se acomodaban mis huesos. Quizás tendríamos que cambiarnos de casa, eso era algo que a mí no me alteraba tanto, como lo hacía con Tom, a él le costaba mucho más adaptarse a los lugares, de hecho, le había dejado mi habitación a las chicas, para que él no se agobiara teniendo que dejar su cama.

Me incliné a acariciar a mi 'niña' que estaba echada a mis pies. Jugué con su pelo tras las orejas y ella se dejó hacer, de ese modo tan meloso que solía tener.

—Eres una consentida —le dije sonriendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —escuché tras de mí la voz de Helena. La mire, desde mi posición. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta de cristal, con una camiseta, claramente de hombre, como pijama, que dejaba entre ver el color rojo de su ropa interior, al menos del brasier.

—Tú no eres consentida —me puse en pie—eres coqueta…

Rió.

—¿No lo eres tú también? —me preguntó. Yo miré al suelo, mientras una sonrisa se iba marcando en mis labios— lo ves.

La miré. Se acercó a mí y luego se inclinó hacía mi perra y le acarició la cabeza, ella se dejó.

—¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi en esa subasta? —me preguntó.

—No, no lo sé… —confesé, siguiéndole el juego. Su cabello descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros, permitiéndome ver la curva desnuda de su cuello.

Me observó y se humedeció los labios. Noté una punzada de ansiedad en el estómago.

—Pensé… —hizo una pequeña pausa— esos labios deben besar muy bien.

Dicho esto, se puso en pie, mirándome directamente. Sabía que me estaba invitando y yo posé mi mirada en sus labios, casi sin poder evitarlo, notando el deseo.

No es buena idea Bill. Escuché a mi razón hablar.

—Así que eso pensaste —alargué el momento, no sería yo quien diera un paso en falso.

Noté la punta de su lengua humedeciendo, un poco más, sus labios. Luego habló.

—Y lo sigo pensando…

Entreabrí la boca, no estoy muy seguro de si por la falta de aire, o por el deseo que tenía de aquel beso, pero lo cierto es que cuando Helena se alzó para alcanzarme, yo la sostuve por la cintura, para que pudiera hacerlo.

.

"_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se puede repetir en cualquier lugar"**_

.

Continuará…

**Muajjajajajjaja… que mala, pero bueno, había que hacerlo. Hay cosas que tenemos que probar, para saber si nos gustan o no ¿verdad?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No puedo comentar mucho más, porque no sé por dónde saldrán los personajes. ¿Habrá sido sólo un beso? Ya lo veremos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

.

Sus labios eran tan exigentes como los recordaba y la boca de Helena, luchaba constantemente por ser la que liderara en aquel beso. Mis manos se presionaban contra su cintura, consciente de la precaria prenda que vestía e imaginando la ropa intima de color rojo, que se adivinaba ligeramente. La escuché suspirar y su cuerpo se pegó más al mío, como si buscara comprobar si mi propio cuerpo estaba sufriendo algún cambio que me delatara.

El ruido de la puerta de cristal tras nosotros, me llevó a romper el beso. Ambos miramos en esa dirección.

—Lo siento —dijo Morgana, de pie en la puerta, con medio cuerpo dentro de la casa.

Helena liberó sus brazos de mi cuello y yo la fui soltando poco a poco.

—Vine, porque vi luz… pero… ustedes sigan… —titubeo y arrugó un poco el ceño—a lo… ¿suyo?

Arrugó el ceño, luego de decir aquello, como si se reprochara sus propias palabras. Mi perra se acercó hasta ella y la olfateo. Morgana la miro, pero no se movió.

—Niña… —le dije, soltando a Helena y avanzando los pasos que me separaban de Morgana—échate.

Le ordené a mi mascota, que obedeció. Morgana se inclinó levemente, como si quisiera acariciar a mi 'niña', pero se detuvo en el camino. Me miró, sosteniendo sus ojos en los míos, sólo una fracción de segundo.

—Lamento mucho la interrupción —miró a Helena. Lo cierto es que no parecía la misma mujer autoritaria a la que me había acostumbrado.

—¿Sentir qué? —preguntó Helena, acercándose con una sonrisa— Bill y yo sólo jugábamos un poco.

Aquella definición de nuestro beso, me gustó bastante poco, pero no dejé que mi expresión me delatara. Me incliné, para acariciar la cabeza de mi mascota.

—¿Descansaste algo? —preguntó Helena a su amiga.

—Sí… venía por agua… —respondió ésta, algo dubitativa. Casi podría asegurar que estaba mirándome.

—Bien, pues yo sí que me voy a la cama —dijo Helena, y ante aquella aseveración, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la espalda.

—Enseguida voy —aceptó Morgana. Yo me mantuve como un oyente en todo aquello.

—Buenas noches Bill —jugueteo con mi nombre, en esos mismos labios que acababa de besar.

—Buenas noches —le dije, girándome hacía ella desde mi posición, sin mirarla directamente.

Lo siguiente, fue el silencio. Aunque una parte de mí era consciente de la presencia de Morgana a mi espalda.

—¿Ya no te dan miedo los perros? —le pregunté sin mirarla.

—Bueno… no los que tienen boca pequeña —respondió con sinceridad, sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir, que mientras no te hagan demasiado daño, estará bien ¿no? —me puse en pie y la observé.

Morgana sonrió. No era una sonrisa amplia, ni reluciente. No era una sonrisa estridente y alegre, que llenara toda la estancia, pero noté, como aquella sonrisa se instaló en algún punto de mi memoria, rebuscando en mis recuerdos.

—Voy por agua —dijo, indicando el interior de la casa.

—Claro —acepté, viendo como se metía dentro de la casa, sin demasiada seguridad.

Me apoyé en el umbral de aquella puerta de cristal y la observe. Llevaba puesta la ropa de deporte. Miré al suelo, pensando en que bajo ella, debía de llevar aquel pijama de seda, del que sólo había visto el color. Gris perla.

.

.

Me estaba cepillando el cabello, frente al enorme espejo que había en la habitación, que Helena y yo ocupábamos. Nos habíamos levantado temprano y aunque ella rezongó varios minutos, como era habitual, luego de levantarse, la ducha le había ayudado.

La observaba, a través del cristal, mientras iba de un lado a otro, escogiendo la ropa y los zapatos. Yo continuaba cepillándome el cabello, lentamente.

—Creo que tendremos que pasarnos por el departamento hoy —me dijo, mientras rebuscaba en su maleta, ya que no había sacado nada de ellas, un cinturón que le sirviera para el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

—Sí.

Dije sin más, observándola, sin poder dejar de pensar en la escena que había visualizado durante la noche, al ir por un vaso de agua. Ella y Bill, besándose con tanto ahínco, que no estaba segura de que se pudiese estar más pegados.

—Creo que escogí mal algunas cosas —continuaba hablando, mientras rebuscaba en su maleta.

—Puede… —por más que quisiera, no podía ignorar que aquella cercanía de ambos, me había desconcertado. No estaba segura de si debía decirle algo a Helena, normalmente la habría reprendido, pero ahora, extrañamente, no me sentía en posición de hacerlo.

—Y tú deberías ir por algunas cosas también —continuaba hablando, mientras yo la observaba escoger un cinturón, que no le iba mal, pero que ella desdeñó, tirando dentro de la maleta. Mirándome fijamente, sin darme tiempo a evadir su mirada. Por un instante tuve la sensación de que podría adivinar todos mis pensamientos— ¿crees que tengamos problemas para salir hoy?

Preguntó finalmente y le solté las palabras de forma desfallecida.

— No lo sé.

Arrugó el ceño y se acercó al espejo, me moví ligeramente, para que ella observara su cabello y maquillaje, asegurándose de que estuviesen en su lugar.

— Iré a hablar con Tom —me aclaró—, harías bien en bajar también.

Volvió a mirarme. Yo asentí.

¿Por qué me sentía tan pequeña hoy?

Helena me sonrió, poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros, dándome un caluroso apretón.

—Ánimo, lo peor que puede pasar es que salgamos en las revistas —se encogió de hombros.

—Sí…

Me observó un poco más.

—Dale color a esas mejillas, parece que estuvieses agarrándote una gripe, de lo ojerosa que te ves —me instó— te espero abajo.

Asentí con un gesto, siguiéndola con la mirada, hasta que los contoneos de su cadera, se perdieron del otro lado de la puerta. Luego de eso, respiré profundamente, intentando volver a la Morgana segura, que necesitaba plantarse sobre un par de tacones y enfrentarse al mundo, porque nadie lo iba a hacer por mí.

.

Viajábamos en el coche de Tom, de camino a un sitio en el que podríamos bailar. Los Ángeles era una ciudad pensada para la diversión, pero así como muchos otros lugares, estaba delimitada por las clases sociales, que siempre eran marcadas por el dinero. Helena y yo solíamos ir al mismo club, desde que lo habíamos descubierto hacía cerca de tres años, pero esta noche y para evitar que la prensa nos persiguiera dentro del recinto, Tom y Bill nos llevaban a otro lugar.

El orden dentro del coche era el mismo, Tom conducía, Bill lo acompañaba, tras de él iba yo y a mi lado Helena. Lo único que había cambiado, desde hacía algunos días, eran las amenas conversaciones que solían tener Bill y mi amiga. Yo suponía a qué se debía, o bien intentaban ocultarnos algo a Tom y a mí, o simplemente estaban tomando una distancia de seguridad. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, me tenía sin cuidado. En mi cabeza, lo único que ahora daba vueltas, era la conversación que había tenido esta misma tarde con Alex y en la que él, luego de un pequeño rodeo, me preguntó si podía acompañarnos esta noche. El corazón se me había disparado en el pecho y con todo el disimulo que pude, le dije que no había problema, por mi parte.

Así que esta noche, me había arreglado especialmente pensando en él. Había descolgado el vestido violeta que Helena había puesto en mi maleta, me había montado en unos tacones impresionantes y me había le había permitido a mi amiga, que me pusiese una máscara de pestañas de fantasía, que me dejaba pequeños brillos plateados. Todo para impresionarlo.

—Nos detendremos frente a la entrada —habló entonces Tom, sacándome de mis cavilaciones— las chicas bajan y nos esperan en la puerta, aparcamos y nos reunimos.

Había sido muy conciso, por lo que sospeché que ya tenían cierta experiencia en esto de tratar con la prensa.

Helena y yo, hicimos justamente lo que él nos dijo. Entrando en el club, sólo cuando ellos se acercaron, evitando todo tipo de contacto físico, más allá de un pequeño toque en el hombro o en la espalda, para indicarnos el camino. No pude evitar la sensación de rigidez, de plasticidad que había en todo esto. En otro momento y con otras personas, quizás, me habría resultado completamente normal, pero al ver a Tom y a Bill en su casa, con la simplicidad con la que llevaban la vida, me resultó extraño.

Georg y Gustav nos esperaban dentro, habían salido un par de horas antes, para cenar por ahí, algún suculento manjar de proteínas animales, que en casa de los chicos no estaba permitido, para luego reunirse con nosotros en el club. Todo parecía indicar que sería una buena noche.

—¿Le avisaste a Guillermo dónde estaríamos? —le pregunté a Helena, que iba junto a mí, tras los chicos, que avanzaban hacía la mesa que tendríamos asignada toda la noche.

—Sí, dijo que me llamaría cuando estuviese en la puerta.

—¿Y escucharás el teléfono? —había tenido que alzar un poco más la voz, debido a la música. Ella me respondió, pero no le escuché—¡Habla más alto!

Helena rió.

—¡Las vibraciones no sólo sirven para el placer personal! —me gritó. Y noté como se me subía el color a las mejillas, cuando Tom se dio la vuelta y rió al igual que mi amiga. Bajé la mirada de inmediato.

Mierda. Sabía que no debía entrar a esa tienda con ella.

—Voy por un trago —hablé, sin preocuparme por si alguien me escuchaba o no.

Así que caminé sola hasta la barra y me quedé esperando a que me atendieran, meditando en qué podía pedir, que tuviese suficiente alcohol, como para olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, pero no tanto, como para borrarme la memoria completa.

—¿Qué pedirás? —escuché la voz de Bill junto a mí, lo miré y casi se me suben los colores de nuevo, de sólo pensar que él también hubiese escuchado el comentario de Helena.

—¿Algo fuerte, pero no? —fue mi comprensible respuesta. Él soltó una risa que me obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué pedirás tú? —quise saber.

—No lo sé aún, pero nada que tenga vodka o tequila —aclaró, y comprendí inmediatamente porque lo decía.

Ambos reímos con cierta complicidad. Creo que era la primera vez que lo hacíamos.

—¿Qué les sirvo? —escuché la voz del barman.

Ambos nos miramos, la primera en hablar fui yo.

—Un margarita azul —que diablos, sólo tenía que medir la cantidad, nadie se había embriagado con un margarita ¿no?

Miré entonces a Bill, que fijo sus ojos juguetones en los míos, como si quisiera adivinar lo que yo pensaba.

—Otro —contestó.

—Dos margaritas azules —repitió y se alejó.

Ni Bill, ni yo dijimos nada, sólo sonreímos con la misma complicidad de antes.

—¿Vienen aquí a menudo? —le pregunté, mientras esperábamos, por comenzar alguna conversación.

—Más de lo que deberíamos y menos de lo que quisiéramos —dijo con simplicidad.

Entonces lo observé de reojo, para luego desviar la mirada hacía el barman, que aún estaba preparando nuestros cocteles. Bill parecía una persona muy difícil de conocer, pero a la vez, tan simple en sus necesidades, en sus inquietudes. La música, sus perros, sus amigos, que era como estar en medio de un océano tormentoso, pero dentro de un barco que nada mancillaría.

—¿Tú sales mucho? —me preguntó entonces.

Lo observé.

—Más de lo que quisiera y menos de lo que debería —sonreí ligeramente, para luego encogerme de hombros—, Helena es muy inquieta… muy, muy inquieta…

Él desvió la mirada.

Nuestros margaritas se encontraron, de pronto, frente a nosotros.

—Dos margaritas azules, que los disfruten —nos dijo el barman.

Tomé mi copa y me giré para mirar la mesa en la que estaban los demás, comprobando que aún no llegaba Alex.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —me preguntó Bill.

—¿Eh?... No, bueno, sí… —me dieron deseos de resoplar, por lo estúpida de mi respuesta— Alex, mi jefe, dijo que vendría.

Intenté parecer lo más imparcial posible, a pesar de mi mal comienzo en la explicación.

—Mmm… —fue su respuesta, un sonido hecho con una entonación particular, que yo no me sentía capaz de interpretar— ¿vamos con los demás? —preguntó.

—Claro.

Me senté todo lo alejada que pude de Tom, para no tener que mirarlo, luego del comentario de Helena, pero por las risas que había en el grupo, ninguno reparaba en ello, así que me sentí un poco más relajada.

—¿Y yo qué? —dijo Helena, cuando vio mi margarita.

—En la barra hay más —respondí altiva.

—Vengativa —me acusó, y la altivez se me escapó, a través de la sonrisa que me arrancó.

Nunca podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con Helena, ella sabía exactamente como cambiar eso en mí.

Suspiró resignada.

—Me serviré yo misma —se puso en pie.

—¿Vas por algo de beber? —le preguntó Tom, poniéndose de pie también.

—Sí.

—Te acompaño.

De ese modo, ambos salieron en dirección a la barra. Y mientras mi mirada los seguía, sin demasiado interés, me encontré con la figura de Alex, que se acercaba de la mano de una rubia exquisita. Inmediatamente noté una dolorosa punzada en el estómago, que en cuanto pude reaccionar, acallé bebiéndome, completamente, el contenido de mi copa.

Si lo que pretendía, era ponerme celosa. Lo había conseguido.

—Hola —saludó, en cuanto se encontró junto a nosotros.

La respuesta de los que estaban alrededor de la mesa fue consecuente. Mi respuesta se perdió en mi garganta. Las presentaciones le siguieron al saludo, y cuando me tocó sonreír a Alice, que era el nombre de la chica, noté como los músculos de mi rostro no lograban extenderse. Así que sólo pude mostrar una sonrisa rígida.

Se sentaron junto a nosotros y comenzaron a hablar del lugar y de lo bien que estaba. Yo no podía articular palabra. Sí que era una idiota de lo peor, si pensaba que Alex vendría, esta noche, por mí.

—¿Quieres bailar? —escuché a Bill junto a mí. Lo miré, asintiendo luego de un instante, en el que de un modo que no comprendía, supe que podía contar con él.

Mi mano fue a parar junto con la suya, mientras nos movíamos hacía la pista de baile. La luz era focalizada, por lo que se adquiría cierta intimidad, a pesar de estar unas parejas junto a otras. Yo casi no levantaba la mirada.

—¿Eh? —me habló Bill, llamando mi atención. La música exigía mucha más energía de la que estaba desplegando y era evidente que el baile no tenía mi atención.

—Lo siento... —dije con la voz apagada, intentando moverme con algo más de ánimo.

Pero luego de intentarlo y de sentir que los ojos me quemaban, de los deseos que tenía de llorar, comencé a buscar a Helena con la mirada, encontrándola feliz y sonriente junto a los demás. Las lágrimas comenzaban a juguetear en mis ojos, así que miré a Bill que me observó atentamente, comprendiendo de inmediato.

—¿Podemos salir de aquí? —le pregunté directamente.

"_**La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. Siempre que así lo quieras"**_

Continuará…

**Bueno… otro capítulo más, que ha estado más enfocado en Morgana y en sus propios problemas emocionales. Después de todo es duro enamorarse de alguien que no te quiere, por mucho que tengas en frente a alguien de quien podrías enamorarte, los sentimientos no te dejan verlo completamente.**

**Les dejo un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

.

La carcajada de Morgana, rompió por toda la sala, como si el sonido chocara contra cada pared, rebotando. No pude evitar observarla sorprendido, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de ese modo, tan limpio y despreocupado. Aunque claro, sabía que la copa de coñac que nos estábamos tomando, tendría algo que ver.

—No puedes hacer trampa —se quejó, aún riendo, mientras yo intentaba remover una de las piezas de madera, del jenga.

—¡Que no hago trampa! —alejé un momento mis dedos de la pieza, reclamándole sin poder dejar de reír, contagiado por ella.

Habíamos salido del club, hacía un par de horas. Yo les había explicado a los presentes, que no me sentía muy bien del estómago. Tom me había mirado y le había bastado eso, para comprender que quería irme. Así que me dejó las llaves del coche, diciendo que ya se volvería él, con Georg y Gustav. Morgana se había ofrecido a acompañarme, para que los demás se quedaran.

Creo que nos costó, mucho menos de lo que imaginamos, salir de aquel club. Si la excusa se la creían o no los presentes, ya era asunto de ellos, yo sentía que lo único importante en ese momento, era sacar a Morgana de ahí, a pesar de la mirada curiosa que me dejó caer Helena, la que ignoré, ya que de alguna manera, me sentía herido por ella. El viaje hasta casa, lo habíamos hecho prácticamente en silencio, Morgana observaba por la ventanilla, mientras yo conducía.

Ahora reía y eso de alguna manera me ponía contento.

—¿Me contarás lo que pasó ahí dentro, o tendré que adivinarlo? —le pregunté finalmente. Volviendo a tocar la pieza de madera, para quitarla.

Morgana se removió en su lugar, noté su ansiedad, al mirarla de reojo, hasta que soltó un suspiró.

—Tonterías mías… —dijo.

Estaba claro que no quería hablar, pero yo no dudaba que hablar sería lo único que le serviría.

—Eso quiere decir que tendré que adivinar ¿no? —pregunté, logrando liberar la pieza de su sitio.

—Seguro que no se te dará mal adivinar —no me miraba, observaba la torre que habíamos formado entre ambos—, he sido tan obvia, que me has tenido que sacar del club.

—No has sido tan obvia —quise tranquilizarla—, no te habría sacado de ahí, si no me lo hubieses pedido.

Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—Alex… —dijo finalmente, casi suspirando el nombre— que me ve, pero no me ve… —ironizó con una sonrisa a medias.

Me mantuve en silencio un instante, posicionando la pieza en la parte alta de la torre, que de momento parecía estable.

—¿Desde hace cuanto? —pregunté, cuando solté la pieza y Morgana se dispuso a utilizar su turno.

Empujó suavemente una de las piezas de madera, casi conteniendo el aire. Sus pestañas brillaban a causa del maquillaje plateado que llevaba en ellas.

—No estoy muy segura… —hizo una pausa, intentando sacar la pieza por completo. Sólo cuando lo logró, volvió a hablar— un año, quizás.

Extendió la mano, hasta la parte alta de la torre y dejó la pieza, sosteniéndola por ambos lados, con el dedo índice de cada mano.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te ve? —pregunté, analizando mi siguiente movimiento.

—¿No es obvio? —sonó algo irónica.

—No.

Respondí, localizando el movimiento que haría. Morgana se quedó un momento en silencio, yo toqué la pieza que movería.

—¡¿Cómo no lo va a ser?—exclamó, mi mano tembló ante el sonido de su voz, parecía como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito. La miré seriamente, tenía ambas manos en la boca— Lo siento…

Dejó escapar en medio de los dedos. Yo volví a centrarme en la pieza, manteniendo el equilibrio, de mi mano en el aire. Morgana susurró.

—¿No viste a esa rubia que entro con él? —preguntó. Yo retiré la pieza y la sostuve en mi mano.

—Sí la vi… —dije, recordando a la chica y sonriendo— claro que la vi.

Morgana se quedó, mirándome atentamente. Cuando me encontré con su mirada, yo continuaba sonriendo y alcé una ceja, escrutando su expresión.

—Hombre tenías que ser… —pareció quejarse.

—¿Qué? —me reí más ampliamente. Ella apoyó su codo sobre sus piernas unidas y su mentón en la mano, en una actitud despectiva.

—No pueden ver una falda corta —se quejó.

Comencé a poner la pieza en su sitio, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Pensando en una frase maliciosa que soltarle.

Definitivamente, el coñac, nos había aligerado el carácter a ambos.

—Tú no estás vestida, precisamente, para pasar desapercibida —me atreví a decir, justo en el momento en que posaba la pieza en el sitio adecuado, sólo para ver un cojín, del sofá, volar hacía mi rostro.

—¡¿Eh? —me quejé entre risas, bloqueando el 'misil', con tan mala fortuna, que este fue a caer sobre nuestra perfecta torre de jenga.

Me quejé estridentemente.

—¡La culpa es tuya! —quiso defenderse ella.

—¡¿Mía? —pregunté incrédulo.

—¡Sí!

Exclamó, sin saber qué más decir, mirándome atentamente, como si quisiese anticiparse a cualquier movimiento que yo pudiera hacer. Entonces me eché a reír y Morgana pareció relajarse.

—Ayúdame a recoger esto —le dije, comenzando a tomar las piezas que había dispersas por el suelo— o te echaré a los perros…

—Eso es coacción —me acusó, comenzando a ejecutar la labor conmigo.

El silencio se produjo entre ambos, durante un momento, en el que sólo se escuchaban las piezas de madera contra el cristal de la mesa y una melodía de fondo, que nos acompañaba.

—¿Alguna vez saliste con él? —hablé entonces, dejando que la pregunta que circulaba en mi cabeza saliera.

—No.

Respondió simplemente, no parecía evitar mis preguntas, más bien, parecía no tener nada que agregar a ellas.

—Era el trabajo o él —volvió a hablar—, al principio no me importó, quería ese trabajo —entonces se sentó sobre la alfombra, soltando una pieza más, sobre la mesa, junto a las demás. Yo la imité, acomodándome frente a ella, observándola mientras hablaba—, pero con el tiempo y quizás… ¿la soledad?... —me miró— dejé que el sentimiento creciera.

—Creo que puedo entenderte —acepté, comenzando a juguetear con una pieza entre los dedos—, algo similar me sucedió, hace algunos años, con una persona muy cercana.

—Lo superaste ¿no? —preguntó, con un interés genuino. Le sonreí.

—Sí —me encogí de hombros—, con el tiempo todo pasa.

Morgana asintió.

En ese instante nos miramos, no estaba seguro de qué sentía en realidad, una parte de mí se sentía cercano a ella, otra parte me decía que lo mejor era mantener la distancia. Sus ojos claros, enmarcados por pequeños brillos plateados en las pestañas, me hablaban de inquietud. Creo que me humedecí los labios, sin siquiera pensarlo, ella pestañeó un par de veces y bajó la mirada.

—Creo que es momento de irnos a la cama —dijo entonces y casi me quedé sin respiración. Me miró de inmediato. Sus ojos abiertos enormemente—, ¡me refiero a…!

—Sí, sí… te entiendo —quise calmarla.

Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas uno en el otro, y sin saber cómo, nos echamos a reír, tanto y con tantas ganas, que me llegó a doler el estómago, por la fuerza que hacían mis abdominales. Suspiré e intenté detener la risa un par de veces, hasta que resoplé y lo logré.

—¡Dios! —exclamé, cuando me fue posible articular palabra— casi muero.

Morgana continuaba intentando controlar las ganas de reír, que parecían estar jugueteando en sus labios. Me miró entonces, mordiéndose la boca, para contener la sonrisa. Nuestras miradas fueron cambiando poco a poco, pasando de la diversión a la absoluta necesidad.

El encuentro de nuestras bocas fue frontal, sin preguntas ni cuidados. Sin embargo el beso pareció matizado de una delicadeza que se me antojó exquisita. Sus labios cediendo a los míos, sin perder su voluntad y su deseo, suaves, blandos y saboreables. Suspiré en medio de la caricia, acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla, en tanto mi mano sostenía su cabeza y su nuca.

¿Pensaba en algo? Quizás sí, no lo sé.

La escuché suspirar y hasta me pareció que se acercaba a mí, pero entonces el beso se terminó.

—No sé si esto es buena idea —habló, con la miraba baja.

Así que me encontré de pronto, en uno de los momentos incómodos de mi vida.

—Yo tampoco —dije, intentando ordenar mis ideas y mi respiración, que se había agitado.

Así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue ponerme en pie, comenzando a ordenar lo que había sobre la mesa. Morgana me observó un instante, para imitarme y dejar su posición en la alfombra.

—Creo que… —intentó decir, tan incómoda como yo.

—Sí, sí… va tranquila —le sonreí, con toda la calma que podía aparentar, esperando a que me dejara solo.

Se quedó de pie junto a mí, mientras yo me centraba, como nunca, en dejar ordenadas las piezas del juego.

—Bueno, que descanses entonces —me dijo. La miré de reojo.

—Igual tú.

En cuestión de un minuto, Morgana estaba subiendo las escaleras y yo me dejaba caer en el sofá, dándome una palmada en la frente, por lo estúpido que había sido.

—Pero ¿qué pensabas? —me increpé a mi mismo en voz alta.

.

.

Llegué junto a la puerta de la habitación, casi sin aliento, notando las piernas debilitadas y el pulso tan acelerado, que parecía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca, en cualquier momento.

Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Nada, esa era la única respuesta que se me ocurría.

Cuando me sentí con fuerza suficiente, como para soltar el manillar de la puerta, entré en la habitación, respirando profundamente, sintiéndome segura en la intimidad de aquel lugar, pero experimentando un golpe brutal, ante la imagen de la cama, en la que ya había dormido, pero que como nunca antes, hoy me recordaba que era la cama de Bill. Sí, el mismo Bill que acababa de besar, sin saber demasiado bien por qué. Una parte de mí, me decía que por despecho, otra me decía que era por agradecimiento, pero había otra parte y esa era la que más me preocupaba, esa otra parte me decía que era por puro deseo. Que aunque no quisiese confesarlo, en los rincones de mi mente andaba él, vagabundeando, desde que me había descubierto desnuda, compartiendo la cama en Las Vegas.

Resoplé. Me quité un zapato y luego el otro, caminando descalza hasta la cama, sentándome en ella con tranquilidad, observando la almohada, intentando imaginar cómo se vería Bill dormido, pero entonces la imagen que mi cabeza recreaba, me observó.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que esto no iba por buen camino. Si continuaba pensando en Bill, se podía convertir en una obsesión, además estaba Helena, que por muy loca que estuviera, parecía interesada en él ¿no?

Entonces, unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta llamaron mi atención, el corazón se me disparó en un segundo, cuando aquellos pasos se detuvieron fuera. Me puse de pie, de un salto.

¿Y si era Bill?, sólo podía ser él, ¿y si quería entrar?, ¿debía permitírselo?

Llegados mis pensamientos a este punto, noté que de pronto, como si nunca hubiese existido, todos aquellos sentimientos tristes y apagados, sobre Alex, parecían disueltos, esfumados, literalmente borrados de mi pecho. ¿Cómo era posible?

Me sentí entonces, más insegura aún. ¿Podían mis sentimientos cambiar tanto, en tan poco tiempo?, ¿y si todo esto, no era más que el efecto del alcohol? Sí, esa podía ser la respuesta, el único problema, es que no me sentía borracha.

Los pasos tras la puerta se alejaron, para luego volver, con más decisión. Cuando escuché un par de golpes y mi nombre entonado por la voz de Bill, mi corazón terminó de desbocarse.

.

"_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas… queda entre nosotros"**_

.

Continuará…

**Muajjajajaja… síiii… jjajajajajjaja… bueno, siempre he dicho que los personajes se mandan solos, pues está visto que después de un par de días sin actualizar, estos dos dijeron. "Queremos beso, queremos beso!"… y beso tuvieron, ¿qué más pasará?... no tengo ni idea.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan divertido y que nos encontremos en el siguiente.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

.

Iba a dejar una zanja en el piso de la sala, de tanto pasearme de un lado a otro, mirando hacía la escalera, hacía el sitio por el que se había perdido Morgana. Notaba como se me comprimía el estómago, sólo por recordar el beso que nos había dado. Quizás no era un gran beso apasionado, seguro que existían mejores, pero ese beso había tenido algo especial, parecía hecho a nuestra medida y tal vez, era esa sensación la que no me permitía calmarme.

Me detuve, de mi incansable caminata y miré la escalera fijamente. Quizás debía ir con ella y saber qué opinaba, ya éramos adultos ¿no?, esto hace rato que había dejado de ser un jueguito de adolescentes. Pero ¿y sí ella creía que estaba mal?, después de todo me había visto besando a su amiga. Arrugué el ceño molesto, aquella había sido una estupidez, no podía dejar de reprocharme ese pequeño desliz, era vergonzoso.

Retomé mi labor, de zanjar el piso, repasando los hechos. Risas, coñac, la confesión de Morgana sobre Alex, risas, el beso. Miré la hora en el reloj que había en la pared, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, si no me decidía ahora a hablar con ella, mañana ya no sucedería, nos miraríamos incómodos, como si hubiésemos hecho algo malo y la convivencia se haría imposible. Sí, tenía que hablar con ella.

Así que me encaminé a las escaleras y subí de dos, en dos, los escalones, acortando de ese modo, la distancia y dándole poco tiempo a mi cabeza, para arrepentirse. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me quedé estático, presté atención de los sonidos que podían provenir del interior, pero estaba en completo silencio. Quizás había tardado demasiado en decidirme y Morgana se había dormido. Me quejé con un sonido contenido, tendría que buscar un momento mañana, me di la vuelta, comenzando a alejarme, pero regresé sobre mis pasos. No, no podía esperar.

—¿Morgana?—pregunté, dando dos pequeños golpes, con los nudillos en la puerta.

El silencio en el interior permanecía. Suspiré comprobando mi conclusión, debía de haberse dormido. Cuando me disponía a ir hasta mi propia habitación, la puerta se abrió. Miré hacia el interior encontrándome con los ojos de Morgana, el fondo que la enmarcaba, estaba completamente en penumbra.

—¿Si? —preguntó.

—Bueno… —por un momento temí que todo lo que quería decirle, se me hubiese olvidado, apoyé el hombro, contra el umbral de la puerta— ¿crees que esto… bueno… que ha sucedido por el alcohol?

Bajé de inmediato la mirada, vaya pregunta. Si hubiese podido hacer un agujero y meterme dentro, lo habría hecho.

—¿Te sientes borracho? —me preguntó. Entonces volví a mirarla y negué suavemente. ¿Era esta la misma Morgana altiva y despectiva de días atrás?, ¿de esta misma mañana? No, no lo era— yo tampoco.

Respondió y el corazón me golpeó el pecho, por lo que aquello significaba. Sabía que estábamos a un paso, nada más que a un paso. La puerta de la habitación abierta, la penumbra decorando el interior, la soledad de la casa tras de mí. Sólo a un paso. El silencio, aplastante y permanente, entre los dos, me decía que ella también lo sabía.

Jugueteé, casi inconscientemente, con uno de los piercing de mi labio. Morgana fijo sus ojos en aquel gesto y se me encendió la sangre de golpe. Entreabrí la boca buscando aire, el oxigeno que mi cuerpo comenzaba a ansiar, las manos me temblaron casi imperceptiblemente, en tanto el pecho me dolía por la presión, cuando la vi retroceder medio paso, el otro medio me lo estaba dejando a mí, lo supe, cuando sus ojos claros me observaron desde la penumbra.

¿Y si…?

Entré, obligándola a retroceder un poco más, antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

Sabía que era arriesgado, sabía que era inadecuado, sabía que me iba a meter en un lío, más enorme del que habíamos creado en Las Vegas, pero de alguna manera, sabía también, que no quería dejarlo pasar. Al verlo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con su cabello pulcramente peinado, el brillo leve del metal en su rostro, ante la luz del pasillo y sus ojos haciendo mil preguntas, para las que no tenía respuesta, supe que lo ansiaba.

Retrocedí medio paso, esperando a que él diera el otro medio. De ese modo compartiríamos la decisión.

Cuando la cerradura de la puerta hizo 'clic', mi corazón retumbó en mis oídos y comencé a vislumbrar a Bill en la oscuridad. Ni él se acercaba más, ni yo me aproximaba a él, parecíamos dos niños ante nuestra primera experiencia, como si quisiésemos susurrarle secretos a la oscuridad, que sólo ella supiese.

Ansiedad.

Ansiedad.

Ansiedad.

Y su boca robándome el aire. Húmeda, cálida. Sus manos afianzando mi cintura. Mis manos encontrando su lugar, contra las formas de su pecho. Su lengua acariciando la mía y el suspiro que se me escapó, cuando el deseo me invadió, besándolo con más ahínco, paladeando ese sabor que ya conocía, pero no sólo de esta noche, lo sabía. Su boca había sido apresada, con la misma angustia, otra noche, frente a otro lecho.

Sus manos apretando mi cintura, ciñéndome más a él. Mi pecho inflamándose bajo la ropa, sensible y dolorido. Su respiración, agitada y envolvente.

Las piernas se me ablandaron, el deseo comenzaba a consumirme. Mis uñas se aferraron de su pecho, Bill se quejó suavemente, mientras mi boca continuaba bebiéndose con avidez la suya, lamiendo el piercing que había en su lengua, recordando la curiosidad que aquel trozo de metal, me había producido desde el primer encuentro. Sus manos bajando a mi cadera, con cierta timidez, mis manos buscando quitársela, junto con la camiseta que llevaba. Su pecho desnudo, los besos que comenzaban a desbordarse, dejando de pertenecer sólo a las bocas, buscando piel, buscando el sensible estado de cada centímetro. Su boca, bordeada con aquel vello facial, arrancándome suspiros y estremecimientos, cuando me tocaba el cuello. Un suave quejido saliendo de mis labios, lo animó, pude notarlo por la forma en que sus manos dirigieron mi cadera contra la suya y el siseo de mi boca, le aseguró, que apreciaba lo que ahí crecía.

Liberó un suspiró, lamiendo desde mi cuello hasta mi oído. El deseo se agolpó entre mis piernas. Y mis manos tiraron de su ropa, pasando la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. El calor de su cuerpo, fue más ardiente, al contacto directo con mis manos. Otro piercing. Otro sitio para recorrer con mi lengua.

—Mor… —gruño mi nombre, cuando el contacto húmedo de mi lengua se posó sobre el pezón. Sus dedos buscando la cremallera de mi vestido. Mi boca mordió suavemente, con pequeños apretones, Bill suspiraba y aquello acrecentaba mi inquietud.

Lamí, desde su pecho, hasta su cuello, deteniéndome justo en la curva, succionando, con un deseo primitivo de dejar ahí la marca de mi boca. Algo tan poco elegante, pero tan insitante. Lo escuché quejarse una y otra vez, suspirar y sisear de ese modo exquisito que usaba. Y luego, las risas en el pasillo.

Sus manos me separaron de él, de inmediato.

—No… —respiró agitado— mierda…

Nos separamos enseguida, agitados, excitados. Con la sangre llenando los sitios exactos para el sexo.

—Tu ropa… —susurré, con la voz distorsionada, por mi propia ansiedad.

—No creí que volverían… no pensé… —comenzó a decir.

—Lo sé —quise calmarlo.

Ni Bill, ni yo, queríamos que los demás se enteraran de lo que sucedía.

—Enciende la luz —le dije, con cierto apremió, caminando en medio de la oscuridad, hasta la silla, sobre la que había dejado mi portátil.

La luz se encendió, mientras lo tomaba. Lo abrí sobre la cama, con la tapa en contra de la puerta.

—Ven —le indiqué un sitio junto a mí en la cama, mientras le daba a encender.

Las risas se oían más cerca y de pronto el silencio, para luego dar paso al nombre de Bill en el pasillo, de boca de Tom. Yo tecleé la contraseña.

Bill comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa. Yo lo miré de reojo y no pude evitar sentirme contagiada.

La puerta se abrió y Helena apareció, nos miró, en tanto yo le daba a abrir a la carpeta con la cuenta de Tokio Hotel.

—¡Aquí están! —avisó, sin quitarnos la vista de encima.

—Hola —le dije.

Bill se mantuvo atento a la pantalla, como si en realidad hubiese algo en ella, que entendiera.

—¡Vaya! —apareció Tom, uniéndose a Helena— ¿qué tal está el enfermo? —preguntó, avanzando al interior de la habitación— ¿lo has cuidado bien Mor? —se dirigió, entonces a mí.

—Creo que sí… —me atrevía a decir, escuchando la risa, no expresada de Bill, en mi cabeza.

—Me alegro —expresó Tom—, mi hermanito tiene mejor cara.

Si aquello no era una ironía, yo estaba perdiendo facultades para identificarlas.

—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó Helena, poniéndose de pie junto a mí, observando la pantalla.

—Le enseñaba a Bill las pautas de trabajo —contesté, escuchando la voz alegre de Georg junto a la puerta.

—¡Seguro que Bill quisiera que me mostraras otras cosas! —me quedé observándolo, muda.

—¡Geo! —se rió Bill junto a mí— ¿cuánto le han dado a beber? —le preguntó a Tom.

— Poco —se encogió de hombros éste— ya sabes que Georg se marea hasta con el aire, dos copas y ya estaba listo.

—Tres—agregó Gustav, junto a Georg.

Todos lo miramos, él se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué!, yo no quería más y le vacié mi trago en su copa —dijo, como si aquello fuese de lo más normal.

—Tú… —alargó la palabra Georg mirando a Gustav— me has… tú….

—Cuatro —escuchamos, entonces a Helena, que torció un poco la boca, ante su confesión.

—Helena —le dije en tono de reproche.

—¡Qué!, yo no sabía que Gus le había vaciado su trago, o que lo haría —arrugó un poco el ceño.

—Pues, habrá que acostarlo —dijo Bill, poniéndose en pie.

Entonces Tom hizo un sonido, entre dientes, que nos obligó a todos, a prestarle atención.

—Cinco.

—Opss… —dijo Bill, mirando a Georg, que le sonrió, con dos líneas por ojos y las mejillas llenas, mientras que Gustav, lo sostenía por un brazo.

—Sí, opss… —aceptó Tom.

—Habrá que ayudarlo a devolver, no se puede quedar así —aseveró Bill.

—Adelante —le dijo Tom, sonriendo con cierta picardía.

—Yo no vacié mi copa en la suya —aclaró Bill.

Ambos miraron a Gustav.

—A mí, no me miren. Yo lo estoy sosteniendo —se defendió él.

Bill y Tom, se miraron y suspiraron.

—Bueno chicas —dijo Tom mirándonos— espero que descansen, nosotros aún tenemos trabajo —sonrió, para luego alejarse. Bill lo siguió y desde la puerta se dirigió a ambas.

—Buenas noches.

Creo que todo mi cuerpo suspiró imperceptiblemente, ante esas palabras. Casi lo habían sido.

.

.

Resoplé, cuando finalmente Georg estuvo en su cama. Secándome las manos con una toalla, luego de lavármelas hasta los codos, para que no se me quedara impregnado el olor a alcohol y devuelto, que el pobre había vaciado de su estómago.

—Recuérdame, nunca dejar de vigilar mi copa, cuando salga con ustedes —le dije a Tom, que estaba junto a mí, secándose las manos también.

—Nunca le había pasado —intentó defenderse Tom. Lo miré.

—Mira que le has hecho travesuras a Geo, pero esto es mucho ¿eh?, incluso para ti —lo regañé, se lo merecía.

—Lo acepto —dijo con voz arrepentida— pero tiene que constar, que no fui sólo yo —quiso defenderse.

Tenía que aceptar eso.

—Hasta Helena… —medité en voz alta.

Tom rompió en una carcajada, que en nada afectaría al sueño de Georg, que de seguro dormiría, mañana, el día entero.

—¡Helena es la cabecilla de las malas ideas! —expresó mi hermano, con más jolgorio del que debería.

—¿Ah, sí? —le pregunté con un tono incisivo. Tom me miró.

—Sí —dijo sonriendo. Luego sus ojos se posaron en mi cuello— ¿me contarás tú, como te hiciste esa marca?

—¿Qué marca? —me llevé la mano, instintivamente, hasta el cuello, buscando el primer espejo que encontré en la habitación.

—Mierda.

Expresé, cuando la imagen me mostró el ovalo perfecto, que tenía, de rojo a amoratado, justo en la curva del cuello.

—Parece que no soy el único que ha hecho travesuras esta noche ¿no? —me dijo Tom, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Continuará…

**Jjajajjajajaja… bueno, no pasó, pero casi, estuvieron a esto (Anyara indica el pequeño espacio entre su pulgar y su anular) **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Algunas personas me han comentado sobre la personalidad, algo más desenvuelta del Bill de este fic, y sí, es cierto, pero también tenemos que considerar que en esta historia ya tiene 23 años y todo cuenta, además que me figuro que la timidez tiene un límite, que lucha con el deseo. Hay un punto en el que "no tenemos nada que perder"**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

.

Un poco más, un poco más, sabía que estaba ahí, a punto de llegar. Mientras el agua tibia caía en mi cabeza y luego por mi espalda, mi mente recreaba las sensaciones vividas con Morgana en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Sus labios besando, sus manos tocando, sus dientes mordiendo.

—Ohhh… —suspiré, cuando la descarga se acumuló en mi mano, cerrada en torno al final de mi erección.

Apoyé el antebrazo en la pared de la ducha y la frente, a su vez, en mi antebrazo, dejando que el agua limpiara mi mano, respirando agitado, recuperándome de aquel momento de éxtasis, necesario, luego de la noche de sueños candentes que había tenido.

Cuando estuve vestido, bajé la escalera en dirección a la cocina, ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. El jolgorio era evidente, desde el final de las escaleras se escuchaban las voces riendo y compartiendo alguna anécdota. Extrañamente, quien llevaba la batuta en la conversación, parecía ser Gustav, y es que él era así, podía ser muy callado y reservado, pero cuando entraba en confianza, se abría y bromeaba hasta que se nos saltaban las lagrimas y le pedíamos, por favor, que se detuviese.

Me asomé en silencio en la cocina. Mi mirada se posó inmediatamente, y sólo por una fracción de segundo, en el objeto de mis pensamientos más intensos. Morgana. La observé, con el cabello suelto y algo desordenado, su mano sostenía una cuchara que a su vez, se apoyaba en el cuenco de cereales que solía desayunar, mientras sus ojos y su atención, estaban puestos en Gustav y la historia que estuviese contando. Sonreía y aquello me causo un extraño placer.

—¡Buenos días Bill! —me saludó, entusiasta Helena.

La miré sorprendido, hacía días que no nos dirigíamos la palabra con aquella familiaridad y despreocupación.

—Buenos días —respondí a ella y a todos, mientras me adentraba en la cocina buscando una taza de café.

—Les contaba de aquella vez, en la que se te ocurrió dártelas de rebelde y salir a pasear por Roma y te perdiste —dijo Gustav, Tom rió suavemente, al compas de la risa de Helena. Me giré, para mirar a Gustav y Morgana desvió la mirada con rapidez, como si quisiera evitar que la viese observándome.

—¿Le contaste de tú intento frustrado de patinaje? —le pregunté, aún de pie junto a la cafetera, en respuesta, sabiendo que Gustav, no había podido despegarse de las barras laterales de la pista.

—No, pero les he contado de cuando te quisiste teñir el cabello de rojo y terminaste con el pelo negro —contestó riendo. Vi como Morgana contenía una sonrisa.

—Ah claro, como aquella vez, cuando cumpliste veintiún años y te dio por querer salir volando por la ventana y tuvimos que amarrarte al sillón —respondí.

Todos rieron, incluso él. Aunque en ese momento Gustav y yo, sabíamos que ninguno cedería fácilmente.

—Mira, no recordaba aquello, pero si me acuerdo de cuando cumpliste veintitrés… —dejó el comentario abierto, todos lo que estábamos en la habitación, sabíamos a dónde iba dirigido aquello.

Para suerte nuestra y desgracia de Gustav, Georg entró, apoyándose con la mano en el umbral de la puerta, con un aspecto de pena.

—¿Se puede saber con qué preparan los tragos en ese club? —preguntó.

Todos nos miramos y reímos sin poder contenernos, el pobre Georg se sujetó la cabeza con la mano libre.

—¡Shh!... —no pidió.

Todos intentamos contener la risa, Georg avanzó por la cocina y se sentó en uno de los sitios desocupados que había.

—De verdad, ¿alguien sabe que bebí anoche? —preguntó, encogido sobre sí mismo.

Por un instante el silencio fue sepulcral, creo que todos se sentían culpables por lo que le habían hecho, cada uno, sin intensión, claro está. Tomé otra taza y me dispuse a servirle un café.

—¿Quieres tostadas? —escuché a Helena, ofrecerle atentamente.

—¿Café? —escuché a Tom.

—¿Zumo de naranja? —habló Gustav.

Yo apenas podía contener la risa, imaginando la cara que debía de tener Georg a mi espalda.

—¿Descansaste? —escuché el murmullo de la voz de Morgana junto a mí. Noté como se me tensaban los músculos de todo el cuerpo.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —respondí, con toda la neutralidad que me fue posible.

—Bien… —alcanzó a decir, cuando escuchamos la voz de Tom.

—¿Café? —preguntó. Yo le extendí la taza que acababa de servir, aún con la cafetera en la mano— gracias.

Dijo y se alejó. Entonces vi la taza de Morgana extendida hacía mí, y sus ojos mirando mis manos. Evitando mi mirada.

Le serví.

—Gracias —me miró y sonrió apenas marcando una sonrisa, esta vez, muy diferente a sus amables sonrisas de antes, esta tenía un deje cariñoso, que probablemente no habría podido descubrir, de no haber pasado aquel tiempo la noche anterior.

Se alejó hacía la mesa y se incorporó al grupo, que intentaba aplacar el malestar de Georg, con pequeñas bromas y atenciones. Georg se recuperaría de su resaca en unas horas, eso era seguro. Yo me volví a apoyar en el mueble y observé la escena, mientras me bebía un sorbo de café.

.

.

Bebía de mi café, mientras el grupo vociferaba una serie de posibilidades, para hacer de este día, un buen día para Georg. Al parecer sus consciencias no les permitían otra cosa.

Miré a Bill de reojo, que alzaba levemente su taza de café. Su cabello permanecía humedecido, seguramente de un baño reciente, la camiseta holgada que llevaba, le marcaba la cintura y se abría ligeramente en el pecho, enviando a mi mente sensaciones exactas, de cómo se sentía su piel al tacto.

—Podríamos ir a algún sitio a pasar la tarde —dijo de pronto Helena.

—Podríamos —la apoyó Tom, con una de esas miradas fugaces que le había estado echando durante todo el desayuno.

Durante la noche, Helena no me había preguntado nada, se había descalzado, se había puesto el pijama y se había acomodado en la cama. Lo único que había mencionado, era que estaba cansada y que ya conversaríamos. Yo me había pasado un buen rato en vela, antes de poder dormirme.

—Les agradezco la preocupación… —intentaba hablar Georg, siendo interrumpido, por otra avalancha de buenas intenciones, o pago de pecados, como quisiéramos tomarlo.

—Podemos pasar la tarde en la playa —dijo entonces Gustav.

—¿Qué dices Bill? —preguntó Tom a su hermano. Éste lo miró, por encima de su taza de café y se encogió de hombros.

—Oh sí, la playa —habló Helena, como si ya estuviese sintiendo el placer, de un baño de sol.

—Yo quisiera estar en un sitio tranquilo… —agregó Georg a su anterior, intento de comentario.

—¡Vamos Geo! —le dio un golpe en el hombro Tom—, playa, chicas sexys en diminutos trajes de baño.

—¡Eh! —reclamó Helena, todos nos quedamos mirándola— que tu esposa está aquí —dijo, zarandeándome con suavidad.

Yo le di una mirada fugaz a Bill, encontrándome con sus ojos, durante esa fracción de segundo. Los chicos rieron, yo sólo sonreí circunstancialmente, no sé lo que hizo él, ya no volví a mirarlo.

—¡A la playa entonces! —definió Gustav, como si la opinión de Georg les importara muy poco. Yo lo miré con cierta consternación, nunca había visto una cosa parecida, él me observó y me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que a pesar de no haber hablado mucho en los días que llevábamos viviendo aquí, me llevó a comprender que todo estaba bien.

Vi, como todos comenzaban a dejar sus lugares, incentivados por el plan que habían hecho.

—Tengo que ir a mi departamento por algunas cosas —dije yo. Helena me miró con las mejillas llenas de aire, como si le estuviese arruinando su tarde de sol, arena y mar— Puedo pedirme un taxi.

—¿Estarías bien? —preguntó Tom.

—Sí, no habrá problema, no nos han seguido últimamente —advertí.

Desde que había sufrido aquel incidente, la puerta de casa había estado libre. Después de todo, las leyes sobre el acoso en Los Ángeles, eran bastante rígidas. Quizás por eso estaba tan lleno de artistas.

—Bien —aceptó Tom, con cierto tono cantarín que yo no supe interpretar.

—¿Te puedo pedir algunas cosas? —me preguntó Helena.

—Claro —la miré, ella se quedó pensativa. Los chicos iban abandonando la cocina, todos menos Georg, que continuaba con su café. Y Bill, que permanecía en silencio.

—Creo que tendré que hacerte una lista… —comenzó a cavilar. Y conociendo a Helena, como la conocía, sabía que no serían tres cosas.

—Vamos… hazme esa lista —le dije con paciencia.

De ese modo salimos de la cocina, dejando a Georg y Bill.

—Ahora me tendrás que contar lo que pasó aquí anoche —me dijo Helena, en cuanto cerramos la puerta de la habitación. La miré de reojo, comenzando a buscar algo que ponerme, ya que llevaba la ropa de deporte para no enseñar mi pijama.

—¿Qué te voy a contar?, ¿no hay nada que contar? —quise parecer convincente.

—¿Cómo que no? —insistió.

—No —la miré directamente, para apoyar mi mentira, mientras mi mente luchaba por traicionarme, recordando los besos y las caricias, apasionadas que nos habíamos dado Bill y yo.

—¿Mmm…? —fue la única observación que ella emitió, pasando inmediatamente a algo que le interesaba más— Bien, necesito unos zapatos, algunas cosas del primer cajón del mueble que hay a la entrada de mi habitación…

Iba a continuar, pero la interrumpí.

—Toma nota si quieres que lo recuerde —le advertí, mirando un vestido de tirantes azul, delgado y fresco que traía entre mis cosas, el típico vestido que llevabas en un día de calor y poco viento.

.

Una hora más tarde y luego de que Helena se fuese con los chico, salí de la habitación, fresca y renovada, después de un agradable baño, en el que me quité los pocos brillos plateados que quedaban en mis pestañas. Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, escuché la melodía de mi teléfono, que llamaba desde el interior de mi bolso, cuando lo encontré miré la pantalla.

Alex.

Me quedé observando la imagen en el móvil, pensando en sí debía responder, suspirando cuando comprendí que debía de tratarse de algo de trabajo.

—¿Sí? —dije, con mi mejor voz de '¿quién es?'

—Mor, soy Alex, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó. Yo apreté los labios.

—Bien, muy bien —contesté, bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad.

—Me alegro…. —otra vez con los rodeítos.

—¿Necesitas algo? —quise saber, me detuve a mitad de la escalera, comprendiendo de un modo visceral el significado de mis propias palabras. Alex siempre era dulce conmigo, cuando necesitaba algo.

—Bueno… me preguntaba… —yo sentía que la negación iba a salir de mi boca, antes de que él pudiese formular su petición— ¿podemos vernos hoy?

Pestañeé un par de veces.

—¿Vernos? —le pregunté.

—Sí, un momento… a tomar un café…

Y ahora venía la pregunta más importante.

—¿Solos? —no quería llevarme nuevamente una sorpresa.

—Sí, claro…

Me mordí el labio. Ahí estaba otra vez la ansiedad, como si me hubiese arrastrado y golpeado contra una pared.

—En el café que hay cerca de mi departamento —acepté.

—¿En cuánto? —se refería a la hora. Mentalmente comencé a calcular.

—Una hora.

—Bien, estaré ahí.

—Hasta entonces.

Corté la llamada, pensativa, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y la boca pastosa por los nervios. ¿Qué podía querer Alex?

—¿Pediste un taxi ya? —me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Bill, de pie al final de la escalera. Pensaba que había salido con los demás.

—No —contesté sin pensar.

—¿Quieres que te llevé? —preguntó y el nudo en mi estómago se apretó más fuerte que antes.

.

"_**La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas."**_

.

Continuará…

**Muajjajajajjaja…. Jajajjaja… me encanta.**

**Me han gustado varios puntitos de la historia, uno en particular. Las que me conocen, ya sabrán cuál.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

.

Escuché a Morgana salir de la habitación. La casa estaba en completa soledad y silencio, así que sus pasos resonaban con mayor claridad de la habitual. Me quedé sentado en el sofá de la sala, escuchándola hablar con alguien por su teléfono, no estaba seguro de sí ella era consciente de que me encontraba aquí. Había estado meditando la posibilidad de acompañarla a su departamento, lo cierto es que no podía negar, que una parte de mí se sentía ansioso por retomar lo que habíamos dejado la noche anterior, pero otra parte, sabía que el momento ya había pasado y que cualquier acercamiento que tuviésemos, sería como comenzar de nuevo.

La escuché descender la escalera con calma, mientras su voz susurraba algunas cosas a quién fuese que la estuviera llamando. No pude evitar sentir incomodidad por no saberlo.

Me fui acercando lentamente al final de la escalera. Morgana venía enfundada en un ligero vestido azul, que se me antojo agradable y sencillo. Me humedecí los labios, ante la serie de pensamientos que mi subconsciente debía de estar recorriendo, junto con las formas de su figura que la tela ceñía.

Cortó la llamada y se quedó pensativa observando el teléfono. Era momento de hablar.

—¿Pediste un taxi ya? —le pregunté y pude notar la sorpresa en su mirada.

—No —contestó rápidamente.

—¿Quieres que te llevé? —le ofrecí, ya no tan seguro de mi propia proposición.

Morgana me observó atentamente, bajó un peldaño más de forma mecánica, mientras su mente deliberaba. ¿Tanto tenía que pensárselo?

—Olvídalo —le dije, haciendo un gesto nervioso con mi mano—, no quiero que te sientas incómoda, sólo quería ayudar.

Me di la vuelta, sintiéndome un completo idiota. Mientras ella había estado en la habitación, preparándose, yo me había cambiado tres veces de ropa, buscando algo que me sentara bien, sólo para impresionarla y ante mi ofrecimiento de compañía, ella se lo pensaba. Yo debía de estar loco.

—Bill —me llamó y la escuché bajar, el resto de los escalones con prisa. La miré, creo que sin poder evitar la seriedad en mi rostro. Entreabrió los labios—, he quedado de reunirme con… alguien…

El nombre se me cruzó en la garganta, como una hoja de afeitar.

—¿Alex? —pregunté.

Morgana no dejó de mirarme, asintiendo lentamente.

Resoplé sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero… —negué, notaba como comenzaba a enfadarme— ¿en qué quedamos?, ¿quieres que ese tipo basuree contigo?, ¿eso quieres?

Ella me observó y su ceño se tensó. No tenía costumbre de hablarle a sí a nadie que no me conociera lo suficiente. Normalmente era más mesurado a la hora de sacar mi carácter.

—Será por algo de trabajo —respondió ella, cortante.

—¿No te importará que te acompañe entonces? —pregunté, aunque era más bien un reto.

Noté como la espalda de Morgana se tensaba, reflejando en ella, esa altivez tan suya.

—Claro que no —respondió a mi reto.

—Bien —dije, tomando mi chaqueta, desde el sofá.

—Bien —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta, rumbo a la salida.

.

.

El viaje hasta mi departamento, estaba transcurriendo en completo silencio. Bill me había retado, de alguna manera, a que yo no aceptaría su compañía tratándose de Alex, claro, después de prácticamente decirme, que era una idiota. Y yo, en un estúpido ataque de orgullo, le había dicho que sí. Así que ahora íbamos de camino a mi departamento, que de paso, estaría hecho un desastre, para luego encontrarnos con Alex, en la cafetería.

—No recuerdo la calle por la que se entra —dijo Bill, junto a mí. Aún nos faltaba un tramo, para el viraje al que se refería.

—Aún nos falta, yo te aviso —le respondí, enfurruñada en mi sitio de acompañante.

Medio minuto más tarde volvió a hablar.

—¿Vas enfadada? —preguntó—, si quieres, te dejo y me voy.

Lo miré, él hizo lo propio, pero de reojo, debido a la carretera.

—Sí, voy enfadada —acepté sin rodeos— No, no quiero que me dejes y te vayas.

—¿Y por qué vas enfadada? —preguntó.

Creo que si me hubiese podido mirar, mi cara de pregunta, se lo habría dicho todo.

—¿De verdad no te das cuenta? —quise saber.

—¿Fue por lo que te dije que Alex?

—¡Claro! —respondí indignada—, ¿te parece poco?

—Pero es la verdad —se defendió.

—¡Tú verdad! —insistí, percatándome de lo poco que nos faltaba para el viraje— ¡en dos calles giras a la derecha!

—¡La única verdad! —insistió, girando con fuerza el volante, obligándome a luchar, para que la gravedad no me pegara a la puerta del coche— ¡Tú misma te quejaste anoche!, ¡ese hombre no te valora!

Noté como mi propio enfado iba superando el suyo. Muchas veces, sabes que estás tomando una mala decisión, pero cuando viene alguien a enrostrártelo, es mucho peor, más te empeñas en ella.

—¡Anoche dije muchas cosas equivocadas! —le grité.

Bill me miró y si no me fulminó con la mirada, fue porque estuvo a punto de pasarse un semáforo en rojo. Metió el pie en el freno, con tanto ahínco, que tuve que sostenerme con la mano, del salpicadero, para amortiguar el movimiento.

—¡Has lo que quieras!—giró el rostro, hacía su ventanilla, evitando mirarme.

Me sentía alterada. Demasiado, incluso, para decir algo coherente. Así que ambos terminamos enfurruñados, evitando mirarnos.

—Verde —dije, en cuanto el semáforo cambió.

El silencio dentro del coche se hizo sepulcral. Yo saqué mi móvil, buscando alguna canción para escuchar. Dejando una melodía de rock estridente, a todo el volumen que el aparato podía alcanzar, de modo de no escuchar a Bill, ni siquiera respirar.

En cuestión de un instante, él encendió la música del choche, subiendo tanto el volumen, que yo sentía los altavoces laterales, vibrar en mis piernas. Lo miré con ganas de estrangularlo y él me regaló su mejor sonrisa de victoria. En ese momento vi la entrada al edificio en el que vivía, pasar junto a mí.

—¡Nos hemos pasado! —exclamé, mirando por la ventanilla.

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó, aún condiciendo.

—¡Que pares! —alcé aún más la voz, esperando que me escuchara por encima del monstruoso sonido que llevábamos, él y yo, dentro del coche.

Bill apago la música y yo hice lo mismo.

—Tengo que buscar dónde estacionarme —informó, con voz neutral. Por un momento llegué a pensar que se le había olvidado que estaba enfadado.

—Si giras en la siguiente calle, seguro encontrarás —advertí.

Era extraño, sentir que después de aquella discusión, podíamos hablarnos sin rencores aparentes.

Efectivamente encontramos sitio para estacionar. Ambos bajamos del coche, yo me temía que Bill iba a decirme que se iba. Y sabía que si lo hacía, yo no iba a detenerlo.

—¿En qué piso vives? —se acercó a mí, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Cinco —dije, aún sorprendida.

—Te espero aquí —dijo, buscando en el bolso de mano que traía, sus cigarrillos.

—¿No subirás? —pregunté con cierto recelo. Esperando que en cualquier momento me dijese una pesadez.

—¿Quieres que suba? —preguntó, mirándome directamente. Con sus ojos ocultos tras los lentes oscuros que acababa de ponerse.

Y ante la idea de estar a solas con él, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No, no estaba lista para saber lo que quería. Negué suavemente.

—No es necesario, estaré aquí en un momento —respondí.

—Bien —dijo, sosteniendo entre los labios, el filtro de un cigarrillo. Mis ansias de fumar se acrecentaron.

.

.

La vi alejarse, con su insinuante vestido azul, en tanto la primera calada del cigarrillo, jugueteaba en mi paladar.

Estaba claro que Morgana tenía mucho carácter, eso me gustaba tanto, como me desagradaba, pero no podía negar que hubo un momento durante la discusión, en el que quise pegar un frenazo y morderla la boca, para que se callara. Ante esa idea, bajé la mirada y resoplé molesto. Ella se iba a reunir en un momento con Alex y si estaba dispuesta a hacer eso un día sábado, es porque el hombre le interesaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Me llevé nuevamente el filtro a los labios, lo apreté y aspiré el humo, consciente de lo mal que estaba llevando el asunto. Yo no era de la clase de persona que se alteraba con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, Morgana estaba sacando lo peor de mí.

Me incliné con el cigarrillo, hasta el suelo, pisé la parte encendida y lo tiré en un basurero cercano, entrando luego de eso, al coche, para dejar que la música me relajar. Ahora mismo tenía que centrarme en el trabajo, en el lanzamiento del disco y en nada más.

.

Minutos más tarde, escuché un par de golpes en la ventanilla del coche y pude ver a Morgana fuera. Le di al botón de apertura y ella pudo abrir la puerta.

—Ya está —me avisó, con un bolso en la mano.

—Déjalo atrás —le pedí. Ella lo hizo y mientas la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, meditaba en si debía o no acompañarla a ver a Alex. Quizás simplemente debía dejarla ir sola y volver a casa con su equipaje.

—Bien —dijo, una vez acomodado el bolso, desde la puerta, sin subir al coche.

—Estaba pensando… —comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Es aquí cerca, podemos ir caminando —me aclaró.

—Quizás sea mejor que vayas sola —terminé de decirle, mirándola directamente. Sus ojos claros me observaron un instante, para luego desviar la mirada a los objetos, nada interesantes, que había dentro del coche.

—Lo cierto es que… —entonces me miró— prefiero pasar la tarde contigo…

El corazón me dio un aviso, 'cuidado Bill, te puedes enamorar'.

—¿Estás segura? —insistí. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Conoces Palos Verdes? —me preguntó. Negué lentamente, ella marcó una suave sonrisa y se subió al coche— yo te digo cómo llegar.

Afirmó, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Eres muy extraña, ¿sabías? —le dije, comenzando a acomodarme para conducir.

—Y tú, muy gruñón —me contestó, comenzando a escribir un mensaje en su teléfono.

—¿Por dónde salgo? —le pregunté.

—Sigue hacía adelante y luego a la derecha, por ahí, hasta que te avise —fueron sus indicaciones, en tanto continuaba escribiendo.

La miré de reojo.

—¿A quién le escribes? —pregunté, deteniéndome en la esquina en la que debía de girar, ya que no había semáforo.

—A Alex.

Fue su escueta respuesta. Yo tomé la avenida que Morgana me había dicho, notando una extraña calidez en el pecho, cuando comprendí que saldríamos juntos, en una especie de cita improvisada.

Su teléfono sonó, avisándole de un mensaje de vuelta.

.

.

Le escribí un mensaje a Alex, avisándole de mi cambio de planes, aunque no le dije cuales eran los planes que sí haría.

"_Me ha surgido algo y no podré ir, hablamos el lunes en la agencia"_

No estaba del todo segura, de estar haciendo lo correcto, escapándome con Bill, como si fuese una adolescente huyendo de sus padres, pero a pesar de lo ridículo que sonaba, me sentía igual que una, como si de pronto me sintiera liberada, al menos por alguna horas.

Mi teléfono me avisó de la respuesta de Alex, lo tomé y leí en silencio.

"_Llevo cerca de quince minutos esperándote, podrías haberte decidido antes"_

Suspiré.

—¿Qué dice? —quiso saber Bill. Lo miré y me reí.

—¿No crees que estas preguntando demasiado? —fue mi respuesta.

Bill sonrió también. Y creo que no me había recreado en su sonrisa, con tanta libertad nunca.

—Si soy la causa de que no vayas, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo —me dijo, mirándome por un pequeño instante.

—Está enfadado —respondí, aún sonriendo, contagiada por su expresión.

Bill marcó un poco más su sonrisa.

—Me parece muy bien —aclaró—, es bueno que se vaya acostumbrando.

Claramente estábamos jugando con un concepto, que no desvelábamos.

—¿Acostumbrando a qué? —quise saber.

Volvió a mirarme por un momento.

—A que ya no estás disponible.

—A que estoy casada ¿no? —inquirí.

—Sí —afirmó, con cierto tono de gloria.

—Con tu hermano — aclaré.

Se encogió de hombros y habló.

—Ese es un detalle — soltando luego una carcajada, tan amplia, que me vi contagiada por ella de inmediato.

—Eres un descarado —le solté, en medio de las risas.

Sus ojos me observaron, con una vivacidad exquisita, jugueteando en sus pupilas.

.

"_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, puede ser sólo una excusa"**_

.

Continuará…

**Jajajjajajaja… me ha encantado esto del final.**

**A ver, explicaciones. Algunas pensaran que Bill se enfada y se desenfada fácil, pero bueno, lo cierto es que los virgo suelen ser así, irascibles e impetuosos, pero no son rencorosos y suelen buscar el humor como acceso a una disculpa, así que he intentado graficar eso. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que nos sigamos viendo en el próximo. En estos días responderé los comentarios que tengo pendientes. Gracias por todos ellos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capitulo XVI**

.

—Así que este es Palos Verdes —dije, apoyándome en la parte delantera del coche, junto a Morgana, dejando mi bolso sobre el capó.

—Bueno, esto que ves y lo que hemos dejado atrás —me corrigió ella. La observé, no podía dar por perdida una batalla. Como yo.

—Te recuerdo que no he podido mirar demasiado el paisaje, venía conduciendo —le dije, cruzándome de brazos, no perdería la partida con ella.

—Desde luego que lo recuerdo, no me dejarás olvidarlo —dijo y luego comenzó a parodiar mi voz—, voy conduciendo, voy conduciendo.

—¡Eh! —quise parecer indignado— yo no hablo así.

Morgana me miró desde su altura, directamente a los ojos, como llevaba haciendo durante todo el camino.

—Oh, claro, tienes razón… eres mucho más irritante…

Si mirada, parecía destilar por todos lados un, 'contesta eso Kaulitz'. Y yo no me amedrentaría.

—Desde luego que lo soy, llevo demasiados días aprendiendo de ti —le contesté con total tranquilidad, la que me duró, sólo hasta el brinco que pegué, cuando me pellizcó el brazo— ¡Auch!

La miré, en el momento exacto en que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Aprende a defenderte con palabras —le dije, aunque mi primer impulso, fue el de darle un manotazo, como solía hacer con Tom, cuando se pasaba de la raya.

Morgana rió y se movió ligeramente, para que yo pudiese sacar el teléfono de mi bolso.

—¿Sí? —pregunté al responder.

—¿Dónde estás? —escuché la voz de Tom.

—Dando un paseo, ¿y tú?, ¿ya estás en casa?

—Sí y los chicos no tienen comida —dijo, refiriéndose a los perros.

—Quieres que pase ¿no?

—Si puedes, yo vengo muerto… —se quejó.

—Ya, de estar tirado en la arena —reí. Morgana tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje.

—¡El sol cansa! —se defendió.

—¿Y no se te cansaron los ojos de mirar el 'paisaje'? —bromeé.

—Un poco, pero me duelen más las costillas, por los codazos que me llevé —confesó.

—¿Codazos? —pregunté curioso.

Tom rió con picardía.

—Ya te contaré… —ofreció. Sabía que no hablaría más— de momento, no olvides la comida o los chicos nos comerán a nosotros.

—Bien, pero no estoy seguro de lo que tardaré —le advertí.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, digamos que yo también te contaré más tarde —me reí con la misma picardía que él.

—Touché.

Aceptó y ambos dimos por terminada la llamada. Morgana continuaba observando el horizonte. Nos habíamos detenido en un mirador, que nos permitía ver el mar y el atardecer que comenzaba a gestarse. De pronto me quedé abducido por una única nube, que surcaba el cielo, como si navegara, dividida entre el azul de la noche y el anaranjado del sol que moría.

—Es un hermoso lugar —dije, recordando entonces el teléfono en mi mano, animándome a tomar una foto para la aplicación. Los últimos días habían sido muy extraños, desde que tuviésemos la genial idea de subir una foto, con nuestras respectivas esposas, se habían dado de baja varias cuentas, algunas por voluntad propia y otras las habíamos tenido que cerrar nosotros.

—Es un bonito sitio —apoyó Morgana, mirándome mientras subía la imagen a la aplicación— ¿le dirás a Tom dónde estás?

—No es para Tom.

—¿Ah, no? —la miré de reojo, ella evitaba mirar directamente la pantalla de mi teléfono. Yo lo escondí un poco más de su vista.

—No seas curiosa —me mofé. Morgana me observó entre sorprendida y ofendida. Yo contenía la sonrisa que en cualquier momento se me escaparía.

—No estoy curioseando —se defendió, fingiendo indignación.

—¿Ah, no? —imité su tono.

Ella achicó sus ojos claro, intentando dar énfasis a un enfado, que yo no creía que tuviera. Puse la pantalla del teléfono ante sus ojos.

—La subí a la aplicación —le dije, cuando se enfocó en el aparato.

—Hermoso lugar —leyó lo que había puesto en la entrada—, ya te están llegando comentarios.

Yo volví a mirar la pantalla y comprobé lo que decía.

—Suele pasar, llegan de inmediato… —le conté, mientras leía algunos de los comentarios. Me reí ante uno de ellos.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Morgana.

—¿No, que no eres curiosa? —insistí, molestándola.

Morgana gruño suavemente en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me preguntan si estoy con mi esposa —le dije.

—Oh…

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, oh —sonreí y comencé a responder.

—¿Qué dirás? —preguntó, mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono otra vez.

—La verdad —me observó atentamente, como si yo estuviese blasfemando—, que estoy en buena compañía.

La miré directamente, el atardecer iluminaba, hermosamente, su rostro.

—Gracias… —murmuró. Yo le sonreí, notando, como su mirada comenzaba a debilitarme nuevamente.

Volví al teléfono, dejando un par de comentarios más, antes de dejarlo y sacar mis cigarrillos.

—Nunca te he preguntado si fumas —abrí la caja y le ofrecí a Morgana.

—No, gracias… —respondió, observando los cigarrillos— digamos que ahora pertenezco a la 'FA'

—¿FA? —pregunté, llevándome un cigarrillo a los labios, encendiéndolo.

—Sí, fumadores anónimos —se encogió de hombros. Yo sonreí, soltando el humo de la primera bocanada.

—No había escuchado eso antes —confesé.

—Es una broma —me aclaró—, aunque me muero por fumar.

—Lo siento —dije, disponiéndome a apagar el cigarrillo.

—¡No! —me detuvo, la miré. En sus ojos se veía el ansia.

—Quizás deberías probar sólo un poco, parece que lo desearas mucho —advertí, ella no dejaba de mirar el cigarrillo en mi mano, que iba consumiéndose poco a poco.

—Podría… —habló con voz perdida— pero juré no volver a tocar un filtro, con los labios.

Ante esa aclaración y la imagen de sus labios, ansiosos, entreabiertos. Una imagen cruzó mi mente.

—No tienes que hacerlo… —le dije.

Morgana me observó, como si presintiera algo en mis palabras. Me llevé el cigarro a la boca y aspiré el humo profundamente, reteniéndolo en y acercándome a ella, para que comprendiera. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sus labios salieron a mi encuentro, apenas rozándose con los míos, mientras yo iba liberando el humo dentro de su boca.

Cómo habíamos llegado a esto, no lo sabía, pero se me antojaba sensual y hasta erótico. La presión de la sangre en mi entrepierna, me lo confirmó, pero ella no podía notarlo, no aún, así que no me detendría. Morgana entrecerró los ojos, emitiendo un suave gemido que me demostraba el placer que estaba sintiendo y mis labios se movieron ligeramente sobre los suyos, clamando por una caricia.

Se alejó de mí, algunos centímetros, aún perdida en la sensación exhalando el humo lentamente. Luego me miró, yo estaba perdido en su boca.

—Más —me pidió y la vi humedecerse los labios con lentitud, casi saboreándose, cuando yo apreté el filtro con los míos, aspirando profundamente.

Me incliné en su dirección y Morgana se acercó, abriendo la boca, para repetir la maniobra. Se llenó la boca con el humo y cuando yo respiré, sus ojos claros se enfocaron en los míos, en tanto su lengua tocaba mis labios, como si me invitaran a algo más. Dejé caer el cigarrillo, enlazando mis dedos en su cabello y tocando con mi lengua la suya, mientras el humo se escapaba de nuestras bocas.

La escuché gemir suavemente, cuando su pecho chocó contra el mío, imagino que rememorando, al igual que yo, las sensaciones que nos habían embargado, hacía sólo horas.

.

.

Su boca, esa demoledora combinación de ternura y fiereza que había en sus besos, lograba que una cálida sensación se centrara en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, justo ahí, entre los pliegues de mi intimidad, golpeándome con un deseo tan ardiente, que me costaba respirar. Necesitaba pegarme más a él, lo necesitaba, pero tenía que romper el beso, me estaba mareando, Bill me lo impidió, insistiendo un poco más, quizás tan necesitado como yo. Me sostuve, con ambas manos de sus brazos y abrí la boca para que su lengua la explorara. Todas las sensaciones que había repasado en mi mente durante la noche, más las fantasías que habían surgido de ellas, todo estaba recorriéndome ahora mismo, estimulando cada parte de mi ser.

—Bill… —murmuré su nombre, cuando me fue posible.

—Oh… —siseo el aire al respirar, apoyando su frente contra la mía, buscando calmarse. Algo que ambos necesitábamos.

Pero ¿por qué? Una pregunta comenzó a juguetear en mi mente y antes de poder contenerla, ya había brotado de mis labios.

—¿Y si subimos al coche?

Ambos sabíamos que no sería para hablar. Bill se separó ligeramente de mí y me miró.

—Vamos.

Aceptó y aquello fue como gasolina para el fuego que me ardía bajo la piel.

Bill abrió la puerta trasera del coche y yo tomé el bolso que antes dejara ahí, arrojándolo hacia adelante, para entrar. No podía creerlo, me encontraba en la parte trasera de un coche, como cuando tenía diecisiete años y la policía casi me atrapa con Joseph, mi novio de entonces. Una de las manos de Bill, se posó en mi cadera, creo que para este momento nos sentíamos más y más cercanos, íbamos perdiendo poco a poco el pudor, tal como caen los pétalos de una rosa al abrirse.

Su boca buscó mis labios, mi mejilla, mi cuello. Causándome tal fascinación, que suspiré abriendo el aire con mi voz. Su mano en mi cadera, me indicó lo que aquello le había hecho sentir a él. Su lengua paladeó mi oído, jugueteo con el movimiento de mis pendientes y su respiración, pincelada por el suave sonido de su voz, me estremeció.

Y creció dentro de mí el ansia, las ganas de ayudarlo a experimentar lo que yo sentía ahora mismo.

De ese modo mi boca viajo a su cuello, un cuello largo, estilizado y suave. Lo besé con la cautela de quién aún desconoce el punto exacto. Bill se tensó y esperó. Su otra mano tomó la mía, queriendo hacer con ella algo, que parecía no llegar a decidir. Después de todo, el pudor no se había perdido por completo. Dejé que mi mano descansara sobre su muslo, moviéndola ligeramente por su pierna, en busca de aquello que él ansiaba. Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración se agitaba, lo sentí de pronto tan vulnerable.

Cuando mis dedos rozaron el bulto bajo su pantalón, Bill jadeó, pero no se movió, yo toqué un poco más, intentando adivinar el tamaño que su sexo podía tener, mientras mi boca ascendía hasta su boca, que se rindió en un beso casi extraviado.

—Quiero seguir… —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Yo también… —habló agitado, más que yo incluso— pero tendría que ser en otro lugar…

—¿Otro lugar? —repetí, tocando su boca con mi lengua.

Bill me besó profundamente, ante la provocación. Un beso embriagador, adictivo, exquisito. Mis propios labios iban reconociendo ya, su forma de besar. Mi mano sobre su pantalón solo reposaba, pero podía sentir los movimientos inquietos bajo él.

—Sí… —susurró, sin dejar de besarme del todo— aquí no tengo protección.

Me detuve en medio del beso. Bill me miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber.

Pero no pude decírselo, no pude ni siquiera planteárselo.

¿Habíamos usado protección en Las Vegas?

.

"_**La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas."**_

.

Continuará…

**Uhhh!... jajajjaja… como me he reído con este final!... no sé aún NADA. Estos chicos desordenados, no me lo quieren contar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me cuenten sus opiniones. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me encanta leerlos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Responderé, poco a poco.**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

.

Entraba en el pasillo del supermercado, en el que se encontraban los alimentos para mascotas, Morgana había entrado conmigo y me había dicho, con bastantes rodeos, que tenía que ir por algo y que ya nos encontraríamos en las cajas, para pagar. Lo cierto es que aún me sentía algo confundido por lo que había sucedido en el coche. Durante un momento, me sentí tan excitado, que se me olvidó incluso en lugar en el que estaba, todo iba avanzando de forma muy sensual, incluso Morgana respondía a los besos y a las caricias, con una iniciativa exquisita. Pero de pronto, sin saber cómo, ni por qué, ella se enfrío. Se acomodó en su lado del asiento y me sonrió dejando de acariciarme. Suspiré, incluso ahora que recordaba su mano acariciando mi entrepierna, por encima del pantalón, ésta se endurecía.

—Mierda —me quejé, tirando disimuladamente de mi pantalón, para que dejara de 'estrangularme'.

Definitivamente Morgana tenía que estar loca, de otra manera no entendía su actitud.

Miré en la estantería, la bolsa con la comida que solía llevar para los chicos y tiré de ella, sin poder quitar de mi cabeza la mirada apasionada de Morgana y el modo tan directo y exquisito, en que me había invitado a entrar al choche. Cuando llegué junto a la caja, la encontré a ella, pagando lo que había comprado.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunté, intentando mirar qué era aquello tan secreto que había comprado, pero ella se interpuso.

—Sí y no seas tan curioso —me dijo, en tanto la cajera me miraba, introduciendo la compra de Morgana en una bolsa de papel, para luego enrollarla en torno al contenido.

—Me tendrás que hacer un manual —murmuré, dejando la bolsa con la comida de los perros, sobre la cinta, para pagar.

—¿Un manual? —me preguntó ella, pagando el importe que le había indicado la cajera, recibiendo luego el cambio.

—Sí, uno que me sirva para comprenderte —le sonreí a la cajera, que me observó y me sonrió también.

—No te entiendo —la escuché decir y aunque no la miré, casi podría asegurar que tensó la espalda.

Marqué el número de seguridad de la tarjeta con la que acaba de pagar y recibí el comprobante. Miré a Morgana.

—Pues eso es lo mismo que me sucede a mí contigo —le respondí, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, que no se esperó, mientras tomaba de entre sus manos la bolsa de papel con su compra.

—¡Eh! —reclamó, entre sorprendida y molesta.

—Sólo lo meteré en esta que es más grande —me defendí, dejando caer la bolsa de papel, dentro de la bolsa de plástico que contenía mi compra.

Morgana observó el destino de aquel paquete y luego me miró a mí, para entregarme una advertencia y luego la mitad de un desprecio, al darse la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

—Gracias —le dije a la cajera, que nuevamente me respondió con una sonrisa amable.

.

.

No podía creer que me hubiese despistado de esa manera con un beso. Bill era un tramposo, estaba comprobado, así que debía apuntarlo en mi memoria y no olvidarlo, si no quería volver a caer como una ilusa. Ahora que caminaba tras de mí hacia el coche, no debía de preocuparme su presencia, ni la distancia que lo separaba de mí, ni el calor imprevisto de sus labios contra los míos, no, lo único que debía de preocuparme, era la prueba de embarazo que llevaba envuelta en una bolsa de papel. Necesitaba, cuanto antes, salir de la incertidumbre que me había atacado, estando con él en el coche, y que ya no me permitió pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera en el prominente estado de excitación, en el que ambos nos encontrábamos. Simplemente había acabado con los besos, las caricias y cualquier posibilidad de 'seguir' luego.

Estaba segura, que si Bill, hubiese sido yo, habría hecho lo mismo.

Sabía que quizás era demasiado pronto, sólo hacía una semana de nuestro accidentado viaje a Las Vegas, pero a pesar de ello, quería cerciorarme. No había podido leer bien las indicaciones en la caja de la prueba, por la prisa que tenía en ir a pagarla, sin que él la viese. Noté un nudo formarse en mi estómago. ¿Y si estaba embarazada?, ¿qué haría?

Resoplé.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Bill tras de mí, cuando estuvimos sólo a pasos del coche.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa, amparada por la imposibilidad de que me viera, y negué con un gesto rápido.

Me acomodé en el asiento de acompañante, en tanto él dejaba la bolsa en la parte de atrás. La miré, como un gato observa la pescadería, incapaz de alcanzarla.

Bill se acomodó en su lado del coche, comenzando a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Observé sin proponérmelo, la forma en que sus largos dedos recorrían la cinta y la ajustaban a su torso. La mano tatuada, me producía una extraña sensación de desasosiego y tranquilidad. Quizás un día, le preguntaría que significaba esa composición. Quizás algún día podría sentir esos dedos filtrarse por…

—El cinturón —lo escuché decir.

—¿Ah?... —lo miré a los ojos, comprendiendo que me había descubierto— sí.

Acepté, notando el calor en las mejillas, ascender y estallar, mientras mis ojos se mantenían mirando algún punto, en el que no pudiese mirarlo a él.

El coche se puso en marcha y pasaron algunos minutos, en los que ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Mi mente no paraba de trabajar, bullía ansiosa por diferentes pasajes de lo vivido estos últimos días, sin lograr una coherencia. O tal vez sí, tal vez sí lograban una única coherencia. Miré a Bill, que observaba atentamente la carretera, ¿pensaría también en mí? Quería preguntárselo, pero no me atrevía, no.

—¿Qué piensas? —me preguntó él y yo noté como el corazón se me aceleraba con una sola respiración.

—Nada —respondí automáticamente. Bill sonrió con un pequeño sonido que se me hizo irónico y exquisito a la vez.

¿Podía eso suceder?

—La experiencia me dice, que cuando una mujer dices 'nada', es un 'todo' seguro —respondió, aún observando la carretera, pero yo tenía la sensación de tener sus ojos fijos en mí.

—¿Sí?... —respondí, gestando la siguiente pregunta, en la acidez de mi propio estómago— ¿de cuánta experiencia estamos hablando?, porque hasta dónde yo sé, has andado pregonando por ahí, una cantinela sobre el amor verdadero.

Su sonrisa se amplió y mi corazón se agitó un poco más.

—¿Y por qué mezclas el amor verdadero con esto? —me preguntó. ¿Es que no lo entendía?

—¿No es obvio? —insistí.

—Para mí no.

Su risa se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada, plagada de deliciosa malicia. ¿Desde cuándo había perdido la capacidad de enfadarme con él?

—Eres odioso… —dije, más como defensa, que por sentirlo en realidad.

Y volvió a reír.

—Relájate —me pidió, apretando con su mano, una de las mías, que mantenía descansando sobre mi pierna.

Me quedé observando aquel gesto, como si me estuviesen hablando en un idioma que no comprendía, completamente confusa por la cercanía que sentía.

—Sí, quizás necesito relajarme —murmuré, sabiendo que no lo haría, hasta que esa dichosa prueba, me mostrara el signo negativo, el color negro, la bola flotando, o lo que fuese que trajera.

Suspiré.

—Llegaremos a casa en un momento… —habló quitando su mano de la mía. Yo la miré alejarse, notando una pequeña punzada de carencia en el pecho.

.

En unos cuantos minutos estuvimos dentro de casa, estacionando el coche en el garaje. Me bajé, intentando rodear el vehículo para ir por mi dichoso paquetito, pero Bill se paró frente a mí, en el espacio que había entre su coche y la pared. No quise mirarlo y me moví un poco a la derecha, hacía la pared, pensando en pasar por el sitio que ahí quedaba, pero él me bloqueó el movimiento nuevamente. Entonces lo miré. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y a punto estuve de recrearme en ellos, cuando decidí que no podía. Quise girarme y rodear el coche, por el otro lado, pero sus manos apresaron mis brazos, con seguridad.

—Quiero un beso —me dijo directamente, con una sinceridad casi visceral. Yo separé los labios como única respuesta. Y cerré los ojos, cuando noté los dos aros de metal, de su labio inferior, arrastrarse por el mío. Todo mi cuerpo respondió a la caricia, no sé si fue por el calor de su boca, que se filtró por la médula de mis huesos, o si fue por la angustiante necesidad que se instaló entre mis piernas, pero lo cierto es que me sentí blanda y sin voluntad, sólo con esa caricia.

La parte baja de mi espalda chocó contra el capó del coche y de mis labios salió un suspiro que golpeó contra los suyos, rompiéndose. Su cadera se pegó a la mía y pude, con alguna zona aún activa de mi cerebro, notar el modo en que su cuerpo respondía. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi brazo, mientras que su lengua hurgaba en mi boca a sus anchas, con absoluta autoridad y concesión. Volví a suspirar, sintiendo la espalda casi pegada al metal del coche, su sexo presionando con dominación contra mi ingle, separando ligeramente mis piernas.

¡Dios!, deseaba tanto sentirlo dentro, que me dolía la piel por el roce de la ropa.

—Quiero… —murmuré contra su boca, notando la palma de su mano posarse sobre mi pecho, buscando con los dedos la protuberancia de mi pezón.

—¿Quieres…? —preguntó lamiendo mi cuello y mi oído.

—Mmm… —gemí suavemente—quiero… —intenté una vez más, buscando recuperar la capacidad de manifestar las palabras—quiero… —jadeé, cuando sus dedos encontraron mi pezón y lo acariciaron por encima de la blusa.

—¿Qué…? —suspiró la pregunta, atrapando mi oído con sus dientes, en tanto mi mano encontraba su cadera y la atraía más hacía mi centro.

Quería… quería…

Sentirlo dentro, sentir su piel, llenarme las manos, sin ropa de por medio, con las formas de su cuerpo, quería cabalgar sobre su figura y escucharlo gemir al hacerlo. Quería hacerle el amor, quería saber cómo se sentía poseerlo.

Pero ahí estaba mi consciencia. Maldita consciencia que apareces y me privas de la irresponsabilidad.

—No… —murmuré removiéndome ligeramente, para que me soltara.

—¿No…? —en su voz se oía la confusión.

Busqué su oído y lo lamí, ansiosa, deseosa y casi sin voluntad para detenerme.

—No aquí… —susurré rozando mis labios con su oído. Bill se estremeció y se quejó de placer. Yo me estremecí con él.

—Oh, Morgana… —suspiró— me vas a matar de un calentón.

La risa broto de mí clara y sin pensármelo.

—Tú empezaste… —dije divertida. Él apoyó ambas manos en el capó del coche, una a casa lado de mi cuerpo y me miró erguido. Sus ojos destilaban pasión, pero no cualquier pasión, era de aquellas que lo revolucionaban todo.

A lo largo de mi experiencia con los hombres, he podido comprobar que me atraen desde lejos, cuando aún no puedo tocarlos o tenerlos, como ahora a Bill. Normalmente no dicen las palabras correctas, o no tocan en el lugar adecuado, pero Bill ahora mismo, me estaba dando una lección de humildad, me estaba demostrando con una mirada, que podía estar equivocada y que él podía ser 'ese' hombre, que cumpliera más de lo que prometía.

—¿Bill? —oímos la voz de Tom, desde la entrada a la casa. Ni siquiera escuchamos la puerta.

Apenas y nos dio tiempo de separarnos.

—¿Sí? —contestó Bill, avanzando hasta la puerta trasera del coche y sacando la bolsa con la comida de los perros.

—Escuché el coche, pero no entrabas… —habló con total ligereza Tom—Hola Mor, ¿qué tal el paseo? —preguntó, cuando me vio.

Bill le entregó la bolsa. No. Un fino hilo de hielo me recorrió la espalda.

—Bien —dije, avanzando hasta la bolsa. Tom la abrió y miró el interior.

—¿Qué más trajiste? —le preguntó a Bill, sacando la bolsa de papel del interior. mi bolsa de papel.

Casi entré en pánico.

—¡Eso es mío! —exclamé, extendiendo la mano, pasando casi por encima de Bill, que me dejó paso, algo sorprendido.

—Ok… —murmuró Tom, igual de sorprendido por mi reacción, entregándome la bolsa—cualquiera pensaría que traes diamantes ahí —se mofó.

—Es verdad —dijo Bill, junto a mí, mirando la bolsa entre mis manos. Yo la escondí tras mi espalda, resguardándola de su mirada inquisidora— ¿qué tanto escondes? —insistió.

Miré a Tom, que había dejado todo lo que hacía y me miraba. La presión de aquellas miradas sobre mí fue instantánea, tanto, que a punto estuve de confesar.

—Tampones, eso es lo que traigo —miré a uno y luego al otro— ¿contentos?

Tom rió y Bill hizo un gesto extraño con la cabeza y el ceño, como si se sorprendiera y comprendiera de inmediato. Quizás pensaría que ahí estaba la raíz de mi negativa.

—Permiso —dije, pasando entre ambos, pegando mi bolsa de papel al pecho y esperando a que nadie más se interpusiera, entre mí y mi prueba de embarazo.

.

"_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas… "**_

.

Continuará…

**Jjejejjee… me he reído, me he incinerado y me he vuelto a reír con este capítulo. A ver qué tal lo encuentran ustedes. La mirada aquella ha sido responsabilidad de la mirada que nos regaló hoy en una imagen.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

.

Entramos en la casa, Morgana avanzó delante de nosotros y con un corto saludo y una sonrisa, dirigida al resto de los chicos, subió la escalera casi corriendo y se perdió de mi vista.

—¿Qué la has hecho a mi amiga? —escuché la voz de Helena y ante ese reclamo velado por una sonrisa, la miré.

—Sí Bill, ¿qué le hiciste? —preguntó con su medio sonrisa Georg. Lo miré ahora a él, haciéndome la misma pregunta.

—¿Por qué no me cuentan qué tal la playa? —pregunté, sentándome en uno de los brazos del sofá.

Los chicos comenzaron a explicarse, escuchaba a Gustav, riéndose de Georg, a Tom aclarando quién era el responsable de lo que fuese que estuvieran hablando. Incluso a Helena, riendo y saltando en su sitio, para interponerse en los relatos de Tom, tal como hacía yo muchas veces. Pero por más que intentara comprender de qué hablaban, toda mi atención estaba puesta en el segundo piso de la casa, en la zona en la que estaba mi habitación. Quería subir, quería ver qué era lo que le sucedía a Morgana. Podía comprender que estuviese en su periodo y quizás ahí debía detener mis pensamientos y aplicar aquello, sobre que las mujeres no son del todo comprensibles en esa etapa del mes, pero aún así quería asegurarme de que estuviese bien. Claro que era imposible hacerlo delante de todos en la sala, yo era de espectáculos sólo en el escenario.

Me puse en pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tom, dirigiéndose a mí.

No, definitivamente no pasaría desapercibido por el grupo.

—A darle de comer a los perros —dije, casi sin pensar. Sí, quizás era buena idea distraer mi mente en otra cosa.

Salí al jardín, llevando la comida para los perros, dejando tras de mí la ola de voces de los chicos.

—Hola mi niña… —me incliné, para acariciar la cabeza de mi perra, que vino a mi encuentro, sólo con un poco más de antelación que los demás. Comencé a poner comida en los platos, mientras ellos se removían a mi alrededor ansiosos— tienen hambre ¿eh?...

Le acaricié la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, cuando comenzaban a comer.

—Estaban hambrientos —escuché la voz de Tom, para luego verlo tocar la cabeza de uno de los chicos.

—Sí, no nos podemos despistar así con la comida… —sonreí acariciando el lomo de uno de ellos.

—No es tan difícil despistarse, con tanta distracción en casa ¿no crees? —fue su acertada respuesta.

No tuve que mirarlo para saber que sonreía del mismo modo que lo hacía yo. Miré hacia atrás, viendo a través de la puerta acristalada a los chicos y Helena en la sala.

—Me gusta Morgana —dije, cuando me giré hacia Tom, él rió.

—Y a mí… —se encogió de hombros.

Lo miré e intenté golpearlo con la mano abierta, pero me esquivó.

—Idiota… —me reí también. Ya conocía el humor de mi hermano.

—¡¿Qué?, idiota tú que no das el siguiente paso —Me reprendió.

Me puse en pie.

—Ten por seguro, que por ganas no ha sido… —me reí, él rió conmigo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, que auguraba una opinión.

—Entonces… quizás… el problema esté en otra cosa… —hizo un sonido de preocupación.

—¿Qué yo no le guste? —pregunté, ambos mirábamos a los perros comer, que poco a poco iban calmando la ansiedad inicial.

—Puede ser…

Lo pensé un momento, sólo medio segundo, pero esa no era una posibilidad, yo sabía que Morgana había respondido a mis besos y a mis caricias, había algo más en su actitud. Negué con un gesto.

—No creo que sea eso —sentencié.

Tom no dijo más, nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

—¿Y tú? —lo miré, mi hermano comenzó a marcar una sonrisa, de esas picaras que solía poner cuando se divertía— ¿Qué tal tus costillas? —le pregunté, extendiendo la mano, alcanzando a apretarle un costado.

—¿Eh? —se quejó entre risas, saliendo de mi alcance.

—¡Ya, dime! —lo apremié. Se encogió de hombros.

—De momento sé, que no le gusta que miré el bikini de otras chicas…

—¡Jah! —me reí interrumpiéndolo— lo menos que haces tú, es mirar el bikini en las chicas.

Tom se carcajeó.

—Ok, lo acepto…

—¿Y qué más? —Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Nada… hasta ahí…

Lo miré y gesticulé sin poder creerlo.

—¿Y yo soy el que no da el siguiente paso? —pregunté. Tom rió.

—Es tu esposa —su risa se amplió—, tenía que pedirte permiso ¿no?

La carcajada salió entonces de mi boca.

.

.

Miré el reloj, sentada en el retrete con la tapa bajo, los ojos fijos en el pequeño objeto blanco y alargado, poco más ancho que un bolígrafo y que ahora descansaba junto al lavamanos. Habían pasado cinco minutos, los mismos cinco minutos que decía las instrucciones.

—Un minuto más —me dije en voz alta, con el corazón disparado y una uña jugueteando entre los dientes.

Volví a tomar el papel con las instrucciones y las leí, intentado calmar el ansia que sentía. Miré el tiempo transcurrido cuando lo hice, no había pasado aún el minuto que me había propuesto, ¿cómo era posible que los minutos se tornaran tan largos?

Extendí la mano y encerré la prueba en ella. La mantuve así, encerrada, sin mirarla un momento más. Notando como el vacío comenzaba a instalarse en mi estómago.

—Vamos Mor, tú eres más valiente que esto —me animé, respirando profundamente, comenzando a abrir la mano, para mirar el resultado, dos rayas paralelas, mi cabeza no fue capaz de procesar lo que significaba— ¡Dios!, ¿por qué no compré la prueba digital? —me quejé, volviendo a tomar las instrucciones.

Cuando comprendí el significado de aquellas dos líneas, se me bajó la sangre a los pies. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de posicionar mis emociones en el lugar correcto. ¿Cómo había pasado algo así? No quise responder a eso, porque ya lo sabía.

—Mor, ¿estás ahí? —escuché la voz de Helena fuera del baño, abrí los ojos y miré hacia la puerta muy confusa— ¿Mor?

—Sí, sí… ya voy… —mis manos temblaban, mientras intentaba meter la prueba y el papel con las instrucciones en la caja, pero al final lo dejé caer todo en la papelera.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con sus alegres ojos claros. Me miró primero con entusiasmo, el que fue pasando lentamente a la interrogante.

—¿Estás bien?

Su pregunta daba justo en la diana. El corazón aún no se me calmaba, ¿qué podía decirle?, ¿podía contarle la verdad? Claro que podía, pero no ahora, ni siquiera yo estaba del todo segura de la respuesta que debía darle.

—Sí, bien… —le sonreí pasando junto a ella, quitándome los zapatos al llegar junto a la cama. Ella me observó y la escuché suspirar.

—Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar —se dejó caer junto a mí en la cama, dando un suave bote al hacerlo. Me reí. Helena siempre tenía esa capacidad.

Hablé lentamente, fingiendo que me tenía cansada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Así me gusta, que seas una amiga preocupada —me respondió—, estoy muy bien… —apoyó ambas manos en la cama, dejándose caer ligeramente.

—Ya, no le des más rodeos —le dije, intentando olvidarme de mi propia preocupación—, cuéntame eso que te tiene ahogada.

Helena rió, yo subí los pies a la cama y comencé a masajeármelos.

—Ya te contaré —respondió aún riendo, evadiendo la respuesta con una pregunta— ¿Y tú qué tal?

Nuevamente sentí el apremió, pero no podía decirle nada.

—Bien…

No le conté demasiado. Le hablé de cómo Bill me había acompañado al departamento y cuando comencé a relatarle la pequeña conversación que tuve con Alex al teléfono, Helena arrugó el ceño, el cual se relajó en el momento en que le hablé de la cancelación de aquella cita.

Varias horas más tarde y cuando la casa estaba en silencio, me levanté y me fui hasta el baño, miré la papelera cerrada, pensando en recoger la prueba y mirarla otra vez, pero no lo hice, sólo suspiré y decidí bajar por un vaso de agua, que me calmara un poco la ansiedad. Cuando llegué al final de la escalera, me encontré con Tom, que me sonrió, con una mueca cansada siguiendo su camino hacía su habitación entonces vi a Bill, el corazón se me disparó en el pecho y el recuerdo de las sensaciones compartidas durante la tarde, se agolparon en mi mente. Me acerqué a la puerta de cristal y lo observé de espalda, mientras aspiraba de su cigarrillo. Un pequeño ruido, al mover la puerta, lo alertó de mi presencia.

—¿Olvidaste algo?, ¿un cigarrillo quizás? —se giró, luego de hablar, y me miró soltando el humo.

—No puedo tocar un filtro con los labios —le respondí, en cuanto fui capaz de hacerlo, pensando que a estas alturas ya nada importaba ¿no?

.

.

Los chicos habían ido a dormir hacía ya un buen rato. Tom y yo habíamos estado riendo y respondiendo algunas preguntas de la aplicación. Y ahora yo había salido a fumar antes de ir a dormir.

—¿Vas a fumar? —preguntó Tom a mi espalda.

—Sí.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si lo meditara.

—Yo subo —avisó.

Asentí con un gesto, escuchando la puerta de cristal removerse un poco. Luego abrí la caja de los cigarrillos y saqué uno, la noche estaba algo fresca, pero agradable. Atrapé el filtro entre mis labios, abrí el encendedor visualizando la llama, acercándolo al cigarrillo, dejando que la primera bocanada entrara. La puerta acristalada sonó tras de mí, debía de ser Tom que se había decidido a un último cigarrillo antes de dormir.

—¿Olvidaste algo?, ¿un cigarrillo quizás? —me giré y me encontré con los ojos de Morgana. Solté el humo.

—No puedo tocar un filtro con los labios —me dijo y comencé a respirar agitado, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

—No quiero jugar… —le aclaré. A estas alturas ya no quería continuar rompiéndome la cabeza, intentando comprender sus acciones.

—Yo tampoco... —aceptó, avanzando un poco hacia mí.

La observé. Vestía la ropa de deporte y traía el cabello recogido sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿No podías dormir? —pregunté, llevándome el cigarrillo a los labios. Ella negó con un gesto, sin palabras, para humedecerse los labios en el momento en que avancé medio paso.

El tacto de mi boca en su boca fue mínimo, casi habría jurado que me temblaban los labios cuando la roce, entrecerré los ojos, mirando los suyos cerrados del todo, mientras iba liberando el humo poco a poco, que se escapaba de nuestras bocas, ya que Morgana no estaba reteniendo el humo, cuando éste se acabo, nuestro labios aún se rozaban. Yo notaba el pecho agitado, pero no lograba avanzar más, necesitaba que ella lo deseara, que me lo demostrara.

Solté el aire, cuando noté su pecho pegado al mío y sus manos enlazándose en mi cabello. Su boca se abrió, regalándose a la mía y ya no necesité más, el cigarrillo cayó encendido al piso y la asfixié en un abrazo, sentí sus costillas marcadas contra mis dedos cuando la alcé ligeramente del suelo y Morgana se quejó con un gemido ahogado por mis labios. La excitación se manifestó al instante, marcándose contra mi pantalón, apretándose contra ella.

Mi cabeza comenzó a pensar, 'dónde'. Y mi boca murmuró contra la suya.

—No podrás decirme que no ahora…

—No, no puedo… —se agitó ella.

Le mordí el labio suavemente, necesitando dejar esa sensación en su boca, el tiempo suficiente como para que no la olvidara, hasta que encontrásemos un sitio algo más privado que el jardín.

—Ven —le dije, tomando su mano, entrando a la casa y avanzando con ella hasta el escritorio que teníamos en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

En cuanto estuvimos en el interior, le di a un interruptor, que encendió la luz de una lámpara que había en un rincón, junto a un sillón. Una exquisita y cálida penumbra nos envolvió, entonces nos volvimos a besar y fui retrocediendo con ella, hasta que el escritorio que había a un costado de la habitación, nos detuvo.

—Mor… —murmuré agitado contra sus labios, mis manos en su espalda y cintura.

—Bill… —la escuché responder de igual manera, sus dedos enredados en mi cabello y bajo mi camiseta.

—Estas a punto de ser infiel… —sonreí con levedad, cuando ella lo hizo también.

.

"_**La regla es… olvida las reglas"**_

.

Continuará…

**Muajajajajaja… sí!... un capítulo más para arañar paredes, pero creo que ya no hay más espacio para imprevistos, así que afírmense lo que tengan que afirmarse, porque el siguiente viene con lemon seguro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que está saliendo una historia bastante ligera, aunque eso sí, tenemos el inconveniente de la prueba dichosa. Pues a ver cómo se las arregla nuestra querida Mor con eso.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

.

Separé los labios cuando su boca me lo exigió, saboree su lengua y la acaricié con la mía, suspirando cuando el escritorio me contuvo. Bill gimió suavemente en medio del beso, cuando su sexo, exquisitamente endurecido, se oprimió contra mi ingle. Entonces supe que no habría marcha atrás, que el escritorio sería nuestro improvisado lecho, un lecho al que era empujada con caricias y besos a los que no podía resistirme.

¿Por qué lo deseaba tanto?, no estaba segura, pero sabía que el corazón se me aceleraba cuando lo tenía cerca, que mi cuerpo se tensaba y me resultaba necesario verlo y saber el sitio exacto de la habitación en el que se encontraba, cuando estábamos todos juntos en una. Sabía que esta tarde, mientras observábamos el horizonte, en sus ojos había brillado el sol. No se lo dije, creo que ni siquiera me detuve en ello en ese momento, fue hasta hace poco, mientras intentaba dormir, mientras intentaba dilucidar qué sucedería con la noticia que ocultaba en mi vientre, que lo recordé.

En ese momento, mientras las manos de Bill buscaban el borde de la chaqueta de deporte, mis pensamientos estaban puestos en la prueba de embarazo, que me había hecho horas antes, sin poder dejar de repetirme, una y otra vez, 'debo o no, decírselo'. Una parte de mí, creía que era correcto, pero la otra me detenía abruptamente, cuando no sabía ni siquiera qué quería yo.

Un suspiro se me escapó, cuando sus dedos tocaron mi pecho bajó la chaqueta y por encima de la delgada tela del camisón que vestía, arrancándome de ese modo de mis cavilaciones. Su voz, aún clara, pero mucho más grave que de costumbre, me susurró al oído, logrando que un escalofrío me sacudiera.

—¿Estás segura… que podemos? —preguntó, encontrando el pezón bajo la camisola. Gimió— no llevas brasier… —caviló.

—¿Segura? —pregunté, volviendo a su pregunta inicial, demasiado excitada, como para organizar mi mente, notando la forma en que mi cuerpo respondía a la caricia, tensando la piel, creando un pequeño botón endurecido contra sus dedos.

—Sí… —murmuró, su lengua se aventuró a acariciar mi oído, tímidamente— segura… dijiste que… —un roce más de su lengua y mi cadera buscando la presión de la suya— que…

—¿Qué?... —insistí, tocando su costado, ascendiendo por él, llenándome la mano con la forma de su cuerpo.

Bill jadeo cadencioso, con deleite, atrapando entre sus labios mi lóbulo, atrayendo el arete que llevaba en él, humedeciendo mi piel. Mi mano sobre su costado se apretó más, mis piernas se ajustaron a la forma de su cadera, buscando más contacto, más presión en aquel sitio de mi cuerpo, que ahora palpitaba. Su mano en mi pecho, bajó hasta ese lugar y presionó por encima del pantalón de deporte.

—¿Puedes?... —murmuró, ahora contra mi boca, que se deshacía en pequeños jadeos contenidos.

—¿Puedo? —su mano frotaba la zona, de adelante hacia atrás, arrancándome la coherencia.

—¿No estás… —Bill, no parecía mucho más concentrado que yo en las palabras— en tu periodo…? —gimió casi con alivio al poder terminar la frase.

Era eso.

—No aún… —ni dentro de nueve meses al menos, alcancé a razonar.

Su boca encerró la mía, con fiereza al principio, suavizando el beso, hasta convertirlo en un pequeño roce.

¿Debía seguir? Comenzó a jugar el cuestionamiento en mi cabeza. Me gustaba, me sentía deseada con él, sus manos obraban maravillas en mi cuerpo, su propio cuerpo me llamaba y me hacía desearlo también. Pero por sobre todo, me miraba, como ahora y sentía que era capaz de verme realmente.

Dejé que mi mano bajara dentro de la cintura de su pantalón y el cuerpo se me tensó cuando mi palma se llenó con su sexo. Yo exhalé casi angustiada al comprobar su tamaño, calor y dureza, un movimiento de aquella erección contra mi mano, me llevo a olvidarme de sentimentalismos, dejando que mi mente recreara, en una milésima de segundo, la sensación de sentirlo entrar y mi cuerpo escogió ese momento para temblar.

—Entra… —le pedí sin más preámbulo. Bill cerró los ojos, casi podría jurar que su mente elucubró la misma imagen que la mía.

.

.

—¿No estás… —¡por Dios!, ¿cómo me costaba formular una pregunta?, ¿cómo me costaba que los pensamientos coherentes se agruparan?— en tu período...? —suspiré, cuando pude al fin, terminar la frase.

—No aún… —respondió agitada, mi mano acarició el espacio entre sus piernas, con un poco más de ahínco, y me llené la boca con su boca, queriendo devorarla con ese beso, ansioso, deseoso. Para luego suavizar la caricia, convirtiéndola en el suave roce que quería ser para ella.

Me descubrí a mi mismo, queriendo quererla. Y la miré. Sus ojos conectaron con los míos durante un pequeño instante, en el que todo el universo pareció encerrarse en esa mirada.

Su mano bajó entrando por la cintura de mi pantalón, con cierta delicadeza, que contrastó potentemente con la presión que ejerció contra mi sexo, cuando éste llenó su mano. Un nuevo latigazo de deseo lo hizo removerse contra su mano y el dolor de aquella erección tan radical que ahora tenía, me llevó a imaginarme entrando en ella, abriéndome paso por el calor sedoso de sus pliegues. La sentí temblar.

—Entra… —me pidió, famélica de deseo, con la voz contraída y la mirada enfebrecida. Toda ella parecía el reflejo en un espejo, de la imagen que debía de estar proyectando yo mismo.

—Oh, Morgana… —me quejé, apoyando mi frente contra la suya, sintiendo que el pecho, la cabeza, mi sexo, el cuerpo entero, me iba a estallar por la forma en que mi corazón bombeaba. Siseé un gemido, cuando su mano quiso retirarse—No…

Sentí como su mano volvía a sumergirse, rozándome, tocando más profundamente. Lamí sus labios suavemente, con la misma cadencia de la caricia que ella efectuaba en mi sexo, mordí su labio y su mano se cerró abruptamente contra mi erección, mordí más fuerte y el agarre me hizo gemir.

En un abrupto ataque de ansiedad, tiré de la cintura de su pantalón, besándola entrecortadamente, mientras la prenda se deslizaba por sus piernas, hasta convertirse en un amasijo sobre el piso, del que me deshice con el pie. La escuché reír nerviosamente, cuando se acomodó, sentada, sobre el escritorio, quitándose ella misma la chaqueta, esperándome.

—Este es tu pijama… —dije, respirando agitado, cuando la delicada tela de color claro, gris al parecer, bajo la penumbra de la lámpara, se ciñó a la forma de su pecho, plegándose en su cintura, formando una exquisita hendidura hacía su sexo.

Morgana asintió, con una extraña expresión que parecía hablar de timidez, pero que contrastaba con la presión que ejercían sus piernas sobre mi cadera, arrastrándome había ella con decisión.

Pura seducción.

¿Cómo podía una persona ser tan sensual y no notarlo? No, era imposible que no lo notara, tenía que saberlo y lo manifestaba a propósito. Y yo caía. Del mismo modo que caía ante su mirada y ante la premisa de un sentimiento profundo.

Me aventuré a su boca, cediendo a la exigencia de sus piernas, pegando mi sexo al suyo, aún con la ropa de por medio, arrastrando mi erección contra su centro, escuchándola gemir en el proceso, pero sin detenerme y sin que ella pareciese quererlo.

Su mano rebuscó entre mi ropa, sus dedos eliminaron la barrera de mi pantalón con agilidad y el deseo se propagó por mi cuerpo, con mucha más violencia, cuando mis piernas rozaron la pared interna de sus muslos, notando en mi interior el ansia de conocer cada milímetro de su piel, cada gemido, cómo y dónde se gestaban. Ser su proveedor de placer.

La ajusté a mi pecho, con una mano presionando en su espalda, removiendo lo que había sobre el escritorio, a un lado, para recostarla y sólo cuando estuvo así, con la espalda contra la madera lacada y oscura, me permití respirar y mirar sus ojos. Mis dedos rebuscaron entre sus piernas, encontrando la ropa intima humedecida por mis caricias. Se la arranqué con un movimiento y a punto estuve de llevármela a la nariz, para conocer su aroma, pero la dejé caer, centrándome en la protuberancia que se marcaba contra la tela de su camisola, justo en la parte de su pezón. Lo mordí y Morgana gimió profundamente, removiéndose como un animalito herido.

.

.

Sentir sus dientes cerrarse alrededor de mi pezón, llevó mi cuerpo entero a la ebullición. Mi piel parecía arder con cada roce de la suya, con el toque de su cabello desordenado, con el aire que nos rodeaba.

—Ah, Bill… Bill… —suspiré su nombre y él me liberó por un instante, sólo para multiplicar las sensaciones, al entreabrir los pliegues de mi sexo con sus dedos y descubrir mi pecho, lamiendo la piel.

—Me gusta… como sabe tu piel… —murmuró contra mis labios, besándome de forma entrecortada, arrancándome gemidos con las caricias de sus dedos.

Lo miré.

—Quiero recordar… el sabor de la tuya… —en sus ojos vi la comprensión que mis palabras tuvieron para él. Ambos sabíamos que habíamos estado juntos, pero ninguno recordaba cómo había sido aquello.

Sus dedos me liberaron y se quitó la camiseta, entregándome la visión total de su torso desnudo. El pecho se me agitó ante la imagen de aquel tatuaje en su costado, recordándome de forma visceral, el tatuaje con su nombre, que adornaba mi vientre. Tuve un pequeño acceso de timidez, cuando pensé en que lo vería, pero se me olvidó de inmediato, cuando el reflejo del metal que adornaba su pezón, captó mi atención. Mi reacción fue instantánea, fue verlo y desearlo. Antes de que Bill lograra volver a besarme, mi boca estaba prendada de aquel aro de metal, acariciándolo con la lengua.

Un siseo, que se me antojaba exquisitamente sensual, se le escapó, cuando sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, manteniéndome atrapada contra su pecho. Mis uñas rozaban con algo de fuerza, la piel de su pecho, hasta que una de mis palmas descanso y captó el latido acelerado de su corazón. Lo miré. Sus dedos hundidos en mi cabello, me acariciaron cuando sus ojos me encontraron. Había pasión en ellos, fuego, pero también algo más.

Me dejé caer hacía atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo, notando el contraste de mi piel contra la madera fría. Y él terminó de desnudarse, deslizando por su sexo, algo que no necesitaba, al menos no, para lo que ya estaba sucediendo en mi interior.

Miré el techo blanco de aquella habitación y me retorcí ligeramente gimiendo, cuando noté su erección abriéndose paso a través de mi sexo. Llenándome.

.

.

Me acomodé en su entrada, notando como mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho sin misericordia. Su sexo aflojó la resistencia casi de inmediato, abriéndo paso para mí, permitiéndome deslizarme en su interior con suavidad, ajustándose a la forma de mi sexo, hasta que me encontré completamente en su interior. La miré, sus ojos estaban perdidos en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, tan cálido y ahora mismo, tan mío.

—¿Estás bien?... —suspiré, acariciando su labio inferior con mi pulgar.

Se humedeció la boca y sólo luego de comprender mi pregunta, me miró y asintió casi con premura, tirando de mi cadera con su mano, incitándome a moverme.

Aquello fue un golpe certero a mi lujuria.

—Morgana… —murmuré su nombre, cargado de pasión, mientras me removía en círculos en su interior, ella separó un poco más los labios, sin dejar de mirarme, mientras su expresión se iba desfigurando, para mostrarme como podía la serenidad de una mujer, romperse en pedazos, ante la virilidad de un hombre.

Creo que nunca comprenderé completamente, como puede el ser humano, pasar de ser tan sentimental y emotivo, a convertirse en puro instinto y fiereza. Pero lo cierto es que Morgana respondía a la fiereza que yo experimentaba ahora mismo, no sólo me contenía, me entregaba la suya abiertamente, mientras mi sexo se hundía en el suyo sin reparo, mientras mi boca la recorría sin límite, mientras mis manos la acariciaban sin restricciones. Escuchándola gemir ansiosa, llenándome los oídos con las plegarias que liberaba su voz.

Entonces la quise desnuda.

Comencé a recoger el borde de su camisola, que se arremolinaba en su cintura, en tanto la visión de mi sexo hundiéndose en ella lentamente me hipnotizaba. Apoyé la palma de mi mano sobre su vientre, ejerciendo una leve presión en su interior, que mi erección inmediatamente notó. La miré, Morgana me observaba expectante, como si esperara algo. Levanté entonces el camisón y se lo quité dejando su blanca piel expuesta a mí. A mis besos, que le recorrieron el cuello, lamiéndola y obligándola a arañarme la piel, de un modo dolorosamente placentero. Cuando me erguí y mis ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en nuestro punto de unión, algo captó mi atención. Cuatro letras impresas en su piel, formando mi nombre.

La miré. Sus ojos sobresaltados la delataron, temía que yo viese eso y yo no pude sentirla más mía ante aquello. Me abalancé contra su boca, besándola tan profundamente, que se quejó en medio de una súplica, para que la dejase respirar. Pero sólo pude responder a ella parcialmente, sintiéndome demasiado alterado por aquel pequeño descubrimiento. Me sostuve con ambas manos, del borde del escritorio, por encima de su cabeza, casi encerrándola en un abrazo.

—Yo también… tengo tu nombre… —le confesé, entrando en ella con más profundidad. Morgana gimió sin dejar de mirarme, balanceándose al ritmo de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué locura hicimos?... —quiso reír, pero el placer se lo impidió, convirtiendo el sonido en un jadeo delicioso. Yo lo acompañé, por la expresión deseosa de mi propia voz.

—¿Qué locura hacemos?... —pregunté yo.

—Oh, Bill… —cerró los ojos, exponiendo su cuello a mi boca, que lo recorrió, todo lo que mi ansia y mis jadeos me permitieron.

—Quiero estar tan dentro… —le confesé, sin estar demasiado seguro del sentimiento que generaba esas palabras.

—Ya lo estás… —respondió entre jadeos, completamente llena con mi sexo y con mis ganas infinitas de poseerla.

Posesión, un extraño sentimiento que nace del deseo de unificarse a alguien, sin limitación. Y comencé a empujarme en su interior, como un poseso, con ese único pensamiento en mi cabeza, ella, yo, un solo ser.

El movimiento de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo fue brutal, los sonidos ahogados, emitidos por su boca, éxtasis puro. Mi vientre endurecido por mi simiente, como un geiser conteniendo el estallido, caliente y líquido, que no tardaría en llegar.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, mientras que de su boca brotaba mi nombre desfigurado por los gemidos. Sus uñas comenzaban a dejar marcar indelebles en mi espalda, mientras que su interior se oprimía contra mi sexo, exprimiéndolo, buscando absorber todo de él. Su boca ahogó contra mi hombro, un gemido potente, angustiado y prolongado, que sólo pudo ser acallado por el mío, cuando mi orgasmo rompió en su interior, de forma tan violenta, que me dolían las manos aferradas al escritorio, escuchando los quejidos de Morgana con cada embestida violenta que le di mientras sucedía. Hasta que me desplomé jadeando, con la cabeza adolorida por la presión y los músculos cansados por la fuerza empleada.

No fue hasta un par de minutos después, que me pude incorporar sobre mis manos y mirarla. Mi sexo continuaba en su interior, aunque salir de ella no me costó nada. Me quité el preservativo y observé mi nombre escrito en su vientre, que aún convulsionaba suavemente. Me incliné y dejé sobre él un beso.

—Me haces cosquillas… —jadeo ella, con una risa confusa, que se fue ampliando cuando vio la mía.

Me aventuré entonces a darle un beso en los labios, con el mismo fervor con que se acarician los pétalos de una rosa. Un beso exigente, apasionado, conteniendo el deseo físico, encapsulándolo para más tarde, porque ahora mismo ese beso, estaba hecho para amar.

.

"_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas… ya no importa"**_

.

Continuará…

**Vaya, un capítulo entero, para hacer lo que teníamos pendiente… jejejejjeje… un día alguien me mencionó que debía ser más directa en los lemon, más concisa, que los preámbulos se alargaban demasiado. Como en todo, las opiniones son consideradas, pero personalmente creo que un lemon, no es sólo sexo en una historia, a no ser que la historia vaya sólo de sexo, un lemon es la convergencia de muchas emociones, es el punto que define gran parte de la historia y la relación de los personajes, no es como cambiarse ropa, se escoge al azar y ya está. Pero claro, ese es mi punto de vista. Yo se los comparto.**

**Un beso y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	20. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

.

Me debatía entre orquídeas, rosas, girasoles, tulipanes y hasta pequeñas esculturas creadas en macetas, con la forma de conejos, corazones, osos y monos. Creo que casi suspiré con el mono ¿y si me llevaba una para mí? Negué con un gesto de inmediato.

—Céntrate Bill… —murmuré apenas para mí, continuando con mi registro visual de lo que había expuesto en aquella tienda de flores.

Chocolates, champagne, peluches, libros. Me preguntaba si había algo que no pudiese encontrar aquí. Suspiré, no sería fácil encontrar algo para Morgana, había salido de casa con la esperanza de llevarle algún pequeño regalo. El primer sitio en el que me detuve, fue en una joyería, lo cierto es que me quedé prendado de varias cosas que habría deseado regalarle, pero mientras más miraba, más me convencía de que era demasiado aún y que no quería asustarla. Aunque eso no impidió que comprase un corazón de cristal, engarzado en oro blanco, un colgante precioso, que se quedaría guardado en mi mesa de noche por un tiempo.

—¿Le ayudo en algo? —escuché la voz de un chico que se me acercó. Le sonreí ligeramente, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa un poco más amplia.

—Busco un… regalo… —era tan obvio, que sonaba extraño incluso.

—¿Para quién?, ¿para su madre, prima, su chica… chico…? —la pregunta fue cautelosa, pero no se me pasó inadvertida, el pobre muchacho estaba ansioso por definirme. Aún me resultaba gracioso jugar con esa ambigüedad.

—Digamos que es para alguien especial… —le sonreí un poco más.

—Bien… —comenzó a cavilar el chico, observando lo que tenía más cerca—las rosas siempre son una buena opción —dijo, enseñándome un arreglo, con lo que me pareció que debían ser treinta rosas, al menos, una junto a la otra. Era bonito, pero no puedo negar que la sensación de aprensión que me invadió, no fue agradable.

—¿Algo menos… —intentaba encontrar la palabra que definiese aquello— excesivo?

—Mmm… —comenzó a entrar un poco más en la tienda, observando los arreglos. El olor de las flores comenzaba a marearme—quizás esto…

Me enseñó una nueva composición, que tenía incluso hierba por los costados, con una serie de flores, de diversos tipos y colores, que representaban un pequeño jardín, pero a pesar de ser un hermoso arreglo, no terminaba de convencerme. Morgana no estaba representada en aquellas flores y por más que mirara en una dirección y en otra, no lograba verla definida en ninguno de aquellos hermosos arreglos.

Miré al encargado.

—Volveré luego —me disculpé de la mejor manera. Él me sonrió y asintió una vez, comprendiendo.

De ese modo salí y caminé hasta mi coche. El día había comenzado hacía varias horas y yo había salido en cuanto pude, queriendo encontrar algo especial para ella, antes de verlas nuevamente.

Me subí al coche y encendí un cigarrillo. Sabía que podía regalarle el corazón de cristal que había comprado, pero negué inmediatamente ante la idea. Absorbí el humo del cigarrillo cerré los ojos, recordando el modo en que Mor fumaba de mi boca. Acurrucada contra mi costado, en el sillón que había en la habitación del escritorio y que nos había servido como cama, durante parte de la noche.

La veía soltar el humo suavemente y éste ascendía haciendo suaves cabriolas que armonizaban con mi estado de ánimo, relajado, disperso y tan ligero que podía tocar el cielo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos hicimos los tatuajes? —me preguntó, yo aspiré el humo de una nueva bocanada y lo contuve, negando con un gesto, para luego ir liberándolo suavemente.

—No lo noté, hasta la mañana siguiente —sonreí y escuché una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ella.

Tenerla atrapada entre mi cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón, era una sensación demasiado grata, era como si el mundo entero se detuviera, como si no existiera nadie en kilómetros, aunque ahora mismo la casa estaba bastante llena.

Noté que se removía y yo extendí la mano con el cigarrillo, alejándola para no quemarla. Morgana se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí, sentándose en medio de mis muslos. La miré, su pecho caía suavemente y un pliegue comenzaba, apenas, a formarse en su cintura, debido a la posición flexionada que estaba adoptando, para mirar un poco más de cerca el tatuaje bajo mi estrella.

—Es pequeño como el mío —dijo y contuve un pequeño estremecimiento, cuando sus dedos rozaron las letras.

Hablé en medio de un suspiro.

—El tuyo, también lo es… —entonces ella me miró, quizás alertada por mi suspiró, quizás por el contenido de mis palabras, pero lo cierto es que su cabello se removió desde su espalda y cayó hacia adelante, rozándome.

Todo el cuerpo se me tensó y por poco dejo caer el cigarrillo.

Ahora que oprimía el filtro entre mis labios y que por la calla, frente a la tienda de flores, una chica pasaba en bicicleta, me faltaba Morgana, para que el humo en mi boca, tuviese otro sabor.

Apagué el cigarrillo en el cenicero dentro del coche y me decidí. Le llevaría algo de esa tienda, lo que fuese, porque quería que ella supiera lo especial que era para mí.

.

.

Llevaba varios minutos despierta, aunque intentando por todos los medios posibles aferrarme a ese estado 'rem', en el que te quedas un momento luego de ser consciente de tu cuerpo. La almohada me ocultaba de todo lo externo a los primeros pensamientos de mi día, manteniéndome en el punto exacto, en el que podía regodearme con las sensaciones que aún conservaba mi cuerpo. Ese placentero desvanecimiento, la ligereza, la absoluta pertenencia a otro ser. Me centré, regodeándome en la caricia de sus besos en mis labios, recordando ese pequeño apretón que le daba a mi cadera, cuando quería que me acercara un poco más, elevando la temperatura de mi sangre, el ronroneo de su voz contra mi oído, cuando mis caricias lo incitaban, el siseo exquisito de boca, cuando comenzaba a entrar en mí.

—¡Arriba dormilona! —escuché la voz de Helena, paseándose alrededor de la cama. Apreté más la almohada contra mi cabeza, ¿se podía ser más inoportuna?

—¡Déjame en paz! —exclamé, con la voz ahogada contra el colchón.

—Por mí, te dejaría, pero tu jefe está ahí abajo —habló, como quién me cuenta cómo está el tiempo.

Me quité la almohada y me senté en la cama mirándola.

—¿Alex? —pregunté algo exaltada.

Helena me miró.

—Sí, ¿tienes algún otro jefe? —preguntó, adornando sus palabras con un ligero matiz de ironía.

—¿En domingo?—insistí.

Helena resopló.

—¿Te hago un dibujito? —insistió, entrando en el baño.

No sabía que podía estar haciendo Alex aquí, era cierto que quería hablar conmigo el día anterior, pero al menos de mi parte, había quedado claro que la conversación se aplazaba hasta mañana.

—¡¿Quiere hablar conmigo? —pregunté en dirección al baño, aún sentada en la cama.

Helena se asomó, cepillándose el pelo.

—No ha dicho que quiera hablar exclusivamente contigo, ahora estaba con Tom —me explicó, mirándome y desesperándose de pronto— ¡Ya levántate!

—¡Ah!... ¡que me asustas! —le dije, tirando de la manta hacia atrás, para levantarme.

Seguramente estaba hecha un asco, necesitaba un baño y al menos treinta minutos para estar más o menos decente en un día domingo y con, miré la hora en el reloj de la mesilla, seis horas de sueño.

—Muévete —me dijo, la miré queriendo fulminarla, como ya era normal en mí, sólo que sin resultado, algo normal también.

—Necesito el baño —le avisé.

—Lo siento —rió ella, entrando al baño nuevamente.

—¡Eh!

—Busca tu ropa mientras tanto —dijo sonriendo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Estúpida —mascullé en solitario.

—¡Te escuché! —su voz cruzó la puerta y me quedé mirando. Era imposible que me escuchara.

—¿Pero…?

La puerta se abrió otra vez.

—Lo supuse —se encogió de hombros.

Tomé un cojín del suelo y se lo arrojé, éste rebotó en la puerta, cuando Helena la cerró.

Comencé a buscar algo que ponerme, tampoco me iba a arreglar demasiado para ver a Alex, pero en ese momento pensé en Bill. Una sonrisa algo tonta se me marcó en el rostro, por Bill si me arreglaría un poco más, suspiré profundamente, sintiéndome más absurda aún al darme cuenta de ello. Era el típico suspiro de quinceañera enamorada. Sacudí la cabeza, aquí había que hacer las cosas como adultos, bien sabía yo que tenía un problema, del tipo de los que una quinceañera no sabría cómo salir.

Un par de toques en la puerta me alertaron. Abrí apenas lo suficiente, para mirar de quien se trataba, encontrándome con los ojos de Tom.

—Hola Mor… —dijo con la amabilidad que siempre tenía conmigo.

—Buenos días, ¿tardes? —pregunté.

—Tardes… sí… —confirmó.

—Quiero hablar con Helena —me pidió.

—Claro —reaccioné—dame medio segundo y entra, le avisaré.

Tom asintió y yo me aventuré durante ese medio segundo a tirar de la manta y echármela por encima. Una cosa es que Bill hubiese visto mi camisón gris perla, pero no por eso lo iba a compartir con el gemelo. Cuando estuve decentemente cubierta, Tom entró y sonrió avanzando un poco en la habitación, la puerta del baño se abrió de pronto y no estuve muy segura de cómo sucedió lo siguiente.

—¡Mor! —apareció Helena, blandiendo en su mano algo que me hizo descender la sangre, hasta la misma planta de los pies.

—¡Helena! —hable yo, con cierta desesperación, cuando comprendí lo que traía.

—¿Helena? —la voz de Tom, a muy corta distancia, nos llegó a ambas.

Si me podía quedar sin sangre, creo que me sucedió en ese momento, porque me quedé helada, fría como un témpano de hielo, cuando los ojos de Tom se posaron sobre la prueba de embarazo que Helena tenía en su mano. Era tan obvia, que él tenía que ser ignorante del todo, para no darse cuenta de lo que ella sostenía.

Helena lo miró, sorprendida por su presencia.

—¿Eso es…? —preguntó Tom, con el rostro endurecido, tanto que parecía incluso severo.

Mi amiga me miró de reojo y luego lo miró a él. Mis manos estaban aferradas con tal fuerza a la manta, contra mi pecho, que me dolían.

—Sí, es una prueba de embarazo —concluyó Helena, con la incógnita abierta— y es mía.

Agregó, por poco y me caigo sentada en la cama.

Tom entreabrió los labios, como si buscara algo que decir, pero estaba claro que su mente se encontraba en blanco.

—¿Venías por algo? —le preguntó Helena, como si lo que acababa de pasar, no fuese más que un vaso roto, o un mal chiste o cualquiera de esas cosas sin relevancia, que olvidas en el instante.

—¿Pero…? —balbuceó Tom, arrugando el ceño, yo me senté en el borde de la cama, intentando que no repararan en mí y en la palidez que debía de tener.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella, con tanta decisión, que en aquella sola palabra le dejaba claro, que él no tenía nada que ver con la situación. Y claro, era cierto, aunque el pobre Tom, ahora mismo estuviese pensando quizás qué cosa.

Miró a un punto en la pared tras Helena y su rostro severo se marcó aún más.

—Bien. Alex sigue abajo y quiere vernos a todos, Bill estará por llegar —habló como si se hubiese aprendido aquello de memoria y luego se dio la media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

Cualquier cosa que viniese a hablar con Helena, se había quedado en el tintero.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, mi amiga me clavó la mirada y yo sentí como traspasaba el escudo de la manta que me rodeaba.

—Bueno Mor… —nuevamente blandía la dichosa prueba en la mano— ahora que he fastidiado mi futuro romance, tienes que decirme qué significa esto.

La miré, por un momento me sentí como una niña pequeña, justo como aquella adolescente de quince años, enamorada y con un enorme problema. Helena era mi madre y una muy poco comprensiva, por el semblante que tenía.

Me puse en pie y quise tomar la prueba, pero ella alejó la mano.

—No jovencita, me vas a explicar ahora mismo, que significa esto —me aclaro, desde su posición de madre.

Yo me reí ante la ironía.

—¿Quieres que te haga un dibujito? —le pregunté.

.

"_**La regla es; lo que pasa en Las Vegas… pronto es del dominio público"**_

.

Continuará…

**Jjjajajajaja… no pude evitarlo, la pobre Mor, siempre anda metida en líos, no hay manera ¿eh? Ahora, tengo que reconocer que esta faceta "salva amigas" que le salió a Helena, ha sido muy oportuna, ha sacrificado su futuro romance por su amiga, pero bueno, aquellas que hemos tenido la suerte de tener buenas amigas, sabemos que eso pasa.**

**Besos y espero me puedan contar que les va pareciendo. Yo me lo paso de bien con estos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

.

Alex me miraba a mí, yo miraba a Helena, Helena miraba a Tom, Tom miraba a Georg, Georg miraba a Gustav y todos nos manteníamos en medio de un silencio absurdo e incomodo.

Finalmente Tom habló.

—¿Alguien quiere algo para beber? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie, del sitio que ocupaba sentado junto a mí.

Y la estampida de voces no se dejó esperar.

—¡Yo! —se puso en pie Georg.

—Te ayudo —resolvió, también, Gustav.

—Bien —respondió sorprendido Tom, caminando hacía la cocina.

—Yo también —se puso en pie Helena, siguiendo al grupo.

Así que en un instante, estábamos solos Alex y yo. Me miró, sonrió y hablé.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que hablar con los chicos?, ¿no podía esperar a mañana? —le pregunté, con un tono muy poco cordial. Alex me observó atentamente, para luego hacer un gesto, que quiso parecer un encogimiento de hombros.

—Hay que comenzar con la promoción, no podemos esperar más —se reacomodó en su lugar—, para qué hacerlos ir hasta la oficina, era más fácil que viniese yo.

—¿Y no podías decírmelo antes? —le pregunté, notando como iba aumentando poco a poco mi enfado. Conocía lo suficiente a Alex, como para saber que no le importaría que todas las personas de la casa Kaulitz, se trasladaran para una reunión.

Se volvió a remover en el sofá y se inclinó hacia mí, de frente como me quedaba, casi asechándome.

—Ayer te cité ¿recuerdas? —preguntó, con un tono demasiado intimo.

—No pude ir —contesté, girando el rostro, para dejar de mirarlo, mientras me peinaba un poco el cabello suelto, con los dedos.

—O no quisiste… —inquirió. Lo miré.

Había algo extraño en la forma en que Alex se estaba comportando. Hasta hace un par de semanas atrás, me habría parecido casi imposible, pero parecía estar molesto por algo y no era por la reunión que no habíamos tenido, al menos no por las razones que él acusaba.

—Tal vez… —respondí.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, durante el que no dejó de mirarme, como si analizara la corta respuesta que le había dado. Arrugó un poco el ceño, en señal de preocupación y frunció los labios. Luego de eso, su mano viajó a la mía, que descansaba sobre mi muslo y la tomó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —preguntó de pronto. Yo tiré de mi mano.

—¿No fuiste tú, quién me puso aquí? —lo increpé, alzando ligeramente la voz.

Volvió a arrugar el ceño y habló, mirando su mano vacía.

—No pensé que…

—¿Qué? —insistí.

—Bueno… —me miró.

—¿Bueno?

Resopló, soltando todo el aire contenido, con cierta desesperación.

—Vamos Mor, ¿cómo no lo vas a entender? —gesticuló con las manos.

En ese momento comencé a desesperarme y me puse en pie. No podía ser efecto de las hormonas ¿no?, ¿al menos no tan pronto?, pero ahora mismo sentía que algo dentro de mí haría explosión y que Alex sería el perjudicado.

—El problema es que te entiendo —comencé a respirar agitada, intentando controlarme.

Se puso en pie junto a mí y me miró fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban algo que esperé secretamente, mucho tiempo. Esperaba que en los míos, él pudiese leer que ya no.

—¿Entonces? —susurró, mientras sus dedos tocaban mi brazo y se deslizaban con lentitud hacia mi mano. Estaba muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca de mí.

Un sonido seco me sobresaltó y miré hacía la puerta de inmediato. Bill nos observaba. Yo di medio paso atrás, instintivamente.

—Alex ha venido a… —quise explicarle a Bill, pero me quedé en blanco.

—A hablar de trabajo —aclaró Alex, mirando a Bill, yo me alejé un poco más.

—Oh, ¿en domingo? —preguntó él.

—Sí —intervine—, dice que no es necesario trasladarlos a todos ustedes a la oficina…

¿Me estaba excusando?, ¿por qué me sentía, de pronto, culpable si no había hecho nada?

—Mmm… —fue la respuesta de Bill, que evitaba mirarme directamente— ¿Tom y los demás?

En ese momento noté que traía algo en la mano y el corazón me dio un salto en el pecho, que me dejó sin respiración.

—Aquí estamos —anunció Georg, saliendo de la cocina, acompañado por el resto de los chicos, que parecían seguirlo en fila india.

—Mor, ¿cerveza? —Me preguntó Georg y lo miré algo extraviada.

—No, ella prefiere un refresco —respondió Helena por mí.

Cuando volví a mirar a Bill, éste se adentraba por el pasillo, con una rosa muy oscura, casi negra, colgando de su mano.

.

.

Respiré profundamente cuando llegué a la cocina. Apoyé ambas manos, en uno de los muebles laterales y reparé en la rosa que había escogido para Mor, arrugué el ceño molesto, avanzando hasta el basurero y dejando caer dentro la flor.

—Estúpido —murmuré, sólo para mí, notando como el enfado crecía por segundos.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —escuché la voz de Tom tras de mí, entrando por la otra puerta de la cocina.

—Ya voy —respondí cortante, mientras llenaba un vaso con agua.

Noté como se acercaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuando ya había llegado junto a mí. Yo bebí un largo sorbo de agua, esperando poder hablar, sin escupir fuego.

—¿Ese ha llegado hace mucho? —pregunté.

—¿Alex? — inquirió, lo miré en señal de obviedad— media hora, algo más quizás… ¿qué pasa con él?

Medité un instante la pregunta de Tom. ¿Qué pasaba?

Que estaba celoso, eso era lo que pasaba y que el sentimiento me estaba carcomiendo el estómago.

—Vamos —sentencié, indicándole la sala con un gesto de mi cabeza. No permitiría que el sentimiento gobernase.

—Espera… —me detuvo Tom, cuando yo había comenzado a caminar.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo miré, lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para hablar, pero al ver en su expresión la preocupación, mi enfado se aplicó—¿Tom?

Él se puso más tensó aún, miró en dirección a la puerta que nos conectaba con la sala y habló muy bajo.

—Encontré a Helena con una prueba de embarazo —me contó.

Me quedé por perplejo el primer segundo, para luego pasar a lo obvio.

—¿Está?... —dejé la pregunta abierta.

—No lo sé… pero no debería… bueno…

—No de ti —concluí ante su dubitativa respuesta.

—No, ya sabes, siempre me protejo… —quiso explicarse.

—¿Recuerdas que lo hiciste? —le pregunté. Yo recordaba muy poco de aquella noche.

—Sí… —no parecía del todo seguro.

—Mierda Tom, sabes que un hijo no es algo que esté en los planes ahora mismo —le recordé.

Lo cierto es que éramos muy jóvenes como para comenzar una familia.

—Ya lo sé —se dio media vuelta en el lugar—, ¿te crees que no lo sé? —me increpó, pero antes de que le contestara, noté que su mirada se había quedado clavada en un punto, tras de mí. Me giré.

—Yo… —murmuró Morgana, desde la puerta— sólo vengo por más hielo —se aventuró dentro de la cocina con decisión, pasando junto a nosotros.

Tom y yo nos miramos, él alzó las cejas, en una pregunta silenciosa, queriendo saber si ella había escuchado. Yo me encogí de hombros, dándole como respuesta, también silenciosa, un 'yo qué sé'.

El sonido de los cubos de hielo, cayendo dentro del recipiente de cristal, desvió mi mirada hacia ella. Noté de inmediato, como se me aceleraba el corazón, se veía hermosa, esa belleza simple que poseía Morgana y que hacía resaltar su mirada clara, cuando sus ojos se posaban en los míos como ahora. Bajé la mirada y la dejé vagar por los objetos, encaminándome a la sala, dejándola sola en la cocina.

Sólo un par de minutos después, estaba en la sala junto a nosotros. Se sentó junto a Tom, guardando cierta distancia de mí. Alex comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno chicos, me pareció buena idea venir a hablar con ustedes sobre las promociones… —lo interrumpí.

—¿Avisaste de esto a David? —quise saber. Me miró.

—Le dije, sí, que tendría una reunión con ustedes esta semana —me aclaró.

—Pero él no sabe que estás ahora aquí, ¿me equivoco? —insistí.

—Bill —escuché la voz de Tom.

—No, ahora mismo no lo sabe —se explicó Alex, sin comprender demasiado mi interrogatorio. Ni yo mismo lograba hacerlo.

—Lo llamaré —Me puse en pie.

—Bill —volvió a insistir Tom.

—¿Qué? —lo increpé.

—No creo que sea necesario, no vamos a firmar nada ¿no? —dijo, dirigiendo la pregunta a Alex.

—No, nada… —confirmó éste.

Volví a sentarme, esta vez en silencio.

Alex me observó y comenzó a explicar los puntos principales de la promoción y dónde entrabamos nosotros. En su criterio, deberíamos empezar con una gira de promoción, en un tiempo máximo de una semana.

—Tengo algunos contactos listos ya, dentro del país, y comenzaríamos con lo internacional, luego de eso —explicó.

—¿Se puede saber cuándo hiciste esos contactos? —preguntó Morgana, con cierto malestar.

—Ayer —fue toda la respuesta que recibió, dirigiéndose a continuación a nosotros—¿qué opinan ustedes?

—Por mí, no hay problema —aceptó Georg.

—Yo estoy aquí para trabajar, así que estupendo —agregó Gustav.

—¿Y qué hay de las chicas?, ¿vendrán con nosotros? —pregunté.

Alex volvió a mirarme fijamente, pero en esta oportunidad tuve la sensación de que comprendía mejor mi insistencia.

—No veo la necesidad —contestó.

—Pues yo sí la veo —lo increpé. Sabía que estaba comenzando una discusión que pelearía hasta ganar.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿cuál? —me plantó la interrogante, con calma, como quién espera a su victoria.

—Evitar que se especule sobre los recién casados —quise defender—, es obvio que si llevamos una semana juntos, no queramos separarnos ¿no? —miré a Morgana.

—Tiene razón —aceptó Helena, llamando mi atención, obligándome a recordar que mi 'esposa' era ella. Arrugué levemente el ceño, en ocasiones hasta lo olvidaba.

—Yo también creo que es correcto —dijo de pronto Gustav.

—Pues yo no lo creo —habló Morgana—, si queremos que esta farsa termine, hay que tomar distancia.

Sus palabras se filtraron, como cientos de agujas en mi pecho, atravesando los tejidos con sus dolorosos y diminutos caminos.

—Mor, puede tener razón —se atrevió a decir Tom.

—Creo que estamos de acuerdo, en que las chicas no van —concluyó Alex, con cierto tono de victoria.

—Yo sigo pensando que Bill tiene razón —intervino nuevamente Helena— Mor, tú sabes bien que es mejor que vayamos —miró directamente a su amiga y por un instante me pareció que se comunicaban sin palabras, como muchas veces hacíamos Tom y yo—, sabes bien, que una ruptura tan pronta, no sería buena para… la banda…

Morgana pareció tomar aire y con ello ceder a la decisión de su amiga.

—Por mí, bien —aceptó. Alex pareció querer insistir en el error de aquello, pero Morgana se puso en pie, con ese aire altivo que le conocía y miró a Alex— Creo que cualquier detalle, se puede discutir en la oficina mañana.

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Algo en el modo en que Morgana se había dirigido a Alex, me habló del error en el que yo estaba cayendo.

—Sí, claro… —se puso en pie igualmente Alex, y todos comprendimos que la reunión había terminado.

Fue curioso, por un momento, me pareció que Morgana se sentía como parte de los que vivíamos en esta casa.

Todos comenzamos a dispersarnos en un instante. Tom fue quién acompañó a Alex a la salida, mientras yo veía a Morgana subir a su habitación, tras de ella iba Helena.

—¿Nos tomamos algo? —escuché a Gustav, junto a mí. Lo miré.

—Sí, vamos… tomemos algo… —apareció también Georg, animándome.

Sonreí sin mucho ánimo. Los chicos no solían preguntar demasiadas cosas, a veces pienso que no les importa conocer los detalles del problema, sólo les importa ayudarme a salir de él.

—Tom —llamé a mi hermano, que cerraba la puerta—vamos al jardín y nos tomamos algo… —lo invité.

—¿Y la comida? —preguntó.

—¿Llamamos a un italiano? —pregunté— ¿italiano? —miré a Georg y a Gustav.

—Por mí, bien —aceptó Georg.

—Pero lo mío que venga con albóndigas de carne —advirtió Gustav.

—Que malvado eres — achiqué los ojos.

—Y que sea carne de verdad —agregó.

De ese modo los chicos comenzaron a prepararse, para salir al jardín, mientras Tom observaba la escalera en dirección a las habitaciones.

—No te preocupes ahora —le dije—, ya hablaras con ella cuando se calmen un poco los ánimos.

—No estoy preocupado Bill —me aclaro—, estoy desilusionado…

—No crees que sea tuyo.

Tom asintió.

—Bueno, sólo nos conocemos hace una semana, así que no se ha perdido demasiado —se encogió de hombros, aunque yo sabía bien que Tom era mucho más blando, de lo que quería que creyeran los demás.

—Vamos a bebernos esas cervezas —le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Bruto —se quejó, preparándose para darme un par de puñetazos de vuelta—, desde que estás haciendo pesas, crees que puedes vencerme —se rió—, pero sabes que es imposible.

—¿Ah, sí? —me reí yo, dándole dos puñetazos más, escapando de su alcance, cuando quiso responderme.

—¡Deja que te alcance Kaulitz! —me gritó riendo abiertamente.

—¡Nunca lo lograrás Kaulitz! —reí yo, rodeando el sillón.

De ese modo comenzó una batalla con los cojines del sillón, que comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro de la sala.

—¡Eh! —exclamé sosteniendo una lámpara que se balanceo peligrosamente en su pedestal, cuando Tom la golpeó con su proyectil tapizado, cuyo relleno lo hacía pesar bastante—, ¡sin arruinar nada!

—¡A ti, te voy a arruinar! —me lanzó otro cojín y yo me agaché, justo antes de que me diera.

Lo siguiente que escuché, fue un quejido femenino. Cuando me incorporé vi a Helena que miraba a Tom, con deseos de aniquilarlo.

.

"_**La regla es; lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas"**_

.

Continuará…

**Bueno… ha sido más bien un capítulo de transición. No siempre pueden pasar "grandes" cosas, aunque las pequeñas también van construyendo la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que nos encontremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

.

Lunes. Diez de la mañana con treinta cuatro minutos, al menos era lo que marcaba el reloj que había sobre la máquina de café. Las teclas indicaban, cappuccino, exprés, americano y descafeinado. Pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, pensando, meditando, intentando encontrar ese 'clic', que resolvería el problema en el que estaba, y que me había decidido a confirmar mañana, mediante una muestra de sangre.

Bill había dicho que no quería hijos, bueno, no literalmente, pero me había quedado más que claro, lo que pensaba al respecto, sin necesitar ni siquiera planteárselo. Yo tampoco los quería, al menos no de esta forma. Suspiré. Quizás si me tomaba unas veinte tazas de café, me sentiría tan sobreexcitada, que no me importaría lo que ahora mismo sucedía con mi cuerpo.

Alex.

Alex era otro asunto pendiente, con él en mi vida, me sentía como en un balancín, a veces arriba, a veces abajo. ¿Qué clase de relación teníamos? Hacía mucho que la habíamos encasillado en lo terminantemente laboral, pero claro, yo tenía que enamorarme de él, irme hasta Las Vegas, para despejar mi cabeza y en un ataque de despecho, acostarme con Bill.

Bill.

Nuevamente Bill y un suspiro acompañado de su nombre. Ver aquella rosa negra en sus manos y luego la misma flor en el basurero de la cocina, terminó por aplastar lo poco que había. No podía pensar en él más, por muy vinculados que estuviésemos ahora mismo.

—Descafeinado —escuché la voz de Helena tras de mí. Me sentí molesta, llevaba las últimas veinticuatro horas, metiéndose conmigo. Qué si la cerveza, que si la cena era importante, que si el desayuno no me lo podía saltar.

—Tomaré el que quiera —sentencié, insertando la moneda y pidiéndome un café americano doble.

Luego de eso, arrugué un poco el ceño, pensando en que no podía estar tan fuerte ¿o sí?

—Cómo quieras —habló con cierta ironía Helena.

La máquina, comenzó a vaciarlo en el vaso y yo veía como el contenido se iba oscureciendo más y más. Lo tomé, cuando estuvo completo y comencé a agitarlo con una cuchara de plástico. Helena se pidió una exprés, en completo silencio. Cuando me acerqué el vaso a la boca, para beber mi primer sorbo, el olor a café me llenó la nariz de inmediato y por poco lo escupo cuando el líquido me tocó la lengua.

—¡Puaj!... —exclamé con el gesto contraído, por el amargo sabor. Helena comenzó a reír junto a mí y la miré— ¿Por qué te ríes tú?, ¿es que nunca te ha pasado? —la increpé molesta.

—¡Sí! —dijo aún entre risas—, por eso sabía que no podrías tomarlo.

—Oh, mierda… —mascullé molesta, ¿es que no podía ni romper las reglas que quería imponerme Helena?— note arrojo el vaso —la amenacé, para luego calmarme—, porque sé que te quemaría.

Dejé el café sobre una mesa lateral y me pedí un descafeinado simple.

—Debería tomar agua —me quejé, mientras se llenaba el vaso.

—Eso sería mucho más sano, aunque la leche te ayudará con el calcio —explicó Helena y yo la miré de reojo y con cierta desconfianza, ¿desde cuándo sabía tanto?

—Aún no sé si estoy embarazada —sentencié, deseando creérmelo.

Helena se mofó con una risa irónica.

—La prueba no dice lo mismo —me indicó.

—Pero… —balbuceé, tomando mi nuevo vaso de café— me haré un análisis de sangre.

—¿Para que te lo confirmen? —me miró directamente.

—No, para que me digan que es mentira.

Me di la vuelta con mi descafeinado en la mano, decidida a volver al trabajo.

—Alex dijo que quería hablar contigo —me avisó Helena.

—¿Y qué quieres? —pregunté bastante fastidiada. Hoy no había pasado ni a darle los buenos días.

—Yo creo que quiere quitarte la cuenta de Tokio Hotel —se me acercó y comenzó a caminar conmigo.

Avanzar por el pasillo central, desde que se había sabido que yo era la esposa de Tom Kaulitz, se convertía en un paseo por un sepulcro. Todo el mundo parecía muy silencioso, cuando Helena o yo, estábamos cerca.

Entramos a mi oficina, el mejor sitio para tomarnos el café.

—Alex me desconcierta… —murmuré, mirando el líquido de mi vaso.

—Es obvio lo que le pasa —contestó Helena.

—Últimamente tú lo sabes todo ¿no? —me exasperé con ella—, ¿cómo sabes eso del calcio?

—¿Mm? —dudó un momento, la conocía— mi prima Jacqueline tiene un niño, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí, es cierto… —acepté, bebiendo de mi café.

—¿Qué crees?, ¿Qué sólo leo revistas de moda? —me increpó, adquiriendo renovada fuerza.

—Bueno… —le sonreí.

—Bruja.

Sonreí suavemente, volviendo a centrarme en mis pensamientos más inquietantes. Bill, la prueba de embarazo, Alex.

—Ayer los chicos se lo pasaron muy bien ¿no? —me distrajo, nuevamente Helena. La miré e inmediatamente vinieron a mi mente, el sonido de las risas que había en el jardín y la visión que pude tener desde la ventana, de Bill disfrutando de las bromas que compartían, hasta quedarse sin aire, de tanto reír. Era feliz.

—Sí, creo que estuvieron a gusto —acepté.

Escuchamos dos toques en mi puerta y Alex apareció.

—Mor, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó.

—Claro, pasa —fingí que observaba algo en la pantalla de mi computador.

Helena se puso en pie.

—Luego me llamas por lo de la cuenta… —me dijo, yo comprendí de inmediato.

—Claro —la despedí. Alex se quedó de pie junto a la silla que ella había vaciado, me dirigí a él— Tú dirás.

—Te traigo esto —dejo sobre mi escritorio una memoria USB.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté, suponiendo lo que respondería.

—Un par de cuentas nuevas.

—Muy bien —tomé la memoria—, las revisaré.

Un silencio denso e impensado, hace un tiempo atrás, se formó entre nosotros, hasta que él habló.

—Quiero que dejes la cuenta de los Kaulitz —me informó. Lo miré, era mi jefe, se suponía que tenía que obedecerle.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté sosteniéndole la mirada.

Alex me miró atentamente. Sus ojos claros, hasta hace un par de semanas, catalogados por mis sentidos, como hermosos, me querían decir algo, que ya no estaba segura de querer escuchar.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —fue su respuesta—, ese día fui al club por ti.

Aspiré el air con fuerza.

—¿Por mí? —expresé, poniéndome en pie, fingiendo que buscaba unos documentos en un mueble lateral—, bonita forma de demostrarlo, llegando de la mano de esa rubia.

Despampanante, agregó mi mente. Él rió con cierto sarcasmo, obligándome a mirarlo.

—No me diste tiempo a explicarme —dijo— y ayer tampoco quisiste verme.

Yo notaba como se me iba formando un nudo en el estomago. La conversación estaba tomando un matiz que no quería explorar, al menos no estaba segura de ello.

—Bueno, da igual —quise aclarar—, yo no veo motivo para dejar la cuenta de Tokio Hotel.

Alex contuvo el aire, girándose hacia mí del todo.

—¿Por qué no quieres verlo? —preguntó—, hasta hace unas semanas, juraría que lo deseabas.

¿Por qué no quería verlo? Su pregunta se quedó girando en torno a los demás pensamientos en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que deseaba? —le pregunté yo.

—Mor… —mi nombre salió de su boca suavemente, con las letras arrastradas por el sentimiento que las empujaba fuera y lo vi acercarse, pero no me moví, a sabiendas de la razón de su paulatina cercanía, el corazón me lo avisaba, latiendo difuso en mi pecho, agitando mi respiración.

Cerré los ojos cuando el momento llegó, sin saber demasiado bien, que era lo que deseaba averiguar, notando el calor de los suaves labios de Alex, sobre los míos.

Podría decirse, o pensarse, que soy una loca por hacer esto, pero no lo soy, sólo quiero saber que siente mi cuerpo y mi alma al sentir los labios de quien creí amar, hace casi nada, un suspiro de tiempo atrás, nada más.

.

.

Lunes. Nueve de la noche y veinte dos minutos. Me paseaba por la sala, de un lado a otro, ocupando todo el sitio que había tras el respaldo del sofá. Tom había dicho que las chicas vendrían en un taxi, sabía que él no estaba con ánimo de servirle de chofer a Helena y yo no había querido llamar a Morgana, para preguntarle nada. Ahora el estómago se me estrujaba por la espera.

Miré el reloj una vez más. Nueve con veintitrés minutos.

No estaba demasiado seguro de qué era lo que podía retenerla hasta esta hora, ella tenía un horario de trabajo corriente, desde la mañana, hasta media tarde, claro siempre estaba la posibilidad de que aquello se extendiera ¿no? Y ante mi propia pregunta, comprendí mi desconocimiento sobre el tema, desde que trabajaba en la banda, mis horarios nunca habían sido corrientes, podía estar despierto hasta muy entrada la madrugada, para luego dormir casi hasta la tarde. Cuando estábamos de gira, nos limitábamos a los horarios que nos imponían nuestros compromisos, con lo que jamás conocí lo que era un horario habitual de trabajo, sólo el que tenía mi madre, cuando salía muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde.

Suspiré. Lo mejor sería fumarme un cigarrillo y relajarme. Volví a mirar el reloj. Nueve y veinticuatro minutos.

La puerta se abrió y miré expectante en aquella dirección, encontrándome con Helena que me miró.

—Hola… —saludo con ese carisma habitual de ella.

—Hola —murmuré, esperando ver a Morgana aparecer, pero Helena cerró la puerta— ¿Y Morgana? —pregunté, antes de lograr pensarlo siquiera.

—Oh, ¿no ha llegado? —me dirigió la pregunta a mí. Negué y ella comenzó a guardar las llaves en su bolso, hablando distraídamente— Estará por llegar.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —busqué extender su respuesta, ella me miró.

—Con Alex —respondió, con más cautela de la que le conocía.

—Bill, quieres que salgamos a… —salió, hablando, por el pasillo Tom, deteniéndose cuando notó la presencia de Helena— Hola —la saludó fríamente.

—Hola —fue la respuesta que recibió, antes que ella comenzara a subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Yo continuaba pensando en la información que Helena acababa de darme. ¿Qué hacía Morgana con Alex a esta hora?

—¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar? —volvió Tom a su pregunta. Lo miré, hambre era lo menos que tenía, pero no iba a dejarlo salir sólo. Georg y Gustav, habían salido hacía un momento.

—Vamos, necesito despejarme —y era cierto, necesitaba que el aire me diera en el rostro al ir por la carretera y que se me olvidase Morgana por algunas horas.

—Vamos entonces —hizo sonar las llaves del coche en su mano.

—Voy por una chaqueta —le avisé y subí los escalones de dos en dos, para llegar a la habitación.

Cuando escogí una chaqueta y salí, por poco me tropiezo con Morgana que se detuvo en seco, me miró y arrugó de forma casi imperceptible el ceño.

—Hola —se apresuró a decir y rodearme para pasar.

—Mor —quise detenerla, ya no me salía decirle Morgana, me resultaba demasiado frío. Me miró— Tom y yo, vamos a cenar… —ella continuó esperando a que completara mi idea— ¿cenaste?, ¿quieres venir?

El corazón se me agitó, marcando su ritmo acelerado contra mi pecho, no tanto como para dejarme sin aire, pero sí lo suficiente, como para que supiese que latía por ella. Tragué esperando por su respuesta. Se humedeció los labios y negó suavemente.

—No…

—No qué.

Se rió suavemente, obligándome a sonreír a mí.

—No he cenado —me observó—, pero prefiero no volver a salir.

—¿Quieres que pidamos algo? —insistí con cierta esperanza.

—No, no… por favor… —negó, enfatizando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano— Ve con tu hermano… ¿Helena llegó?

Asentí. Sería difícil dejar de pensar en ella. Respiré lenta y profundamente.

—Bueno, nos vemos —me encogí de hombros— ¿mañana?

—Mañana, sí…

Volví a asentir y me di la vuelta para bajar y encontrarme con Tom. Cuando había dado algunos pasos, su voz me detuvo con un tono tan dulce, que casi me arranca un escalofrío.

—Bill —la miré, se encogió de hombros—, podría esperarte despierta… ¿si quieres?...

Aquellas palabras funcionaron como un bálsamo en mi interior. Como si toda la turbulencia de las últimas horas, del último día completo, se calmaran sólo con aquella expectativa.

—Por favor… —pedí.

Ella sonrió un poco más y asintió con tres movimientos rápidos de su cabeza. Yo marqué una sonrisa más amplia y bajé los escalones con un pequeño ritmo, que se acompasaba con el de mi corazón.

.

"_**La regla es; déjate llevar"**_

.

Continuará…

**Bien… me ha gustado este final, nos deja una pequeña puerta abierta. Ahora, lo del beso de más arriba, pues bueno, tendremos que ver qué ha pasado ahí ¿no?, después de todo Morgana se quedó con Alex hasta más tarde, pero siempre pudieron quedarse trabajando ¿no?... jejejeje… quién sabe.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por sus mensajes, son todos muy bienvenidos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

.

Podía escuchar el latido, aún agitado, de su corazón, que iba calmándose gradualmente, poco a poco, el olor a jabón, que destilaba su piel, la caricia tenue de sus dedos entre mi cabello. Podía ver flotando ante nosotros, o imaginar quizás, las frases que nos había arrancado de la boca la pasión. Podía sentirlo, aún, dentro de mí.

Llegar a este punto, había costado mucho menos de lo que había imaginado. Cuando nos encontramos en medio del pasillo y le dije que lo esperaría despierta, no me imaginé que volvería a estar atrapada entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá, en la misma habitación de dos noches atrás. Aunque, lo cierto es que no pensé en negarme cuando comenzó a suceder. Había en ambos un hambre salvaje, una necesidad que iba más allá del placer sexual. Lo sabía, por las palabras que luchaban en mi garganta por salir. Lo noté en el modo en que Bill pronunciaba mi nombre.

Me sonrío, ¿desde cuándo me había convertido en una experta fonética?

—¿Por qué te ríes? —me preguntó, con la voz aún contraída, por el esfuerzo que había protagonizado todo su cuerpo.

Lo miré, apoyando mi mano en su pecho, para que mi mentón descansara en ella. Sus ojos castaños parecían tranquilos.

—Todo esto ha sido tan extraño —le confesé. Dejando que ese pensamiento que no me abandonaba, martillara en mi mente, 'quizás estoy embarazada'. Tal vez debería decírselo, después de todo habíamos compartido más de un momento de intimidad ¿no?

—Demasiado rápido ¿no? —aceptó y noté como arrugó el ceño levemente.

Me mordí el labio observándolo. No, no podía arrebatarle su calma, no sin estar segura. Así que volví a apoyar mi oído contra su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón, tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, y de pronto, tan aprendido para mí, que hasta me pareció imaginar su retumbar, ante una noticia como la que yo guardaba.

"_Mierda Tom, sabes que un hijo no es algo que esté en los planes ahora mismo"_

Lo había dicho tan claro, que yo no podía, simplemente, olvidarlo.

Suspiré suavemente, acomodándome un poco más en su abrazo, no recordaba otro momento, otro abrazo en el que me sintiera más segura. Quizás no lo había recibido nunca.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó acariciando mi brazo desnudo, de arriaba abajo, para darme calor.

—No.

—¿Segura? —insistió. Yo acaricié con la mejilla su pecho, en un movimiento lento.

—Sí, segura.

Luego de eso, dejé que un beso vagara por su piel, acariciando con la lengua, ese aro de metal que llevaba prendido al pezón. Bill suspiró, de ese modo sensual y placentero que ya le iba conociendo. Me recordó a mi gato Mussy, un exquisito angora que tuve hace años.

.

.

Cerré los ojos, ante el tacto húmedo de su lengua sobre mi pezón, un suave y exquisito tirón, hizo que toda mi columna se reacomodara y un suspiro salió de mi boca. Morgana comenzaba a acariciarme nuevamente, de ese modo tan delicado y sensual que comenzaba a conocerle. Quién me habría dicho a mí, que esa chica tan altiva y de fría apariencia, escondería bajo la ropa, a la que ahora ondeaba con sus movimientos junto a mi costado.

—Un día, deberíamos… —suspiré y tensé la espalda, cuando su mano bajo hasta mi muslo— pensar en una cama…

La miré, intentando sonreírle, pero con la certeza de que mis ojos sólo le mostraban deseo, mientras su mano, acariciaba con inquietud las zonas que rodeaban mi intimidad. Sus propios ojos mostraban incertidumbre, como si temiera acariciarme directamente, me reí más abiertamente, ya que tampoco me atrevía a pedírselo, aunque me moría porque lo hiciera.

—Yo estoy muy cómoda en este sofá… —su lengua volvió a acariciar, con una pequeña lamida, mi pezón, recordándome a mi gato.

El sexo, parecían nuevamente inminente, pero en mi cabeza había una inquietud, que no había logrado aplacar.

—Mor… —intenté llamar su atención, los dedos en la pared interna de mi muslo, formaban círculos, que cosquilleaban contra mi vello.

—¿Mmm?... —hizo un sonido cadencioso, lamiendo y besando mi piel.

—Oh, Dios… —se me escapó un gemido, cuando sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi pezón— no me dejas pensar…

Su risa traviesa no se dejó esperar.

—Malvada… —me reí igualmente.

Mor descansó su mano sobre mi pecho y su mentón en ella, como había hecho antes para mirarme. Me sonrió, como si deseara convencerme de que sería buena. Le acaricié el labio con el pulgar, humedecido y sonrosado, ella lo acarició con la lengua, sin dejar de mirarme, regalándome aquella erótica visión, que no hizo más que incentivar mi libido.

—¿Vendrás a las promociones? —le pregunté, queriendo asegurarme de que la tendría a mi lado.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —me preguntó.

—Sí —le acaricié la mejilla y le acomodé el cabello tras la oreja. Sabía que la quería a mi lado, pero el sentimiento de inseguridad que se apoderaba de mí, cuando la imaginaba cerca de Alex, me resultaba molesto e inútil—, no te quiero cerca de Alex.

Hablé, sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Es mi jefe —desvió la mirada de mis ojos—, será un poco difícil.

—Ven conmigo entonces —le sonreí—, así estaremos tranquilos ambos.

Mor me miró atentamente, parecía estar considerando mis palabras. A mí se me tensó un nudo, fuertemente, en el estómago.

—Lo pensaré —fue su respuesta.

—¿Lo pensarás?, ¿por qué?

—¿No puedo pensarlo? —quiso saber, desde luego que tenía derecho a pensarlo, pero…

Sacudí mi cabeza, ya estaba llenándome de un torbellino de pensamientos que no quería.

—Mañana iremos al estudio por la tarde —le conté— ¿quieres venir?, me gustaría mostrarte mi trabajo.

De pronto sentí la necesidad de enseñarle más cosas de mí, de mi vida. Morgana me miró atentamente, parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo hacía.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté—, ¿también quieres pensártelo? —bromeé.

Ella se removió de su posición, acomodándose sobre mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome con insistencia, podía incluso decir que con desespero. Me separé algo asustado.

—¿Pasa algo? —la miré atentamente, ella sólo me observaba—, ¿Mor?

Negó con un gesto suave.

—Nada…

Recordé una pequeña conversación nuestra, que había comenzado de ese mismo modo.

—La experiencia me dice… —ella sonrió.

—Calla experto… —volvió a besarme y en este momento dejé que su beso se acoplara con el mío.

Le respondí con todo lo que deseaba expresarle.

¿Podía sentirme enamorado en tan poco tiempo? Y mientras en mi cabeza, esa pregunta buscaba una respuesta, otra se generaba. ¿No eras tú el que creía en el amor a primera vista?

Mis dedos sostuvieron su cadera con algo más de fuerza, indicándole el movimiento que quería que hiciera sobre mi sexo, que comenzaba a palpitar y a llenarse para ella.

—Bill… —murmuro, mientras se rozaba contra mi intimidad. Yo notaba como su rostro iba cambiando sutilmente.

—¿Mor?... —susurré su nombre, con el deseo tocando cada letra.

Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos y sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros, cuando el roce de nuestros sexos, se hizo más intenso y peligrosamente excitante.

—Mañana… —respiró por la nariz y me miró— podríamos pasar por mi departamento…

Alcé la cabeza, buscando su boca y atrapé su labio entre mis dientes, soltándolo de inmediato.

—¿Necesitas pasar por algo? —pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando la humedad de su sexo, comenzó a humedecer la piel del mío, con cada movimiento.

Ella sonrió.

—No… —su mano tomó mi sexo, lo acarició deslizándose por él de arriba a abajo— pero tengo una cama…

Suspiré ante sus palabras y ante el calor de su entrada, rodeando el inicio de mi sexo.

—Mor… —sostuve su cadera, ya que parecía dispuesta a enfundarme sin protección— el condón —le avisé y me miró algo extraviada, luego se mordió el labio y asintió.

Una extraña sensación me invadió. ¿Cómo sería sentirla sin aquella capa de látex?

.

.

Un último beso. Un deleite. La sensación placentera, abrumadora y cada vez más mía, de sentir sus labios acariciando los míos, su lengua recorriendo los rincones de mi boca, su respiración entrando en mí.

—Ve a dormir… —susurró sobre mis labios, en medio de un beso que no podíamos dejar de darnos. Por momentos calmos, por instantes fiero.

—Me voy… —hablé, sin moverme ni un centímetro, más que lo necesario para pegarme más a él.

—Mañana nos veremos… de nuevo… —parecía querer convencerse de ello, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba más al mío, atrapándome contra la pared, me quejé suavemente, Bill rió— shh…

Y yo con él. Suspirando luego, bajando la mirada, mientras sus labios dejaban un beso en mi frente, para luego separarse de mí, el espacio suficiente como para liberarme.

—Ya, ve… —en su mirada vi la amenaza implícita, 'antes que me arrepienta'.

Reí y Bill lo hizo también, moviéndose hacia mí, como si fuese a atraparte otra vez. Tuve que aguantarme la carcajada, mirándolo desde la puerta de la habitación, a un metro de él.

—Descansa —me dijo y el tono de su voz, ya pertenecía al registro que había en mi cerebro, de las cosas deseadas. Tenía que escucharlo cantar.

—Me gustaría escuchar tu música —susurré, intentando no despertar a nadie. Ya pasaban de las cinco de la madrugada, casi las seis.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa. ¿Podía sentirme enamorada?, pensé, prefiriendo centrarme en la música.

—Mañana… —me ofreció. No pude evitar sentirme algo decepcionada, la idea de dormir escuchándolo se me hacía… hermosa. Debió notarlo, porque me preguntó— ¿quieres ahora?—me encogí de hombros, en señal de posibilidad.

Comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano y dio con su teléfono, lo extendió hacia mí.

—¿Me dejas tu teléfono? —pregunté sorprendida, sin recibirlo de inmediato.

—Tómalo —insistió—, ya te he dejado más cosas mías —sonrió divertido.

Yo sentí como se me subía, de golpe, el calor a las mejillas, ¿era eso posible? Lo recibí.

—Gracias —le dije, mirando el aparato en mi mano, como si fuese una especie de joya. Había algo en ese gesto, que se convirtió en una cálida sensación, bañando mi alma.

—No se lo dejes a nadie ¿si?, hay números privados ahí —me advirtió. Lo miré y asentí rápidamente, como una niña obediente. Él movió la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, sin dejar de mirarme, para luego enlazar mi nuca con sus dedos y darme un beso en la frente—. Duerme bien.

Asentí, en cuanto me soltó y suspiré cuando retrocedió, sin dejar de mirarme y me hizo un gesto, alzando la barbilla, indicándome que entrara. Por un momento me sentí, otra vez, como una adolescente, en la puerta de su casa, siendo acompañada por su amado. Volví a suspirar, ¿es que no dejaría de hacerlo nunca?

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, con sigilo y los zapatos en la mano, caminando de puntillas hasta la cama. Me quité la ropa, me puse el pijama e intenté hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez que estuve acomodada, comencé a buscar en el teléfono de Bill, la música.

—Un poco tarde para acostarte ¿no? —habló Helena junto a mí, sobresaltándome.

—Me asustaste —le reclamé en voz baja, susurrando como si quisiera evitar despertar a alguien.

—¿Y por qué susurras? —preguntó, haciéndome sentir idiota.

—Duérmete —volví a centrarme en el teléfono.

Helena se quedó en silencio un momento. Llegué a pensar que se había dormido, así que comencé a escuchar la primera canción. La voz de Bill me resultaba preciosa, el quiebre que había en algunas frases, rompiendo de forma tan hermosas las notas, me embelesaba. El piano de fondo, era el complemento perfecto. En medio de la canción Helena me tocó en el hombro, la miré, quitándome un auricular.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedes dormir? —le pregunté.

—¿Cuándo hablaras con él? —me interrogó, había un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

Arrugué un poco el ceño, sintiéndome incómoda. ¿Por qué tenía Helena que insistir tanto?

—Mañana me tomaré un análisis, tendré que esperar el resultado —respondí mecánicamente.

—¿Y cuando está el resultado? —insistió. La miré en medio de la penumbra.

—No lo sé, mañana me lo dirán —volví a usar un tono, que buscaba zanjar el tema.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó.

Era curioso, debía de sentirme contenta de tener a Helena, mi mejor amiga, acompañándome en una situación como esta, pero me sucedía al contrario, me sentía acosada por ella.

—No, ya puedo sola —quise mantenerla al margen, ya que una parte de mí, me pedía que mantuviera a todos mis seres queridos, fuera de esa situación. No quería involucrar a nadie en esto, ahora mismo, ni siquiera a Bill.

Luego de eso, Helena no volvió a hablar y yo puse la canción de Bill, acompañado por el piano, en repetición, hasta dormirme y esta debió sonar, hasta que la batería se agotó.

Esa noche soñé con él, pero no fue un buen sueño.

.

"_**La regla es; no te enamores"**_

.

Continuará…

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Sentía que les hacía falta un momento de estabilidad, algo que los haga sentirse más unidos, aunque se nota ese miedo, que de alguna manera todos hemos tenido alguna vez, al comenzar una relación ¿no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus impresiones, son todas bienvenidas.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

.

Un nuevo sorbo de café, buscar en medio de la pila de papeles que tenía al lado derecho del escritorio. Más café, la pila de documentos a la izquierda. Todo revuelto, la cuenta de calzados Olsen, sin aparecer. Otro sorbo de café, responder el teléfono.

—¿Si? —pregunté a mi interlocutor, sabía que es Alex.

—¿Tienes listo lo de la cuenta Olsen? —pregunta, con ese tono frío y amable, de superior, que le da su título de jefe.

—Dame unos minutos —respondí, removiendo de un lado a otro los papeles. Sabía que había apuntado un dato importante, en el reverso de otro documento. Un día tendría que plantearme dejar de depender de mi memoria y usar una agenda o un archivador, como el resto de los mortales.

—Me voy en quince minutos y quiero ver eso antes —dijo, cortando la llamada. Me quedé mirando el auricular, con un montón de palabrotas en la punta de la lengua, pero quince minutos son muy pocos, para perderlos, así que preferí dejar el auricular en su sitio y revolver un poco más los papeles.

Suspiré dejándome caer sobre la silla, para luego beber un largo sorbo de mi café, la tercera o cuarta taza que me tomo en el día, con un dolor de cabeza, que sólo podía atribuirle al sueño. Tres horas no son suficientes para dormir.

—Piensa Mor… —me digo, mientras paseo la mirada por los papeles revueltos del escritorio, sintiendo el peso de los minutos, como si en mi cabeza hubiese un reloj análogo, marcando el 'tic tac'.

Entonces mi mirada se posa, en un cajón lateral de mi escritorio, como si por arte de magia mi cerebro hubiese decidido recordar. Lo abrí y encontré el dichoso documento, bajo varios más, en el que estaba anotado aquel dato. Un par de toques en la puerta y la voz de Helena se escucha en la oficina, en tanto yo incorporaba aquel dato al documento que tenía que entregarle a Alex.

—¿Qué tal?, ¿te falta mucho? —preguntó, entrando.

—Tengo que llevarle este archivo a Alex, que se va en unos minutos —contesté, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Mmm… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntas?... —noté de reojo, como jugaba con los documentos desorganizados que había sobre mi escritorio.

—Me iré con Bill… si alcanzo a estar lista… —expresé mis pensamientos.

—Mmm…

Miré a mi amiga fugazmente, tanta dubitación, no era habitual en ella.

Suspiré y hablé, dándole a guardar al archivo y enviándoselo a Alex por mail.

—Sí, me hice el análisis. No, no tengo el resultado aún —le conté, evitando los rodeos.

—¿No? —preguntó curiosa.

—No —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y me lo dices tan tranquila? —insistió. Ya sabía que en algún momento afloraría su carácter voluntarioso.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —me puse en pie, para ir a la oficina de Alex.

—Mor… —llamó mi atención— no estamos hablando de si te compras o no, un par de zapatos.

No quise mirarla, lo que Helena acababa de decir, era algo que yo sabía muy bien, pero en lo que no quería pensar. Me moría de la ansiedad, quería saber de una vez por todas, el resultado de aquel análisis, con la misma fuerza con la que quería ignorarlo. Yo no me sentía embarazada, así que podía no estarlo ¿no?

—Tengo que ir con Alex —le dije.

—Bien… —respondió calmada, quizás demasiado, para lo que solía ser su costumbre. La miré y le sonreí suavemente.

—Nos vemos luego, ¿si?... —quise conciliar. Ella asintió, pero en su expresión, la preocupación por mí era clara.

.

.

Mis dedos tamborileaban en el volante, mientras los minutos en el reloj del panel del coche, se iban marcando progresivamente. Llevaba aquí, algo más de quince minutos y entre tanto pensaba, en que jamás me acostumbraría a la impuntualidad de la gente, de esta parte del planeta. ¿Es que sólo los alemanes sabíamos ser puntuales?

Suspiré y reposé la cabeza en el asiento, luego miré junto a mí, el asiento vacío del acompañante, con una rosa negra sobre él. Una rosa que esperaba que hoy si encontrara a su dueña, pero ésta no parecía tener prisa por llegar.

El sonido de un coche al frenar en seco, llamó mi atención y miré a la calle. Morgana estaba de pie en medio de ella, mientras que un coche se había detenido a menos de un metro. Sentí que el corazón se me salía por la boca, disparado y sin retorno, bajé de inmediato y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté alarmado, cuando la tuve cerca.

—Nada… —negó con un gesto— un descuido mío, nada más.

—¿Nada más? —le pregunté, quizás más alterado de lo que ella pudiese esperar, pero es que ¿no se daba cuenta, de que había estado a punto de ser atropellada?

—Lo siento —se disculpó, algo sobresaltada. Quise comprenderla, pero eso no evitó el rictus de mi rostro.

—Subamos al coche —le indiqué.

En cuanto Morgana abrió la puerta de su lado, se encontró con la rosa que le había traído.

—Es preciosa —me dijo, aún sin subir.

—Me alegra que te guste—acepté, subiendo al coche—. Sube

Mor hizo lo que le pedí y se acomodó el cinturón.

—Lamento lo de antes… —comenzó a explicarse— lamento, también, la espera.

—Tranquila —noté como mi corazón volvía a mi pecho, luego de aquel enorme susto y ayudado, claramente, por sus palabras.

Ahora venía la pregunta compleja.

—¿Al estudio? —la miré, sin poder evitar la pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro. Ella negó suavemente, acariciando con los dedos, los pétalos oscuros de la rosa.

Puse el coche en marcha, sabía que nos dirigíamos a su departamento. La expectación, a pesar de la intimidad que ya habíamos compartido, estaba ahí, instalada en mi estómago, como si se tratara de un nido de mariposas.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —comencé una conversación casual.

—Horrible —se quejó.

—¿Tanto así? —quise saber, abandonando la pregunta casual y reemplazándola por un genuino y profundo interés. Morgana suspiró.

—Ya sabes… trabajo… —intentó restarle importancia a su anterior declaración.

—Puedes contarme —la animé.

Noté que me miró fijamente, yo lo hice de reojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

—Nada —dijo finalmente—, sólo ha sido un mal día, coronado por un jefe no muy contento.

Su voz sonó cansada.

—¿Estás segura… de que quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? —pregunté con cautela.

—¿No quieres tú? —preguntó ella y no pude evitar reír—, ¿por qué te ríes? —me increpó.

Hablé, cuando pude calmar la risa.

—¿Te das cuenta de la espiral en la que entramos? —le dije, aún con diversión.

Ahora rió ella.

—Vamos a mi departamento —confirmó—, ahí estaremos tranquilos un rato.

—Bien —acepté. Al fin con una respuesta.

—Pero luego me llevas al estudio —habló con mucha más seguridad—, quiero verte trabajar.

—¿Si? —interrogué. Notando como una cálida sensación se acomodaba en mi pecho.

—Sí… anoche escuché tu música y… por cierto… —comenzó a buscar en su bolso— aún tengo tu teléfono.

—Tranquila, me lo das luego.

—Lo habrás necesitado y yo lo he tenido… ¡Dios!, todo el día —parecía estar entrando en pánico.

—Mor, calma —le pedí.

Noté su mirada sobre mí y luego la escuché suspirar.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —dijo a modo de disculpa.

Sólo en ese momento reparé, en algo que era obvio.

—Habrás dormido muy poco, ¿no? —un pequeño acceso de preocupación me molestó.

—¿Tres horas? —rió cansada.

—Oh, Mor… deberíamos ir a casa y tú a la cama —comencé a cavilar una nueva ruta.

—No… —su voz pareció, de pronto, la suplica de una niña pequeña, a la que envían a dormir muy temprano.

—No me extraña que estés cansada —quise luchar, para que ese tono lastimero que estaba usando, no me convenciera—, iremos a casa.

—No, por favor… —qué difícil me lo estaba haciendo, de reojo pude ver su rostro, marcando un mohín precioso. Si no hubiese estado conduciendo, me la comía a besos.

—Mor… —el que sonaba lastimero, ahora era yo.

—Haremos lo siguiente —comenzó a decir, con ánimo renovado. Yo asentí—. Tú te quedarás viendo la televisión o escuchando música, lo que prefieras, yo me daré un baño, me cambiaré y me sentiré como nueva.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en si sería, aquello lo mejor.

—Bill… por favor…

Solté el aire, en un largo soplido.

—Bueno —acepté finalmente, como un padre vencido—, pero si estás muy cansada, a casa.

—Ya estaré en casa —dijo sonriendo.

—¡A la mía! —reí con ella.

.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mor metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento. Se giró antes de abrir y me miró.

—Está desordenado —quiso advertirme. Yo sólo quería besarla.

—Tranquila —me tapé los ojos con una mano—, prometo que no miraré nada.

—Tonto —rió ella, tirando de mi mano.

El tacto de sus dedos sobre los míos, era el primer contacto directo que teníamos desde que nos habíamos encontrado, yo noté como el corazón se me agitaba. Creo que me humedecí los labios, casi de forma instintiva y fue el mismo instinto, el que llevó a Mor, a mirar mi boca.

—Entremos… —murmuró, como si intentara ponerse a salvo.

—Sí.

El departamento, era un sitio pequeño, pero acogedor. Una sala con un sofá grande, televisor y algunos libros.

—Ponte cómodo —me dijo, desde la entrada al pasillo. Asentí.

La vi perderse por aquel pasillo y comencé a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, los libros que había en una biblioteca estrecha, las fotografías que los acompañaban. Todo el lugar exudaba femineidad. Y de pronto, el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha. Me acerqué al pasillo, el golpeteo del agua se hacía más intenso, era como una suave vibración que provenía del fondo, rompiendo el silencio. Mi respiración se fue haciendo más y más pesada, notaba la necesidad recorriéndome las venas, ese sopor exquisito que acompaña al deseo. Creo que no me di cuenta, del modo en que llegué a estar, a escasos centímetros de la puerta, escuchando el sonido dispar del agua, seguramente por chocar contra su cuerpo.

Dejé de morderme el labio, cuando éste me dolió.

.

.

Notaba una exquisita relajación, ahora que el agua caía sobre mi cabeza, mojando mi cabello y cayendo por mi espalda. La sensación de restablecimiento fue inmediata y comprobé, como hacía cada vez, que un baño era lo mejor que podía haber, para mí, cuando me sentía cansada.

Suspiré y paré el agua, cuando estuve lista, consciente a cada momento, de tener a Bill al otro lado de la puerta, en la sala. Presté atención, pero no me pareció escuchar nada, ni música, ni la televisión, probablemente estaría mirando alguna de las revistas de moda de Helena. Me sentía cada día, un poco más cerca de él. Sin poder evitarlo, había necesitado averiguar cosas de su vida, de su forma de pensar. No sólo era interesante como artista, lo era también a nivel personal.

Cuando terminé de secarme, enrollé una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, el paso de la puerta del baño y mi habitación, era muy corto, no llegaban a ser dos metros, así que pasaría rápidamente. Nunca me había gustado vestirme en el baño.

Limpié el espejo, con una de las toallas que había usado, y me miré en él. El cabello estaba mojado y aún goteaba algo de agua, tendría que secármelo luego de vestirme, por lo demás, tenía mejor aspecto, que cuando había entrado al baño.

Abrí la puerta, decidida a tardar lo menos posible y a preguntarle a Bill, ¿qué tal estaba?, desde la puerta de mi habitación, pero aquel plan de vio modificado, cuando lo encontré a mitad del pasillo, de pie, como si estuviese esperándome. Silencioso.

—Bill —murmuré su nombre.

Él sonrió con cierta inquietud, era curioso, estaba aprendiendo a interpretar sus sonrisas.

—Quiero besarte —me dijo, desde la distancia en la que se encontraba.

Había algo extraño en el modo en que se comportaba. A veces parecía un hombre, capaz de comerse el mundo con una mirada y en otras, como ahora, pedía permiso para darme un beso.

—¿Y aún me lo pides? —le pregunté al tímido Bill.

La respuesta me llegó, de la mano del otro, de ese que se come el mundo con una mirada. Y que me devoraba a mí, desde las entrañas, con el cálido y húmedo toque de su boca. Creo que me quejé o que gemí, no estoy del todo segura, pero lo que sí sabía, es que la toalla que llevaba enrollada al cuerpo, se quedó en el suelo del pasillo, cuando la pasión nos arrastró hasta mi habitación.

—Debería dejarte descansar… —murmuraba contra mi boca, justo antes de pasear su lengua por el interior de ella.

—Luego… —jadee, cuando me lo permitió, liberándolo de su ropa. Tocando la piel que va descubriéndose poco a poco. Reconociendo con mis dedos las formas de su cuerpo.

—Sí… —suspira él— prometido…

Lo mordí sutilmente, cuando sus caricias se vuelven más severas, más exquisitas. La cama estaba cerca, su desnudez también. Presioné su hombro con mis dientes, cuando se quita los pantalones, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello, desordenándolo, cuando su boca se cierra contra mi pecho.

—Ya… —le pedí frenética, cuando mi espalda tocó la colcha.

—Sí —aceptó, acomodando esa molesta cubierta de látex en su sexo.

Luego me miró, sus ojos oscurecidos por la dilatación de sus pupilas, los labios entreabiertos, respirando rápidamente, el cabello desorganizado enmarcando su rostro. Y el tiempo deteniéndose, cuando comenzó a entrar en mí.

No cerré los ojos, lo miré atentamente. No cerró los ojos, me miró intensamente, como si fuese a comerse… mi alma.

Continuará…

**Ufff… y yo que la iba a dejar dormir… jajajajajajajajja… pobre Mor, la despejé con la ducha y todo por culpa de las fotitos.**

**Bueno. Espero que el capítulo les gustase. Sé que esta historia no es una superproducción, pero es ligera y nos alegra la vida, ¿no creen?**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

.

Me hundí lentamente en ella, notando el corazón agitado, pero al mismo tiempo silencioso, como si necesitara de esa calma perfecta, que se estaba gestando dentro de mí, al sentirla. Sus ojos abiertos y expectantes, me mostraban las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Su boca abierta y esperando el toque de la mía, la intrusión de mi lengua. Todo de pronto, pareció dejar de existir a nuestro alrededor. Mi cuerpo, caliente, pegado al suyo. Su cabello húmedo desperdigado sobre la cama. Un lamento saliendo de su boca, un gemido brotando de la mía.

—Oh Mor… se siente tan bien… —confieso aturdido, abrazándola, sabiendo que ese sentir, no sólo exploraba mi cuerpo, era algo que se gestaba en mi consciencia, en mi esperanza, en mi forma de ver el mundo. Algo que me hablaba del amor aquel, que me resultaba tan escurridizo.

—Disfrútalo… —me concede ella, como un regalo, como si me estuviese permitiendo hacerla mía, sin reparo, sin barreras.

La miré nuevamente a los ojos, en tanto mi cadera se mueve cadenciosa entre sus piernas. Le acaricié el rostro, despejándolo de las hebras de cabello húmedo que se le han pegado.

—Me gusta… —le cuento en un suspiro, notando la caricia de sus manos en mi espalda, una caricia sin exigencia.

Me sonríe.

—¿Te sientes bien? —indagó. Yo asentí sin dejar de mirarla. Se mordió el labio, liberándolo lentamente, en un gesto muy sensual, en tanto su cadera se removió lentamente bajo la mía, ajustándose a mi ritmo— yo también te siento… muy bien…

Entrecerré los ojos, cuando el significado de sus palabras, me recorrió la columna completamente, llenándome con el sopor delicioso del deseo. La abracé, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, hundiéndome con más intensidad.

—Eres mala… —le susurré, lamiendo su oído, ella suspiró— y yo que quería ser un caballero…

Me sonrió, la escuché hacerlo en medio de un jadeo que se le escapó.

—Puedes… serlo luego… —me alienta, sus manos buscando mi cadera, indicándome el ritmo que buscaba— ahora sé mi amante…

Había algo en la palabra amante, que me estremeció. Qué hermosa palabra, pensé, tan llena de significado, tan pura y maldita a la vez.

—Me haces… desearte tanto… —dije, cruzando mis brazos bajo su espalda, sintiendo su pecho rozándose contra el mío.

Y de esa manera, perdiendo el control, la avasallé. Del modo que ella me pedía, del modo en que mi cuerpo y mi deseo, me pedían a mí. Entrando con vigor, removiendo su cuerpo sobre la cama, perdiéndome en su sexo.

Me arrodillé y la observé, sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, mi sexo hundido en el suyo. Sus ojos, observándome perdido en el placer. Ruborizada y mía.

Extendí las manos, llenándomelas con sus senos. El aire, completamente plagado de sus gemidos, que entraban en mis sentidos, embriagándolos. La firmeza de sus pezones, cediendo ante mis caricias. Su boca abierta en un gesto de agonía. Mi propia agonía bullendo en mi sexo, preparando el disparo mortal. El sudor humedeciendo mi sien, sus manos buscando las mías, enlazándolas, alzándose para robarme un beso. La sostuve contra mi pecho, con ambas manos, unidas, contra su espalda. Mor de pronto, removiéndose sobre mí, jadeando contra mi boca, llevándome, al final, sin remedio.

—Mor… Mor… —quise avisarle que se detuviera, quise advertirle que no aguantaría mucho más.

—Hazlo… hazlo por favor… —me suplicó y la sentí tan mía, cuando aquello sucedió, tan mía y yo tan suyo, que por un momento me sentí vacío y vulnerable, completamente perdido en la calidez de su cuerpo. Absolutamente enamorado y entregado. Indiscutiblemente suyo.

Y rompí en un jadeo largo, que encontró refugió en su mejilla, mientras mi sexo se liberaba, en espasmos que me mareaban, me satisfacían, me vaciaban de deseo y me llenaban de amor. Llevé nuestras manos unidas a mi espalda, necesitando su abrazo, su cuerpo completo rodeándome. Mor se agitó un poco más sobre mí, ahora que mi sexo, aún podía proporcionarle placer. Y supe que lo había conseguido, cuando la calidez de su culminación tocó mi ingle, y el suspiro ahogado que se abrió paso por su garganta, me lo indicó.

Luego su cuerpo se desmadejó sobre el mío, como si no tuviese huesos o estos se hubiesen licuado. Llenándome de ternura.

—Descansa… —murmuré contra su cabello, aún húmedo y oliendo a shampoo. Nuestras manos estaban tan unidas, que dolían al intentar soltarlas. Su pecho, agitado, presionando contra el mío

—¿Bill…? —murmuró, apenas, mi nombre.

—¿Sí…?

Mor se reacomodó en el abrazo, como si buscara apretarse un poco más a mí, sin llegar a hacerlo. El silencio que bailó entre los dos parecía decir tantas cosas, que sólo podías llegar a percibir, sin poder comprender con la lucidez que la mente, a veces, parece tener.

Y pensé que sí, que yo también lo sentía, pero que tampoco podía decírselo.

.

Minutos después, la observaba dormida. Sus ojos cerrados a la luz, los labios apenas entreabiertos, esperando a que el aire la alimentara. Su cabello casi seco, extendido por la almohada, su pecho removiéndose con cada suave respiración.

Sí, quizás estaba enamorado. Me sonreí tontamente. No, ya no cabía un 'quizás', en esto.

.

.

Me regocijé en esa exquisita sensación que otorga el descanso. La habitación estaba en silencio y una suave respiración chocaba contra mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y descubrí, a la vez que recordé, la compañía de Bill. Dormía, con una expresión tan dulce, que casi suspiro de ternura, noté como mi corazón se disparaba sólo por tenerlo cerca, por sentirlo tan mío ahora mismo, por saber que podía tocarlo si quería, y quería, pero no podía perturbar su sueño, no quería romper la imagen que ahora me otorgaba su rostro en completa calma.

¿Amarlo?

Desde luego, suspiré rendida.

Lo que ahora anidaba en mi pecho, no podía ser otra cosa. La asfixiante sensación de pertenencia que me embargaba, tampoco. Y sabía que no era bueno, comprendía que era una enorme y horrible complicación, más aún…

Negué. No, no pensaría en ello, porque ahora mismo, con Bill dormido en mi cama, quería sentirme feliz.

Escuché el modo en que el aire entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Ese maldito oxigeno que iba, poco a poco e inexorablemente, acabando con la hermosa imagen que tenía frente a mí. Pero no acabaría jamás con el recuerdo, con la imagen grabada que dejaría esta escena en mi mente. Su cabello desordenado, con esos mechones, que normalmente se peinaba hacía atrás, y que ahora eran el marco de su rostro. Los aros de metal de adornaban sus labios, brillando con la escasa luz que aún le quedaba al día, tan simétricos, tan perfectamente adheridos a su boca, su nariz, tan agraciada, sus pestañas rizadas. Su cuello, extenso y blanco, adornado por aquellos lunares traviesos, que me invitaban a explorar. Su pecho, respirando calmado. Todo él, belleza.

Suspiré, cuando la colcha me impidió el análisis más exhaustivo. Me reacomodé un poco, muy lentamente, para no despertarlo, observándolo dormir, preguntándome qué sueños podía estar teniendo, deseando encontrarme en ellos.

Se quejó, aún dormido, su ceño se arrugó, sólo un poco y por un segundo. ¿Debía despertarlo?, ¿sería una pesadilla? Sentí, de pronto, deseos de llorar. Necesitaba, tanto, cuidar de él. Supe, como sabía que saldría el sol cada día, que quería su felicidad, por encima de cualquier cosa.

Y me abrumé, comencé a ahogarme. No podía quererlo así, ¿verdad?, hacerlo era un riesgo para mi alma. ¿Y si estaba embarazada?, perdería todo sentimiento que Bill pudiese tener por mí.

Cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme, entrar en pánico no era el mejor modo de pensar, de razonar. No.

Lo escuché quejarse, tan suavemente, que lo único que logró, fue recordarme a sus momentos de pasión. Lo observé, se quedó de espaldas contra la cama, los ojos aún cerrados, su brazo izquierdo por encima de la cabeza y el tatuaje de su costado, comenzando a insinuarse.

Llevé mis labios a él, sin pensarlo mucho más, después de todo se dice, que sólo tenemos el ahora ¿no? Mañana, probablemente tendría mucho de qué preocuparme, pero 'mañana' aún no llegaba.

El tacto de su piel era suave, tan suave, que parecía imposible en un hombre. Mis dedos vagaron sobre su pecho, hacía el aro que adornaba su pecho, sabía que lo despertaría, pero no creía que eso le fuese a molestar.

¿Por qué, resultaba mucho más fácil entregar el cuerpo, que el alma?

Lo escuché respirar profundamente, cuando la misma mano que acariciaba su pecho, bajó por su estomago y su vientre, encerrando su sexo, que descansaba, débil, sobre su cuerpo.

—Mmm… —una expresión de satisfacción se escuchó, cuando lo acaricié suavemente. Sabía que estaba a un paso de despertar.

Mi lengua humedeció su costado y su sexo comenzó a llenarse, su mano acarició mi cabello y su voz, oscurecida por el sueño y la pasión, me habló.

—No me molestaría despertar así, cada día… —pareció sonreí.

Lo miré, descansado mi mejilla en su estómago.

—Cambia a tu hermano de habitación… —me encogí de hombros.

—No me hagas pensar ahora… que no puedo… —cerró los ojos, cuando mi mano presionó su sexo.

—¿Podemos dejar el estudio para mañana? —pregunté, manteniendo las caricias.

—¿Por favor?... —pidió.

Sonreí y me monté sobre su cadera, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio, casi caliente, bajo el mío. Besé sus labios y murmuré contra ellos.

—Hoy eres mío…

Y sabía que hoy, era lo único en lo que quería pensar.

.

.

Escuché el sonido de llamada dos, tres, cuatro veces, pero Morgana no respondía. Por segunda vez me salió el buzón de mensajes y por segunda vez corté la llamada. Habíamos pasado la noche juntos en su departamento y por la mañana la había dejado, a regañadientes, en la puerta de su trabajo. De eso hacia ya, cerca de diez horas y ella no me respondía el teléfono.

—¿No contesta aún? —preguntó Tom, saliendo al jardín, que era dónde me encontraba.

Negué con un gesto, mirando a mi perra, que me observaba curiosa desde el piso.

—No contesta… —le sonreí y ella movió su cola.

—¿Un cigarrillo? —me ofreció mi hermano. Se lo recibí— Helena, tampoco ha vuelto, andarán juntas —intentó calmarme, mientras me encendía el cigarrillo. Aspiré el humo, sin poder evitar, evocar el modo en que Mor, fumaba de mi boca.

—Quizás… pero es extraño —me corregí de inmediato—, sabía que la llamaría.

Tom fumó también.

—Helena no está embarazada —me contó entonces.

—¿No? —lo miré—, es un alivio.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí… —exhaló el humo— dijo que había sido algo preventivo.

—Preventivo —repetí.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —se encogió de hombros—, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Volví a aspirar, dejando que el humo jugueteara dentro de mi boca y lo expulsé, esta vez, sin permitirle entrar a mis pulmones.

—Creo que estoy enamorado… —le confesé a Tom.

Él rió.

—¿Lo crees? —me preguntó.

Reí y lo miré.

—Sí…

—Anoche no llegaste a dormir —me recordó. Yo sólo pude reír un poco más.

—¡Tómame en serio! —me quejé entre risas, dándole un pequeño empujón—, te estoy contando algo importante.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó. Arrugó el ceño cuando vio el número. Yo me mantuve atento.

—¿Si? —preguntó, escuchó y luego me miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —quise saber. Me hizo un gesto con la mano, para que esperara.

—Bien… entiendo… ¿estarán bien?... —continuaba hablando Tom y yo notaba como me iba desesperando, ¿quién podía ser?, ¿estarán bien?, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—¿Quién es? —continué interrogando.

—Sí, tranquila… —me miró atentamente— se lo diré… sí… adiós Helena.

Cortó.

—¿Qué pasa? —mis preguntas ya habían pasado de la duda a la preocupación.

—Nada demasiado importante —comenzó a explicarme.

—Nada demasiado, o sea, que es importante —insistí.

—Bill.

Llamó mi atención y yo cerré la boca esperando. Era su forma amable de decirme que no me contaría nada, si no me calmaba.

—Helena y Morgana, pasaran la noche en su departamento… —no pudo continuar, porque lo interrumpí.

—¿Por qué?

Tom respiró profundamente, para luego fumar y quedarse en silencio.

—¡Oh, estúpido! —reclamé— La llamaré.

—No te van a contestar —dijo con calma.

—Pero…

—Bill.

Volvió a intentar calmarme.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, apretando los labios, en señal de absoluto silencio, cosa muy difícil para mí, ya que mi cabeza siempre estaba burbujeando.

—Morgana se siente algo mal del estómago y prefirieron pasar a su departamento, así no compartirían cama y dormiría más tranquila —me explicó. Yo abrí mucho los ojos, pidiendo más detalles, sin hablar—, no ha respondido el teléfono, porque se ha quedado sin batería, pero dice que mañana te llamará.

Solté el aire.

—Enferma… —reflexioné— ¿habrá sido la comida?...

En realidad no importaba lo que hubiese sido, sólo me importaba lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella, aunque fuese para arroparla.

—¿Nos vamos por unas pizzas? —preguntó Tom junto a mí. Lo miré, suspiré y curvé la boca, buscando mostrar una sonrisa resignada.

—Vamos por unas pizzas… —acepté, comenzando a caminar al interior de la casa. Apagué el cigarrillo en el cenicero que llevaba Tom en la mano y él hizo lo mismo— ¿Y si les llevamos la cena?

Mi hermano suspiró.

—¿Tú estás seguro, que sólo crees estar enamorado? —preguntó.

La risa que me salió, fue clara y amplia. Tenía razón, ya no podía hablar de posibilidad. Era un hecho.

.

"_**La regla es; Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas"**_

.

Continuará…

**Misión cumplida, aunque a veces no sé cómo. Me perdonaran los errores ¿si?, ayer edité el capítulo, porque eran muchos, espero no tener que hacerlo hoy también… jejjejee...**

**Comienza Semana Santa por acá y mis días pueden salir un poco de la rutina, así que dejaré capítulo en cuanto puedo.**

**Me encantó la ternura de este capítulo (se encoge de hombros), que le voy a hacer, soy una romántica.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por sus mensajes. Me encanta leerlos. Ya los contestaré, cuando logre tener menos de siete ventanas abiertas en el navegador.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

.

Paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si fuese una leona enjaulada. Mi cabeza bullía del modo que solía hacer, cuando alguna cuenta me estaba dando demasiados problemas. Mantenía los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, con los puños cerrados y tan apretados, que me dolían las manos. Sin embargo, ese dolor parecía mantenerme relativamente centrada.

—Ya está —dijo Helena, entrando en mi habitación.

—¿Te aseguraste de que no llamara más? —pregunté, continuando con mi paseo.

—Sí.

—¿No le dijiste nada de lo que pasaba?

—No.

—¿No llegaste a insinuarlo? —la miré de forma acusadora. Helena se sentó en mi cama y negó con un gesto lento y una sonrisa irónica.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿estás segura de que no volverá a llamarme? —insistí.

—Al menos hoy no —Helena miraba sus zapatos.

—¿Y no aparecerá por aquí?

—¡Mor!, ¡ya basta!

El grito y la mirada certera de mi amiga, me obligaron a callarme y detenerme en mi paseo, pero no a descruzar los brazos ni relajar los puños.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —comenzó a hablar en un tono más amable—. No solucionarás la situación, poniéndote histérica.

Eso lo sabía bien, ya que en este momento, poca solución tenía mi problema. Me dejé caer en la cama junto a ella, aún con los brazos apretados contra el pecho.

—Relájate —me pidió ella, con maternal cariño, intentando liberar mis propios brazos de la prisión en la que los tenía.

Los solté y dejé caer en mi regazo. Suspiré.

—Quisiera estarlo —dije con cierta resignación—, pero no puedo —comencé a apretar mis propios dedos. Helena me sostuvo una mano, para evitar que lo hiciera. La miré—. Me he pasado horas buscando algo que Bill hubiese dicho sobre hijos ¿sabes?...

—¿Y? —preguntó comprensiva, tanto, que me llevó a recordar el día en que Jimmy Ashler me dijo que era una llorona y una amargada. Claro que entonces tenía doce años y aquello parecía importante. Helena me había tomado la mano y me había abrazado, insultando con todo su arsenal verbal a Jimmy Ashler.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No habla de ello… —dije resignada, para casi de inmediato ponerme en pie algo angustiada y exclamar casi en un grito— ¿pero es normal?, tiene sólo veintitrés años… ¿quién piensa en hijos con veintitrés años?

Alcé las manos, acentuando lo que me parecía un hecho evidente.

—Bueno, al parecer a él le tocará hacerlo ¿no? —aclaró Helena. Volví a fijar mi mirada en ella.

—Fue muy claro… —dije, refiriéndome a aquella conversación que le escuché con Tom, cuando ambos pensaban que Helena estaba embarazada.

—Pensaba que podía ser de Tom —quiso aclarar aún más, pero yo lo veía todo muy negro—. Además, no todos los hijos son programados y aquí estamos —hizo un gesto con las manos, mostrándose a sí misma.

Y llegados a ese punto, bajé la mirada. Sabía que eso era así, también sabía de los caminos que se podían tomar en esas circunstancias.

Ante mi silencio, Helena habló otra vez.

—Y de lo malo, ¡lo criáremos juntas! —aseguró.

La miré, quizás no debería sorprenderme, era mi amiga, pero cuando el cariño se expresaba con tal fuerza desnuda, impresionaba. Creo que sonreí.

—Vamos, ahora tienes que relajarte y comer algo —insistió en su papel de madre.

—Ya lo sé… —me senté, dejándome caer junto a ella en la cama. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro— Mira en lo que fue a para nuestra salida a Las Vegas —me quejé, casi con mimo.

—Míralo por el lado positivo —dijo y yo la observé de reojo—. Tu hijo o hija saldrá precioso.

Resoplé.

—Vaya —ironicé—, es todo un alivio.

Ella rió.

—De verdad que no entiendo porque no me rijo por tus reglas de vida —continué quejándome—, son mucho más liberales y menos conflictivas.

—¿Verdad? —me siguió la corriente—, si es que viviríamos en un mundo más feliz.

—Sí, claro —levanté la cabeza de su hombro y la miré directamente—, en un mundo gobernado por el caos total. Perfecto.

Continuó riendo y se puso en pie. Comprendía que mi ánimo ahora mismo, no era el mejor, pero Helena me soportaba. Como siempre.

—Ven —tomó mi mano y tiró de mí—, prepararé algo para comer, tienes que cenar.

—No tengo hambre —me resistí, pero ella tiró más.

—No lo hago por ti.

Me puse en pie, casi de inmediato, como si aquella simple frase, hubiese resonado en mi mente sin que lo notara.

—Bueno… —arrastré la palabra, molesta por darle la razón.

.

Al día siguiente, en el trabajo, mi concentración andaba a media máquina. Sabía que hoy volvería a dormir a casa de 'mi cuñado'. Suspiré. Sería mejor centrarme en lo que tenía en la pantalla del computador, que no podía pasar de hoy, para organizar una reunión con los dueños de esa cuenta. Eso, además de preparar la presentación de su nueva tienda.

Me masajeé la sien, sin que me doliese la cabeza en realidad, quizás simplemente, como un modo de aplacar la tensión que tenía. Sabía que debía enfriar mi mente, porque ahora mismo tenía muchas decisiones que tomar.

Un mensaje apareció en la parte izquierda de mi pantalla.

"_Mensaje de Alex"_

Miré aquellas palabras, recordando que hace muy poco tiempo, aquello me emocionaba enormemente. Ahora sólo me fastidiaba.

—¿Serán las hormonas? —me pregunté, pinchando en el mensaje.

"_Tenemos reunión en media hora"_

¿Reunión?, ¿con quién?

Lo cierto es que el comportamiento de Alex, los últimos días, dejaba mucho qué desear. Era como si estuviese poniendo a prueba mi paciencia en todo momento. Y ya se me estaba acabando.

Mi teléfono sonó y en cuanto vi el nombre de quién llamaba, el corazón me dio un salto, que rebotó en mi estómago, llenándolo de mariposas e inquietud.

—Bill… —murmuré comenzando a respirar algo agitada, observando el número y esperando a que dejara de sonar. No podía responder, no aún.

Cuando el móvil dejó de sonar, resoplé como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aire en todo momento y me puse en pie. Dejé caer el teléfono dentro de mi bolso, necesitaba saber a qué se refería Alex con aquello de 'una reunión'. Así que salí en dirección a su oficina, esperando a que me explicase que quería de mí.

Caminé por el pasillo, escuchando algunos murmullos que llamaron mi atención. Había dos chicas, Annabelle y Sara, que estaban de pie en medio del pasillo. Miraban en dirección a la recepción a alguien a quién no llegaba a distinguir y no me detendría a averiguarlo. Di dos toques en la puerta de Alex y entré, él estaba al teléfono. Esperé de pie frente a su escritorio.

—Bien, hazlos pasar a la sala de reuniones —habló al teléfono y cortó.

Yo alcé ambas cejas en señal de pregunta.

—Vamos, nuestros clientes ya han llegado —se puso en pie indicándome la puerta.

—Explícame al menos de quién se trata —reclamé, cruzando la puerta y avanzando por el pasillo.

—¿Te pido un café? —me preguntó, ignorando mis palabras.

—No quiero un café —reclamé.

—¿Una coca cola, agua? —insistió, sosteniendo mis hombros, como si deseara que me centrase en sus palabras.

—Quiero saber quién viene a reunirse con nosotros —volví a preguntar, de pie frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Observé, a través de, la pared acristalada el interior encontrándome justo con lo que no quería ver.

Bill.

.

.

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa de cristal, en tanto observaba a Alex, sosteniendo a Morgana por los hombros. La había llamado, en cuanto había entrado en la agencia y ella, del mismo modo que había hecho el día anterior, no se dignó a responder mis llamadas. ¿Habría estado enferma realmente?, o había sido un modo de alejarse de mí.

En ese momento miró dentro de la habitación y se encontró conmigo.

"_Sorpresa"_

Tuve ganas de decirle, ya que por el modo en que me miraba, era obvio que desconocía mi presencia.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron. Mor me miraba de reojo, sonrió a Tom y al resto de los chicos, se sentó junto a mi hermano y desde ahí me sonrió levemente.

Una sonrisa, ¿eso era lo que me llevaba luego de más de veinticuatro horas sin verla? Respondí del mismo modo.

—¿Helena no ha venido? —nos preguntó Alex. Yo simplemente lo miré. ¿No era él quien debía saber?

En ese momento la vimos corriendo hacia la puerta y entrar.

—¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, aquí estoy! —vociferó, cerrando la puerta y arrancando risas a Georg, Gustav y una mueca de agrado a mi hermano, que intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo.

—Bien —dijo Alex, observándola sentarse junto a él y frente a mí—. Los he citado porque ya tenemos fecha para el inicio de la promoción.

—¿Y cuando comenzaría? —preguntó Tom ya que David aún no llegaba.

—El martes de la semana siguiente tendrían que estar en Atlanta —explicó Alex—, desde ahí partirán.

—¿Cuál será la siguiente parada? —pregunté y Alex respondió solícito.

—Nueva York.

—¿Sólo iremos los cuatro? —habló Gustav, haciendo suya una pregunta que yo moría por hacer. A veces me preguntaba si él era capaz de anticiparse a mis inquietudes.

—David y supongo que las chicas… —aclaró Alex con cierto desgano que no se me pasaba por alto.

—No, yo no iré —dijo entonces Mor, sentada junto a Tom a mi izquierda.

—¿Por qué no irás? —pregunté, inclinándome en la mesa para mirarla.

—No veo la necesidad —respondió con displicencia.

—¡¿Cómo que no? —alcé la voz involuntariamente.

—Bill —murmuró Tom.

—No —negó ella, acentuando su decisión—, además no eres tú quién debería discutirlo ¿no crees?... ¿Tom? —le preguntó, descaradamente a mi hermano, como si él pudiese decidir algo.

—¡Por favor! —me quejé, apoyando la espalda en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

—Esto es mejor discutirlo en casa —escuché decir a Tom, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Alex.

—Sí Mor, mejor que lo hablemos en casa —intervino Helena.

Miré a Georg, que observaba la situación en absoluto silencio.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que celebrar un cumpleaños en Las Vegas, traería una resaca tan larga, jamás habría puesto un pie en ese lugar.

—Necesito fumar —dije, dirigiéndome a Alex.

—Claro —aceptó— ¿Alguien quiere un café? —preguntó en tanto yo me ponía en pie.

—Hay una terraza, saliendo al pasillo al fondo… —comenzó a explicarme Helena, cuando pasé junto a ella.

—Gracias.

Salí de ahí, sintiendo que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Si había una cosa que detestaba más que la impuntualidad, era la incertidumbre. En mi mundo, todo tenía que estar organizado o de lo contrario lo desechaba. Pero, ¿cómo iba a desechar a Morgana, sintiendo lo que sentía por ella?

—Mierda… —mascullé entre dientes, avanzando por el largo pasillo.

—Bill…

Escuché su voz tras de mí. Me detuve y la miré. Me dolía la mandíbula, de la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes.

—Quiero fumar —le dije, necesitaba calmar mi estado de ánimo.

—Bien, sígueme —me indicó, pasando junto a mí y adelantándose. El sutil aroma de su perfume, alertó mis sentidos. Malditos franceses y sus inventos de seducción.

La seguí.

Cuando llegamos a la terraza, Mor apoyó ambas manos en el barandal. Yo busqué mis cigarrillos y encendí uno. Ambos en absoluto silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

—Creo que es mejor que me quede aquí —comenzó a decir—, de ese modo podrás estar más tranquilo en el trabajo.

Me miró. Yo había aspirado el humo y lo fui liberando suavemente, del modo en que deseaba que mis emociones se calmaran.

—Mor, si tú no quieres venir, yo no insistiré —le expliqué, mirándola fijamente—. Pero no insistiré en nada más.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó inquieta. No quería que se sintiera mal, pero yo tampoco quería sentirme así.

—Lo mejor es que nos distanciemos —quise explicarme con sinceridad—. Yo necesito centrarme en mi trabajo y no quiero seguir en este balancín emocional en el que me tienes.

Ella me miró, pensé por un momento que me negaría la posibilidad de dejarla. Quizás diría algo, para que yo cambiara de opinión. ¿No es lo que siempre esperamos cuando lanzamos un ultimátum?

Pero me equivoqué. Morgana miró al suelo, para luego mirarme, pero no a los ojos.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Esas fueron sus palabras y noté como se me oprimía el pecho ante ellas. Así que opté por silenciar ese grito interno, con otra ración de humo.

.

"_**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, nunca debe salir de ahí"**_

.

Continuará…

**Bueno… este capítulo ha salido difícil. A veces los autores queremos contar ciertas cosas y necesitamos de momentos como estos, para poder llegar a ellas. **

**Espero que el capítulo no se les hiciese demasiado duro y espero, también, tener algo mañana.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son siempre un placer para mí. Ya he respondido algunos y seguiré.**

**Besitos y gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

.

Me fumaba un cigarrillo, sosteniendo el cenicero en una mano, encerrado en una pequeña habitación sin ninguna decoración particular y que estaba habilitada para hacer un pequeño descanso en medio de nuestra cuarta y última entrevista en Atlanta. No saldríamos hacia Nueva York hasta el día siguiente, por una cuestión de horarios, así que luego de terminar aquí, cenaríamos en el hotel y luego cada uno a su habitación. Aspiré el humo del cigarrillo con indolencia, la misma que venía arrastrando los últimos días y tras la que me había protegido luego de aquella conversación.

Arrugué el ceño, me había prometido dejar de pensar en ello. Ahora mismo debía centrarme en el trabajo, después de todo no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo con el álbum, para que yo tuviese la cabeza llena de humo, justo cuando más necesitaba del sentido común. Aspiré un poco más de mi cigarrillo, dejando que el tenue amargor del humo jugueteara en mi garganta. Hasta ahora el inicio de la promoción había ido muy bien. Nuestro primer single se había lanzado hoy mismo y la emisora de radio en la que nos encontrábamos, tenía la canción al aire.

Tom entró en la pequeña habitación y pude ver a Georg y Gustav tras él. Mi hermano extendió su mano pidiéndome el cigarrillo. Aspiré una vez más el humo y se lo cedí.

—¿Iremos a la fiesta? —preguntó Georg. Refiriéndose a un evento que nos había mencionado James, el locutor del programa en el que ahora estábamos.

—Parece algo bastante inocente —dijo Gustav.

—Yo me vuelvo al hotel —miré mis zapatos, cuando el resto de mi cigarrillo pasó de las manos de Tom a las de Gustav.

Los tres chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que habló mi hermano.

—Sería un poco extraño que Tokio Hotel fuese a una fiesta, sin el líder de Tokio Hotel —razonó.

—Ya, líder cuando tú quieres ¿no? —ironicé. Tom sonrió con picardía.

—Vamos —me dio un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo.

—Te vendrá bien distraerte —acotó Gustav, justo antes de soltar el humo del cigarrillo formando anillos en el aire.

—Además estamos de promoción —soltó Georg.

—No tengo ganas —dije, pero nadie pareció escucharme. Tom se dirigió a los dos chicos.

—Sí, las fiestas en medio de las promociones suelen ser tranquilas.

—Mmm… —fumó nuevamente Gustav, para luego acotar, mientras contenía el aire— de las que más me gustan.

—¡Eh!, que sigo aquí —mencioné.

—Con que estemos de vuelta a las dos de la madrugada… —continuó hablando Georg.

—Pues sí —se encogió de hombros Tom—, tiempo suficiente para distraernos un poco y luego dormir.

—¡Eh! —reclamé con algo más de volumen. Los chicos me miraron— Que sigo aquí.

—Ya lo sabemos —dijo Tom, marcando la obviedad y me sentí tonto. Luego miró nuevamente a Geo y Gus—. Aceptamos entonces.

—Por mí sí —respondió Gus.

—Pos mí también —fue la respuesta de Geo.

Y ahora los tres me miraban a mí esperando mi respuesta a su complot. Alce una ceja.

James apareció en la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

—Chicos, vamos al aire en un minuto.

Todos comenzamos a salir y seguir al hombre. Mientras avanzábamos por el estrecho pasillo, comencé a meditar la posibilidad de ir a aquella dichosa fiesta. ¿Qué podía pasar?, después de todo Tom tenía razón, Tokio Hotel sin el líder de Tokio Hotel, era extraño.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares nuevamente, cuando la canción que había al aire en ese momento, dejaba de sonar.

—Bueno aquí estamos nuevamente con los chicos de Tokio Hotel —dijo James y una vez más sonó el estribillo de nuestra canción. Nosotros volvimos a saludar—. Aún nos quedan algunas preguntas.

James consultó sus notas y yo me reacomodé en el asiento. Sabía que aún nos faltaba "la pregunta", esa que nos habían hecho en todas las entrevistas anteriores y que no podíamos eludir aunque quisiésemos.

—Bill y Tom —se dirigió a nosotros el locutor—, se ha sabido por la prensa y por ustedes mismos, que desde hace unas semanas están felizmente casados.

"Felizmente", decía. Sonreí, del mismo modo amable que venía haciendo a lo largo de todo el día. Tom y yo asentimos con un monosílabo.

—¿Nos podrían contar cómo es que ha sucedido? —continuó con su pregunta. Y al igual que en las anteriores entrevistas, nuestra respuesta fue coloquial.

—Ellas son chicas excelentes —hablé.

—Muy divertidas —continuó Tom. Georg y Gustav apoyaron sus palabras con animados "sí".

—Ya veo. ¿Se conocían hacía mucho? —interrogó James. Tom y yo nos miramos y reímos, aunque no tenía ganas de reír realmente.

—¿Nos conocimos mucho antes? —me preguntó mi hermano a mí.

—Eso depende —me encogí de hombros aún riendo—, el tiempo es tan relativo.

—Oh sí, sí… claro que lo es —apoyó entre risas Tom, rellenando de ese modo el tiempo de la respuesta y evitando dar detalles inconvenientes.

—Bien, bien… —rio sin más remedio James— ¿alguna canción del álbum, dedicada a sus esposas?

Tom movió ligeramente la cabeza, así que comprendí que él respondería.

—Todo el álbum —respondió y soltó una carcajada, buscando apoyo en nosotros. Así que se lo dimos.

De ese modo dimos por terminado el tema de nuestra boda. Luego de un par de preguntas más, sobre el siguiente sitio en que haríamos promoción y la preparación de la gira. Pudimos salir de ahí.

Aunque aún nos esperaba una fiesta.

.

.

Era extraño, dos semanas atrás, no me habría imaginado haciendo lo que ahora mismo hacía. Arrodillada sobre la hierba del jardín, le acariciaba el lomo a 'la niña' de Bill, mientras esta comía del plato que acababa de ponerle. El resto de los perros lo hacía también, a varios metros de mí.

—¿Lo extrañas? —le pregunté a la pequeña perrita, que continuaba comiendo sin interrupción—. No sería extraño que lo hicieras… estás acostumbrada a él ¿no?

Ella levantó la cabeza y se relamió la boca mirándome atentamente. Le sonreí como si me estuviese entendiendo. Le sonreí.

—Ya no me das miedo ¿sabes? —le dije, acariciando los costados de su rostro, así como hacía Bill. Ella se dejó, entrecerrando levemente los ojos—. Sí, claro que lo extrañas… —suspiré. La perrita se liberó de mis manos y volvió a su plato.

—¿Esperas que la ella te conteste lo que ya sabes? —escuché la voz de Helena tras de mí.

—No te escuché acercarte —respondí a modo de reclamo. Me sentía descubierta, demasiado quizás.

—La hierba es suave y yo voy descalza —contestó ella—. Toma.

La miré hacia arriba y vi que me extendía un vaso de zumo, al parecer de naranja.

—Gracias —lo acepté, este día había sido especialmente caluroso.

Ambas hicimos una pequeña pausa, hasta que Helena habló.

—Mi madre quiere venir a visitarme —me contó con poco entusiasmo.

—¿Si? —la miré nuevamente, con más atención— ¿le has contado?

Helena hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Y no pienso hacerlo —me anunció categórica.

Aunque esa decisión no me era ajena, ya estaba al tanto de que ella y su madre no se entendían. Sus discusiones y diferentes puntos de vista, se habían marcado durante la adolescencia de Helena y eso no había mejorado con los años.

—¿Cuándo vendrá? —pregunté.

—Le dije que la llamaría, una semana quizás —bebió de su vaso. La imité, alejando el vaso de mi boca, cuando la perrita acomodó su cabeza sobre mi regazo, yo la acaricié—. Quien lo diría…

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Le has perdido el miedo a los perros —aclaró.

—Bueno, tanto como perder el miedo no… a esta pequeña niña sólo… —dije, continuando con las caricias, que la perrita recibía con agrado.

—Y seguramente nada tiene que ver, el que sea la preferida de Bill ¿no? —habló con cierta diversión.

Bill. Su nombre resonaba dentro de mí, como un prisionero canto salvaje. De cierta forma, agónico.

—Quizás… —acepté a medias, aunque sabía que era un "sí" completo.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio. Y nuevamente fue Helena quien lo rompió.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? —insistió, no era la primera vez que me lo preguntaba y no sería la última.

—No lo sé… —no quise insistir en que no sabía, siquiera, si se lo diría.

Continué acariciando el pelaje de la perrita que parecía estar muy cómoda en mi regazo.

—Bueno pequeña… —me dirigí a la que se había convertido en mi mascota, al menos durante estos días que los chicos estarían ausentes— tengo que entrar en casa.

La perrita se echó un poco más en medio de mi regazo, como si con eso me obligara a tomarla en mis brazos o a quedarme en el sitio. Me reí y le extendí el vaso a Helena, optando por la primera de las opciones.

—Tú serás una madre muy consentidora ¿lo sabes? —fueron las palabras de Helena y yo noté como el frío del miedo me recorrió la columna.

Tragué intentando disimular aquella inquietud. Helena era mi amiga, mi mejor y única amiga, pero ¿cómo le decía que no estaba preparada para ser madre?

—Esta pequeña duerme conmigo esta noche —dije, pasando junto a Helena y apretando un poco más contra mi pecho a la perrita.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó mi amiga a mi espalda.

—La cama es grande —me defendí—, y si no cabes, siempre puedes ir a dormir a la habitación de los chicos.

La escuché suspirar.

—Mala amiga —se quejó.

—Qué bien me conoces —sonreí intentando ahuyentar por esta noche, los fantasmas que estaban rondándome. Tenía decisiones que tomar y sabía que no gozaba de mucho tiempo para tomarlas.

Me detuve y miré a mi amiga.

—Vamos… —dije— ¿habrá algo para cenar?, me muero de hambre.

Helena sonrió, con aquella expresión alegre que comenzaba a usar más a menudo de lo que quisiera, cuando yo hablaba de comida.

.

.

La música del club en el que estábamos era estridente. Obligándome a hablar en el oído de Samantha, la encargada de la música en la radio, en la que habíamos dado nuestra última entrevista de hoy. James nos la había presentado estando en su programa y ahora compartíamos unas copas y algo de conversación.

—¿Podríamos pedir una canción? —le pregunté, luego de que me contase que conocía al DJ que había en el club.

Ella buscó mi oído para responder.

—Claro, lo que quieras, nada de los años treinta eso sí —bromeo, ante uno de mis comentarios anteriores, sobre la música de los ochenta. La miré y le sonreí también, para luego beber un poco más de mi copa.

Me acerqué a su oído. El aroma suave de su perfume me distrajo un momento. Se acercó un poco más para escucharme, tocando con su hombro mi pecho.

—Podríamos pedir un clásico de los años veinte —reí divertido. Sentí un leve toque de su codo en mi estómago.

Llevé mi mano hasta ahí y fingí dolor en medio de risas. Se puso en puntillas para alcanzar mi oído.

—Vamos —me alentó—, te permitiré pedir un tema de Poison o de Depeche Mode

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al DJ y comencé a seguirla, hasta que sentí la mano de David en mi brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó algo molesto, acentuando la pregunta con un gesto de su cabeza hacia Samantha.

—Distraerme un poco —respondí, haciendo presión con el brazo, para que me soltara.

—Sabes que no estás en posición para esto —quiso ordenarme. David debía saber, que a estas alturas había muy poco que pudiese ordenarme.

—Lo consideraré —le dije.

—¿Qué pasa? —escuché la voz de Tom a mi lado. Comprendí por ello, que mis pasos no estaban siendo del todo discretos. David me soltó.

—Nada —dijo David, soltándome.

Observé a Samantha que estaba junto a su amigo y me hacía un gesto por encima de las personas que había en el club. Yo le hice otro y noté el flash de una cámara. No era el primero que notaba sobre mí, pero ese fue el que puso el freno.

No estaba seguro de qué había estado buscando, porque era claro que Samantha coqueteaba conmigo y yo le devolvía aquello. Quizás, simplemente, buscaba quitarme la sensación amarga que me había dejado Morgana, en la boca y en el alma. Ahora mismo me sentía extrañamente vacío, como si mi espíritu hubiese salido de viaje, dejando sólo la cascara. Y la cascara no se estaba esforzando demasiado por mantener el equilibrio.

—Tom —me dirigí a mi hermano—, yo me voy a dormir.

Él asintió.

—Nos vamos —aseveró y una vez más, como siempre, supe que él se mantenía a mi lado cuando yo me tambaleaba.

Continuará…

**Ufff…ya me ha costado escribir estos días, no sé la razón, así que sólo les dejo una disculpa y espero encontrarlas (los) pronto.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer y por acompañarme.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII**

.

Miraba la pantalla de mi computador buscando concentrarme en el las imágenes que había en él. La campaña del último cliente que me había entregado Alex, estaba ya en marcha y la imprenta que nos haría las invitaciones para la inauguración, me había pedido una imagen representativa. Así que yo intentaba, con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en ello, pero incapaz de olvidarme del teléfono móvil y de la aplicación que esta misma mañana me había descargado.

Resoplé, cuando mi intento por trabajar, volvió a fracasar. En lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en el post que había dejado Bill, en el que había fotografiado las luces de un club acompañando dicha foto, con una pequeña frase; "buena compañía". La sucesión de comentarios y preguntas pasaban desde "¿estás con Tom?", "¿estás con los chicos?", alguien incluso preguntó, "¿estás con tus perros?" y casi me ahogué con el café cuando leí eso, hasta la pregunta que me quemaba a mí, "¿estás con tu esposa?"

Bien sabía que no era así. Y en ese momento era cuando me sentía absurda yo. Volví a mirar la imagen que había dejado y repasé sus palabras ¿quién podía ser esa compañía a la que se refería? ¿No estaba de promoción?, ¿Qué hacía en un club? Alejé el móvil y miré la imagen con algo más de distancia, buscando quizás encontrar la perspectiva perdida en mis ideas. No me iba a convertir en una maniática celosa ¿no?, después de todo yo sabía cómo eran estas cosas. Muchas veces los músicos, cantantes, bandas completas con su personal y todo, asistían a alguna fiesta en medio de las promociones. Me quedé un momento razonando eso. Pero no decían que estaban en "buena compañía"

—¡Ah! —me quejé arrugando el ceño y dejando el teléfono boca abajo sobre el escritorio, volviendo la mirada a la pantalla de mi computador.

Esta era una situación realmente patética. Si Helena llegaba a enterarse de que tenía la dichosa aplicación, se reiría de mí tres días completos. Pero la culpa de todo la tenía Bill, si al menos me llamara. Suspiré y me masajeé la sien con ambas manos, sabía que yo misma había puesto la distancia entre ambos. Ni siquiera había querido despedirme de él.

Intenté, una vez más, prestar atención al trabajo, pero mi teléfono parecía usar la telepatía conmigo. Era consciente en todo momento del sitio en el que estaba, la posición en la que lo había dejado y hasta de la cantidad de batería que debía de quedarle. Me concentré un poco más en la pantalla, mirando atentamente los detalles de la fotografía que tenía abierta. Si tan sólo Bill me llamara, me evitaría esta ansiedad, esta inquietante sensación de vacío.

Miré el teléfono de reojo.

—¡Agh! —gruñí extendiendo la mano hacía el teléfono, para revisar una vez más lo que Bill había puesto.

Me encontré con una nueva imagen, puesta hacía sólo dos minutos. El corazón se me alborotó.

"_Llegando a Nueva York, con mucho sueño"_

La fotografía mostraba la isla de Manhattan desde la ventanilla del avión. No me extrañaba que hablara de sueño. Casi sin pensarlo me puse a responder, después de todo no tenía cómo saber que se trataba de mí ¿no?

"_Te habrás quedado hasta muy tarde, con tan buena compañía"_

Le di a enviar y durante los segundos que se tomó el teléfono para hacerlo, yo comencé a arrepentirme. Ver mis palabras escritas y pensar en la remota posibilidad de que Bill adivinara que era yo, comenzó con un ataque de pánico, que terminó conmigo paseando de un lado a otro en la oficina, como una posesa. Mecánicamente dejé el teléfono sobre el escritorio tres veces y las mismas tres veces volví a tomarlo. Revisé hasta que encontré una respuesta de Bill. El estómago se me comprimió en un nudo ciego. Creo que sólo respiré cuando vi que la respuesta no era para mí. Relajé los hombros y me sentía algo más aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo comencé a preguntarme, ¿Por qué no me respondió?

Malditos celos.

—Hola —escuché a Alex desde la puerta—, ¿te interrumpo?

Lo miré sorprendida, no lo había escuchado entrar, pero reaccioné de inmediato.

—¿Ya no tocas? —pregunté, rodeando mi escritorio, para simular que miraba algo en el computador.

—Llamé, pero no respondiste —lo observé de reojo, había avanzado un poco más dentro de la oficina.

—Mmm… —fue toda mi respuesta, él sonrió.

—Te he notado algo tensa estos días —comenzó a decir.

—Tú me has llenado de trabajo, qué quieres.

—Tensa y malhumorada —continuó.

Me incorporé y crucé los brazos delante del pecho.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté sin rodeos. Alex sonrió un poco más.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por un café? —no me lo esperaba. Volví a mirar la pantalla del computador.

—Ahora no… —quise disculparme.

—Si lo que te preocupa es la línea invisible que hemos trazado, sigue ahí —me aclaró. Lo miré y evalué la situación. Alex continuaba siendo mi jefe y no tenía porque dejar de ser mi amigo ¿verdad?

—Está bien —acepté finalmente. Después de todo no me vendría mal tomar un poco de aire.

Apreté el teléfono en mi mano, que no había dejado de estar en ella, pero contuve el deseo que tenía de volver a mirar la aplicación.

.

Los chicos habían pasado el día en Nueva York y luego de un día de promociones en esa ciudad, volverían. Según lo que había logrado averiguar por medio de mi trabajo, no regresarían hasta mañana.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y yo me paseaba con la perrita en los brazos, por la habitación en la que se encontraba el escritorio. La misma en la que Bill y yo, habíamos compartido algunos de nuestros encuentros. No podía dormir. Me apoyé, medio sentada, contra el escritorio que él había utilizado como cama aquella primera vez. No pude evitar regodearme en el ramalazo de deseo que me recorrió el cuerpo, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Lo extrañaba, pero sabía que tomar una distancia era lo correcto ahora mismo. Y por muy difícil que se me hiciese, estaba segura de que esa distancia debía de ser cada vez mayor.

Bajé a la perrita de mis brazos, cuando ella se removió.

—Sí, será mejor que te baje nena, pesas bastante —le sonreí. Era increíble lo apegada que estaba a este animalito en tan pocos días.

Ella comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, buscando un sitio cómodo en el que reposar. Yo revisé una vez más la aplicación, sin encontrar ningún mensaje nuevo en ella. Dejé el teléfono sobre el escritorio y comencé a observar los objetos alrededor, buscando encontrar una parte de Bill en ellos. Me imaginaba que la casa ya estaba amueblada cuando ellos se habían mudado, así que no podía encontrar mucho de su personalidad en los objetos, de todos modos mi mirada se posó en lo que parecía un álbum de fotos.

Lo retiré de la estantería en la que se encontraba, en medio de unos libros algo antiguos, de biología, que estaba segura que nadie leía en casa. Lo más probable es que viniesen también con el decorado. Pasé la mano por encima del pequeño álbum, no más grande que uno de los mismos libros de la estantería, y lo abrí.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se me escapó, al ver a los dos chicos pequeños, con alrededor de un año de edad, mirando la tierra con la que jugaban, dentro de una caja de madera. Quise descubrir a Bill en aquella imagen, pero me resultaba imposible, así que pasé la página y me encontré con dos niños de unos cinco o seis años. Era curioso, a pesar de llevar atuendos similares y de tener el cabello cortado del mismo modo, estaba segura de que podía distinguir a Bill de Tom. Abrí el álbum en una parte más central y los encontré en una fotografía en la que ambos dejaban que les ajustaran las correas de un parapente. De pronto sentí vértigo ante la idea de ver a Bill arrojándose al vacío suspendido por un paracaídas. Su sonrisa hacia la cámara, era de absoluto júbilo.

En ese momento la nena se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, intentando abrirla con su pata.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté con curiosidad, abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera.

Avanzó presurosa por el pasillo y yo la seguí, encontrándome con la figura de Tom en la puerta, acompañado de Georg, Gustav y Bill.

—Hola pequeña… —saludó a su mascota, para luego observar a los chicos y a continuación seguir sus miradas que estaban puestas en mí.

Casi me morí de vergüenza, cuando recordé que sólo llevaba mi camisola de dormir. ¡Mierda!, ¿no se suponía que llegaban mañana?

.

.

—Está todo oscuro —habló Georg, arrastrando su bolso, como quién arrastra un saco de patatas.

—¿Qué querías?, pasan de las tres de la madrugada —le contestó Tom, con desgano. El mismo que traíamos Gustav y yo.

El viaje se nos había hecho pesado, pero todos sabíamos que tendríamos la recompensa de dormir en nuestras camas, bueno, casi todos. Así que valía la pena.

Suspiré con cierto alivio cuando Tom abrió la puerta y entramos, casi podía oler el descanso. Estaba muerto, tanto que no tenía deseos ni de hablar.

Al entrar sonreí al ver a 'mi niña' salir a nuestro encuentro.

—Hola pequeña —le hablé y observé a Tom, cuando noté que no se movía, luego a Gustav y Georg. Todos observaban hacía el pasillo y mi mirada buscó esa dirección.

Me encontré con Morgana, de pie a metros de nosotros, con el cabello suelto, descalza y con una camisola gris perla, como única vestimenta. Sentí como se me ablandaban ligeramente los huesos ante esa imagen, pero el enfado le dio un empujón al deseo, cuando comprendí lo que miraban los chicos.

—Vamos, vamos. Andando —les dije, empujando a Tom, mientras interceptaba la mirada que Georg y Gustav le dirigían a Mor.

Georg inclinó la cabeza lentamente, buscando mirar a pesar de mí. Yo seguí su movimiento hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió torpemente. A mí no me arrancaría una sonrisa, desde luego.

—Subiendo —dijo Tom, empujando por la espalda a Georg que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, subiendo… —respondió, obedeciendo.

—Idiota —mascullé estirando la pierna, buscando darle un golpe que esquivó.

Cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras miré nuevamente a mi espalda, pero Morgana ya no estaba, sólo encontré a mi pequeña niña a mis pies.

—Ven aquí… —me incliné para tomarla en brazos— al menos tú sí me extrañaste ¿verdad? —murmuré cerca de su oído.

Miré por el pasillo, seguramente Morgana se había metido en la habitación del escritorio. Una punzada casi inconsciente se removió en mi vientre ante aquel pensamiento, pero la ignoré, de mismo modo que la había ignorado un momento atrás. Me dejé caer en el sillón, demasiado cansado como para subir a la habitación. Cuando mi cabeza se apoyó en el respaldo, pensé en que no me importaría pasar aquí la noche. Cerré los ojos un segundo, sólo para descansar. Un instante después, escuché unos pasos cerca y noté que me estaba durmiendo, cuando me costó abrir los ojos.

Me encontré con Tom algo fastidiado, se dejó caer en el sofá que había a un lado.

—Helena está en mi cama —se quejó.

—¿En tu cama? —pregunté, con cierto adormecimiento en la voz.

—Eso he dicho…

Cerré los ojos nuevamente, no es que quisiera ignorarlo, simplemente no podía prestarle atención.

—Lo siento mucho… el sillón es mío… —dije, extendiendo una pierna por él y bostezando de paso.

—Para qué mierda tenemos una casa tan grande si no hay más camas —se quejó y lo escuché acomodándose en el sillón.

—Somos demasiados… —respondí, ya con voz pastosa.

Creo que Tom volvió a hablar, no estaba seguro, ya que me sumergí en una especie de sueño que antecede al descanso profundo. En medio de ese estado, sentí que mi perrita salía de mi regazo y me removía ante la orden de unas manos que me hacían levantar la cabeza para apoyarla en una almohada. Una voz suave, que de alguna manera reconocía, me susurró palabras de calma muy cerca del oído, para dar paso a un suave beso en mi sien.

Respiré hondamente y caí en el sueño profundo que tanto necesitaba.

Continuará…

**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido de transición, estados importantes en una historia aunque a veces no lo parezca. En ellos se van contando pequeños detalles que sirven para los momentos más álgidos. **

**Les dejo un beso enorme y mis agradecimientos infinitos por leer y acompañarme.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX**

.

Me encontraba sentada en un sillón, ligeramente envuelta en una manta para combatir el frío habitual de la madrugada. Era curioso, no podía dormir y no creía que lo hiciese ya. Bill sí lo hacía, descansaba en el sofá, con un brazo sobre el estomago y el otro colgando hasta descansarlo sobre la alfombra.

No podía dejar de observarlo, el modo en que sus pestañas parecían acariciar sus mejillas, con tanta delicadeza que dolía. Sus labios apenas separados para respirar y el suave sonido, un pequeño ronquido, que brotaba de su pecho, por la mala posición de su cabeza. Había intentado acomodarlo un par de veces, pero él volvía a la misma posición, así que desistí.

Descansé la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, intentando evaluar lo que sentía. Podía reconocer en mi interior el amor. Podía reconocer el temor, pero por sobre todo, reconocía la sobrevivencia, ese instinto que llevamos todos dentro y que me decía que debía tomar distancia. Sabía que era el momento.

Me puse en pie y lo miré desde ahí. Sus labios ligeramente separados me estaban pidiendo a gritos un beso, pero yo me lo reservaría. Ya eran demasiados pasos en falso, para tan poco días.

Subí la escalera y me detuve frente a la habitación de Tom, ahí estaría Helena. Moví la manilla de la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. Lo intenté con algo más de fuerza, pero nuevamente no hubo resultado. Arrugué el ceño comenzando a sospechar, y con esa sospecha me fui hasta la puerta de la habitación que ocupábamos habitualmente. Abrí sin dificultad e intenté ayudarme con la baja luz del pasillo, para mirar en el interior. Encontrándome con lo que suponía. Una cama vacía.

Suspiré.

—Ay Helena… espero que no te metas en problemas —murmuré a la soledad. Entrando en la habitación y aprovechando el tiempo para hacer mi maleta.

.

.

—¿Y las señoras Kaulitz? —preguntó el periodista alemán, durante la rueda de prensa que dábamos para los medios.

Tom rio, mientras jugueteaba con la tapa de una botella de agua entre los dedos.

—Ellas están el Los Ángeles —aclaré la pregunta. La misma que nos habían hecho a lo largo de toda la gira de promoción. A cada sitio al que íbamos, alguien nos hacía referencia a las chicas.

Las únicas fotos que circulaban de ellas, eran las que nosotros mismos habíamos subido a la aplicación, el día que cometimos el error de hacer pública nuestra boda. Así que eso parecía suscitar aún más la expectación.

—¿Se reunirán con ustedes en alguna parte de la gira? —preguntó otra periodista. Yo bajé la mirada a mis manos que sostenían un rotulador, dando paso de ese modo a Tom.

Una pregunta fácil. Tan fácil como el 'No' que la respondía. Tan fácil como decir que nos divorciaríamos, cada uno de su esposa, en cuanto la gira terminara. Tan fácil como borrar los recuerdos inútiles de mi mente.

—No lo sabemos aún, pero todo es posible —respondió mi hermano, girando levemente en su silla.

La prensa quería respuesta, y nosotros les dábamos las respuestas que querían.

—¿Se comunican a diario? —preguntó a voz de otra periodista. Era curioso, solían venir más mujeres que hombres a nuestras entrevistas.

Georg rió por lo bajo a mi lado y casi pude adivinar el movimiento de incomodidad de Gustav.

—Sí, hablamos a diario y escuchamos juntos nuestro single —respondí entre risas.

—Sí —se apresuró a apoyarme Tom—, Bill le canta a Helena al oído todas las noches.

Las risas divertidas de los chicos y mía se mezclaron.

.

Me bebí del whisky que quedaba en mi vaso, mientras observaba las luces de Berlín, desde la ventana de mi habitación de hotel. La noche había llegado hacía ya unas horas y como llevaba sucediéndome durante las últimas cuatro semanas, era el momento de la melancolía. No podía evitarlo, y lo había intentado, pero recordar el vacío que había en mi casa de Los Ángeles, era como evocar el vacío que había en mi propia alma.

—Pero se trata de sobrevivencia ¿no? —me recordé, vaciando del todo mi copa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Pasa —sabía que era Tom.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse, pero no me moví de mi lugar.

—¿Queda algo para mí? —preguntó mi hermano sentándose en un sillón que había a mi lado.

—Sólo si traes cigarrillos —respondí, moviendo con un dedo, la caja vacía que tenía sobre una mesilla que había entre los sillones.

Tom rebuscó en sus bolsillos, en silencio. Sacó un cigarrillo de la caja que traía y me la entregó. Yo serví whisky en mi copa y le pasé la botella.

—Ya sabes dónde hay vasos —le dije.

—Para qué quiero vasos —tomó la botella—tenemos el mismo ADN.

Me reí sin ganas y encendí un cigarrillo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio observando las luces, con una baja iluminación que procedía de las lámparas junto a la cama.

Finalmente hablé.

—¿Sigues hablando con Helena?

Aspiré el humo, mientras esperaba por la respuesta. No habíamos hablado de las chicas, desde que salimos hacía Europa. Dos días después de que ellas se marcharan de casa.

—A veces —contestó y escuché el líquido de la botella moverse, cuando él la levantó para beber.

Recordaba ese día. Recordaba haber despertado durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de nuestra casa, medio cubierto con una manta y con la espalda adolorida. Tom estaba en la cocina, bebiéndose un café. Le había preguntado la hora, mientras me servía una taza. Él me la había dicho, dejándome caer de paso, que las chicas se habían marchado.

Noté como algo se comprimió en mi pecho, y seguía ahí. La coraza que había puesto alrededor de ese sentimiento, había sido el silencio.

Había resultado inevitable responder a las preguntas de la prensa. Pero el nombre de Morgana no volvió a salir de mi boca desde ese día.

—¿Cómo están? —pregunté, notando la presión en mi pecho oprimiendo un poco más.

—Bien… eso creo… siguen con su vida —el tono de Tom sonaba cansado.

Siguen con su vida, decía. Me reí con ironía.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté. Volviendo a fumar.

Él no respondió.

Notaba la distancia que había tomado Tom acerca del tema. El modo en que él tampoco había vuelto a hablar de las chicas más que para las entrevistas. Sabía que esa distancia la estaba tomando por mí.

—No tienes que dejar de hablar con ella… —le aclaré, no iba a arrastrar a mi hermano a mi infelicidad.

—Helena y yo nos divertimos juntos, nada más —volví a escuchar el sonido del whisky dentro de la botella cuando bebió.

—Bueno… no dejes de divertirte con ella entonces —insistí, bebiendo de mi copa.

Nuevamente el silencio. Berlín estaba en calma.

.

.

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde, y yo me encontraba en el baño de la empresa devolviendo bilis, ya que mi estómago ya no contenía otra cosa. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas con náuseas y los correspondientes vómitos. Había intentado varias formas de controlarlos, todas las que aparecían en internet, pero sin resultados.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Helena, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Resoplé.

—Viva —contesté, sintiendo la debilidad y nuevamente náuseas. Apoyé una mano en la pared, mientras que con la otra me sostenía el cabello.

—¿Cuándo tienes cita con el médico? —preguntó.

Cerré los ojos, respirando despacio, esperando controlar las arcadas.

—Esta tarde —dije, con la voz apagada.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Suspiré de nuevo, pero no precisamente por las náuseas. Llevaba las últimas semanas queriendo tenerla a mi lado, pero a la vez, deseando que estuviese lo más lejos posible.

—Tranquila… —me incorporé, respiré y abrí la puerta— estaré bien.

Intenté sonreírle.

—¿Qué pálida estas? —me dijo, mientras su mano tocaba y acomodaba mi cabello con cariño.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya pasará.

Pasé junto a ella y comencé a cepillarme los dientes.

—¿De verdad no quieres que vaya contigo? —insistió. La miré a través del espejo, para luego enjuagarme la boca.

—No me utilices para escapar de tu madre —sonreí. Helena lo hizo también, pero sin alegría.

Su madre llevaba dos semanas con nosotras en casa. Por suerte, no se levantaba tan temprano, como para ser testigo de mis náuseas, no quería que nadie se enterara de mi estado. No quería que nadie me juzgara.

—Sabes que no es… sólo por eso…

—Lo sé…

La miré, la observe, tarde o temprano tendría que contarle mi decisión. Quizás no era tan mala idea que me acompañase, después de todo.

.

Esperamos fuera de la consulta del médico, durante unos quince minutos. Vi a una pareja salir, con una sonrisa y un CD en la mano. Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo? —preguntó Helena junto a mí. La miré algo extraviada—, ¿quieres que entre contigo? —insistió en la pregunta.

Negué rápidamente con un gesto.

—No, no… estaré bien… —dije, justo en el momento en el que la secretaria me hablaba.

—Morgana, el doctor te espera —sonrió.

—Sí —me puse en pie y avancé hasta aquella puerta blanca.

Cuando estuve dentro, me encontré con un hombre de unos cincuenta años, delgado y con una inmaculada bata blanca.

—Hola Morgana —extendió su mano y se la estreché—, siéntate —me indicó a continuación.

Me senté. El corazón no se me tranquilizaba.

—Bueno, cuéntame —dijo él. La temida pregunta estaba en su boca.

Me tarde un poco más de lo que creí en decirlo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

—Estoy embarazada.

—Bien, ¿cuándo fue tu última menstruación? —comenzó con las preguntas.

—Mes y medio… creo…

Él comenzó a escribir en su computador.

—Ok, te vamos a hacer una revisión, pasa a tras el biombo —me indicó y una enfermera que había estado todo el tiempo presente, se puso en pie y me indicó el lugar.

Largos minutos pasaron. El médico hacía preguntas y yo las respondía intentando mantenerme relajada, mientras él continuaba con la incómoda revisión. Cuando terminó y yo estuve nuevamente presentable, tomé mi lugar en la silla frente a él.

—Bien Morgana —comenzó a explicarme—. Efectivamente, estás de unas cinco semanas de gestación. El feto está sano y bien posicionado —yo asentía—. Me hablabas de náuseas, ¿son sólo por las mañanas?

—No siempre… algunas veces todo el día… —mi voz sonaba apagada, sabía que se acercaba el momento de formular la pregunta.

—Bien, la enfermera te dará algunas indicaciones alimenticias y yo te recetaré algo que te ayude —comenzó a escribir en su computador.

El nudo que se había ido formando en mi estómago, desde que entrara en la consulta, se apretaba cada vez más, haciéndose casi doloroso.

—¿Doctor?... —saqué finalmente la voz.

—¿Sí? —me miró de reojo, terminando de escribir. Volvió a mirarme con más atención, cuando notó que yo no proseguía— Dime.

No podía ser tan difícil ¿verdad? No debía de ser yo la primera en preguntar algo como esto. Su mirada insistente me indicaba que esperaba por mis palabras.

—Bueno —bajé la mirada un momento, pero luego decidí que no podía ser cobarde ahora. Así que volví a mirarlo a los ojos—. No estoy con pareja en este momento —comencé, él cambió ligeramente la posición de su cuerpo, ahora parecía alerta—, un hijo no está en mis planes ahora mismo.

En mi mente sonó el temido, "haberlo pensado antes".

El médico miró el lápiz entre sus dedos, para volver a enfocarse en mí.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó.

Desde luego, no me lo pondría fácil.

—Esperaba que usted me sugiriese algo.

Se relajó sobre el asiento, apoyando la espalda en la parte de atrás de su silla.

—Podría ayudarte, al menos podría indicarte a dónde dirigirte… —comenzó a explicarme— pero… —sabía que vendría ese 'pero'— tienes que estar segura.

Una parte de mí lo estaba. Bill había sido tan claro cuando habló con Tom. Una parte de mí sabía que era lo mejor. Sabía que con el tiempo podría tener más hijos y que éste que ahora se gestaba, simplemente nacería más adelante. Cuando mi vida estuviese en orden, cuando el padre lo quisiera.

Lo había pensado, claro que lo había hecho. Me había pasado largas horas en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad cavilando. No era sólo por mí y mi libertad truncada. era también por él, por Bill. Aunque decidiera criar a este hijo sola, él podía llegar a enterarse y siempre sabría que tenía un hijo al que no quería. ¿Podía hacerle eso?, ¿podía hacérselo a ambos?

—Piénsalo —la voz del doctor me trajo de vuelta de mis cavilaciones.

—Ya lo he pensado —respondí. Sabía que mi decisión se mantenía con muy poca estabilidad. De pie en la cuerda floja.

El médico mantuvo su opinión personal a raya y abrió un cajón lateral de su escritorio.

—Bien Morgana —me extendió una tarjeta—, este es el nombre de un colega que te puede ayudar —tomé lo que me ofrecía y asentí—, dado el tiempo que tienes de gestación, el embarazo podría interrumpirse de a través de medicamentos, pero de todas maneras requiere supervisión.

—Gracias —dije, mientras guardaba la tarjeta en mi bolso, para luego ponerme en pie.

—Aún tienes un par de semanas para pensarlo —insistió. Me pareció lógico que lo hiciera.

—Gracias —repetí, abriendo la puerta.

Lo miré una vez más, antes de salir. Él sonrió condescendiente.

Continuará…

**Ufff… mi querida Morgana se está viendo en una situación complicadita. En parte comprendo su temor. **

**A ver por dónde sale esto. Era un tema que quería tocar en esta historia.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer, comentar y por esperarme.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	30. Capítulo XXX

**Capítulo XXX**

.

—¿Qué vas a hacer qué?

La voz de Helena llenó toda mi habitación.

—Shh… —le indiqué con un dedo en contra los labios— tu madre nos podría escuchar —me quejé.

—¿Y crees que me importa? —habló con más desplante del necesario. O quizás, simplemente estaba mostrándome su malestar por mi decisión.

Pero era mi decisión.

—Pues a mí sí me importa —aclaré, poniéndome en pie, para pasearme por la habitación, sin un movimiento trazado. Sólo quería calmarme.

La escuché resoplar, paseándose a mi espalda. No recordaba haber tocado un tema como este, no recordaba que Helena me hubiese mostrado una postura sobre ello. Pero si tenía que ser sincera, no imaginé que se molestara tanto. ¿Tan poco la conocía? Pensaba que ella me daría su apoyo, para bien o para mal, pero ahora mismo comenzaba a sentirme completamente sola en esto.

—Seguramente, no te lo has pensado bien —volvió a hablar.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que me lo pensara mejor?

—Ya lo he pensado —respondí con cansancio.

—¿Y se lo has mencionado a Bill, al menos? —preguntó. La miré. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?, sabía que no lo había hecho— ¿No se lo vas a decir?

—¿Para qué? —me moví ansiosa, abriendo el cajón de mi mesilla, revolviendo el interior— es mi problema.

Ella rio irónica. Luego habló casi a gritos.

—¡Para que tú estés…

—¡Shhh! —insistí.

Todos los músculos de su rostro se tensaron aún más. La había visto indignada más de una vez, pero había algo en su mirada, en el modo en que me enfrentaba, que no me mostraba a la Helena de siempre.

—Ese hijo también es suyo —habló categórica.

Ahí me mofé yo de ella.

—¿Y te crees que no lo sé? —volví a hurgar en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó exaltada.

—Algo que no encontraré —me quejé—. Necesito fumar.

—¡Claro! —exclamó dándose la vuelta—¡fuma también!, total…

Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro y lo froté con ellas. Hasta que eso no fue suficiente para calmarme y hundí los dedos en mi cabello, presionando mi cráneo. La enfrenté.

—¡¿Te crees que para mí es fácil? —perdí la compostura, sin que me importara que me escucharan.

Helena pareció ablandarse un poco, sus hombros se relajaron ligeramente. Pero sus palabras no dejaron de ser duras.

—Por cómo lo planteas, no parece que te cueste demasiado.

La observé y me abracé a mi misma. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender? No era la primera en plantearme algo así ¿no?, ¿por qué me juzgaba tan duramente?

—Tú no lo entiendes —exclamé, poniéndome en pie, decidida a recoger mi bolso y salir a dar un paseo, aunque fuese de noche.

—Claro… yo no tengo cómo entenderlo ¿verdad? —el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente.

Por un instante, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, fue mi respiración agitada y las cosas que arrojaba dentro del bolso que había tomado para salir.

—Mor… —habló algo más conciliadora.

—Entiendo que te sientas impotente, que quieras terminar con esta situación del modo más rápido posible… pero hablamos de un niño, de una vida… —yo notaba como el peso de sus palabras comenzaba a aplastarme. Finalmente todos tenemos consciencia, aunque queramos acallarla con razones que intentamos tengan fuerza— Puede que no estés dispuesta a condicionar tu vida a alguien que no amas… entiendo que no ames a Bill como para eso…

—No… —comencé a negar— no es eso…

—¿Entonces?... —me di la vuelta y la miré, apoyada en el mueble que había tras de mí— Mor… —se me acercó— te dije que podíamos cuidar de ese bebé juntas…

Ahí estaba su ofrecimiento otra vez.

—Helena —dije su nombre con angustia—, él no lo quiere.

—No lo sabes, no se lo has dicho.

Me masajeé la sien.

—Te dije lo que había escuchado —le recordé. Ella suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

—Ven —me indicó el lugar a su lado.

Luego de un instante avancé hasta ella arrastrando los pies.

—¿Recuerdas a Michael? —preguntó de pronto. La miré y arrugué el ceño, sin comprender.

—Sí.

Claro que lo recordaba. Un chico al que Helena había conocido en el primer año de carrera. Había estado un con él unos cuantos meses, durante los que se ausentaba mucho de nuestro grupo de amigos, bajando sus calificaciones y a un paso de dejar los estudios. Habían sido meses muy intensos.

—¿Recuerdas que un día, simplemente lo dejamos? —continuó preguntando. Yo no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

—Sí…

Ella suspiró, para volver a hablar, esta vez con un tono mucho más meditabundo, algo poco habitual en ella.

—Te voy a contar algo —tomó mi mano entre las suyas—, espero que no te enfades demasiado por no haberlo hecho antes —me miró y volví a ver a la niña de once años que había besado al chico que me gustaba. O mi mejor amiga, que había copiado mis deberes.

—Ya veremos… si no me enfade, demasiado, cuando andabas loca por él, no creo que lo haga ahora —aclaré.

Helena respiró profundamente.

—Bueno… ahí voy —hizo una pequeña pausa— Cuando estuve con Michael… quedé… embarazada…

Me tomó un par de segundos procesar aquella confesión, y a pesar de ello, las palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca.

—Pero… cómo… yo no… digo…

—Nunca me viste embarazada —aclaró por mí.

—Eso…

Helena bajó la mirada. Sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Bueno, eso es porque no alcance a cumplir el primer trimestre —habló. Yo separé los labios, suponiendo lo que quería contarme.

—Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que tú…?

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa triste y vulnerable. Los ojos le brillaron.

—Sí, lo aborté.

Ese nudo que llevaba días teniendo en el estómago, me apretó un poco más fuerte.

—¿Y entonces? —le pregunté, liberando mi mano de entre las suyas. Buscando exteriorizar mi malestar. ¿Por qué ella se oponía a que yo diera los mismos pasos?

—Mor… —se acarició la frente con una mano— no quiero que te equivoques… —su voz intentaba ser dulce— sin contar, con que aquella relación se terminó, antes de poder cimentarse…—yo la miraba fijamente— no habrá día en el que no te preguntes, cómo sería ese bebé… ¿sería niño?, ¿niña?... Calcularías mentalmente su edad, y cuando veas un niño aprendiendo a caminar, pensarías en él. Cuando hayan pasado unos años, te preguntarás si ya habría empezado la escuela. Luego querrías saber ¿tendría sus ojos o los tuyos?... ¿recuerdas que Michael tenía los ojos azules?...

—Recuerdo muy poco del aspecto de Michael —respondí aún sorprendida.

Helena continuó mirándome.

—Bueno, sí, los tenía… —meditó un momento— perder el bebé, fue algo que acordamos entre ambos, pero fue el principio del final —se encogió de hombros—. En resumen… —dijo— comprendo perfectamente el miedo que sientes, pero la salida que buscas no es la mejor… créeme…

—Pero… —intenté decir algo— pero… y si no lo quiere… —hablé finalmente, notando el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas quemándome en los ojos— y si se lo digo y él… no lo quiere… —En ese momento comencé a llorar, notando como toda la angustia salía de mí— sí, soy cobarde, porque prefiero que Bill no lo sepa nunca, antes de enfrentarlo y ver en sus ojos el desprecio. ¿Y sí es él quién lo propone?, ¿y si es él quien finalmente me dice que lo mejor es un aborto? Maldita sea, es que lo quiero… y no sé que no podría quererlo más si me hace eso…

Creo que no había sido consciente hasta ese instante, de lo mucho que me dolía pensar en un rechazo. Helena me abrazo, me pegó muy fuerte a ella y comenzó a susurrar un 'shh' que pretendía calmarme.

—Puede pasar Mor, lo sé… pero si llega a suceder, yo estaré aquí.

Me aferré a ese abrazo.

—Quisiera dormirme hoy, y despertar mañana muchos meses en el futuro, cuando todo esté bien nuevamente…

La escuché suspirar. Ahora sabía que me entendía, más de lo que nunca imaginé.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —le pregunté.

Helena no respondió de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo, en su voz jugaba la sonrisa entristecida que no la había abandonado durante toda la confesión.

—Tenía miedo de que dejaras de ser mi amiga…

Ahora me reí yo, de la misma manera.

—Somos muy idiotas.

—Sí que lo somos.

Escuchamos un par de toques en la puerta. Rompimos el abrazo. Era la madre de Helena, que nos avisaba de la cena.

—¿Tu madre lo supo? —le pregunté, cuando se puso en pie.

—Sí lo supo —respondió con cierta indiferencia. Yo la miré insistentemente esperando a que dijera algo más— ¿Quieres saber que me dijo? —asentí. Ella rio irónica— Que había hecho lo correcto.

Me quedé muda, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mi madre y yo, nunca nos hemos entendido muy bien, ya lo sabes.

.

Unos días más tarde me miraba al espejo, intentando disimular las sombras que tenía bajo los ojos. Había bajado de peso, me resultaba evidente, ya que la ropa me quedaba algo suelta en la cintura.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Helena desde la puerta.

—No lo estaré —respondí.

Helena había estado en contacto con Tom, me lo había contado. Y de ese modo nos habíamos enterado de su regreso a Los Ángeles. Los chicos ahora estaban en su casa.

—No me refiero a tu estado emocional —entró y me tomó de los hombros girándome hacia ella— ¿Te estás tomando aquello que te dio el médico?

—Sí, cada noche… —aclaré.

—No sé como estarías si no lo tomaras —arrugó un poco el ceño, mientras me ponía algo de rubor en las mejillas.

—Ya no tengo tantas náuseas, pero estoy comiendo cada media hora —me quejé. Helena rio.

—Bueno… —me miró evaluándome— con eso será suficiente.

Me observé en el espejo notado que el rubor en mis mejillas, me daba un aspecto un poco menos cansado. Abrí un brillo de labios y me di pequeños toquecitos.

—¿Se encontrarán en casa? —pregunté.

—Según lo que me dijo Tom, sí.

—¿Y Bill sabe que vamos? —insistí. La sensación de ansiedad no me permitía respirar profundamente.

—Sí —la miré a través del espejo—, cree que vamos para tratar el tema del divorcio.

Me reí irónica.

—Muy apropiado —dije.

—¡Mor! —me reprendió—, no seas fatalista.

Intenté respirar hondo.

—Ya lo sé… —contesté y la miré de frente—vamos, al patíbulo.

Pasé junto a ella. No me quedaba más remedio que tomármelo con humor ¿no?

—A veces eres odiosa.

La escuché decir.

.

.

Me paseaba por mi habitación, la que antes habían ocupado las chicas, intentando controlar la ansiedad creciente. Movía ligeramente la cortina para mirar al exterior y comprobar, unas vez más, que aún no habían llegado. Miré la hora en mi reloj, aún faltaban doce minutos para la hora señalada. Me observé en el espejo y me acomodé un poco la camiseta, pero nada más, me había prohibido a mí mismo obsesionarme con mi apariencia. Helena y Morgana venían a tratar lo concerniente al divorcio, nada más.

Arrugué el ceño ante mi propia imagen y el malestar que sentía frente a toda la situación. Quizás deberíamos habernos citado con un abogado y ya está. No volver a tratar con ellas directamente. Resoplé. Tom seguía hablando con Helena, así que no podía ser tan egoísta. Que lo mío con Mor no hubiese funcionado, no significaba que tenía que fastidiar a mi hermano.

Avancé hasta el tocador, rebusque en uno de los cajones y miré la pequeña caja de un oscuro color azul, que contenía el corazón de cristal que un día le compré a Morgana. Pero cerré el cajón, antes de que esa parte de mí, que estaba profundamente oculta, me traicionara.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Tom sentado en la sala, fumando y revisando algunas imágenes en su computador.

—¿A qué hora dijeron que vendrían? —le pregunté, aún desde la escalera.

—A las seis.

Volví a consultar mi reloj, pero antes de poder verificar la hora el portero automático sonó. La ansiedad quiso hacer mella en mí, una vez más, pero la contuve. No dejaría que Morgana me viera inquieto, por verla nuevamente, después de tantas semanas.

—Vaya, parece que han sido puntuales —habló Tom desde su lugar, con clara sorpresa. Me miró—¿Qué esperas?, responde.

Tenía razón, de los dos yo era el que estaba más cerca. Avancé hasta el contestador.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Helena.

—Abro —respondí.

Lo siguiente era esperar.

Un par de minutos pasaron. Yo me adentré en la sala, tomé una de las revistas que había sobre la mesa, comencé a mirarla, aunque no tenía real interés en lo que ahí había.

—¿Diste de comer a los perros? —le pregunté a Tom, que acababa de cerrar su portátil.

—No aún.

—Debería darles —dije, soltando la revista sobre la mesa.

—Déjalo para luego —opinó.

—Luego se nos olvidará —me di la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

—Bill —me habló Tom.

—¿Qué? —lo miré molesto.

En ese momento, la puerta que yo había dejado entreabierta, se abrió del todo dando paso a Helena. Tras ella, Morgana.

Continuará…

**Bueno. A ver qué pasa luego de esto. La verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo reaccionaría Bill, ante una noticia como la que trae Mor. Tendremos que esperar. Helena por su parte, tiene su pequeña historia y con la experiencia que esta le da, ha intentado ayudar a su amiga. **

**Seguimos adelante con la idea.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	31. Capítulo XXXI

**Capítulo XXXI**

.

Bill me observó atentamente. La expresión de sus ojos viajaba entre la incredulidad, el asombro y el enfado. Pero no decía nada.

Llevábamos así varios minutos, desde que le había mencionado lo del bebé. Por un momento pensé en que quizás había tenido muy poco tino, pero ¿cómo se podía decir esto de otro modo?

Desde que entré en la casa y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, lo único que sentía fue hostilidad. Helena se había movido, permitiéndome entrar en la sala, en tanto Tom se ponía en pie para recibirnos. Bill se mantuvo inamovible, tras el sofá.

—Hola —nos saludo Tom—, pasen.

Como siempre, de los dos, era el más amable. Helena aceptó su invitación, mirándome ligeramente hacia atrás, como si quisiera que supiera que no me perdía de vista.

—Mor… —me habló, esperando a que la siguiera. Di un par de pasos, sin poder obviar la presencia de Bill y su mirada que me quemaba en la piel. Era consciente, por completo, de sus ojos puestos en mí. Así que en tanto Tom y Helena se acomodaban en los sillones, yo lo miré directamente y le hablé.

—Necesitamos hablar —no quería sonar tan abrupta, pero el nerviosismo me estaba traicionando. Intenté suavizarlo— ¿Podemos hacerlo en un lugar más privado?

Él me observó como si no comprendiera, como si buscase la razón por la que yo le pedía aquello. Hasta que finalmente habló.

—Tom puede escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir —se apresuró a aclarar. Y aunque no me cabía duda de que terminaríamos los cuatro metidos en el asunto.

Miré a Tom, que se encontraba a mi derecha. Él no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Preferiría que lo hiciéramos en privado —insistí.

Bill pareció molestarse. Me pareció, incluso, oírle chasquear la lengua. Camino hacia el pasillo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, gesto que mantenía desde que habíamos entrado.

—Vamos —dijo y no se detuvo a mirar si lo seguiría.

Oprimí la correa del bolso que llevaba colgado en el hombro, caminando tras él.

Los pasos, uno a uno, nos llevaban a aquella habitación del escritorio, en la que nos habíamos encontrado varias veces. Un sitio que albergaba una historia para nosotros y que por lo visto seguiría haciéndolo. Aunque ahora mismo, no estaba demasiado segura de que fuese una historia feliz.

Cuando entramos, Bill se quedó en la puerta y me invitó a pasar. Eso hice, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación al completo. El escritorio, el sofá en el que habíamos dormitado más de una vez. Él me habló.

—Siéntate.

Y no pude, ni siquiera sentarme.

—No, así estoy bien —respondí, con un nudo tan apretado en el estómago, que me costaba respirar.

La puerta se cerró y sólo en ese momento me giré a mirarlo.

—Tú dirás —habló, con más frialdad de la que habría esperado, aunque quizás no debería extrañarme, después del modo como nos habíamos despedido.

—Bueno… esto es difícil de decir… —vacilé, sabía que sucedería. Helena me había prevenido sobre ellos.

—No veo porque tenga que serlo, ya nos hemos dicho muchas cosas —acotó él, apoyándose en el escritorio. Yo continuaba aferrándome a la correa de mi bolso.

—Verás… —miré al piso. ¿Cómo podía decir lo que debía?, no encontraba las palabras. o quizás sí— estoy embarazada.

Fue lo único que pude articular, no podía decorar aquello. Era un hecho tan brutal, como había sonado.

Y desde ese momento, Bill se quedó ahí, apoyado en el escritorio, con ambos brazos cruzados contra el pecho, mirándome. Observándome con aquellas tres expresiones en sus ojos, saltando de una a otra. Incrédulo. Finalmente se movió, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y me observó de reojo, como si no pudiese hacerlo.

—Dame un momento —dijo.

—Claro —concedí con desconcierto.

Se aproximó a la puerta con rapidez, dejándola abierta de par en par. Pasaron diez, quince, treinta segundo, antes de que yo reaccionara y comprendiera que no iba a volver, al menos no de inmediato. Seguí sus pasos a la salida, encontrándome con Helena en el pasillo. Tom comenzaba a subir la escalera.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, enfatizando su pregunta, con un gesto de sus cejas.

—No lo sé… —respondí algo extraviada.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué te respondió?

Miré fijamente a Helena.

—Dame un momento —me encogí de hombros, repitiendo las palabras de Bill.

—¿Qué?... ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó.

Yo volví a encogerme de hombros. No podía interpretar su reacción, aunque obviamente, no era de alegría absoluta. Eso era lo único evidente.

.

.

Entré en la habitación, sin saber exactamente qué pensar, mi cabeza ahora mismo hervía. Tomé la caja de los cigarrillos que descansaba sobre mi mesa de noche e intenté encender uno. Notando como me temblaba el encendedor en las manos y el cigarrillo entre los labios. Respiré profundamente, comenzando a mirar en todas las direcciones, como si fuese a encontrar una respuesta en algún rincón. Me encontré con la cama, la puerta del baño, el tocador y me detuve cuando el espejo me mostró la desfigurada expresión de mi rostro.

Sólo dejé de observarme, para mirar hacia la puerta, que se abrió sin aviso.

Era Tom.

—Bill…

—Tom, cierra la puerta por favor, déjame solo —hablé desesperado. Continuando con mi labor.

—¿Qué te deje solo? —preguntó, entrando— ¿Qué pasó?, no puedes encender ni tu cigarrillo.

—No, no… no quiero hablar ahora.

—¿Cómo que no quieres hablar ahora? Bill, algo te pasa, estás nervioso.

Sólo remarcó lo que me resultaba obvio. El corazón marcaba sus latidos, como martillazos constantes en mis tímpanos. Y no podía, ni siquiera, encender un cigarrillo. Desistí, quitándomelo de la boca. Miré a Tom y sin poder contener más las palabras.

—Dice que está embarazada —solté.

—¿Embarazada? —repitió mi hermano. Yo me llevé nuevamente el cigarrillo a los labios.

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿no tomaste precauciones Bill?

—Sí, sí, cada vez —respondí exasperado, pero entonces comencé a pensar. Sí, cada vez que habíamos estado en casa, cada vez después de aquella vez, de aquella noche en la que me había casado con Helena y despertado en la cama con Morgana. Después de aquella noche en la que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Entonces miré a Tom y él, sin que necesitase decirle nada pronunció las palabras.

—Las Vegas…

Yo asentí lentamente.

—Mierda Bill —se giró sobre sí mismo. Yo lo imité y miré por la ventana, apoyando ambas manos en el marco de madera. Fuera el sol brillaba, de un modo extraño. No podía ver luz ahora mismo.

"_Estoy embarazada"_

Recordé las palabras de Morgana, el tono cadencioso con que las había pronunciado y el profundo vacío que se instaló en mi estómago. La incertidumbre, el enfado, la incredulidad. Se abría un abismo bajo mis pies y yo notaba como las nauseas se apoderaban de mí al sentirme caer.

Tuve que correr al baño, cuando la bilis me llenó la garganta. Con una mano me sostuve de la pared, en tanto la otra descansaba sobre mi pierna. Mantenía el tronco flexionado, ya que mi estómago se resistía a contener lo que lo ocupaba. Una nueva arcada me atacó, cuando comencé a pensar en lo que significaba un hijo. No sólo cuidar de él, no quería ni pensar en lo que iba a suceder cuando saliera a la luz. Sabía que no era un buen momento, lo sabía. Pero lo primero, tenía que calmarme.

Mierda. Volví a vomitar.

Cuando finalmente pude salir del baño. Tom permanecía sentado en mi cama.

—La prueba de embarazo —recordé. Él asintió, seguramente sacando las mismas conclusiones que yo.

—Maldición —masculló, fumando de su cigarrillo. Yo me senté a su lado y me ofreció una calada.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunté, sosteniendo el filtro aún con dedos temblorosos.

—No me lo preguntes a mí. Yo no sabría qué hacer —negó. Pero luego, como si comprendiese algo más, me miró—. Mierda Bill.

—¿Qué? —le entregué el cigarrillo, pero él no lo recibió de inmediato.

—¡Está casada conmigo!

Pestañeé comprendiendo, para luego reírme irónicamente.

—David nos va a matar.

—No tengas duda de ello.

.

.

Largo rato más tarde. Me encontraba sentada en la sala de aquella casa, que por algunas semanas pude considerar mi residencia. Completamente en silencio, al igual que los otros tres chicos. Bill sentado en el rincón más alejado que le permitía el sofá, de mí. Tom a su lado y junto a él Helena. No podía evitar sentir cierta envidia al verlos tan tranquilos, a pesar de los gritos enfurecidos que llenaban la estancia, como si cada uno de ellos se golpeara contra las paredes y se repitiera hasta el cansancio.

—¡De verdad que no entiendo cómo les pueden suceder estas cosas! —vociferaba David, completamente fuera de sí.

Yo comenzaba a masajearme la sien. Comprendía el problema que esto significaba, ya que no se me había pasado por alto que estaba casada con el 'otro' Kaulitz. Pero no me encontraba del todo segura en sí me correspondía a mí, estar en medio de esta discusión.

—¡¿Y ahora qué piensan hacer? —continuaba David con su sucesión de palabras, como si se tratara de una ametralladora que repercutía en mi cabeza— ¡¿Te harás cargo tú del hijo, Tom? ¡Legalmente eres el padre ¿no?

En ese momento me puse en pie, como si un resorte me hubiese empujado. Si ninguno de los presentes iba a decir 'basta', lo iba a hacer yo. Todos me miraron, pero mis ojos estaban clavados en David.

—¡Comprendo que todo esto —gesticulé con una mano, mostrándonos a todos— tiene que ver con la banda, con la imagen y con su credibilidad. Trabajo en ello! —indiqué— ¡Pero no estoy dispuesta a que se me trate como una niña! —David separó los labios, con el ceño apretado— ¡Tom y su… hermano —no me salía el nombre de Bill, este no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra desde que salió, casi huyendo, de aquella habitación. Ahora que yo le hablaba a su manager, podía sentir sus ojos puestos en mí— tendrán sus razones para soportarte, pero yo no te debo nada!

Dicho esto, me dirigí a la puerta. Hablando a Helena de camino.

—Helena, ¿te vienes? —dije, con una mano en el manillar de la puerta.

—Morgana —se acercó David, con una expresión tensa—, este no es un tema fácil, no podemos dejarlo en el aire.

Helena ya estaba junto a mí, así que abrí levemente la puerta.

—No se quedará en el aire —dije—. Yo estoy embarazada. Yo me encargaré —sentencié.

Sólo en ese momento me permití mirar a Bill, quizás buscando un resquicio que me mostrara que le importaba lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en otro lugar.

—Helena, has que entré en razón —insistió David, buscando un apoyo que mi amiga no le dio.

—Yo la veo muy enfocada. Cosa que no puedo decir de todos aquí —cuando ella dijo eso. Bill se puso en pie con un brusco movimiento, pero en lugar de acercarse a nosotras, salió al jardín.

Creo que en ese momento, comprendí que no contaría con él. Podía comprender su sorpresa, podía comprender también su inseguridad, pero no podía, ni quería, comprender su indiferencia.

Salí de ahí, escuchando la voz de David que intentó retenernos, para pasar a vociferar a Bill y a Tom dentro de la casa.

—Tranquila —dijo Helena junto a mí, en tanto cruzábamos el antejardín.

—Estoy tranquila —respondí. Lo que era cierto, no era inquietud lo que sentía. Era una profunda decepción. Esa a la que tanto la temía.

Quizás, después de todo, nuestros presentimientos no son más que el resultado, de una operación matemática que efectúa nuestro cerebro sin avisarnos. ¿No somos, normalmente, conscientes de lo que va a suceder? Me atrevería a decir que lo sabemos, casi, todo el tiempo.

Y yo sabía que Bill iba a romperme el corazón.

Continuará…

**Les pido disculpas por todo el retraso que ha tenido esta historia. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una nueva, que requiere cierto trabajo de investigación y me ha quitado tiempo. Además de mi amada historia compartida, ROJO, la que me encanta continuar. **

**A Esta historia en particular, no le falta mucho, así que intentaré dedicarle algo más de tiempo, para que no nos quedemos colgadas.**

**Besitos y muchísimas gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	32. Capítulo XXXII

**Capítulo XXXII**

.

La decepción es un estado emocional en el que nos sumergimos cuando nuestras expectativas, por mínimas que sean, se destrozan. En ocasiones es el resultado de varios momentos, que sumados crean una hecatombe en nuestro interior. En otras, basta sólo con una mirada, o la ausencia de ella.

Había bastado el silencio de Bill, para comprender que no quería a este hijo. Mentalmente me repetía la frase; "lo sabía", porque era así, lo presentía. Ahora que ya estaba clara la posición que cada uno estaba tomando en el tablero, yo me replantearía mi vida sabiendo que no dejaba a nadie fuera como decisión arbitraria. Si él se quedaba fuera de nuestras vidas, sería por sus propios pasos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaba Helena, sentada junto a mí, en el coche de regreso a casa.

—Ya me lo has preguntado varias veces —acoté.

—Es que… —titubeo.

—Me ves demasiado tranquila —me aventuré a adivinar sus pensamientos, en tanto doblábamos una esquina.

—Algo así —aceptó.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

—Estar inquieta no me servirá de nada. No cambiará el hecho de que Bill no quiera a este hijo —Helena pareció querer decir algo, yo alce la mano deteniéndola—. No, no te atrevas a decir nada a su favor… no lo quiere y punto.

—No diré nada —acató mi norma. La miré de reojo, sabía que no opinaba igual que yo.

.

.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación en la que se encontraba el escritorio. La penumbra entraba, permitiendo que los objetos del interior se perfilaran ante mis ojos. Mi pequeña niña descansaba, parte en el sofá, parte sobre mis piernas y yo la acariciaba.

Intentaba poner mis ideas en claro, sin saber muy bien en qué parte de los últimos dos meses, todo en mi vida había cambiado de rumbo. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal con no hablar con Morgana, pero no quería decir nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirme. Un hijo era algo demasiado importante y un hijo debía tener una familia. ¿Podría dársela yo?, ¿y si no era capaz de hacerlo? Yo venía de una familia dividida y bien sabía que un hijo en medio de dos casas no era del todo feliz.

Suspiré y bebí de la copa que sostenía.

La puerta se abrió y Tom entró encendiendo la luz.

—Apaga —me quejé cerrando los ojos. Mi hermano obedeció.

—¿Otra vez sin dormir? —dijo, entrando.

—¿Dormirías tú? —le pregunté. Mi niña se reacomodó obligándome a moverme un poco.

—Probablemente no —aceptó, acomodándose contra el escritorio. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento—. Han pasado dos días, ¿no piensas llamarla?

—No sé ni qué decirle —respondí con sinceridad. Bebí otro trago y dejé que pasara lento por la garganta—. Y eso es lo que me está matando.

—Empieza con un "tenemos que hablar".

—¿Para terminar cómo?, ¿con un "abórtalo"? —lo increpé—, porque créeme, es en lo único que pienso ahora mismo… —Tom se mantuvo en silencio— y es tortuoso.

Concluí, terminándome la copa.

El silencio en la habitación se hizo largo y pesado, como los minutos que pasaban desde que sabía del embarazo de Morgana. Finalmente Tom volvió a hablar.

—Deberías llamar a mamá.

Me reí con ironía.

—Estás loco, no voy a contárselo —Tom me observaba, podía notarlo por la luz que entraba a través de la puerta—. Todavía.

—No tienes que hacerlo —me apoyó, o al menos eso pensé—. Ya lo he hecho yo.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamé incrédulo. Mi niña dio un salto, desperezándose, para luego bajar del sofá.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que la llamaras cuando lo necesitaras.

—No puedo creerlo Tom, eso es traición —lo acusé.

—Sabia que tú no lo harías, y creo que no puede existir mejor punto de vista en esto, que el de mamá, ¿no crees? —se defendió.

No le respondí. Sabía que tenía razón.

Tomó el teléfono que había sobre el escritorio y me lo extendió.

—Será más de medio día en Hamburgo —mencionó.

Recibí el teléfono mientras él se marchaba. Tuve que esperar unos minutos antes de decidirme a marcar. Cuando el tono de llamada comenzó a sonar, sentí como las lágrimas se me condensaban en la garganta. Tom tenía razón, mi madre era la que mejor podía aconsejarme en esto. Cuando escuché su voz, me sentí en casa.

—Mamá, soy Bill…

.

.

Me encontraba en la agencia. Alex me explicaba algunos antecedentes sobre el resultado que estábamos obteniendo con la última cuenta que me había encargado. Todo parecía positivo, pero tendríamos que pasar más horas trabajando, si queríamos que se mantuviese así. Y yo estaba dispuesta.

—Creo que podemos sentirnos satisfechos —dijo Alex, comenzando a moverse en su silla giratoria, como si se meciera.

—Tú te conformas muy pronto —contesté, apuntando en mi computador algunas mejoras para el proyecto.

Alex se quedó en silencio un momento, obligándome a observarlo.

—No creas que me conformo tan pronto, yo sólo le doy tiempo al tiempo —sus palabras me hicieron recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido semanas atrás.

Una conversación en la que me dijo que esperaría a que terminara la "farsa" de matrimonio en la que estaba. Ese día, cuando mencionó aquello, me sentí completamente segura de que Alex era un capítulo pasado en mi vida. A pesar de ser un capítulo que jamás leí.

Nuevamente me enfoqué en el computador.

—Me parece muy bien que no te conformes —me mantuve centrada en el trabajo—, necesitamos más ideas, más tiempo, más horas dedicadas a esta cuenta…

—Mor —me interrumpió—, sabes bien que no me refiero al trabajo.

Volví a enfocarme en sus ojos.

—Alex, y tú sabes muy bien que yo no me referiré a otra cosa.

Arrugó un poco el ceño.

—¿Tanto te interesa ese cantante? —preguntó, sorprendiéndome ligeramente.

No le había dicho nada a Alex, sobre mi relación con Bill, aunque quizás debía de suponer que para nuestros cercanos se darían cuenta.

—Centrémonos en la cuenta —le pedí.

Él me observó, como venía haciendo las últimas semanas. Con paciencia, con tranquilidad, como quien espera su momento. Volvió a enfocarse en su propio computador, dando a entender que dejaría el tema.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó. Y cuando estuve dispuesta a mencionar las propuestas, mi teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio vibró. Miré la llamada, era nuevamente Bill. Me había llamado dos veces durante la mañana y en ambas ocasiones corté.

—Pensaba en que tendremos que trabajar más tiempo, esta cuenta requiere inmediatez, no podemos esperar para cumplir metas… —el teléfono volvió a sonar. Bufé fastidiada y miré la pantalla. Era nuevamente Bill, pero no haría concesiones— creo…

—¿Así que ya no respondes tus llamadas? —me interrumpió.

—Hay algunas llamadas que no vale la pena contestar.

—Puede ser algo importante —insistió él.

—Puede.

Quise retomar la conversación y continuar hablando de trabajo. Pero esta vez fue el teléfono de Alex el que nos lo impidió. Él observó la pantalla.

—¿Bill? —se preguntó y me miró. Me encogí de hombros deseando parecer indiferente, pero notaba como algo se tensaba en mi interior.

—¿Sí? —respondió—, ah sí, hola Bill… sí, sí… está aquí conmigo —le hice un gesto con el dedo, negando—, ¿necesitas hablar con ella? —yo continuaba negando con más efusión—, sí claro… te la paso.

Me extendió el auricular y lo miré algo incrédula, notaba como estaba disfrutando, deseé darle un puntapié por debajo del escritorio, pero me contuve.

Tomé el auricular.

—Sí —mi voz sonó tensa.

—Hola Mor.

—Bill —su nombre brotó fríamente.

Esperó un instante antes de seguir hablando.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

—Ahora estoy trabajando —quise disfrazar mi negativa.

—¿A qué hora sales?—insistió. Yo miré a Alex, no quería tener esta conversación delante de él.

—No lo sé.

—Te he estado llamando.

—Te llamo más tarde —le ofrecí.

Se mantuvo un momento en silencio.

—Esperaré.

Dicho esto, la conversación terminó. Le entregué el teléfono a Alex.

—¿Todo bien? —quiso saber.

—Sí —asentí—, no gracias a ti —centré nuevamente la mirada en la pantalla de mi computador

—A mí no me culpes —rio—deberías contestar tus llamadas.

—¿Podemos continuar? —pregunté filtrando algo de fastidio.

Alex se centró en su computador.

—Últimamente cargas un carácter horrible, ¿no me dirás que te pone de mal humor tu cumpleaños?, al menos no recuerdo que así fuese.

Aquello ya era más de lo que podía soportar. Cerré mi portátil.

—Creo que hasta aquí llegamos por hoy —dije poniéndome en pie.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —se defendió.

—Alex, no estás siendo precisamente agradable —me defendí.

Si esta era su reacción ahora, no quería ni pensar en la que tendría cuando le contase de mi embarazo.

Él alzo una mano, marcando un alto.

—Okey, te lo concedo —aquello era lo más cercano a una disculpa.

—¿Trabajamos entonces? —quise asegurarme.

—Sí —me invitó a sentar nuevamente, con un gesto de su mano. Cuando lo hice volvió a hablar— ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo mañana?

—No —respondí con sinceridad.

—¿No celebrarás tu cumpleaños? —insistió.

—Alex… —mencioné su nombre con cansancio.

—Sólo responde eso, luego todo será trabajo, prometido.

Suspiré.

—No, no tengo pensado celebrar mi cumpleaños —contesté, aunque me reserve el agregar, que no quería que nadie lo hiciese tampoco.

Me miró sospechosamente. Luego de eso, comenzamos nuevamente a trabajar.

.

—Decide —me instaba helena, con dos vestidos en las manos, ambos colgados en sus perchas.

—Que no voy a salir —repetí, acomodada en la cama con pote de helado de fresas en la mano, mientras buscaba en la televisión algo decente que ver un viernes por la noche.

—Ese no es el tema en discusión, el tema es, cuál vestido —intentó aclarar.

—Helena… —me quejé cansada, llevábamos en la misma monótona conversación, desde que yo había vuelto del trabajo, casi una hora atrás.

—Mor, es tu cumpleaños y yo no te voy a permitir que te quedes aquí, como una amargada comiendo helado y viendo televisión —sentenció.

—No es tan mal plan, además no tengo ánimo de salir —continué pasando canales.

—Lo del ánimo es tu propia responsabilidad. Negro o plata —preguntó, alzando primero un vestido y luego el otro.

—Ninguno y no es mi responsabilidad, lo sabes —continué defendiéndome.

—El plata es demasiado festivo y el negro muy sobrio —meditó—. Y sí que lo es, dijiste que lo llamarías y no lo has hecho —me acusó.

—Podría haberse esforzado más ¿no? —hablé resentida— y el vestido dependería del sitio al que quieras ir.

—Iremos a un club con karaoke que han inaugurado hace un par de semanas, dicen que está muy bien —me contó sonriente, girándose hacia mi armario, para revisar un poco más la ropa—. Te recuerdo que te llamó varias veces y le cortaste las llamadas —me miró directamente—. Bill podrá tener cara de ángel, pero no es un santo.

Arrugué un poco el ceño, ante aquella comparación.

—Se lo merecía —aseveré e hice una pausa, para luego agregar—. Y para el karaoke yo escogería el pantalón negro y la blusa plata.

—¡Genial! —Helena me sonrió deslumbrante—, negro y plata. Sabía que era buena combinación.

—No dije que iría —aclaré.

—Iras Mor, no te quedarás aquí en tu cumpleaños, para comerte tus pesares con sabor a helado de fresa.

Miré el pote con helado, sospechosamente. Arrugué la nariz.

—¿A qué voy a ir? —me quejé— No puedo beber, no puedo bailar y estoy inutilizada para los hombres.

—No puedes beber, okey, te lo concedo, pero sabes perfectamente que para todo lo demás no tienes problemas —opinó—, al menos no físicos.

—No sé… —dije sin mucha convicción, llevándome una nueva cucharada de helado a la boca.

Helena dejó caer un par de prendas en la cama junto a mí. Tomó el bote de helado de mi mano y comenzó a darme órdenes.

—Ahora tú te pones eso, que yo vendré a secarte ese cabello.

—Helena… —quise quejarme.

—¡Shit! —emitió un sonido de silencio, alzando el dedo índice para remarcarlo.

—Pero…

—¡Shit!

Suspiré.

—Te arreglarás, saldremos y tendrás un cumpleaños como debe ser —sentenció, antes de perderse por la puerta.

Suspiré mirando la blusa de viscosa plateada que había sobre la cama. Quizás ella tenía razón. El año siguiente, mi cumpleaños lo pasaría entre pañales. Era curioso, ese pensamiento comenzaba a ser agradable.

Continuará…

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me gusta poner a estos en encrucijadas, después de todo nadie es malo, malo o bueno, bueno ¿no creen?, todos tenemos dudas y momentos en los que no sabemos cuál es la mejor opción. **

**Es curioso, esta historia estaba hecha para ser liviana, sin más. Pero ha tocado un tema complejo, aunque no haya profundizado en él y eso me pone contenta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

**Capítulo XXXIII**

.

Tom conducía, como era nuestra costumbre. Las luces nocturnas de Los Ángeles pasaban con lentitud y yo las observaba con poco entusiasmo. Miré mi teléfono una vez más, esperando ver algún mensaje, que por alguna extraña razón no hubiese escuchado. Pero no había nada. Morgana había dicho que llamaría, quise creerle, aunque algo me decía que no podía ser tan incrédulo. ¿Cuántas veces podía insistir? Sabía que mi silencio le había molestado, pero necesitaba pensar, ella tenía que comprenderlo.

Hablar con mi madre había sido la mejor solución. Tom tenía razón, nadie mejor que ella para aconsejarme sobre algo así. Era curioso, mi madre podía molestarse hasta los gritos, si hacíamos alguna locura, pero parecía la mejor amiga cuando una situación realmente difícil se cruzaba en nuestras vidas. Recordé la tonta idea que tenía con cinco o seis años: "mi madre tiene superpoderes"

Cuando comencé a hablar con ella, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Se suponía que yo ya era un hombre, hace mucho que dirigía mi vida y debía ser capaz de encontrar las soluciones a mis problemas. Pero me sentía indefenso ante el panorama que se abría ante mí.

—Mamá… —le dije con pesar— he pensado en plantearle un aborto… —esperé sus duras recriminaciones, con la respiración entrecortada. Pero estas no llegaron.

Al contrario, la voz de mi madre fue amable y comprensiva.

—Tranquilo, es normal que busques la salida más fácil —mencionó.

Me sentí, contrario a lo que podía pensar, ligeramente consternado.

—¿Crees que debería proponérselo? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Yo no he dicho eso hijo…

—¿Entonces?

Ella suspiró, como si se viniese una larga conversación.

—Digo que es normal buscar la salida más rápida —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Cuando supe que Tom y tú venían de camino, pensé en la posibilidad de salir del paso —escuchar a mi madre decir eso, me estrujó el estómago—, pero estaba con tu padre, estaba enamorada y entonces parecía que podíamos conseguirlo todo.

—Ya, pero sabemos como terminó eso —respondí casi sin pensar. Mi madre se quedó en silencio— Lo siento —agregué de inmediato.

—No, no lo sientas, es cierto sabemos como terminó. Sabemos que Tom y tú han logrado cosas importantes y han desarrollado sus vidas más allá de las nuestras como padres —arrugué el ceño, comprendiendo lo que quería decir—. Comprendo que te sientas desorientado, más aún si es un hijo que no has estado buscando. Tú corazón todavía no reconoce el hecho.

—Sí… —asentí, porque sabía que era eso lo que más me atormentaba.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Tom me dijo que no has hablado con ella.

—No, desde que me lo contó no hemos hablado —acepté.

Suspiré.

—Sería fácil pagar mensualmente una cantidad, como si hiciera una donación y olvidarme que tengo un hijo…

—Pero no es lo que quieres.

—No. Es triste.

—Que no exista también lo es.

—Ya lo sé… ¿no se supone que te llamé para que me ayudaras?

—Momento jovencito. No recuerdo que me llamaras cuando lo estabas haciendo.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Hijo!

Ambos reímos luego de eso.

—Al menos tienes adelantada la boda —quiso bromear.

Me mordí la lengua, para evitar que mi madre se llevase otro disgusto.

—Gracias por todo mamá.

—No me agradezcas, en cuanto te tenga al alcance te daré un tirón de orejas, que pedirás ayuda a tu hermano —me amenazó.

Sonreí.

—Eres tan buena madre, que me inclinaré para que me alcances —reí con más ganas, escuchando la sonrisa de mi madre al otro lado de la línea.

—Ve a dormir —me ordenó y yo me froté los ojos de forma instintiva.

—Sí, creo que ahora podré.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto me desperté llamé a Morgana, esperando poder hablar con ella y enterarme de qué pensaba sobre el bebé. Pero la conversación se estaba aplazando demasiado. Sólo nos quedaban días, para comenzar con los preparativos de la gira y los ensayos los haríamos en Alemania.

—Relájate —escuché a Tom junto a mí.

—Creo que debería ir a su departamento —contesté.

—Si te parece necesario.

—Si no me llama, seguro no me responderá las llamadas. Sí, creo que es necesario.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podrías llevarme? —le pregunté.

—¿Ahora?—me miró de reojo. Yo asentí— Estas loco… ¿y si está dormida?

Miré la hora en el mismo teléfono, que aún sostenía en la mano.

—Es pronto, además es viernes, no estará dormida —quise convencerlo.

Tom chasqueo la lengua y se removió algo inquieto.

—Te llevo mañana, ahora vayamos a divertirnos ¿quieres? —aquello distaba mucho de ser una pregunta.

Resoplé.

—No sé qué empeño tienes por conocer ese lugar —me quejé— ¿Karaoke?, ¿en serio?

—Sí —afirmó—, no es tan extraño.

—Ya, tú cantando —me mofé.

—¿A ver?, ¿eso es sarcasmo?

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—Te recuerdo que llevo más de diez años haciéndote los coros —aclaró con cierto aire de superioridad.

—Lamento bajarte de tu nube, pero hacer los coros no es cantar —desdeñé su postura.

Paramos en una luz roja y me miró por encima del hombro.

—Seguro, que de los dos, el que no canta eres tú —habló.

Lo miré y me reí en su cara.

—El señor "vergüenza", no soy precisamente yo —lo increpé.

—Si tú cantas, yo canto —me retó.

—No. Si tú cantas, yo canto.

—¡Hecho!

Lo miré incrédulo, recordando de pronto, que mi plan era otro. Tom se adelantó a mi reclamo.

—Mañana te llevo con Mor.

Lo medité un momento. Quizás tenía razón, tal vez lo mejor era despejarme esta noche, divertirme un poco e ir a verla mañana. Estar cansada y con sueño, no la haría más receptiva.

.

.

No podía creerlo, en realidad me lo estaba pasando muy bien. Helena se había encargado de invitar a Alex, además de a Annabelle y Sara que había traído a su novio, el que ahora mismo estaba en el pequeño escenario, interpretando una canción de Destiny's Child, del tiempo en que Beyoncé era su vocalista. Yo sentía que me iba a ahogar de tanto reír, al verlo parodiar el tema, con bastante elegancia.

—¡Dios! —exclamaba Helena junto a mí, secándose las lagrimas de los ojos— ¡voy a morir de la risa!

Yo no podía ni responderle.

—Sara, de verdad, que suerte. Un hombre con sentido del humor es un tesoro —se dirigía ahora a la novia.

Yo intentaba respirar profundamente, bebiendo de mi bebida sin alcohol.

—Espero que me toque un tema de chicos —suplicaba Alex a mi lado, palmeando la canción.

Nos había tocado la noche de la canción al azar. O algo así. Lo cierto es que te subías al escenario sin saber que tema tendrías que cantar. Le dabas a un botón y una especie de ruleta en la pantalla, ponía en juego una serie de canciones, hasta que se detenía en la que debías cantar.

Cuando la canción terminó. Víctor hizo un artístico gesto de agradecimiento en el escenario, invitando a "su querida novia Sara", para que lo reemplazara en la diversión. Ella nos miró, tomó aire profundamente y se puso en pie, encontrándose en el camino con su novio. Ambos se dieron un fugaz beso, que quiso recordarme mi mala fortuna en el amor, pero no se lo permití.

Víctor tomó su lugar en la mesa que compartíamos. Helena revisaba su teléfono móvil.

—¿Pasa algo? —quise saber. Ella me sonrió.

—Nada —tomó su copa— voy por otra, ¿quieres algo?

—No —negué con un gesto y le sonreí, para luego enfocarme en Sara, quién aún estaba a la espera de lo que la ruleta le designara.

—Bien —respondió Helena, poniéndose en pie.

En tanto a Sara le había tocado una canción que ya era un clásico. Una que personalmente me parecía hermosa.

—Matándome suavemente —mencioné el título.

—Al menos es de chica —habló Alex junto a mí—, espero que la siguiente sea de chico.

Yo le di un suave empujón en el hombro.

—Con tu vocecita de chica, cualquiera te vendrá bien —lo molesté.

Él me respondió, remeciéndome un poco por el hombro, mientras los primeros acordes de la canción de Sara, sonaban.

—Estamos graciosas hoy —rio conmigo.

No estaba segura de porque, ya que seguro no era la bebida, pero me sentía un poco más animada. Quizás era debido a las risas que estábamos compartiendo y a mi deseo de olvidarme de los problemas, al menos por esta noche.

—Un poco —respondí, sonriéndole.

—¡He chicos! —escuché la voz de Helena y miré en su dirección—¡Miren a quienes encontré!

Junto a ella, estaban Tom y Bill. Noté como la risa abandonaba mi rostro poco a poco. Tomé mi vaso y bebí de él.

Escuché las voces de los presentes saludar e invitarlos a sentarse. Incluso al mismo Alex, al que miré deseando fulminarlo. Con Helena ya haría lo propio, porque eso de "me los encontré", no se lo creía.

—Bill —la escuché hablar—, siéntate en mi sitio, junto a Mor —miré a la muy traidora, ella obviamente se hizo la desentendida—Tom y yo iremos por algo de beber.

—¡Bien cariño! —se escuchó la voz de Víctor por encima de las demás, cuando Sara alcanzó el estribillo de la canción.

Yo miré en esa dirección, intentando obviar que Bill estaba junto a mí, pero me resultaba imposible. Lo miré de reojo.

—¿Te gusta el karaoke? —le preguntó Annabelle, acercándose un poco más a Bill. Él la observó.

—Me gusta cantar, sí —respondió con amabilidad y un dejé de ironía que comprendí.

—¡Sí nena! —continuaba animando Víctor a su novia.

—¿Cantarás entonces? —preguntó una sonriente Annabelle, deslizándose por el sofá que rodeaba parte de la mesa, acercándose un poco más a Bill.

—¿Lo harás tú? —respondió él, con una interrogante, que lo único que hacía era alargar más esa conversación.

Yo notaba como crecían mis ganas de volver a casa.

Helena apareció, caminando unos pasos por delante de Tom. Ambos con compartían una sonrisa que yo deseaba borrarle a mi amiga, a palabrotas.

Mientras Sara terminaba su canción, yo me puse en pie, antes que Helena se sentara.

—Voy al baño —sentencié, mirándola—. Ven conmigo.

Mis palabras habían sido claras y sin derecho a réplica, ya que me encaminé de inmediato. Notando como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir y el lugar me iba sofocando. Al entrar en el pasillo que me llevaba a los servicios, miré a mi espalda, sin ver aún a Helena, así que entré y me miré al espejo. El lugar estaba abarrotado, como sucede siempre en los baños de los clubs. Esperé un par de minutos, comprendiendo que mi "querida" amiga no vendría. Decidí retocar el labial que llevaba y salir.

En la puerta me encontré con algunas mujeres que venían de entrada, pero lo que no esperé, fue encontrarme a Bill apoyado contra la pared.

Lo miré sin disimular el enfado que sentía, pero muy a mi pesar, comprendiendo que ya no había escapatoria, teníamos que hablar.

—Tú dirás —me puse en pie junto a él, con ambos brazos cruzados contra mi pecho.

Una chica habló junto a mí, tocando mi espalda, pidiéndome que le dejase sitio para pasar. Me vi obligada a acercarme a Bill, unos centímetros más de los que desearía. Luego un par de chicas, que se cruzaron en el camino, de entrada y salida. Me pidieron espacio. Yo miré a Bill sintiéndome traicionada por el lugar, comprendiendo que no podríamos hablar ahí, por corto que fuese lo que teníamos que decirnos.

—Tú primero —me indicó la salida de aquel pasillo.

Caminamos hacia las mesas, que estaban abarrotadas. Fui consciente en todo momento de su presencia tras de mí. Nos detuvimos junto a una pared. A lo lejos Helena me sonrió y me saludo con un gesto de su mano. Yo le habría hecho un gesto con la mía, mucho más obsceno, de no ser por la gente que había en el lugar. Tom alzó su copa. Lo que me faltaba.

—¿Crees que podamos salir? —me preguntó Bill, en medio de gritos de jolgorio por la canción que una chica terminaba de interpretar.

—No creo que tengamos tanto de qué hablar —respondí, observando el escenario.

Bill resopló.

—Estoy intentando componer esto —me dijo.

Lo miré con la indignación decorando mis pupilas.

—No necesitas hacerlo, aquí no hay nada que componer —respondí completamente a la defensiva.

—Que complicada eres Morgana —se quejó.

Yo me encogí de hombros, volviendo a mirar hacia el escenario, que se quedaba vacío. La voz de un animador se escuchó, pidiendo a un nuevo voluntario.

—¡Bill! —escuchamos la voz de Tom a la distancia. Ambos miramos su amplia sonrisa— ¡Tu turno!

Bill alzó el mismo dedo que yo había querido enseñarle a Helena hacia un momento y habló, sin gritar, modulando perfectamente la frase.

—Vete a la mierda.

No pude evitar la sonrisa traicionera que se me escapó. ¿Y mi enfado?

Malditas hormonas.

Bill me miró.

—Vamos Mor, salgamos y hablamos —insistió.

No respondí de inmediato. Me enfoqué en sus ojos, intentando comprender porque una parte de mí quería alejarse de él como fuese y otra se moría por escuchar lo que tenía qué decir. Quizás y contra toda razón, quería creer en él.

—Bien, salgamos —acepté, él asintió—, pero con una condición.

—¿Condición?

—Sí, eso que hace una persona, para que otra haga lo suyo también.

Suspiró sonoramente mirando al techo. Luego volvió a mirarme.

—Ya sé lo que es una condición —aceptó. Yo me encogí de hombros, como preguntando "¿entonces?"—. Bien, ¿qué condición?

—Que subas a ese escenario y cantes algo… sea lo que sea… —si tenía que ir con él, al menos sería llevándome un pequeño trofeo.

Bill cerró ligeramente los ojos y me observó atentamente.

—Eres una bruja —sentenció.

Luego de eso, levantó la mano.

—Yo.

Continuará…

**Bueno, ha sido un capítulo algo más liviano. Espero que el agujero que "alguna", no diré May, está cavando en el cementerio para mí, se vea algo retrasado, porque tengo que terminar de escribir antes de que esa bilis que estas manteniendo a raya, me desintegre. TKM niña. **

**Ya no nos queda mucho, a ver si terminamos esta semanita.**

**Un beso y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

**Capítulo XXXIV**

.

Escuché los silbidos provenientes de la mesa en la que estaban mi hermano y los demás, mientras caminaba al pequeño escenario. No quise prestarles atención, intentaba concentrarme. Fuese lo que fuese que me tocara cantar, quería hacerlo bien. Me paré frente al micrófono, completamente en el papel de Bill Kaulitz. El público improvisado que había ignoraba que cantar era mi profesión, aunque sabía que mi buen desempeño dependía mucho de la canción que me tocara en aquella especie de ruleta rusa.

Le di al botón.

Una serie de canciones pasaron ante mis ojos. Algunas baladas que me gustaban bastante, aunque eso no significaba que pudiese cantarlas bien. Algunas piezas de rock y un bossa nova. Cuando la pantalla se detuvo en una canción, no me lo podía creer. Miré hacia la mesa en la que estaba Tom, que tenía una expresión tan desencajada como debía de ser la mía.

By your side.

Quién la había incorporado, habría previsto este día, porque era mi día de suerte. Aunque llevaba mucho sin cantarla y probablemente el tono no me acompañaría demasiado, no podía existir mejor canción en este momento.

Observé a Mor, que se había acercado a los chicos en la mesa. Se sentó junto a Tom. Los primeros acordes sonaron. Mi hermano sonrió, eran los acordes de su guitarra.

"_Nadie sabe como te sientes, no te gusta que nadie te vea, el día es oscuro y lleno de dolor"_

Comencé a cantar y a reencontrarme con aquella letra que hacía tanto no pronunciaba. Recordé el modo en que la canción había sido escrita, los sentimientos que había tras ella.

"_Escribes 'ayuda' con tu sangre, la esperanza es todo lo que tienes. Abres los ojos, pero nada ha cambiado"_

Mor me observaba atentamente, podía notar un pequeño cambio en el escudo que había alzado entre ambos. Entonces la letra brotó de mi garganta como un mensaje.

"_No quiero causar problemas, no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo, solamente vine a decirte… gira a tu alrededor, yo estoy aquí… si me necesitas tú me verás"_

Quería que me comprendiera, la miraba esperando ver algo que me indicara que lo hacía.

"_No te das cuenta, lejos o cerca. Puedo sostenerte cuando tú llegues a mí"_

Sus ojos claros se escondieron de los míos, noté como el corazón se me agitaba.

"_Tu vida no tiene sentido, tu diario está lleno de basura, es tan difícil llegar con las manos vacía. Buscas el arcoíris, pero este murió hace poco. Trató de brillar para ti hasta el final."_

Volvió a alzar la mirada, tenía los ojos llorosos.

"_No quiero causar problemas, no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo, solamente vine a decirte… yo estoy a tu lado, sólo por un tiempo."_

La quería, desde luego que la quería. Ahora, sobre este pequeño escenario, entendía que no me importaban los problemas. Ninguno de los que tendríamos que enfrentar.

"_Gira a tu alrededor, yo estoy aquí, si me necesitas tú me verás"_

Noté las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero a pesar de ellas, Mor sonreía.

"_No te das cuenta, lejos o cerca, puedo sostenerte cuando tú llegues a mí"_

Las notas de la canción proseguían. La adrenalina vibraba dentro de mí. Quería ir y abrazarla.

"_El mundo te confunde y pareces perder los sentidos, la tormenta nunca va a dejarte y no sabes qué debes hacer. Gira a tu alrededor, yo estoy aquí…"_

Dejé la canción y caminé hacia ella, dejándole el micrófono a Tom.

—Vamos —le extendí una mano a Mor, mientras la música seguía sonando.

.

.

Bill se subió al pequeño escenario y le dio un par de golpes con el dedo al micrófono que tenía delante. Podía notar en sus gestos, al profesional que era. Aunque ya había visto varios videos de sus actuaciones, a escondidas de Helena, observarlo prepararse para cantar era toda una experiencia.

Le dio al botón y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Yo me acerqué al grupo en el que habíamos estado. Cuando la canción escogida salió en la pantalla. Bill miró a Tom fijamente, parecía no creer lo que sucedía. Me tardé un poco en comprender que el nombre de Tokio Hotel, figuraba como el intérprete de la canción.

Me senté.

En ese momento los primeros acordes sonaron y Bill se dispuso a cantar.

Su voz pareció acomodarse al tono de la canción. Se le quedaba algo agudo, por lo que su voz parecía más clara. La primera estrofa y segunda estrofa susurrada, me apretó el pecho, pero fue el primer estribillo y una de sus frases en particular, la que me estrujó el corazón.

"_No te das cuenta, lejos o cerca. Puedo sostenerte cuando tú llegues a mí"_

Tuve que bajar la mirada, para contener las lágrimas. Pero volví a levantarla, no quería dejar de mirarlo. Me estaba cantando a mí, podía sentirlo. En ese momento no supe explicarme dónde estaba todo el enfado que llevaba días sintiendo, se había esfumado y eso sólo podía conseguirlo otro sentimiento.

"_Gira a tu alrededor, yo estoy aquí, si me necesitas tú me verás"_

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, pero yo sonreía. Podríamos hacerlo, si realmente Bill sentía lo que aquella letra me decía.

"_Gira a tu alrededor, yo estoy aquí…"_

Me agité cuando lo vi bajar del escenario. La canción proseguía, pero para nosotros las palabras estaban dichas. Sabía que había mucho más que decir, muchos detalles que discutir y resolver, pero lo principal parecía jugar en el aire que había entre Bill y yo.

—Vamos —dijo en cuanto llegó junto a la mesa, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. La miré, luego miré sus ojos.

Entonces recordé el olor a jabón que impregnaba su piel, y la sensación de seguridad que aquello me transmitía. Bill era así. Meditaba y decidía, pero cuando daba un paso adelante, ya no retrocedía.

—Vamos —respondí poniéndome en pie y rodeando la mesa para reunirme con él.

—¡Bill! —se escuchó la voz de Tom tras nosotros. Cuando miramos, las llaves del coche volaron en nuestra dirección.

—Gracias —respondió Bill atajándolas, yo miré a Helena y ella mi mostró una sonrisa dulce y se despidió de mí con un gesto de su mano sosteniendo su móvil. En aquel gesto iba implícito un "llámame si me necesitas". La adoraba.

La mano de Bill me sostenía firmemente, mientras íbamos sorteando a las personas que iban llenando cada vez más el lugar. Cuando finalmente sentí el aire fresco tocando mi rostro, respiré profundamente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, siguiendo el rápido ritmo de sus pasos.

—Al coche — su respuesta me pareció demasiado escueta.

—Pero… —tiré un poco de su mano— ¿podemos ir un poco más despacio?

Me miró y jugueteo con uno de los piercing de su labio. Luego suspiró.

—Podemos.

Nuevamente una respuesta escueta.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistí, caminando con un poco más de calma. Sólo un poco.

—Quiero llegar al coche —contestó.

De pronto recordé el enfado que antes tenía. Y supe exactamente porque lo sentía. Bill siempre quería de mí todas las respuestas, pero me daba muy pocas.

—Mira, mejor paramos aquí —le dije, parándome en seco. Bill me observó arrugando el ceño.

—No nos falta mucho —me explicó.

—No, no… prefiero que lo que sea que tengas para decir, lo digas ya —lo increpé, intentando recuperar mi mano de su agarre.

—Mor, vamos al coche —insistió, sin soltar mi mano.

—No.

Bill respiró hondamente, recorriendo los alrededores con la mirada. Yo comencé a observar también, de forma refleja. Me sorprendí cuando sentí la fuerza de su mano tirando de mí y su brazo libre buscando el hueco de mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. Sentir sus labios tibios, suaves y firmes fue inesperado y excitante, tanto que cualquier renuencia se desvaneció con el primer movimiento de su boca contra la mía. Noté de pronto la humedad de su lengua rozándose contra mis labios, buscando el espacio para filtrarse entre ellos y provocarme un suspiro. Me ablandé entre sus brazos como si su aliento me disolviera. Luego fue abandonando la caricia, con pequeños toques hasta que sólo podía notar su aliento muy cerca de mi boca. Abrí los ojos y lo observé.

—Por esto quiero que vayamos al coche —me confesó en un susurro.

—Pero esto no es hablar —organicé la idea como pude. Él sonrió.

—Lo sé… pero quizás nos sirva para comprender lo importante —me explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía tan sincero, tan cálido y simple. ¿Lo había visto así alguna vez?

Lo observé un momento más.

—Vamos —dije finalmente.

Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse y su rostro se acercó un poco al mío. Por un momento pensé que volvería a besarme, pero sus ojos miraron atrás y me soltó del abrazo con suavidad. Yo miré atrás. Un grupo de personas se acercaba.

—¿Los conoces? —pregunté.

Negó con un gesto.

—No, pero nunca se sabe… —respondió— vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar. El beso que acabábamos de darnos, había calmado un poco el ritmo de nuestros pasos. Miré a Bill de reojo, preguntándome qué podía haberlo hecho cambiar. Hasta hace unos días yo pensaba que él no quería hijos. ¿Los quería ahora? Toqué mis labios, recordando la caricia que acabábamos de darnos. En ella había deseo, desde luego, pero había algo más.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendiéndome.

Negué rápidamente.

—Cuando lleguemos al coche —le dije. Ese era nuestro lugar íntimo ahora mismo. Él asintió comprendiendo.

—Está aquí, doblando la esquina.

Cuando giramos en la esquina que Bill decía y pude visualizar el coche. Me sentí un poco más tranquila, era como si finalmente pudiese respirar. Sabía que estaba un poco más cerca de disipar todas las dudas, de escuchar las razones de Bill. Me sentía de pronto, tan emocionada, tan alegre. Sólo quería respirar hondo y dejar los sentimientos fluir.

¿Esto podía tener que ver con el embarazo?

Lo cierto es que no lo sabía. Me consideraba una persona cauta, centrada… pero de pronto había tenido un fin de semana loco en Las Vegas y ahora iba de la mano de un cantante de rock, esperando un hijo suyo y casada con su hermano. Porque eso no podía olvidarlo.

Me mordí el labio intentado contener la risa causada por el recuerdo de todos aquellos acontecimientos. Bill me miró y rió también.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Tú, camina —le ordené.

Me sentía optimista, después de tantos días de sombras. Bill estaba junto a mí, tomaba mi mano, sonreía conmigo. ¿Podríamos tener una buena vida juntos? Me sorprendí ante mis propios pensamientos de futuro. Dos meses atrás, mi único pensamiento futuro estaba en el trabajo y en unas buenas vacaciones.

Llegamos al coche y él suspiró, parecía que sentía el mismo alivio que yo.

—Subamos y perdámonos por ahí —me indicó.

—Sí… —asentí sonriendo.

.

.

Conducía, consciente en todo momento de la cercanía de Morgana, que era una cercanía mucho más que física. Ese beso que ella me había aceptado, me había dado un impulso más. Me sentía contento, animado. Así que ahora conducía hacia aquel mirador al que ella me había llevado. Ese sitio se había convertido en parte de la pequeña historia que teníamos.

Llegados a un punto del camino me sentí algo desorientado.

—Desde aquí me tendrás que indicar —le dije.

—Ya contaba con ello —su voz sonaba alegre.

—¿Si?

—Pues sí, no creo que tengas tan buena memoria.

—¡Eh! No dudes de mi buena memoria —la increpé. Ella sonrió.

—Intentaré no hacerlo, pero tú tienes que demostrarme que no eres un desmemoriado —me retó.

Comencé a buscar algún detalle en mis recuerdos, que me ayudara a sorprenderla.

—La noche en que nos conocimos, llevabas un pantalón azul oscuro —mencioné.

—¿Si? —preguntó ella. Asentí,

Mor se quedó en silencio un instante.

—No podré burlarme de tu mala memoria entonces —aceptó, para luego darme una indicación—en el siguiente cruce, a la izquierda.

—Bien.

Las ruedas del coche sobre el asfalto, eran lo único que se escuchaba. Mor se había quedado en completo silencio y yo también.

Cuando llegamos al mirador, nos encontramos con que no era un lugar tan solitario, había algunos coches estacionados en la penumbra que les entregaban los arboles. Nosotros nos detuvimos frente a la vista que había del mar. La noche estaba despejada y la luna en cuarto creciente se reflejaba tímidamente en el agua.

—¿Quieres que bajemos? —le pregunté. Ella respondió con un gesto negativo de su cabeza.

Me giré hacia ella, acomodando una pierna sobre mi asiento. Sus manos estaban unidas sobre su regazo. Yo extendí la mía como una petición. Mor miró mi mano atentamente. Sólo nos iluminaba la luz de la noche y una farola lejana en la carretera.

Su mano se alzó y me dejó sentir el calor de sus dedos al tocarme. Los acaricié, maravillándome por la sensación pacífica que ese gesto me entregaba.

—Bill… —habló entonces. El tono de su voz fue suave y precavido.

—¿Mmm? —continué mirando sus dedos sobre mi mano.

Esperé, pero ella no continuó hablando, así que la miré. Sus ojos claros estaban fundidos con la luz proveniente de la noche. Parecían más profundos e indefinibles, sólo podía distinguir la oscura pupila.

Finalmente sus labios liberaron la pregunta que nos definiría.

—¿Quieres ser padre?

Continuará…

**¡Hola!... aquí nuevamente. **

**Este capítulo salió extraño, pensé que me costaría mucho más que se reencontraran, pero al parecer no fue así. La canción… sí, puede parecer muy cómodo poner un tema de ellos, pero ¿por qué no? A veces creo que el miedo a hacer justo lo que sabemos que será criticado, nos limita. No me gusta limitarme, me gusta avanzar según siento que es correcto.**

**Un beso y muchas gracias por leer y permanecer. **

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	35. Capítulo XXXV

**Capítulo XXXV**

.

"_¡Un hijo! Tú sabes, tú sientes que es eso: ver nacer la vida del fondo de un beso por un inefable milagro de amor."_

José Angel Buesa

.

—¿Quieres ser padre?

Ahí estaba la pregunta. Una que yo me había formulado y que tenía una respuesta difusa, incongruente.

Miré hacia el mar en calma y me perdí en los pequeños reflejos de una luna a medio hacer.

—No es fácil responder a eso —acepté. Tenía que ser honesto. No podía llegar ahora con una declaración de amor eterno si no lo sentía. El amor, pocas veces nace siendo eterno, adquiere consistencia y valor con el tiempo.

—Hazlo con sinceridad —me habló Morgana. Su voz sonaba clara, pero pude notar un pequeño temblor al final de la frase.

"_Qué le dirás"_

Me había preguntado Tom, cuando finalmente me decidí a hablar con ella.

"_No lo sé"_

Era cierto, aún no tenía claro cuáles serían mis pasos. Únicamente sabía que debíamos hablar, concluir algo juntos, después de todo, era una situación que nos concernía a ambos.

"_Una mujer en esas condiciones, lo que necesita es seguridad"_

Había dicho Tom. Y yo me había reído en su cara ante semejante aclaración.

"_¿Desde cuándo entiendes tan bien la psicología femenina?"_

Le había preguntado aún riendo. Él me sonrió encogiéndose en hombros.

—Sinceridad… —la miré. Mor asintió. Yo me tomé un segundo más antes de continuar—sinceramente… no quiero hijos. Nunca los he querido, no me imagino siendo padre… —Mor me miró contrariada, aún bajo la escasa luz podía notarlo. Quiso recuperar su mano, que ahora permanecía entre la mía.

—Suéltame… por favor… —bajó la mirada. No la solté.

—Aún no termino de hablar —le aclaré.

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con cierto recelo. Como quien espera el golpe de gracia.

Suspiré.

—Pero todo cambia ¿no? —pregunté. Morgana relajó ligeramente la tensión de su mano sobre la mía—cuando me fui a Las Vegas, a celebrar mi cumpleaños, no pensé que volvería con una esposa.

Me reí con cierta ironía.

—Bill… —ella pronunció mi nombre impaciente.

Volví a suspirar. Para considerarme un tipo sincero, me estaba costando bastante hablar y es que sabía que el siguiente paso definiría todo.

—Mor… —intenté, mirando su mano sostenida por la mía. Luego la miré a los ojos, comenzando nuevamente—Mor… —ella abrió más los ojos, como si intentara atraer mis palabras— no quiero un hijo… pero te quiero a ti… —ella arrugó un poco el ceño y negó con un gesto suavemente. Sabía que no me estaba explicando como quisiera— digo que te quiero a ti y que eso, por añadidura, me hace querer a ese hijo… —Mor continuaba procesando mis palabras— ¿lo quieres tú?

Mi pregunta la sorprendió.

.

.

Cuando Bill me soltó ese pequeño discurso, me quedé mirándolo sin poder responder a su pregunta final. Él sostenía mi mano y aunque hasta hacía un momento, me debatía entre liberarme o no de ese agarre, ahora me parecía la caricia más dulce que había recibido.

—¿Mor?... —insistió— ¿lo quieres tú?

Volvió a preguntar, buscando en mi mirada.

Yo asentí, no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, mezcla de emoción y de alivio. Creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba sentirme respaldada por él, hasta que decidió hacerlo.

Su pulgar acarició mis nudillos y ese gesto fue suficiente para que las lágrimas se me cayeran de los ojos, golpeando mi otra mano como si se tratara de pequeñas piedras que se rompían contra mi piel.

—Shhh… no… —escuché la suplica que brotó de su boca, regalándole la sensación de una melodía.

Lo miré y vi delicadeza, consuelo, afecto… respaldo.

¿Podía Bill parecerme todas esas cosas?

Lo vi acercarse, una visión acuosa. Su mano continuaba sosteniendo la mía, mientras que la otra me llevó hasta él desde los hombros, encontrándonos a mitad de camino entre su asiento y el mío.

Cuando mi frente se apoyó en su hombro me estremecí en un sollozo.

A veces no eres consciente de todo lo que contienes en tu interior, hasta que comienza a desbordarse.

No supe muy bien si fue por el abandono que ahora mismo experimentaba en medio de su abrazo, o por el peso que me estaba sacando de encima con las lagrimas, pero tiró de mí con facilidad, acomodándome en su regazo. Yo no dejé de abrazarlo.

—Soy una mujer fuerte… —murmuré contra su hombro, aún entre lagrimas, escondida en el refugio que me brindaba.

—Lo sé —respondió y pude adivinar una sonrisa dulce.

Un pequeño movimiento bajo nuestros cuerpos, me indicó que el asiento abría un espacio mayor entre nosotros y el volante. Nos quedamos así, abrazados y unidos un poco más.

—Necesito papel —pedí, intentando llegar a mi bolso. Bill extendió la mano hasta la guantera y sacó una caja de papel del interior, dejándola sobre mi asiento antes de entregarme un par de hojas—. Gracias.

Me sequé las lágrimas y luego me limpié la nariz, sus dedos peinaban mi cabello tras la oreja para poder ver mi rostro. Me sentía mucho más aliviada.

Lo observé de reojo.

—¿Qué somos? —le pregunté entonces. ¿Podía besarlo como a un amante? ¿Podía imaginarlo compartiendo mi vida en el futuro o sólo como el padre de mi hijo?

Bill se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuñados? —rio y los ojos se le hicieron pequeños cuando sus mejillas se llenaron con aquella risa.

Le di un suave golpe con el puño sobre el hombro.

—Tonto —me quejé contagiada por su risa.

Bill se fue calmando y volvió a acariciar mi mano, que esta vez sostenía un trozo de papel humedecido. Los dedos de mi otra mano recorrían, suavemente, en cabello en su nuca.

—Creo que somos… —comenzó a hablar, deteniéndose como si buscara las palabras correctas. Yo me mantuve en silencio— como dos mitades de algo… un algo que aún no sé definir…

—Te entiendo… —acepté, acariciando un poco más las hebras de su cabello— he leído sobre las almas gemelas —le confesé.

—¿Sí? —preguntó animado. Yo asentí con un gesto— ¿Y qué piensas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Que aún nos faltan algunas vidas —reí y él me acompaño.

Era curioso, ahora mismo no necesitaba nada más que su compañía, ni siquiera necesitaba los besos o un contacto físico más profundo. Sentía como nuestros sentimientos se entrelazaban sin que existiese más necesidad que esa. Habíamos conseguido intimidad.

Él reposó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo continué acariciándole el cabello.

.

.

Titulares.

"_Las cosas andan mal en el paraíso"_

"_Una de las esposas embarazada"_

"_¿Adulterio?"_

"_¿Bigamia encubierta? ¿Comunidad hippie?"_

"_Padre biológico"_

"_El mismo ADN"_

"_Todo queda en familia"_

"_Divorcios"_

"_La niña se llamará Emma"_

.

.

Después de tantos conciertos. Después de tener que enfrentar a la crítica, a la prensa, a los fans y a mi madre. Nos merecíamos unas pequeñas vacaciones, aunque sólo fuesen un par de días.

Así que aquí estábamos Mor y yo nuevamente. En Las Vegas.

Habíamos entrado a un sitio de tatuajes y estábamos repasando el catálogo que nos había dejado uno de los encargados. Un hombre cuyos brazos no tenían más lienzo que pintar.

—¿Esta letra te gusta? —me preguntó Mor, enseñándome una fotografía de una flor que alrededor de sus pétalos tenía escrito algo en letra itálica.

—No está mal, pero preferiría otra cosa… si la quieres tú… —le sugerí.

—No —dijo, estirando mucho los labios en un mohín infantil.

—¿Por qué no? —hablé con la alegría que me había dejado el verle la cara.

Me miró.

—Dijimos que sería un tatuaje igual. ¡Es nuestra hija! —me reclamó, como si yo no tuviese en consideración lo relevante.

—Ya —acepté—, por eso no quiero que sea en letra itálica.

Mor bufó y continuó pasando las imágenes del catalogo.

—¿Y esta? —preguntó, mostrándome otro grabado en letra inglesa. No estaba mal, todo mi costado estaba tatuado con un estilo muy parecido, pero quería algo más rotundo.

—Mmm… —me atreví a objetar, mirando de reojo su expresión.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo miré.

—Tom —le mencioné y Mor comenzó a seguir mis palabras con expectación— ¿Sí? ¿Todo bien?

Tom y Helena se habían empeñado en que, los padres, tuviésemos unos días libres. Así que ambos se estaban haciendo cargo de Emma, nuestra hija de siete meses.

—_Sí, todo bien, tranquilo_ —me calmó mi hermano—. _Es sólo que ésta _—mencionó refiriéndose a Helena— _se empeña en que el gramaje del biberón es de doscientos cincuenta centímetros cúbicos y yo le digo que eso era hace dos semanas, que ahora son trescientos…_

En tanto Tom me explicaba aquello, el teléfono de Mor comenzó a sonar.

—Helena —murmuró ella hacia mí— ¿Sí?, hola Helena, ¿cómo va todo?

Mor me miraba y yo a ella.

—Tom cálmate, las medidas de la leche, la comida y todo lo demás, están en la libreta que hay en la cocina —comencé a explicarle.

—_He revuelto todo y no la encuentro. Pero sé que tengo razón. No puede ser que aún tenga que tomar la misma medida de leche_ —continuaba reclamando mi hermano.

Mor por su parte intentaba ponerse de acuerdo con Helena. Tapó el teléfono y me habló en un susurro. Yo tapé el mío, para que mi hermano no escuchase.

—Dice que no soporta a Tom.

—Quizás deberíamos volver —murmuré. Mor asintió.

"_Quizás deberíamos volver"_

Fue lo que ambos dijimos al teléfono y por la expresión de Mor, creo que Helena debió de decirle exactamente lo mismo que Tom a mí.

"_Ni se les ocurra"_

Ambos nos miramos al cortar la llamada.

—Una noche —le dije. Ella asintió.

—Una noche —aceptó.

De ese modo, nuestras vacaciones de tres días, se quedaban reducidas a día y medio. Pero la razón lo merecía.

.

Nos paseábamos por el interior del hotel y Mor había entrado a una tienda para llevar algún recuerdo a Emma. Ambos nos habíamos tatuado su nombre, con letra gótica romana, en la muñeca de la mano derecha. Un punto en el que siempre podríamos verlo y que no se desfiguraría con los años, al menos no demasiado.

Mientras la esperaba, me quedé observando un cartel en el que se anunciaba una "subasta" como la que habíamos protagonizado ella y yo el día que nos habíamos conocido.

—Una subasta —escuché una voz junto a mí. Miré de reojo, era un chico tan alto como yo.

—Sí… son divertidas y con resultados inesperados —contesté con sinceridad.

—Ahh —respondió, haciendo una pequeña pausa— ¿Has estado en alguna? —preguntó.

—Sí, una vez.

—¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a está? —insinuó. Lo miré directamente y le sonreí.

—Estoy con compañía —contesté, mirando en dirección a la tienda. Mor venía de salida.

El chico observó en la misma dirección.

—Oh… lo siento… —se excusó.

—Tranquilo, no hay problema.

Me sonrió, alzó tímidamente la mano y se despidió. Yo sólo asentí con un gesto.

Mor se me acercó, con aquella mirada interrogante que ya le conocía. Una dulce calidez me llenó el pecho al comprender todo lo que ya conocía de ella. Sabía lo que era no tenerla, el estar solo. Sabía que podía con eso y que no era algo a lo que le temiera, pero también sabía que cada día me convertía más en la mitad de algo, dejando de ser una unidad. Me convertía en la mitad de Mor y ella en la mía.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó cuando estuvo a muy poca distancia de mí, mirando la dirección en la que se había perdido aquel chico.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada, que me estaban invitando a una subasta —contesté, mostrándole el cartel y repasando su reacción.

—Mmm… ¿Y qué clase de invitación era? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonreí.

—¿Un hombre? —insistió, como si no fuese capaz de ver lo obvio.

—¿Qué quieres? Soy atractivo —se me escapó una carcajada, nada más decir eso.

Mor achicó los ojos, observándome atentamente. Luego se enlazó a mi brazo con fuerza.

—A ti no te suelto en toda la noche —aclaró.

Yo me las arreglé para hablar en medio de la risa, mientras comenzábamos a caminar por el pasillo central.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté.

—La última vez que viniste aquí, te fuiste casado, y no precisamente conmigo —me recordó.

Se me escapó una nueva sonrisa, a la que ella no pudo resistirse.

Sí, ya éramos la mitad de algo. La mitad, uno del otro.

.

Fin.

.

**Hemos llegado al final. **

**Espero que la historia les haya gustado. Ha sido una historia extraña, que nació con la idea de ser una historia simple, sin demasiadas pretensiones. He querido que se mantuviese así, aunque hubo un momento en el que se tocó, muy por encima debo decir, un tema complejo como la posibilidad de un aborto. La vida es complicada y como dice Mor en este capítulo, aún les quedan muchas vidas por vivir, para ser almas gemelas, por lo tanto las inseguridades y los miedos son más evidentes.**

**Deseo de todo corazón, que hayan pasado un tiempo agradable con esta historia. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por acompañarme en la aventura de las letras. Me siento muy contenta de contar con muchas de ustedes SIEMPRE. **

**Por estos días me voy de vacaciones, así que estaré trabajando sólo con ROJO por estos días, para no dejar demasiados pendientes. Cuando regrese, espero poder hacerlo con una nueva historia y con ideas para la que está pendiente "La ciudad de cristal"**

**Besos y espero seguirlas encontrando.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara.**_


End file.
